


Cherry Blossom Garden. Часть 1. Инана

by SlajaSajka



Series: Cherry Blossom Garden [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Drama & Romance, First Time, Future, M/M, New Planets, Outer Space, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исследованный космос, неисследованный космос, обитаемый космос, необитаемый космос. Любой из них — часть жизнь эмпатов, живых инструментов управления космическими кораблями. Эмпатам позволено многое, и еще больше им запрещено. Например, дружить с кем-либо до тех пор, пока не будет собрана связка — четверка людей, которые всю жизнь проведут вместе, выискивая в глубинах космоса пригодные для жизни планеты. Вот только людей, которые ни с кем никогда нормально не общались, нужно сперва научить дружить. Этим и занимается школа третьей ступени. И, разумеется, в таком сложном деле невозможно избежать проблем. Что не делает жизнь учителя и его отношения с учениками проще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация http://risingmonster.deviantart.com/art/Commission-work-Taku-and-Sakura-660553281

**Часть 1**

Пролог

_01.11.7496_

Планета приближается с левого борта, надвигается из ледяной глубины, огромная, красная, опасная даже на расстоянии — Сакура не может отвести от нее взгляд. Она манит, завораживает, заставляет смотреть — и только поэтому Сакура остается в живых.

Нет, он успевает предупредить Хайе о приближающемся неизвестном предмете и успевает добежать до своего кресла, но это ничего не меняет. Предмет оказывается ракетой, она врезается в беззащитно подставленный бок, прямо в рубку, не прикрытую щитами, огонь летит по коридорам, возникает сразу везде, не оставляя времени на маневр, не давая сбежать или сделать что-нибудь еще.

Огонь льется вверх и в стороны, сжирает все и всех, оказавшихся на пути, плавит пластик и металл, глушит крики и стоны, вой распадающегося на части корабля — и тишина.

Оглушительная тишина, не слышно треска или рева, ничего не слышно, словно Сакура находится за идеально прозрачным стеклом, ничего не слышно — и это страшно, страшно, страшно. Сакура рвется вперед, он должен помочь, спасти, найти хотя бы Хайе — и никого нет, ничего нет, кроме огня, бесконечного и обжигающе холодного.

Сакура бежит, пытается сбежать, но слишком медленно, словно вокруг не воздух, а вязкий, склизкий кисель, и продираться через него невероятно сложно, но необходимо. Где-то там Хайе, возможно, живой, шансов мало, но вдруг получится его спасти, а если нет, то все остальное не имеет смысла.

Центральный зал возникает из ниоткуда, а ведь до него еще три уровня и полтора десятка поворотов. Сакура влетает в него, поскальзывается на луже чьей-то крови, падает, вскакивает и кидается к закрытому креслу пилота. Хайе там, Хайе обязан быть там, живой и невредимый, и после все будет хорошо, они спасутся, обязательно спасутся.

Кресло раскрывается с жутким скрипом, нереально громким в царящем вокруг безмолвии, и в нем Хайе, живой и невредимый, слабо улыбающийся дрожащими губами.

Сакура вытаскивает его из кресла, отцепляет от тела тонкие пульсирующие провода, обнимает, прижимает к себе, всхлипывает, не пытаясь сдержаться.

Хайе жив, жив — и это самое главное.

"Кимар" горит, полыхает ярким синим пламенем, но жар не ощущается, словно ничего такого не происходит.

И нужно идти, а сдвинуться с места не получается.

Хайе висит на Сакуре мертвым грузом, сжав пальцы на плечах, смотрит в глаза и что-то говорит, только ни слова не разобрать, как ни вслушивайся.

Нужно идти, до спасательных капсул три уровня — полкилометра коридоров.

Нужно бежать, уже давно покрылся трещинами обзорный экран, здесь опасно, на всем корабле опасно, но Сакура не может даже моргнуть.

— Спасибо, спасибо тебе. — Теперь Хайе кричит, но в его голосе нет ни одной эмоции. — Ты спас меня, пойдем со мной, там хорошо, ты спас меня.

Через трещины внутрь рубки льется огонь, закручивается вокруг кресел и консолей мелкими водоворотами, оседает каплями на плоских светящихся кнопках, и все это в полной тишине — голос Хайе, становящийся все громче, тоже кажется частью тишины. Как и шелест, с которым распадается на атомы его тело, и сбитое хриплое дыхание Сакуры, и взрывы аппаратуры.

Сакура открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на потолок. На родной, знакомый до мелочей потолок, по которому пляшут тени от веток и мягко скользит лучик чьего-то фонаря.

Ему давно уже не снилось ничего подобного, "Кимар" остался в прошлом, забылся — все же прошло десять лет, за которые забудется что угодно. Наверное, именно поэтому кошмар ударил так остро и ярко.

Хайе давно мертв, "Кимар" давно разнесло на молекулы и рассеяло по всему космосу.

Хайе звал его с собой — впервые за все эти годы, но Сакуре давно уже не хочется пойти с ним.

Простыня под спиной мокрая от пота, горло саднит — видимо, он опять орал, гоняясь по горящему "Кимару" за призраками, — тянет обожженный бок, а пальцы свело на краю одеяла. Сакура длинно выдыхает, расслабляется и трется затылком о подушку.

Можно встать и умыться, можно попробовать снова уснуть, можно почитать, можно закрыть глаза и подумать о Хайе, о том, какой гладкой была под ладонями его спина, как дрожали его губы и колотилось в груди сердце.

Можно просто полежать и попытаться понять, почему ему снится именно это, всегда одно и то же — совершенно не похожее на то, что произошло в реальности.

В реальности, той самой, которую травмированный мозг Сакуры так отчаянно перевирает, предупредить никого не удалось. Все случилось слишком быстро, ракета возникла из ниоткуда, врезалась в рубку и оружейную палубу, за семь секунд уничтожив корабль. Но Хайе успел отдать приказ — и "Кимар" успел упаковать Сакуру в мобильную спасательную капсулу и вышвырнуть в открытый космос.

Только его, единственного из всего экипажа — и потом, после того как капсулу подобрали военные, Сакура долго мечтал вернуться назад, на "Кимар", и погибнуть с ним вместе. Или просто умереть.

Увы, такого шанса ему не предоставили. Почему — вопрос другой, но тогда, после выматывающего душу трибунала, у Сакуры не осталось сил что-то выяснять или пробовать изменить. Приговор ему вынесли мягкий, хоть и ни за что, работу подобрали более чем приличную, а запрет на полеты в связке… Вряд ли у Сакуры бы это вышло, даже если бы разрешили.

И черт с ним всем.

Еще очень рано, часы показывают четверть пятого, а вставать нужно только в восемь, но Сакура все же поднимается и плетется умываться.

День ему предстоит долгий, так что стоит поваляться в ванне и немного отдохнуть.

Щелкает под пальцами выключатель, по помещению разливается приглушенный свет, вода с шумом ударяется о покрытое темной эмалью дно, смешивается со струйкой зеленой, отчаянно воняющей елкой пены.

Собственная рожа в зеркале не добавляет Сакуре бодрости. Синяки под пустыми глазами, сжатые в полоску и без того узкие губы, вытянутое худое лицо — красота, в общем, увидишь ночью — точно больше не уснешь.

Сакура присаживается на бортик, собирает волосы в узел на затылке и жмурится. Ему предстоит долгий и полный сюрпризов день.

Как хорошо, что он не представляет, насколько эти сюрпризы окажутся жуткими.


	2. Глава 1

— Доброе утро. — Майки улыбается и опускается на стул напротив Сакуры. Не улыбнуться в ответ невозможно, хотя бы потому, что Майки умеет исправлять любое настроение одним своим появлением, и Сакура отодвигает тарелку и откидывается на спинку.

— Доброе утро.

Майки милая, чудесная, обаятельная — и очень злая. Но последнее только потому, что незлых врачей не бывает в принципе, работа не позволяет, увы.

И Сакуре она очень нравится, честное слово, даже этим поганым утром после кошмаров с Хайе, даже в преддверии нового курса и связанных с ним проблем. Впрочем, Майки мало кому не нравится, что уж тут.

— Готов к новым деткам? Еще час двадцать — и они прилетят.

Майки сияет, как солнышко, одаривая улыбками всех вокруг, а Сакуре достается больше остальных.

— К ним невозможно подготовиться. Детки становятся все изобретательнее и наглее.

— А ты все старее и ворчливее, словно жуткий древний дед из местных легенд. Сколько тебе лет, Ито? Девяносто пять стандартных? — Майки подается вперед, хватает его за руку и встревоженно заглядывает в лицо, вот только в глазах у нее смешинки. Сакура фыркает в ответ:

— Сорок, но на флоте год за два.

— Да хоть за три. Прекрати ворчать и возрадуйся: детки в этот раз будут чудные, Лиосская академия изошла на похвалы своим выпускникам, так что нас ждут веселые полгода. А деткам я немного завидую: они потом в космос, а нам сидеть здесь… Обидно же. Тебе вот не обидно? Ты их учишь, они улетают, а ты остаешься.

— Я налетался, Майки, спасибо. Не обидно.

Он не врет. Без Хайе космос слишком пустой и слишком холодный, да и вердикт психологи вынесли однозначный: после смерти первой связки Сакура не в состоянии работать с другой. Научить и помочь — да, но не настраивать корабль самостоятельно. Просто не получится, он слишком зациклен на погибших друзьях — и любовнике, — чтобы открыться для кого-то другого.

Десять лет назад такое заключение казалось благословением всех богов разом. После трибунала его отправили на Инану, преподавать, не приставали с поиском новой связки и даже заплатили какие-то деньги сверх флотской пенсии и учительской зарплаты. Счастье-то какое, сдохнуть на месте, как жаль, что на "Кимаре" не удалось.

Три года спустя Сакура умирал от зависти и желания снова оказаться на борту изыскателя, но приговор трибунала и вердикт психологов не позволили.

Сейчас ему все равно, да и без Хайе Сакуре это просто не нужно, а учить не так уж плохо. И интересно, особенно если детки попадаются с какими-нибудь веселыми вывертами психики.

Все в порядке.

— Ничего у тебя не в порядке. — В голосе Майки явно слышно сочувствие, а Сакура вдруг понимает, что довольно долго молчит.

Майки за это время успела доесть завтрак, сидящие за соседними столиками коллеги — разойтись. Сегодня для всех последний завтрак в общей столовой. Те, кто получит детей, будут есть в ними в доме, а не в столовой административного корпуса. Те, кто не получит, улетят куда-нибудь, и стоило бы, наверное, пообщаться с коллегами, но Сакуре лень.

— Ничего у тебя не в порядке, — повторяет Майки зло и вздыхает. — Но ты не хочешь помощи, так что справляйся сам. Или не справляйся — как тебе угодно.

Дерьмовый сон, дерьмовое утро, да и разговор не лучше. Болезненный, бессвязный и совершенно идиотский — впрочем, какая разница? Никакой, и все на этом.

Сакуру тянет попросить прощения неизвестно за что и сбежать после, но он спокойно улыбается, пожимает плечами и в два глотка допивает свой чай.

У него все в порядке, и ему не нужна ничья помощь. Давно уже… не нужна.

Майки молчит тоже, качает головой, отворачиваясь к окну, и тихо хмыкает.

— Тебя учили где-то не здесь, однозначно. Потому что мы вроде бесчувственных чурбанов не выпускаем, не положено нам. Ладно, пойдем что ли. Детки скоро прилетят, а нам еще не рассказали, какая на нас лежит великая ответственность, — ну как всегда, сам знаешь, не первый раз.

Вот это намного лучше, чем задушевные беседы о мнимых проблемах и заглядывание в глаза. И далекого ощущения чужой тоски, плотно завязанной на давней и безответной влюбленности, с которой Сакура ничего не мог поделать. И Майки не могла, хотя хотела бы, конечно. Наверное. Или нет. В любом случае, в женщинах Сакура никогда не умел разбираться, и теперь, в начале пятого десятка, как-то не горит желанием учиться.

К посадочному полю они выходят последними, промолчав всю дорогу. Сакура — потому что разговаривать лень, Майки непонятно почему, и не то чтобы это кого-то сейчас интересовало.

Все же новые дети — это каждый раз незабываемое приключение и какой-то дикий опыт. Они всегда разные и в чем-то похожие друг на друга, как близняшки. Страхами, например — а вдруг не достанется связки, вдруг что-то пойдет не так, не найдется корабля или случится что-то такое же жуткое и непоправимое.

О том, что на последний этап обучения дети прибывают, заранее разбитые на связки, они не знают, конечно же, хотя почему их держат в неведении, Сакура до сих пор не понимает. Зачем мучить и без того измученных тестами и экзаменами детей еще и неизвестностью? Чтобы лучше слушались? Так это не помогает.

Впрочем, никакой возможности вмешаться в политику школ первой и второй ступени у Сакуры все равно нет, а даже если бы и была… Зачем?

Директор бурчит что-то невнятное, окидывая Сакуру внимательным взглядом, закатывает глаза в ответ на приветливую и искусственную улыбку и отворачивается. Он нервничает больше всех учителей вместе взятых, несмотря на два десятка лет директорского стажа, и это почему-то каждый раз смешно.

Сакура тихо фыркает, кивает коллегам, которых не видел за завтраком, и замирает на месте, терпеливо дожидаясь челноков.

Еще минут пять-шесть: рев посадочных двигателей не слышен, но уже ощущается далекой тяжелой дрожью. Это тоже часть традиции, как и неизвестность. И такая же бессмысленная. Перевозить детей с орбитальной станции вниз на древних челноках, издающих максимальное количество невыносимо громких звуков, наверное, забавно, но Сакуру этот обычай несколько утомил.

Хотя его утомило абсолютно все, а ночной кошмар просто добавил уровню его обычной раздражительности пару градусов. Стоит, наверное, сходить к психологу и поговорить о прошлом, вот только не хочется совершенно — и никогда не хотелось. И пока раздражительность не мешает работе, то к психологу Сакуру никто не загонит. Что не может не радовать.

Челноки появляются сзади, медленно и величественно выплывают из-за спин оживившегося преподавательского состава, разворачиваются, сверкнув на утреннем неярком солнце отполированными боками, и так же медленно опускаются в центр нарисованных красной краской кругов. Кругов четыре, по количеству типов школ и членов связки. И есть в этом всем что-то ужасно символичное, знать бы еще что.

Директор выпрямляет и без того прямую спину, нервно вытирает ладонь о брюки, Перси рядом с Сакурой как-то обреченно стонет и жмурится, а Кассиопея, наоборот, светло и радостно улыбается. Сам Сакура смотрит куда-то перед собой, вроде бы в шлюз челнока пилотов, но толком ничего не видит и ни о чем не думает.

Наверное, поэтому он не сразу понимает, кто именно спускается по трапу на площадку. Как и того, что этого просто не может быть, что это невозможно, но тем не менее это есть.

Первым в ровном ряду стоит Хайе — живой, здоровый и совсем юный Хайе, такой, каким Сакура впервые увидел его двадцать один год назад. Те же ярко-рыжие волосы, те же полные губы, раскосые ореховые глаза — цвета Сакура со своего места не видит, но они могут быть только ореховыми. Тот же крошечный рост, тот же удивленный и немного испуганный ответный взгляд.

Отвести свой Сакура не в состоянии, как и сделать вдох, и огнем горят легкие и что-то между ними, словно в грудь засунули тлеющие угли.

Время будто отматывается назад с бешеной скоростью, и Сакура вспоминает тот день, когда впервые оказался на Инане и посмотрел зачем-то налево, пока директор прочувствованно приветствовал их курс. Тогда Сакура увидел горящее розовым ухо в окружении рыжих волос — и так и не смог отвернуться.

Потом это больше напоминало наваждение, Хайе снился ему каждую ночь, Хайе постоянно находился рядом, логично, они же работали — тогда еще учились — в одной связке. И до Хайе нельзя было дотронуться, пока он не пришел сам и не остался с Сакурой — до самой смерти, всегда вместе. Только умереть вместе у них не вышло.

И вот теперь он здесь, в каких-то трех десятках метров от Сакуры, живой, дышащий, совсем молоденький и очень наивный. Как раньше…

Сакура заставляет себя моргнуть и посмотреть на челнок. Заставляет себя вдохнуть, вслушаться в речь директора и в привычное, едва слышное бурчание Перси и снова переводит взгляд на Хайе. Испуганного и явно не понимающего, что происходит, Хайе. Сакура слышит его эмоции, как свои — недоумение, панику, страх. Его всего — и это больно. Не узнал, почему не узнал?

Огонь в груди остывает до обжигающего льда, льется куда-то под левую лопатку и в руку, отзывается болью в висках и затылке, пульсирует за глазами — и вдруг все проходит, как будто у Сакуры внезапно включились мозги.

Это — не Хайе, хотя бы потому, что Хайе мертв, а если бы был жив, то не выглядел бы в свои сорок на девятнадцать.

Это не Хайе, но кто-то до безумия похожий, настолько, что перепутать проще простого.

Это не Хайе, и Сакуре опять хочется умереть от горького острого разочарования и полыхнувшей надежды на несбыточное, но показавшееся таким реальным.

Он закрывает глаза, отключаясь от мира, расслабляется, разжимает кулаки, опускает голову, пряча лицо, и длинно, медленно выдыхает.

Не Хайе, он умер и его больше никогда нигде не будет, а рыжий и безумно похожий на него мальчишка, скорее всего, брат. То, что у родителей, родивших одного эмпата, часто получались и другие — факт общеизвестный. Сакура слышал несколько раз о женщинах, рожавших каждый год, чтобы заработать денег, ведь за последующего ребенка платили больше, особенно если старшие дети доходили до специализации и, потом, до третьей школьной ступени. Плюс доплачивали, если дети попадали в связку, и еще — если им удавалось открыть какую-нибудь полезную планету.

Родители Сакуры должны были давно обогатиться, если учесть его послужной список и двух сестер с братом во флоте. Досье которых Сакура видел, конечно же, но с которыми так и не познакомился.

Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что и родители Хайе не ограничились одним ребенком, — неожиданно встретить его здесь, выглядящего так знакомо и привычно. Таким родным и до сих пор любимым, хотя сколько там прошло? Девять лет? Десять?

Более того, если бы Сакура хоть раз за последние годы потрудился задуматься о родственниках Хайе, то сейчас не пребывал бы в таком шоке — он ведь давно знал, что есть еще один сын, и даже видел его фотографию. А дети одной семьи почти всегда имели одинаковые психопрофили и учились у одних и тех же настройщиков. Если бы Дориан Ллойд по сей день работал, то рыжий ребенок попал бы к нему, как Хайе когда-то. Но Ллойда нет, зато есть Сакура.

И это значит, что рыжего ребенка учить придется именно ему. Понять бы теперь, как это пережить, не думая постоянно о Хайе и не вспоминая о том, что было, не представляя, как все могло бы быть, если бы “Кимар” не рассыпался на атомы, и Хайе вместе с ним.

— Ты чего? — очень тихо спрашивает кто-то рядом.

Сакура вздрагивает, встряхивается, отгоняя на время мысли о Хайе, и вымученно улыбается встревоженной Кассиопее, держащей его за запястье.

— Все в порядке. Просто… воспоминания. Случается. Все нормально, успокойся.

Кассиопея недоверчиво хмурится и отворачивается, руку, впрочем, не убрав, и за это Сакура ей безмерно благодарен. Тактильный контакт позволяет зацепиться за реальность, вынырнуть наконец-то из безумно жаркого первого дня в этой школе и загнать поглубже все то, что случилось потом.

Ненадолго, оно вернется, если не вечером, то ночью, во сне, и там просто некуда будет деться.

Но пока… Пока стоит еще раз оглядеть новеньких, прислушаться к ним, стараясь уловить, кто же попадет на попечение Сакуры и какие ему с ними грозят проблемы.

Посмотреть еще раз на рыжего ребенка, брата Хайе, и снова отвернуться, только затем, чтобы почувствовать легший на щеку и висок чужой обжигающий взгляд. Чего в нем больше, тихого ужаса или любопытства, Сакура пока не понимает.

Но одно знает точно: следующие полгода превратятся в его личный, неповторимый ад. Однако сказать, что это плохо, он не может.

В конце концов, рядом с ним будет маленький кусочек Хайе, и лучше так, чем никак вообще.


	3. Глава 2

— Четыре девчонки, — возмущается Перси, потрясая планшетом, падает в кресло и протяжно стонет.

Сакура фыркает вместо ответа, барабанит пальцами по столу и решительно придвигает к себе чашку с чаем. Сочувствовать Перси так же глупо, как страдать, что над Инаной две луны. И примерно так же бессмысленно. У него из года в год девчонки, и никогда ему это не мешало, зато пожаловаться на жизнь он очень любит. Главное, не прислушиваться и не вступать в диалог, иначе отвязаться будет невозможно.

У Кассиопеи два на два, у Тариона одни парни, Джону достались три девицы и парень, а самому Сакуре обратная раскладка. Девушка, Марика, механик, и парни. Банни, настройщик, Джеймс, канонир, и Таку, пилот.

Таку Хашимура, девятнадцать стандартных лет — двадцать один, если считать по летосчислению его родной планеты, — рост сто шестьдесят сантиметров, лучший в своем выпуске. Родился на Клееберге, в Европейском пуле.

Смотреть на его фотографию в профиле сложно, еще сложнее отвести взгляд от графы “родственники” и лица Хайе под красной печатью.

"Погиб" — и это больше, чем приговор.

Сакуре плохо физически, как-то муторно и противно от себя самого. От чего-то слишком напоминающего ненависть к ребенку, который ни в чем не виноват.

По-хорошему, стоило бы отказаться от связки, передать ее кому-нибудь из учителей, оставшихся без детей, но Сакура понимает, что не сможет. Как и то, что с собой он справится, никуда не денется.

Тем более что после прибытия челноков прошло полдня, и те, кому повезло не заиметь учеников, давно сбежали на орбитальную станцию и оттуда в отпуск, подальше от Инаны.

Иногда Сакуре кажется, что все флотское образование — вещь крайне расточительная и несколько бесполезная. Потому что денег на содержание только школ третьей ступени тратится столько, что вообразить страшно. А про первую и вторую проще сразу испуганно промолчать.

Впрочем, думает он об этом, чтобы не думать о детях, которых нужно будет скоро забирать, вести к себе, работать с ними полгода. Смотреть в родное, любимое лицо, принадлежащее другому человеку — и не иметь возможности прикоснуться, закрыть глаза и представить себе, что это Хайе рядом.

Сакура не стал бы делать этого, даже если бы мог, просто потому, что Таку ничем не заслужил такого к себе отношения, но все равно. Все равно.

Вокруг него болтают ни о чем коллеги — привычный мирный гул не отвлекает от тяжелых и темных мыслей, но Сакура давно уже научился отвлекаться самостоятельно. Переключаться на что-нибудь безопасное и почти милое. Не умел бы — сдох бы еще до трибунала, а так ничего, живет и даже здравствует, герой какой.

Хайе смотрит на него левым глазом — правый исчез под краем печати, — и будто бы недовольно хмурится, словно пытается сказать что-то важное и не может.

Сакура выключает экран планшета, откидывается на спинку кресла, переводит взгляд на встрепанные синие волосы Тариона и думает о том, что детям, как всегда, будет очень неуютно на Инане.

После интернатов, часто находящихся в крупных городах столичных планет, и после школ специализации, высокотехнологичных настолько, что страшно, архаичная и древняя на вид Инана представляется детям чем-то жутким.

Они привыкли к высоким зданиям, прозрачным лифтам, тоннам электроники везде, одноместным маленьких машинкам, на которых можно добраться из одного конца здания в другой. К вакуумным поездам, автоматам, доставляющим еду, — и что там еще есть в центрах цивилизации?

На Инане ничего этого нет. Вместо небоскребов здесь одноэтажные домики с окнами от пола до потолка, вместо скоростных трасс — извилистые дорожки, засаженные деревьями по бокам. Общая столовая и кухня в домиках вместо автоматов, газовые фонарики, спрятанные в красных шарах, вместо холодного белого света городского освещения.

Все это непривычно и пугающе. Намеренно непривычно и намеренно пугающе, с целью вывести детей из равновесия, заставить цепляться друг за друга, чтобы в дальнейшем им проще работалось вместе. Только это все равно садизм. Больше двадцати лет прошло, а забыть свои первые дни на Инане Сакура так и не сумел.

Здесь было слишком тихо, слишком светло и слишком одиноко, несмотря на постоянно присутствующую рядом связку и учителя. Это потом все наладилось, и по тишине Инаны Сакура скучал больше, чем по разлетевшимся по всему космосу приятелям.

Так что он отлично представляет себе, что сейчас чувствуют запертые в комнате дети, ждущие его, как прибытия корабля, — и ничего не в силах поделать. Он тоже должен ждать, еще минут сорок как минимум, и только потом можно будет их забрать и немного успокоить.

Сакура рассеянно улыбается Кассиопее, неопределенно мотнув головой в ответ на какой-то вопрос, и выдыхает с облегчением. Потому что горечь и боль от неожиданной встречи сменились привычным волнением за новых детей и сладким предвкушением новой же работы. Однозначно интересной и почти любимой. Отлично.

 

* * *  
Первым его замечает Банни, высокий, худющий и отчаянно белобрысый. Вскакивает, вытягивается во весь рост и обалдело хлопает огромными прозрачно-голубыми глазищами. Он весь какой-то несуразный, слишком длинный и нескладный, особенно на фоне маленькой, но очень фигуристой Марики и кряжистого, плотного Джеймса.

Таку встает последним и смотрит чересчур серьезно для человека, который должен бояться. Впрочем, ему тоже страшно, просто, в отличие от остальных, он уже умеет это скрывать. Не от Сакуры, конечно же, для такого у Таку мало опыта, а от связки — пожалуйста, не даром же они косятся на него с таким испуганным уважением.

Хайе тоже всегда делал вид, что ему не страшно, а потом оказывалось, что он боялся больше всех.

Это немножко смешно, и Сакура улыбается чуть теплее, чем стоило бы, ловит волны чужого несколько истеричного облегчения и легко кланяется, здороваясь. Чаще всего архаичные флотские ритуалы его жутко раздражают, но сейчас кажутся забавными.

Наверное, и у него что-то вроде истерики, и как хорошо, что почувствовать ее никто не может.

Дети косятся недоверчиво, несмотря на явное облегчение, но дело тут скорее в том, как Сакура выглядит. В его отнюдь не маленьком росте и откровенно странной внешности, а еще в видимых над воротничком рубашки и на правой ладони шрамах. Доверия его внешний вид не внушает, тем более детям. Впрочем, это поправимо, не в первый раз ведь.

Сакура оглядывает их снова, не переставая улыбаться.

— Добрый день, — говорит он максимально приветливо. — Меня зовут Сакура Ито, я ваш учитель. Если у вас есть срочные вопросы, то их можно задать прямо сейчас. Если нет, то нам стоит пройти в дом, познакомиться и потом поужинать. Тесты на сегодня закончены, ваш багаж уже в доме, а челноки ушли обратно к орбитальной станции вместе с вашими сопровождающими.

Последнее явно расстраивает Банни и Джеймса, а Марика и Таку реагируют довольно равнодушно. И то и другое — не плохо.

— Наверное... — Таку неуверенно оглядывает остальных, снова смотрит на Сакуру и кивает сам себе. — Наверное, лучше в дом. Очень хочется есть. Можно сначала поесть, а потом познакомиться?

Вот это интереснее. То, что они успели перезнакомиться между собой, Сакура знает, не молчали же они последние три часа, в конце концов. А вот то, что они не хотят знакомиться с ним… не самый лучший признак.

У них в свое время было все наоборот. Между собой они познакомились довольно поздно — причем Сакура не сразу сумел выговорить имя Йоргена, чем изрядно того повеселил, — а вот с таллом Ллойдом кинулись общаться, едва тот появился. И облегчение от того, что наконец-то пришел кто-то взрослый, оказалось таким огромным, что Алиша чуть в обморок не свалилась от счастья.

Впрочем, первая встреча с учителем у всех проходит по-разному, так что удивляться тут нечему.

— Можно совместить еду со знакомством. — Сакура кивает Таку в ответ, ободряюще улыбается Банни и жестом манит их всех за собой. — Тогда пойдемте, дом довольно далеко отсюда, а я совсем не хочу, чтобы по дороге вы умерли с голода.

Кто-то смеется за спиной, не понятно, кто именно, зато атмосфера вдруг разряжается и становится куда более приятной, хотя ничего такого Сакура не сказал.

Все же иногда дети бывают странными.

Они тоже были странными, и… О черт возьми, хватит!

Он неторопливо идет по дорожкам, чтобы дать детям возможность хорошенько рассмотреть все вокруг, ждет, пока они наглядятся на белых рыб в идеально круглом пруду и перестанут восторженно пищать, притормаживает возле поворота к полигону, построенного в виде древнего замка, и только после этого увлекает детей к дому.

Насмотрятся еще, им полгода здесь торчать.

Банни нагоняет его на дорожке через сад, пристраивается справа и некоторое время сосредоточенно пыхтит. Сакура усмехается левой половиной лица, почувствовав его явное, какое-то нетерпеливое волнение. Он все же решает дождаться, когда Банни задаст свои вопросы сам, потому что с уверенностью в себе у него проблемы — это Сакура понял бы и без общей школьной характеристики, но и в ней предыдущий учитель несколько раз подчеркнул, что это так.

Набирается смелости Банни в трех метрах от двери, обгоняет Сакуру на шаг, разворачивается к нему лицом, как-то судорожно вздыхает и спрашивает:

— А вы ведь с Ниты, да? — и тут же краснеет до корней волос, жмурит свои дикие глазищи и чуть не падает, взмахнув руками. — В смысле, вы родились на Ните?

Сакура ловит его за плечо, не позволяя упасть, аккуратно придерживает и кивает.

— Да, я родился на Ните. Это важно?

Он задерживает взгляд на собственных темных пальцах, вцепившихся в острое, костлявое плечо, и невольно усмехается. Кожа Банни белее белой рубашки Сакуры, его волосы похожи на снег, в то время как волосы Сакуры черные. Если не считать седых прядок.

Да и вообще, они представляют собой изумительный контраст. Цвета и вида, например. В Банни белое все, что может быть белым, а еще нежно-поросячье-розовое и какое-то хрупкое. Хрупкости ему добавляют и удивительно правильные, почти как у древней статуи, черты и огромные яркие глазищи.

Сакура рядом с ним должен выглядеть так, словно его вырубали из камня и бросили на полпути, испугавшись результата. У него узкое лицо, узкие губы, морщины на лбу и в уголках темных глаз. Темная кожа, темные волосы — темное все, что может быть.

Единственное, что их объединяет, — это худоба, только Сакура не сутулится и весит раза в три больше. Но было бы забавно завести отношения с кем-нибудь, внешне похожим на Банни, и потом трахаться перед зеркалом, дурея от контраста. Сакура отбрыкивается от этой мысли, потому что отношения — примерно последнее, что ему вообще нужно от жизни.

Тем более с учеником. Тем более с таким. Сломаешь ему что-нибудь и не заметишь же.

— Нет-нет, то есть да, то есть я не то хотел сказать, извините. Я просто… — Он чуть не врезается в дверь — но та открывается быстрее, — почти падает носом вперед, но успевает ухватиться за протянутую руку и смущается окончательно. — Нам про вас рассказывали, в школе. Про Окинаву и то, что вы там сделали.

Почему-то Сакуру его слова приводят в смятение, и он тоже покраснел бы, но не может, спасибо все той же Ните и генным инженерам, три тысячелетия назад адаптировавшим переселенцев под ее жуткие условия. Ничего особенного он на Окинаве не совершил, чтобы рассказывать об этом детям. Но прошло пятнадцать лет, с дела сняли гриф секретности, и теперь эта история разлетится по новым выпускам. Прелестно. Просто прелестно.

А еще — вряд ли им называли имена. В школьные времена самого Сакуры по именам были известны только великие связки — и давно мертвые. Первые, спасшие миры от катастроф, сделавшие великие открытия, прослужившие лет на двадцать дольше общего среднего срока. Кто-то выдающийся — и не живой. И первое, и второе до сих пор остаются обязательными условиями.

Тех, кто сделал что-нибудь эдакое, плохое или хорошее, достойное того, чтобы быть включенным в школьную программу, называли просто “настройщик” — ну или “пилот”, если речь шла об ошибках или шедеврах пилотирования, — не упоминая ни точного места происшествия, ни времени, ни названия корабля.

И ученикам доступа к личным данным действующих связок не предоставляли никогда. Значит Банни, впечатленный окинавскими историями, влез в систему, нашел нужные данные и вытряхнул если не досье Сакуры, то как минимум отчет о том, что было на Окинаве. Ухитрился при этом не попасться — и только что самостоятельно себя же сдал, явно этого не заметив.

И не поняв, что одно лишь то, что он смог найти, где и когда что-то случилось, как звали настройщика связки, развлекавшейся на Окинавской орбитальной станции, и сумел не засветиться нигде, снять с файлов маркеры и маячки, — все это означает, что он совсем не такое убожество, каким сам себя считает.

Удивительный ребенок. Интересно, что так убило его самооценку и почему психологи предыдущих ступеней не стали ее исправлять?

— А что там случилось? — Откуда-то из-под его локтя выныривает Таку, придерживает опять пытающегося рухнуть Банни и пытливо заглядывает Сакуре в лицо.

Лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что смотреть на него нормально невозможно, он слишком похож на Хайе, а шок все еще не прошел окончательно. Правда, выбора у Сакуры все равно нет.

— Ничего интересного, но я расскажу. Позже, когда начнутся занятия, в качестве наглядного примера того, как настройщик не должен себя вести.

— В смысле, это вы себя не так вели?

— В смысле, это настройщик станции себя не так вел.

Сакура все же отворачивается от него, за пару секунд до того, как видеть его становится больно, жестом зазывает отставших Марику и Джеймса в дом и закрывает дверь.

Никуда ему от Таку не деться ближайшие полгода, а потом к общению добавится еще и тактильный контакт, и общая виртуальность, и как это пережить, не рехнувшись, Сакура не знает. Как-нибудь, видимо. А потом опять на Бонноко, приходить в себя и вообще лечиться, как после гибели “Кимара”.

— Ужин или экскурсия по дому?

Дети, явно настроившиеся на интересную историю, переглядываются между собой, а отвечает снова Таку:

— Ужин.

Ну что же, распределение ролей в связке, кажется, понятно уже сейчас. А у них было по-другому и… Хватит!

Его кидает от равнодушия к боли и обратно. Стоит посмотреть на Таку — и на поверхность лезут давно загнанные в глубины памяти воспоминания. Стоит отвернуться — и все опять становится нормально, словно в голове переключается тумблер. Щелк — и Сакура здесь, размышляет о новых, пока абсолютно незнакомых детях. Щелк — и он снова в прошлом, в этом же доме, но двадцатью годами ранее, стоит рядом с Хайе и нечеловечески хочет жрать.

Интересно, как быстро он рехнется?

На кухне дети обалдевают окончательно, и в чем-то Сакура их понимает. Вряд ли они вообще знают, как готовится еда, — если не брали кулинарные курсы в интернате, конечно. И вряд ли они когда-нибудь видели плиту, холодильник и вытяжку, просто потому, что им негде было. А здесь все это есть, да еще и намеренно архаичное, не автоматизированное и громкое.

— Вас представить друг другу или отложим знакомство с кухонным оборудованием на завтра? — весело интересуется Сакура у Марики, выдает ей стандартный планшет и садится в торец стола, пристроив локти на столешницу, а подбородок — на переплетенные пальцы.

И наблюдает. Дети, счастливые от того, что им попалось что-то знакомое после всех этих жутких доисторических вещей, радостно галдят, обсуждая, что они будут есть, отбирают друг у друга планшет и периодически косятся на Сакуру. Уже не опасливо, но еще немного насторожено.

Он улыбается в ответ на каждый взгляд, мысленно прокручивая полученную из досье информацию и сравнивая с тем, что видит.

У Банни и в самом деле дикие проблемы с решительностью, да и с социальными контактами. Непонятно, как он такой вообще прошел отбор, но раз уж у него все-таки получилось, то есть что-то, чего Сакура пока не заметил. Ну и бывает так, что человек, абсолютно беспомощный в жизни, в работе является уверенным надежным профессионалом. Скорее всего, с Банни все обстоит именно так, а дружить со связкой Сакура его научит.

Марика такая же спокойная и рассудительная, как ее и описывали. Ровный характер, ровное поведение, никаких внезапных углов и подводных камней, для механика — почти идеально, и проблем с ней точно не будет.

Джеймс изо всех сил старается казаться спокойным, но ему явно не по себе, неуютно в компании чужих людей, в новом месте и на новой планете. Это однозначно временно, он привыкнет — и быстро, — а потом проявит свой довольно непростой характер. Его видно уже и сейчас, а как красочно его описывали учителя из школы второй ступени!

Таку… В нем слишком много слишком ярких эмоций, за которыми сложно разглядеть, что он чувствует и думает на самом деле. Он прячется в них, как в кокон, показывает всем желающим, а что там происходит за ними — неизвестно. Во всяком случае, он так думает.

Сакура отлично его чувствует, словно они полжизни провели вместе, и страх Таку перед неизвестностью ощущается почти собственным страхом, тяжелым, темным и липким. Еще Таку боится самого Сакуру, что логично, тот тоже боялся бы находиться в одном помещении с большим взрослым мужиком, который до этого, на площади, откровенно на него пялился. Но и это поправимо, особенно если Сакура пялиться перестанет.

Хайе был другим, абсолютно другим. Прятал он только страх, а остальное выставлял напоказ, как будто хвастался. "Да, я хам и бесчувственная сволочь. Вам не нравится? Ну так идите отсюда", — примерно так выглядела его жизненная позиция. И, что самое странное, окружающим нравилось. Таку делает все наоборот. Он боится и совершенно этого не стесняется, но главное в нем не это, а какая-то детская восторженная легкость.

Сакура отводит от него взгляд, осознав, что поменял свое мнение о Таку раза четыре за последний час, и очень хочет куда-нибудь убраться. Но остается сидеть, сосредоточившись на детях. Они интересные. И с ними точно будет весело и сложно, но как раз сложности Сакуру никогда не пугали.

Ужин проходит в беседе ни о чем: дети делятся впечатлениями о прошедших экзаменах, полете и тестах, Сакура кивает и поддакивает в нужных местах, не переставая наблюдать.

У Банни шелушатся обгоревшие за полчаса на солнце щеки и нос, а еще слезятся глаза. Он не намазался кремом и не надел линзы, молодец какой. Сакура мысленно дает ему подзатыльник и отправляет Майки сообщение с просьбой выдать Банни мазь от ожогов, капли и таблетки. Майки отвечает руганью и обещанием отправить все в ту комнату, которую Банни выберет.

Джеймс ест только овощи и макароны, и явно мало, а ведь ему должно больше всех остальных хотеться жрать. Метаболизм уроженца Ниты — штука жуткая и очень быстрая. Нитайцу необходимо много еды, иначе телу просто нечем будет поддерживать слишком развитую для обычного человека мускулатуру и не хватит сил таскать чересчур большой для такого роста вес. Это Сакура отлично знает по себе: не поесть достаточно — значит заработать головную боль и слабость.

Ну что же, это тоже будет всем неплохим уроком. Завтра, а ночью Джеймсу еды не достанется.

Таку и Марика едят нормально, и Марика чувствует себя расслабленнее всех. То ли ей приятно повышенное внимание сразу трех парней, то ли она такая сама по себе — пока непонятно. Пока.

Но в общем первые впечатления от детей у Сакуры самые позитивные. Были бы самыми позитивными, если бы Таку не оказался таким похожим на Хайе, но вот об этом Сакура заставляет себя не думать. Не то чтобы у него получалось.

А еще — он начинает их слышать, пока не очень отчетливо, но намного лучше, чем пару часов назад при первой встрече.

После ужина он показывает детям жилую часть дома: общую гостиную, тренажерный зал, спальни, свой кабинет. И отправляет их по комнатам отдыхать. Сегодня у них последний день режима, завтра Сакура разрешит им ложиться спать когда угодно и заниматься вне учебы чем угодно, за исключением контактов с другими связками, но сегодня они должны как следует отдохнуть.

Конечно, дня через три они прочувствуют свободу и радостно кинутся в нее с головой, набив попутно кучу шишек, начиная от банального недосыпа и заканчивая легкими травмами. Будут зевать на уроках, засыпать прямо в виртуальности, падать с рабочих кресел, ныть и хамить, но все это — нормальная часть обучения. Где-то к середине курса до каждого из них дойдет, что ложиться надо вовремя и спать, сколько необходимо — методики за полтора тысячелетия существования школ отшлифовали до блеска.

Но это все потом.

А пока дети без возражений разбредаются по спальням, начиная зевать еще в коридоре, а Сакура отправляется немножко поработать.

Его ждут отчеты местных психологов и врачей, описание собственных впечатлений и составление первого плана действий. Это все привычно, скучно и интересно одновременно.

Читает и пишет Сакура довольно долго, пока не понимает, что уже очень поздно, а долгий, полный впечатлений день измотал его чуть ли не больше, чем детей. Которые, кстати, давно и безмятежно дрыхнут.

Сакура проходит мимо их комнат, приоткрывает двери, вслушивается в каждого, делая очередную порцию выводов. Марика и Джеймс спят спокойно, Банни подергивается и тихо стонет во сне, наполовину свесившись с кровати, а Таку застыл в постели маленькой хрупкой статуэткой, вытянувшись во весь рост.

Так всегда спал Хайе, когда ему снилось что-то плохое, и разбудить его было невозможно, зато он мгновенно расслаблялся, стоило Сакуре просто сесть рядом. И его тянет подойти, провести ладонью по растрепавшимся волосам, обнять и заснуть тоже прямо так — но это не Хайе.

Не Хайе, и нужно прекращать о нем думать, сосредоточиться на работе, пережить как-то эти полгода — и потом все опять станет нормально.

Сакура закрывает дверь, пару раз бьется лбом о стену и отправляется к себе.

Он засыпает мгновенно, как только голова косается подушки, и полночи смотрит Хайе в глаза, целует его мягкие губы, прижимает к себе и просит никуда не уходить. Хайе в ответ кивает, заглядывает Сакуре в лицо, встревоженно, почти испуганно, жмется ближе, так, чтобы между телами не осталось ни миллиметра расстояния, и обещает всегда и везде быть с Сакурой рядом.

Это хорошо настолько, что хочется плакать. Снова вдохнуть родной и любимый запах — от Хайе пахло корицей, — зарыться лицом в пушащиеся волосы, коротко лизнуть за ухом, чтобы услышать смех.

Это так плохо, что Сакура заставляет себя проснуться, и потом долго лежит, отвернувшись к стене и чувствуя себя невероятно уставшим. Или мертвым.


	4. Глава 3

Утро начинается весело. Чужое голодное недовольство Сакура чувствует еще у себя в комнате и намеренно тянет время. Пятнадцать лишних минут, не больше, за которые он успевает просмотреть общий отчет за ночь о состоянии детей, убедиться, что Банни не воспользовался ни кремом, ни каплями, и переплести косу.

И только потом идет в сторону кухни, из которой несет уже явной злостью.

Ну что же, отличный момент для первой лекции и демонстрации первого правила в отношениях любой связки: присматривать друг за другом. Конечно, вчера дети могли об этом и не догадываться. А Джеймс так удачно съел меньше необходимого, что Сакура довольно и несколько садистки улыбается. Ему редко удается начать уроки так быстро, а значит, этот курс будет ну очень продуктивным. Скорее всего.

— Доброе утро, — ласково здоровается он, рассматривает своих подопечных и усаживается за стол. — Что-то случилось?

Дети переглядываются — Таку с Джеймсом, Банни с Марикой — и одновременно мотают головами.

— Почему тогда у вас такие хмурые лица, а вашу злость слышно в другом конце дома?

И каждый раз одна и та же история. Урожденные эмпаты, способные распотрошить практически любой искусственный интеллект, почему-то забывают, что, чтобы услышать, совсем не обязательно слушать ушами. И шепот абсолютно не помогает ничего скрыть, если где-то недалеко находится еще один эмпат, к тому же и тренированный улавливать чужие эмоции. Их учат как раз такие люди, все девятнадцать лет подряд, в интернате и на специализации, но к третьей ступени дети начинают думать, что местный учитель так, посидеть пришел. Болваны.

Дети снова переглядываются, Джеймс хмурится и отворачивается, Марика косится на него и напряженно вздыхает, Таку и Банни делают вид, что их тут вообще нет.

Если они будут молчать и дальше, то пойдут гулять голодными.

— Итак? — Сакура дает им последний шанс и мысленно гладит себя по голове, когда Марика все же заговаривает.

— Джеймс, он… — Она оглядывается довольно беспомощно, явно ожидая поддержки, но остальные молчат. — Он вчера слишком мало съел, а ночью дом не дал никакой еды. Мы хотели вас разбудить, но не знали, где вы спите. И вот…

— Есть какие-нибудь идеи, почему злой дом отказался всех кормить?

Сакура ждет ответа от Марики, а получает — неожиданно — от Банни.

— Потому что вы запретили? — В его голосе звучит настолько искреннее негодование, что Сакура фыркает и тихо смеется.

— Именно поэтому. Но сегодня я добрый, так что объяснения, зачем я так поступил, отложим на после завтрака.

Дело, конечно, не в доброте Сакуры, а в том, что уровень сахара в крови Джеймса упал почти до критического минимума, а доводить ребенка до обморока Сакуре не хочется. Плюс можно еще кое-что проверить и избежать чтения лекции на голодный желудок.

Сакура отдает системам дома приказ снять блокировку пищевого блока, заказывает себе свежие булочки, помидорный джем и ветчину и неторопливо завтракает, внимательно наблюдая за детьми.

Джеймс ведет себя, как типичный нитаец, добравшийся до еды после долгого перерыва, то есть урчит и постанывает, прикрывая локтем тарелку и забывая, что и жевать нужно тоже. Сакуру слегка передергивает, когда он вспоминает, что временами выглядит так же. Если не хуже.

Остальные сосредоточенно смотрят в свои тарелки, иногда на Сакуру, реже на Джеймса. Марика больше остальных, она явно беспокоится, но не смущается, значит, с нитайцами дело имела. Но вопрос, почему она вчера не сказала ни слова, можно не задавать — и так понятно. Постеснялась и решила, что это не ее проблемы.

Кстати, интересно, стесняется ли Джеймс самого себя. Сакура по молодости и глупости стеснялся, пока не хлопнулся в обморок прямо на уроке и не сломал себе нос. После этого было как-то все равно: смеялись над ним и так, жрать меньше хотеться не стало, а тот парень, который ему тогда нравился, просто ничего не заметил. Так что к Инане Сакура успел приобрести несколько философское отношение к еде, своему поведению с голодухи и мнению окружающих.

Джеймсу до таких высот пофигизма, судя по всему, далеко, но ничего, научится. Вот прямо сейчас учиться и начнет.

У связки Сакуры таких проблем не было, кстати. Талл Ллойд концепцию заботы друг о друге объяснял им на каком-то другом примере. Да и с Хайе именно так не сработало бы. Его вообще мало интересовало, кто и как себя чувствует, особенно в первые годы, наблюдать за остальными он стал где-то после Миданы, если не позже.

В отличие от Таку, который уже хмурится и нервничает, хотя еще и не понимает, что к чему.

Когда Сакура добирается до чая, дети давно закончили завтракать и нетерпеливо подпрыгивают на местах, а атмосфера меняется от недоуменной злости до сытого благодушия.

Сакура смотрит на них и думает, что они рано расслабились, веселье только начинается и не прекратится больше никогда. Даже на корабле не закончится, какую бы свободу они себе не навоображали. Наоборот, чем дальше, тем более странные вещи будет делать с ними жизнь, но объяснять это — не задача Сакуры.

Он дает себе пять минут на ожидание, откидывается на спинку стула, прикрывает глаза и тут же ловит на себе чужой изучающий взгляд. Таку. Ну что ж, пусть смотрит, у Сакуры это не вызывает никаких эмоций, разве что легкое недовольство собой: не сдержался вчера, пялился на Таку, как на привидение, и теперь тот закономерно пялится в ответ.

В чем-то Сакура его отлично понимает, зато совсем не понимает себя. Вчера ему было так плохо, что хотелось выть, а сегодня наплевать на все, кроме работы — и это странно, а еще может быть первым признаком надвигающегося нервного срыва. Или какой-нибудь подобной гадости, но сделать все равно ничего нельзя, только ждать и наблюдать за собой. Как всегда, впрочем.

Сакура отсчитывает оставшиеся от пяти минут секунды, открывает глаза и выпрямляется, чтобы встать и отвести детей к Донне, но ему не дают.

— Вы обещали объяснить, почему нам нельзя было ночью есть, — напоминает Таку, и Сакура понимает, что крупно ошибся. Он-то считал, что этот вопрос задаст Марика, и не сейчас, а после ужина.

Надо же, в первый раз за десять лет — и ошибся.

— Обещал. — Он кивает, заказывает себе еще чая и откидывается обратно на спинку стула, пристроив руки на животе. — Как вы думаете, зачем вы здесь? На Инане, а не на кухне, само собой.

Ответить, по идее, должна Марика, потому что она самая любопытная и потому что в связках с таким соотношением полов девушки практически всегда самые разговорчивые.

Не в этот раз.

Дети опять переглядываются, Таку упирается локтями в стол и уверенно цитирует:

— Чтобы пройти последние диагностические тесты на психологическую совместимость и выработать навыки командного взаимодействия, изучить индивидуальные особенности каждого члена связки и научиться эффективно использовать их в процессе совместной работы.

Сакура смеется.

— А теперь своими словами. Меня интересует не то, что вам твердили все последние месяцы учителя в школе второй ступени, а то, что вы сами думаете. Итак?

— Ну-у… — Таку смотрит на Марику и переводит взгляд на Сакуру. — Чтобы познакомиться и подружиться, а еще научиться работать вместе?

— Именно. И что входит в понятие “научиться работать вместе” — кроме собственно работы? Вы не можете этого знать, конечно, но хоть какие-то предположения у вас должны быть. Банни? Что скажешь?

Банни испуганно вздрагивает и втягивает голову в плечи, открывает слезящиеся красные глаза и неуверенно пожимает плечами.

Кстати, то, насколько он равнодушен к собственному здоровью, — очень нехороший признак. Рассеянностью это не объяснишь, невозможно забыть, что у тебя что-то заболит, если ты не предпримешь минимальных шагов, чтобы это предотвратить. И его проблемы начались не только что, Банни родился таким, а значит, всю жизнь мазался и носил линзы. С чего он вдруг перестал заниматься этим сейчас?

Сакура делает мысленную заметку сообщить об этом Донне и Майки.

— Наверное, мы должны узнать слабые стороны друг друга? — тихо и неуверенно отвечает Банни после долгой паузы. — Чтобы… использовать при надобности?

— Как раз наоборот, — качает головой Сакура. — Чтобы не использовать даже случайно и не дать другим это сделать. Чтобы суметь защитить друг друга и уберечь от возможных неприятностей. Члены связки зависимы друг от друга эмоционально, проблемы одного отражаются на всех и на работе. Так что ваша задача — относиться друг к другу с максимальным уважением, в то же время не устраивая из этого театр. Звучит сложно, на деле намного проще, и вы со временем поймете все сами.

Дети снова переглядываются , Банни чуть выпрямляется и тяжело болезненно жмурится. Маленький идиот.

— Но это не объясняет, почему вы запретили нам есть, — несколько разочарованно тянет Таку, заставляя Сакуру улыбнуться. Какой, однако, нетерпеливый ребенок.

Весь в старшего брата.

— Я объясню, нужно только немного подождать. Это тоже несложно.

Таку почему-то ойкает и старательно таращится в свою чашку, и Сакура окончательно перестает его понимать — ну да ладно, разберется, никуда не денется.

— Марика, что ты знаешь о планете Нита?

Сакура спрашивает именно ее, потому что у Марики были лучшие в школе оценки, а еще она любит историю. Не так фанатично, как он сам, но у девочки все впереди. А это значит, что она ответит на вопрос и потом немного погордится собой.

— Нита… — тянет Марика задумчиво, кивает сама себе и встает, словно она на уроке. — Четвертая планета от звезды Гамма Кота, заселена во время третьей волны Экспансии. То есть она сама не подверглась терраформированию, как те планеты, которые заселили во вторую волну, вместо этого генетически модифицировали переселенцев. На Ните очень высокая гравитация, схожая с земной атмосфера, но озонового слоя не хватает на то, чтобы защитить жителей от излучения местного светила. Соответственно, колонистам нарастили мышечный каркас, изменили кожу так, чтобы защитить от излучения. Вследствие этого — я имею в виду, увеличения мышечной массы — у нитайцев ускоренный метаболизм, а значит, им требуется в среднем в три раза больше еды, чем жителям планет с гравитацией плюс минус две единицы от стандартной.

Она быстро-быстро облизывается и продолжает:

— Уроженцев Ниты можно опознать по аномально высокому весу по отношению к росту, то есть они часто худые, а весят, как флаер. Еще по серой коже, становящейся бронзовой под ультрафиолетовым излучением, светлым глазам, темнеющим с возрастом, и по походке. И по тому, сколько они едят. Бывает, они падают в голодные обмороки и впадают в гипогликемическую кому, если вовремя не поедят. Ну, кроме этого на Ните имеется несколько крупных заводов по производству корабельных двигателей разных размеров, на северном континенте добывают тяжелые металлы, почти три процента от общего объема добычи населенного космоса, если я не ошибаюсь. Но вы же не это хотели знать, да?

— Не это, — Сакура улыбается и кивает. — Садись. Ты умница, помнить такие детали как изменение цвета радужки — это действительно здорово.

Марика расцветает, даже не столько от слов Сакуры, сколько от того, как восторженно на нее таращатся мальчишки.

В интернате и на специализации Марику не любили именно за всезнайство, которое она сначала по неопытности, позже принципиально выпячивала везде, где только могла.

— И сколько среди нас уроженцев Ниты? Таку?

— Двое. — Таку с трудом отводит взгляд от Марики и несколько потерянно смотрит на Сакуру. — Вы и Джеймс. Вы хотите сказать, что мы должны следить за тем, сколько вы оба едите?

Сакура сначала кивает, потом хмыкает.

— За мной не обязательно, а вот за Джеймсом — да, раз уж он сам почему-то стесняется. А еще я хочу сказать, что в ситуации, когда еды мало, с ним надо делиться своей порцией, потому что остальным нужно намного меньше. Прости, Джеймс, что мы о тебе в третьем лице. Но если ты сам по какой-то причине не следишь за собой, то этим должны заниматься другие. Потому что стабильность связки зависит и от тебя тоже, а твоя гипогликемическая кома надолго выбьет остальных из равновесия.

Джеймс хмурится и кивает, упорно разглядывая стол.

— Я понял, да. Просто… люди всегда странно смотрят на то, как я ем.

— И какая разница, как они смотрят?

— Да никакой, наверное.

— Никакой, абсолютно.

Вообще, Сакуре его немного жаль, как было когда-то давно жаль себя. Все люди как люди, а у него четырехразовое питание и два десятка перекусов между полноценными приемами пищи, но это не причина доводить себя до истощения. И чем быстрее Джеймс это осознает, тем лучше.

— Марика, — Сакура снова обращается только к ней, — а что ты знаешь о планете Приммер?

— Которая в Европейском пуле? Есть еще одна с таким же названием в Независимом.

— Которая в Европейском.

— Там всегда очень темно. Колонизировали Приммер тоже во время третьей волны, но климат планеты позволил сделать это без генетических модификаций жителей. Правда, они со временем мутировали сами, подстраиваясь под почти полностью отсутствующее освещение и погоду, как в сауне. То есть свет от местной звезды не достигает поверхности планеты из-за туч, так что все уроженцы Приммера белокожие, беловолосые и очень часто голубоглазые, потому что у них в организмах мало меланина. Дома у них нет из-за этого проблем, но на большинстве планет они могут жить либо в затемненных помещениях, либо вынуждены носить линзы и постоянно мазаться специальным кремом. Иначе обгорают и слепнут.

Марика вдруг замолкает, очень внимательно смотрит на Банни, мгновенно съежившегося под ее взглядом, и возмущенно шипит:

— Ты! Ты и вчера уже обгорел, и глаза у тебя красные! Больно же!

Она вскакивает со стула, хватает Банни за руку и утаскивает его в коридор, не переставая отчитывать. Таку и Джеймс таращатся им вслед, потом друг на друга и затем на Сакуру.

— То есть вот так мы и должны себя вести? — спрашивают они одновременно, и их лица выражают забавную смесь ужаса и отвращения.

— Прямо так не стоит. Но да, следить за здоровьем друг друга — ваша обязанность. В обычной жизни можно было бы сказать, что чужое здоровье — это не ваши проблемы, но члены связки зависят друг от друга, а полуослепший и страдающий от боли настройщик способен не только основательно испортить настроение всем остальным, но и поломать корабль. Голодный канонир в шаге от гипогликемической комы не отобъется вовремя от нападения, невыспавшийся пилот задаст не те координаты прыжка и попадет в звезду, а уставший и простывший механик проворонит серьезную поломку двигателя. Например.

— Общая мысль понятна, — медленно говорит через некоторое время Джеймс. — То есть Марика должна была вчера заставить меня есть? А если бы я сопротивлялся, то насильно запихнуть в меня еду? И как бы это выглядело?

— Как угодно. Зато у тебя не болела бы сейчас голова, — пожимает плечами Сакура. — И вместо беседы о том, кто что должен был сделать, мы пошли бы сначала на последнюю порцию тестов, а потом занялись бы чем-нибудь веселым.

— Но ведь главная проблема же не в этом, правда? — Таку хмурится и кусает губы. — А в том, чтобы делать все так, чтобы никого не взбесить? То есть отправлять меня спать так, чтобы я не начал орать и швыряться всем, что под руку попадется, например. И как мы можем этому научиться?

Сакура наклоняется вперед и упирается подбородком в переплетенные пальцы.

— Методом проб и ошибок. Кроме того, у вас достаточно времени, чтобы притереться друг к другу, а я здесь затем, чтобы помочь.

Таку кидает на него очень странный нечитаемый взгляд, словно хочет сказать что-то еще, но не решается. Сакура ждет с полминуты, не последует ли продолжение, поднимается и выходит в коридор, жестом позвав Таку и Джеймса за собой.

Они засиделись, Донна заждалась, а потом нужно показать всех Майки, особенно Банни, и придумать, чем заняться вечером. Кажется, у Сакуры есть идея.

***

В итоге Банни получает нагоняй и от Донны тоже, а все остальные — ту же самую лекцию, которую читал им Сакура, только другими словами. И слушать они ее будут все полгода здесь, в разных видах и вариациях, на каждом углу.

В чем-то Сакуре их даже жалко, потому что по сути связке не оставляют выбора, кем быть, с кем быть и о ком заботиться. С самого рождения не оставляют, потому что каждый эмпат слишком ценен для флотов, Пулов и Сената, чтобы давать им возможность выбирать. И, в общем-то, здесь нет ничего такого уж страшного, тем более что каждому из них с детства твердили, что работа на любой флот — это честь, которую сначала нужно заслужить, но все равно как-то… странно.

Впрочем, размышлять об этом он начал только после того, как его связка погибла, а так Сакура искренне любил ее — каждого ее члена, пусть и по-разному. И не хотел бы для себя другой жизни — пока они были с ним, во всяком случае.

Да и изменить ничего не вышло бы. Мало кто из эмпатов задумывался о смене профессии, еще реже кто-то пытался сбежать, и у совсем исчезающего количества получалось связать свою жизнь не с флотом.

В соседней комнате дети четвертый час подряд завязываются в узлы, втроем, а четвертый пытается их распутать, не расцепляя рук, и образовать круг. Пока в распутывании лидирует Банни, но ему и положено — у настройщика самое развитое логическое мышление из всей связки. А медленнее всех справляется Джеймс, что тоже ожидаемо — канониру надо стрелять, а не думать. Не совсем на автомате, конечно, но настройщик обычно анализирует больше.

Таку и Марика идут примерно на равных, то есть справляются за одно и то же время, плюс-минус пара минут, что тоже вписывается в норму. Пилот и механик обладают относительно одинаковым мышлением, потому что их работа в чем-то похожа.

Еще Таку пытается подсказывать, когда думает, что остальные не обращают на него внимания. Опять же, как и должен, потому что негласный лидер связки — почти всегда пилот.

Хайе ничем таким не занимался, у него вообще имелись крупные проблемы с идентификацией себя как части чего-то. Его искалеченная, изуродованная психика просто не позволяла ему осознать, что он не центр вселенной. И врожденный Хашимуровский эгоизм не облегчал окружающим жизнь. Самой большой проблемой их связки был именно Хайе, но Сакура понял это, только когда начал преподавать.

Сакура наблюдает за детьми через одностороннее стекло, делает выводы и планирует, как учить их дальше. Стратегий несколько, и какая из них подойдет этой связке, пока непонятно, но время еще есть. Первые дни всегда пробные и предназначены как раз для выбора стратегии.

— Хорошие детки. — Донна бесшумно возникает возле него, вручает Сакуре миску с ванильным пудингом, ложку и улыбается. — Ешь.

— А то похудею. Спасибо, Донна.

— Не похудеешь, но все равно ешь. Вам, молодежи, нужно хорошо питаться.

Молодежью Сакуру можно назвать разве что по сравнению с Донной: она была старой, уже когда он учился здесь, а сейчас просто древняя, и перечить ей себе дороже. Донна выглядит доброй крошечной бабушкой из земных книг, а на самом деле она один из самых злых и жестоких людей, которых Сакура когда-либо встречал. Только она отлично умеет это скрывать, чтобы потом, в подходящий момент, наброситься на ничего не подозревающую жертву и сожрать ее вместе с костями.

Так что Сакура послушно ест, не сводя, впрочем, взгляда с детей. Они валяются на полу и хохочут так, что на столике у стены дрожит ваза с цветами. Банни прячет лицо в ладонях, Таку и Джеймс тихо всхлипывают в обнимку друг с другом, а Марика почти залезла под мат, лежащий на полу.

Что их так насмешило, Сакура пропустил, но это не особо важно.

— Хорошие детки, — с удовольствием повторяет Донна. — У настройщика и механика проблемы с самооценкой, канонир до сих пор стесняется самого себя, а пилот выглядит таким самоуверенным, что хочется дать ему по лбу. Проблем с ними ты поимеешь огромное количество, но хоть скучно не будет.

— Мне никогда не бывает скучно с детьми, Донна. — Сакура улыбается ей и отправляет в рот следующую ложку пудинга. Вкусно, жаль даже, что школьная кухня такое готовить не умеет, а Донна встает к плите не слишком часто.

А еще Сакура ждет вопросов о том, как он себя чувствует, не мешает ли ему, что Таку так похож на Хайе, и не появились ли у него в голове какие-нибудь запрещенные мысли. От которых Сакуре, конечно же, захочется перейти к запрещенным действиям и заиметь на самом деле крупные проблемы. Но Донна молчит, задумчиво прокручивая в пальцах кисточку для рисования, и кивает каким-то своим мыслям.

Хотя глупо ждать этого сейчас, Донна обязательно спросит, но тогда, когда Сакура будет совершенно не готов, а из головы вылетит заранее заготовленный ответ. Чтобы ударить побольнее и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. В этом вся она, и это совершенно не мешает Сакуре нежно ее обожать.

Донна прекрасна именно своей жестокостью, прямолинейностью и привычкой с удовольствием ковыряться в старых ранах.

— Выясни, почему настройщик такой дурак, — приказывает Донна. — И что ты собираешься с ними делать?

— Устал, я думаю, или таким образом за что-то себя наказывает. У нас, настройщиков, это распространенное развлечение, — пожимает плечами Сакура. — А делать… пока не знаю, посмотрим, как они будут вести себя к вечеру. В любом случае, сначала мы обойдемся без погружений, а поучимся дружить и понимать друг друга.

— Правильная стратегия, — кивает Донна неизвестно чему.

И усмехается, переведя взгляд на экран диагноста. Сакура смотрит туда же и страдальчески вздыхает. У Банни ускоряется пульс рядом с Таку, пока не сильно, но понятно, к чему это приведет. И хорошо бы Таку ответил взаимностью, иначе самооценку бедного Банни не спасет уже ничто.

— История повторяется, всегда одно и то же — пилот и настройщик, настройщик и пилот, как будто вас где-то специально готовят влюбляться друг в друга. Можешь забирать своих красавцев, все, что нужно, я увидела. После первого погружения приведи их еще раз, погоняем по общим тестам и посмотрим, что делать дальше.

Сакура вздрагивает от неожиданности и еле заметно морщится. Расслабился, называется.

— Приведу. Спасибо, Донна.

— Не за что. Идите, скоро Перси своих девчонок притащит, а мне от вас отдохнуть нужно.

— Уже ушли, — Сакура наклоняется, целует Донну в морщинистую мягкую щеку и открывает дверь, ведущую в комнату к детям.

Дети все еще смеются, а Марика даже икает, и Сакура качает головой, невольно улыбаясь. Хорошие дети, права Донна, и будущие проблемы тут совершенно ни при чем.

Замечают они его не сразу, а потом почему-то смущаются все разом, как будто Сакура застал их за чем-то неприличным. Болваны.

— На сегодня все. Можем идти, — сообщает он детям, но те решительно против.

— Почему мы играли одни? А вы с нами не хотите? — хриплым голосом спрашивает Марика и хрюкает, вытирая с лица слезы.

Донна в соседней комнате громко хохочет и что-то роняет.

Вот в чем дело. Дети считают, что он откажется, и напридумывали кучу безусловно смешных причин, например, вспомнили запрет на тактильный контакт учителя с учениками, действовавший во всех школах, кроме последней.

Ну что же, самое время их разочаровать.

— Хочу, но позже. Прямо сейчас тайя Бьянка нас выгоняет, но дома мы можем поиграть. После ужина, скажем.

В принципе, он и собирался с ними играть, только во что-нибудь настольное, но и "Узлы" не самая плохая идея. Сакура подзывает детей жестом и выходит, кивнув на прощание Донне.

Заговор против него — это не только забавно, но еще и хорошо. Дети быстро и легко спелись, значит, проблем с ними будет меньше, чем Сакура считал. Что не может не радовать.


	5. Глава 4

Сакура уводит детей обедать, а потом часа четыре таскает по территории, показывая, что и где находится. Запомнят они в лучшем случае половину, и только то, что выглядит необычным, но смысл прогулки не в этом.

Дети должны устать — они и устанут, слишком много впечатлений, свежего воздуха и физической активности. Но спать все равно не пойдут, поскольку сегодня, впервые в жизни, им отменят режим.

Это значит, что завтра они будут зевать и пытаться доспать где придется, но Сакура не даст им этого сделать, и тогда-то до них дойдет, что режим был злом, но злом необходимым.

К тому же все это — часть взросления. Предыдущие девятнадцать лет детям не позволяли решать, как им жить и чем заниматься. Им оставляли абсолютный минимум свободы: выбор хобби, дополнительных предметов в школе, прически и одежды для свободного времени — из того, что имелось в стандартном гардеробе. Все.

Дополняла это жесткая, почти военная дисциплина и почти постоянное присутствие надсмотрщиков. Назывались они, конечно, воспитателями, но смысл не менялся.

Само собой, к концу интерната и началу специализации некоторые дети наглели, задабривали воспитателей мелкими взятками и сбегали на свидания или просто в город.

Но купленная и короткая свобода — это одно, а официальная — совершенно другое, и задача Сакуры — научить их не захлебнуться в ней.

— Вы обещали рассказать про Окинаву, — напоминает ему Банни, когда они все возвращаются в дом и падают на диваны в гостиной.

Точнее, дети падают, а Сакура не устал и даже не проголодался.

— Когда выдастся повод, а сейчас его нет, — усмехается Сакура и рассматривает несколько ошалелых детей.

Марика поминутно зевает и как-то по-детски трет глаза, Таку подпирает голову рукой, вздрагивает, выпрямляется и таращится прямо перед собой. Джеймс не зевает, но смотрит несколько осоловело, и только Банни бодр и весел, как птичка.

Ему и в самом деле интересно, что Сакура сделал на Окинаве, не общеизвестные факты, а подробности, но увы, Сакуру совсем не тянет рассказывать. Сейчас, по крайней мере.

— А когда он выдастся?

Кажется, что от любопытства у Банни задымятся уши, а еще у него горят глаза и он весь подается в сторону Сакуры, чуть ли не хватая его за руку.

Это странно и забавно, но восторга у Сакуры не вызывает. Зато он думает о том, что теперь настройщикам рассказывают о его работе и связке, показывают фотографии "Кимара", Окинавской орбитальной станции и обломков пиратских кораблей, рухнувших на Новую Калифорнию. Записи демонстрируют, протоколы и автоматические отчеты ИИ "Кимара". Расписывают, насколько хорош был Сакура в своей профессии, — и скромненько умалчивают о том, чем все закончилось.

Гадость, но изменить хоть что-то Сакура все равно не может, а жаль.

— Как только, так сразу.

Банни скисает и обижается, показывает Сакуре язык, думая, что он не видит, и отворачивается. Сакура тихо смеется и расслабляется. Оказывается, ему все еще неприятен чужой, пусть и искренний интерес, особенно к прошлому.

— И чем мы будем заниматься теперь? — спрашивает Банни, немного помолчав.

Остальные смотрят на Сакуру и ждут ответа.

— Отдохнем, поужинаем, и потом каждый может провести вечер, как ему вздумается. Мне, например, нужно поработать, а вы занимайтесь, чем пожелаете. Единственное, что здесь запрещено, — это контакт с другими связками за рамками общих занятий. Ну и сбегать с территории школы я вам не рекомендую, а так что хотите, то и делайте.

Марика перестает зевать, Банни чуть не падает с дивана, Джеймс давится воздухом, а Таку ошалело моргает, и все они таращатся на Сакуру так, словно с ними заговорило, например, дерево.

— То есть нам не нужно в пол-одиннадцатого по кроватям? И вставать в шесть тоже не нужно? — решается, наконец, Марика.

Сакура кивает.

— То есть не нужно. Я встаю в девять, в десять начинаются занятия, на которых вы все должны присутствовать. Остальное меня не интересует, особенно если вы будете вести себя тихо.

Дети переглядываются — Таку с Марикой, Джеймс с Банни — и снова смотрят на Сакуру.

— Это же шутка?

Иногда Сакуре снится его школа. Ровные ряды одинаково одетых подростков, одни и те же уроки, по кругу, годами по одной и той же программе, одинаковые комнаты, одинаковые кровати, одинаковые люди. А потом — свалившаяся на голову свобода, которой столько, что она пугает, до дрожи и ночных кошмаров. Полное отсутствие контроля и режима, новые вещи, которые непонятно как носить, какие-то интерьерные мелочи, просто чтобы были, — и неизвестно, что страшнее: почти тюремная жизнь в интернате и на специализации или воля на Инане.

— Не шутка. В конце концов, вы же взрослые люди, через полгода доставят ваш корабль, самое позднее через год вы улетите туда, где никто еще не был, и там не будет воспитателей, решающих за вас, как поступить. Так что с сегодняшнего дня ваши жизни находятся в ваших руках, за исключением тех часов, которые вам все же придется провести со мной.

Отчаянный страх детей Сакура чувствует как собственный через блокаторы, пусть и слабенькие. Это тоже логично. Они не привыкли решать что-то сами, а Сакура привык улавливать чужие эмоции.

А еще… К страху примешивается облегчение, сразу от всех четверых. Они всегда были собственностью Сената и Флота, стали ею еще до рождения, до того, как получили имена. Они не имели права купить себе какие-нибудь мелочи, но точно знали, что после того, как придет корабль, все изменится, им дадут возможность выбирать, в пределах Флота и личной жизни, само собой. Вот только после полного его отсутствия даже такие мелочи — это нечто огромное и пока не поддающееся осознанию.

— Взрослые люди… — тянет Таку и хмурится, с силой проводя по порту за левым ухом. — Вот так раз — и взрослые люди? То есть никаких больше криков о том, что мне нельзя рисовать, потому что отбой? И стипендию можно потратить, на что хочется?

Они все еще не верят, Сакура в свое время тоже не верил и ждал подвоха, считал, что это такая проверка, и нужно продолжать жить, как раньше. Не только он, почти все так считали — и из его связки, и потом его ученики.

Кроме Хайе — тот как раз новости о свободе воспринял спокойно и тут же умчался к Камилло, трахаться.

— Вот так раз — и взрослые, — кивает и улыбается Сакура. — Все можно, кроме того, что нельзя. Нельзя общаться с другими связками, пропускать занятия и пытаться сбежать из школы или из Флота. Остальное — можно. Рисовать, гулять, валяться по три часа в ванне, носить драные футболки, ходить босиком, есть, когда вздумается и что вздумается, покупать, что понравится, хватило бы денег.

Джеймс втягивает голову в плечи, Марика, наоборот, чуть не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи.

— То есть можно купить платье и проколоть уши? И заглушку какую-нибудь красивую для порта выбрать?

— Заглушку и платье можно, уши нельзя. Уши прокалывают, когда вручают награды или повышают в звании, строго по протоколу и в определенных местах. Но можно бровь или губу.

Дети опять переглядываются и смотрят на Сакуру, как на божество. Это тоже логично, он разрешил им нормально жить. И неважно, что это не его личное решение, а правило Флота и часть обучения — разрешение дал именно Сакура.

Ему в такие моменты всегда несколько неуютно, потому что он не сделал ничего особенного, чтобы заслужить вот такие взгляды.

— Но здесь же нет магазинов, — разочарованно тянет Таку.

— Здесь нет, есть на Сорре, соседнем континенте. Там закрытый флотский курорт и продается все, что душе угодно. Выполните все задания этого месяца правильно — и я вас туда отвезу. Или сами слетаете.

Вот теперь на их лицах горит нешуточный азарт и большими буквами светится желание вывернуться наизнанку, но заработать прогулку по магазинам.

Пожалуй, Сакура им что-нибудь подарит, тем более что раньше они подарков не получали и праздновали только какие-нибудь общепланетные праздники.

Вопрос в том, что им подарить, и нужно посмотреть, не выпадает ли чей-нибудь день рождения на время пребывания на Инане, но это можно сделать и позже.

— Еще вопросы? Если нет, то я предлагаю отдохнуть, потом поужинать и заняться чем-нибудь приятным.

Дети вразнобой кивают, улыбаются, Банни ложится на диван и пытается свернуться в клубок, Марика мечтательно смотрит в окно.

— Отлично. Я вернусь через час. — Сакура встает, треплет дернувшегося Джеймса по волосам и уходит.

В общем-то, он мог бы и остаться, но детям стоит немножко прийти в себя после таких новостей, обсудить их и сделать какие-нибудь совершенно неправильные выводы.

А он пока посмотрит, что там с днями рождения, и просто посидит в тишине. Все же привыкать снова к обществу после полугода одиночества сложно.

И Таку можно подарить что-нибудь с бирюзой, заглушку для порта, например. Ему пойдет.

Сакура вздрагивает, отбрасывает эту мысль и честно обещает сам себе больше никогда о таком не думать.

 

* * *  
— И это должно научить нас дружить? — В голосе Марики столько скепсиса, что Сакура невольно смеется.

— Нет, конечно. Дружить вы должны научиться сами, здесь вам никто не может помочь. Но все эти маленькие игры — для того, чтобы вы узнали друг друга лучше и поняли, как работать вместе.

— Ясно.

Они все зевают и выглядят уставшими, что очень логично. Таку, например, ушел спать почти в пять утра и заснул не сразу, так что сейчас он пытается устроиться в темном углу и немного вздремнуть. Ничего подобного Сакура ему, как и остальным, не позволяет.

— Задание понятно? — интересуется он и опять смеется, когда Банни вместо ответа зевает и трет глаза.

Дети вразнобой кивают и жмурятся, когда в полутемной комнате загорается яркий свет.

— Ну вот и отлично. Банни и Марика первые, порядок выбирайте сами. Вперед.

Сакура приглашающе ведет рукой в сторону полигона и падает в кресло. Банни и Марика синхронно стонут, но послушно плетутся к входу на площадку для упражнений.

Задание только кажется не очень интересным, на самом деле, выполняя его, можно многое понять и заодно научиться немножко доверять друг другу. Начать хотя бы.

Марика завязывает глаза и неуверенно подает Банни руку. Тот так же неуверенно улыбается, сжимает ее пальцы и глубоко вздыхает.

— Подними левую ногу сантиметров на тридцать. Там что-то вроде узкой высокой дорожки, метров шесть. Она прямая.

— Угу.

Сакура ставит локоть на подлокотник и упирается подбородком в кулак. Интересно, что дети скажут, когда выяснят, что им придется водить по полигону и его тоже?

Таку усаживается рядом с его креслом, Джеймс отходит к стене и, прислонившись к ней, засыпает прямо стоя. У Банни бешено бьется сердце, а Марика удивительно спокойна. Хорошая девочка, прелесть просто.

— Таку, не спать, — командует Сакура, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Пусть болтает, так меньше шансов заснуть, а о чем — не особо важно. И Джеймса надо бы разбудить, но это позже.

— Что вам интересно? — Таку подтягивается повыше, пристраивает голову рядом с рукой Сакуры и сонно таращится ему куда-то в шею.

Почему-то Сакура ждал не этого, а прямого и подробного рассказа о чем-нибудь, что интересно Таку, но никак не окружающим. Хайе, во всяком случае, поступил бы именно так, но Таку — не Хайе.

— На твое усмотрение. Страшные истории из интернатской жизни, например?

На самом деле они абсолютно не похожи, Таку не так дышит, не так двигается, разговаривает не с теми интонациями, но Сакура все равно ждет от него таких же реакций, какие выдавал Хайе. Подсознательно ждет — и поделать с этим ничего не может.

Нужно все же купить ему что-нибудь с бирюзой, просто так, а не потому что Хайе очень любил украшения с этим камнем, да и шли они ему.

— Ну-у… — Таку печально вздыхает, прижимается виском к локтю Сакуры — тот едва удерживается, чтобы не отдернуть руку — и начинает говорить: — В интернате не было страшно, в общем-то. Скучно бывало, и потом, когда учеников начали переводить в другие школы, стало еще скучнее, но вот ужасов как-то особых не наблюдалось. Разве что уроки исторической социологии иногда пугали. Вас тоже?

Сакура кивает, подтверждая, что услышал, и задумчиво стучит костяшкой пальца по кончику носа, когда Банни все же ловит падающую Марику за талию и ставит на дорожку. Надо же, решился все-таки.

— Меня всегда удивляло то, что раньше тех, кто не прошел психотесты, просто выкидывали на улицу. Ну, отправляли в обычные школы, но лично я себе не представляю, чем они там занимались и как жили потом. Уж не знаю почему.

Банни успокаивается, осознав, что бить за прикосновение его не будут, и ведет себя теперь немного увереннее, но все равно недостаточно.

— Потому что ты никогда не видел жизни за пределами интерната или школы специализации. И потому что тебе никогда не давали возможности выбора, вообще никакого. Поэтому тебя пугает свобода и поэтому ты не знаешь, что с ней делать, — задумчиво отвечает Сакура.

Пожалуй, Марика чувствует себя слишком уверенно, и позже это обернется для нее же проблемами. Впрочем, она с ними справится, да и остальные помогут.

— Да? — искренне удивляется Таку, ловит косу Сакуры и сжимает ее в кулаке. — А мне казалось, что я ничего не боюсь.

— Тебе казалось. Ничего не боятся только мертвые. — Сакура вытягивает косу из его руки. — Никогда не трогай мои волосы, я терпеть этого не могу.

“И меня тоже лучше не трогай”, — очень хочется добавить ему, но приходится молчать. В конце концов, тактильный контакт — одна из составляющих обучения.

— Им повезло, но все равно это нечестно.

Таку возмущается так искренне, что Сакура невольно отвлекается от Банни и Марики, прошедших первую четверть полигона, и смотрит Таку в лицо.

— "Честно" — понятие очень относительное, Таку.

— Ну я не могу сказать, что не догадывался об этом, — тихо бормочет тот и вдруг поднимается на ноги и чуть ли не утыкается носом Сакуре в ухо. — А когда заканчивается место, куда вставляют новые награды? — спрашивает он и без предупреждения трогает шарик нижнего пирсинга.

Сакура вздрагивает, Таку отдергивает руку и отшатывается, глядя виновато и испуганно.

— Я же не сделал вам больно, правда?

— Не сделал. Просто я не люблю, когда до меня внезапно дотрагиваются, — говорить ровно получается с трудом, касание теплых пальцев оказалось то ли пугающим, то ли волнующим, но показывать этого не стоит. — Объединяют награды. За четыре солнца дают одно, но более крупное, за двенадцать штифтов — один, с камнем. Максимум на одном ухе может быть четыре прокола для серег и двенадцать для штанг. Теоретически их может не хватить, если кому-то удастся открыть больше тридцати шести планет с ископаемыми, пригодными к разработке, но такого за всю историю флота изыскателей не сумел никто. Странно, что ты этого не знаешь.

— Забыл, наверное. — Таку придвигается еще чуть ближе, дышит ему в ухо, и Сакура заставляет себя не шевелиться, пока он трогает, несмотря на предупреждение, шарики пирсинга и плоские кольца обычных серег, которые Сакура носит вместо наградных солнц. — Красиво. Не расскажете, какая за что?

— Расскажу, если выдастся повод.

— Отлично. Я буду ждать.

Таку садится и опять тянется к косе, и Сакура перекидывает ее на другое плечо. Чужое странное желание потрогать, оказаться поближе, вполне ощутимое, мешает и раздражает. Для Сакуры в этом слишком много близости — более чем невинной, но она все равно бесит. Поэтому падение Банни и Марики в лужу липкого вязкого желе он воспринимает почти как праздник, встает и уходит их вытаскивать.

А Таку таращится ему в спину, тяжело и изучающе настолько, что взгляд жжет между лопаток. Сакура демонстративно не обращает на него внимания, хотя ему хочется орать от злости.

Это неправильно — все неправильно. То, что Таку похож и одновременно не похож на Хайе, то, что он смотрит и трогает, то, что все это Сакуре нравится и отчаянно хочется чего-нибудь большего.

Вот только нельзя, ни при каких условиях, и Таку — не Хайе, Хайе, черт бы побрал все на свете, мертв и никогда не воскреснет.

Сакура выуживает из лужи сначала Марику, потом Банни, отводит их к входу на полигон и загоняет на площадку Таку с толком не проснувшимся Джеймсом.

Таку оглядывается на Сакуру, прежде чем завязать глаза. В ответ Сакура удивленно приподнимает бровь и переводит взгляд на экран. Кажется, жизнь будет намного сложнее, чем думалось в начале, но это не важно. Важно, что нужно подождать всего-то полгода — и все закончится.

Абсолютно все.

 

* * *  
В итоге они проводят на полигоне весь день до вечера, даже обедают там же. Полное прохождение полосы препятствий занимает от двадцати минут до сорока, что в сумме, с учетом возможных двадцати пар, дает десять часов. Плюс перерыв на обед и коротенькие паузы на перестройку поля.

Устает и Сакура, хотя ему такие нагрузки привычны. Про не выспавшихся детей можно просто промолчать, так что последний забег по полю сначала проходит в относительной тишине. Прерываемой только указаниями, куда ставить ногу.

Ладонь Банни мелко дрожит в ладони Сакуры, и Банни очень-очень страшно. Сакура прислушивается к его эмоциям, стараясь разобраться в деталях, но выходит что-то невнятное, замешанное на страхе подвести и не оправдать чужие ожидания, а еще на желании понравиться, причем неизвестно, что сильнее.

Забавное сочетание и весьма редкое. Мало кто из учеников изо всех сил мечтал понравиться Сакуре — и это немного льстит. Капельку буквально.

— Не нервничай, — говорит Сакура, когда половина поля остается за спиной. — У тебя получилось все предыдущие разы, почему должно не выйти сейчас? Тем более что это поле совсем простое.

— Потому что я волнуюсь, — сознается Банни и тут же продолжает: — Еще три метра прямо, а потом налево, и там ступенька. Невысокая такая, сантиметров шесть. За ней опять длинная прямая полоса, достаточно широкая. Не упадите, ладно?

— Я постараюсь.

На самом деле Сакура может пройти куда более сложное поле с закрытыми глазами и даже не споткнуться: он умеет слушать то, что его окружает. Но дети об этом явно не догадываются, а сами такого не умеют, потому что опыта мало.

Научатся когда-нибудь, хотя это умение — далеко не самое важное в жизни. Они просто когда-то приходит, у кого-то позже, у кого-то раньше, но к пенсии ходить с закрытыми глазами по незнакомой местности умеют абсолютно все эмпаты.

Они поворачивают налево, Банни стискивает пальцы Сакуры и тут же отпускает.

— Извините.

— Ничего страшного.

Можно молчать и дальше, но в тишине Банни неуютно, а Сакуре абсолютно без разницы.

— Расскажи мне, чем занимается настройщик, так, как будто ты объясняешь это человеку, никогда не слышавшему о теории прыжка.

Сакура опять ждет вопроса “зачем?” — и опять не дожидается.

— Осторожно, там еще ступенька, — торопливо говорит Банни и улыбается: это слышно по голосу. — А саму теорию прыжка тоже объяснять?

— Не нужно. С ней разберемся позже, да ты и не успеешь.

— Я умею говорить очень быстро. — Банни неожиданно смеется. — Но хорошо, пока только про настройку. Искусственный интеллект корабля состоит из шести подсистем: обороны и нападения, жизнеобеспечения, исследования, внутреннего и внешнего оповещения, навигации и двигателей. Каждый член связки отвечает за свою часть. Пилот — за навигацию и исследование, канонир — за оборону и нападение, механик — за двигатели, а настройщик — за все остальное. Частично зоны ответственности пересекаются — например, механик следит еще и за работой системы жизнеобеспечения, но полностью за нее все же отвечает настройщик… Осторожно, шаг вперед и вниз, там что-то вроде извилистого болотца.

Сакура послушно шагает в хлюпнувшую под ногами жижу и ждет продолжения.

— Левую ногу вперед, правую тоже, но правее. Если получится. Так вот, системы. Каждая из подсистем работает независимо друг от друга, хоть и пользуется ресурсами соседей… Теперь направо и сразу же налево… И чтобы все работало как нужно, на корабле должен быть настройщик. Он учит подсистемы не ругаться друг с другом, устраняет баги в работе ИИ — те возникают достаточно часто, потому что ИИ обладает зачатками разума, но не критическим мышлением — и периодически сходит с ума. Во всяком случае, это так называют, а на самом деле это сбои в коде или подпрограммах. Теперь опять прямо, тут узкая прямая дорожка.

— Правильно. — Сакура кивает и с удовольствием отмечает, что Банни успокоился и руки у него больше не трясутся. — Чем отличается настройщик корабля от настройщика орбитальной станции, например? Или напланетных сооружений с ИИ?

— Тем, что они работают без связки. И эти ИИ сами по себе меньше, проще и имеют не такое количество задач. Кроме того, ошибки в некорабельных ИИ обычно не критичны, да и из тех же напланентых сооружений можно уйти, а с корабля не получится. А еще на ИИ не-кораблей работает отбраковка.

Последнее слово Банни произносит со смесью страха и сочувствия, а Сакура морщится. В термине “отбраковка” нет абсолютно ничего хорошего, но другого, не занимающего пять строчек, никто до сих пор не придумал. Да, звучит оно гадостно, но именно этим и являются дети, не прошедшие отбор на флот. Когда-то давно, в первые десятилетия существования системы связок, их просто выбрасывали на улицу, потому что они никому не были нужны. Неприспособленных к обычной жизни, выросших в тепличных условиях детей. Потом, после массовых протестов еще на Земле, этих детей начали переучивать на гражданские специальности, позже — на флотский обслуживающий персонал, от ремонтников до тестировщиков. А тех, кому не повезло найти связку, отправляли на орбитальные станции. И до сих пор ничего не изменилось.

— В общем, как-то так. Осторожно, там впереди лужа, а через нее узкая дорожка, и мы пришли. Я все правильно сказал?

Очень интересный вопрос от человека, который последние два года не занимался ничем, кроме теории и практики настройки. И обычно дети, только сдавшие экзамены, считают, что знают все на свете лучше учителей. А Банни, наоборот, сомневается. Не сказать, что это очень плохо, если в меру.

Сакура делает последние три шага, снимает с глаз повязку и разворачивается к Банни.

— Конечно, ты все сказал правильно.

Банни смотрит на него пару секунд, а потом улыбается так радостно, что Сакура невольно жмурится, оступается, нелепо взмахивает руками и падает спиной в грязь.


	6. Глава 5

— Обалдеть, — ошалело выдыхает Таку и пролезает под локтем Сакуры вперед. — Это же ну самая настоящая рубка! Как на корабле.

— Почти, — уточняет Сакура, проходит к креслу и улыбается. — Занимайте свои места.

Дети радостно галдят, как будто им подарили нечто нереально прекрасное. На деле эта комната — всего лишь имитация корабельной рубки, и подключенный к ней ИИ — тоже имитация корабельного, сломанного везде, где только можно. Но дети этого не знают, и у них сейчас праздник. Первый раз в рабочих креслах, и в связке, и в корабельном ИИ. Прелесть просто.

Сакура улыбается, разглядывая их сияющие лица, хмыкает, увидев, что силуэт крыльев — стандартное обозначение пилота — торчит точно над головой Таку и придает ему дико забавный вид. Таку счастливо улыбается в ответ.

Детям не терпится побыстрее оказаться в виртуальности, после двух-то недель непрерывной теории и игр, но им все равно придется еще немного поговорить.

— Расскажите мне о том, что такое прыжок по двум точкам, — просит Сакура, откидывается на спинку и расслабляется. Что-то его тревожит с самого утра, но он пока не понимает что. То ли нервозность Банни, то ли изучающие взгляды Таку, совершенно не такие, как когда-то у Хайе.

То ли он устал и скоро его скрутит очередным приступом.

Начинает, как всегда, Таку.

— Прыжок по двум точкам используется, когда нужно за один раз пересечь расстояние, большее чем семьдесят парсек, потому что прыжковые зонды не способны свернуть траекторию большей длины. Точки — это башни с координатами, висящие на стационарных орбитах крайних планет систем.

Сакура кивает.

— Очень хорошо. Еще причины?

— Из-за корабельных двигателей, — продолжает Марика и улыбается Сакуре. — Прыжковые и разгонные двигатели, в отличие от маршевых, рулевых и посадочных, быстро перегреваются, и им требуется пауза, чтобы остыть. Разворот для прыжка ко второй точке и открытие дыры позволяют достичь оптимальной температуры двигателей без дополнительных усилий.

Сакура кивает снова.

— Еще что-нибудь?

— Еще свою роль играют щиты. Защитные механизмы корабля работают на пределе именно в процессе прыжка, если брать в расчет штатные ситуации, так что и им требуются паузы, чтобы можно было проверить, все ли в порядке. В принципе, не в порядке редко что-то бывает, но лучше перестраховаться, — подхватывает Банни.

— Кроме того, один корабль несет на борту ограниченный запас зондов, — добавляет Джеймс. — Используется обычно одна четверка, пока какой-нибудь из зондов не выйдет из строя, и каждый из них требует перенастройки после каждого прыжка. Задать координаты новой точки, оценить результаты вычисления, настроиться на нужную частоту и так далее. Это не причина для прыжка по двум точкам, конечно, но я должен был это сказать.

Сакура улыбается ему и кивает опять, отметив, что сложившийся за последние две недели порядок ответов не изменился и сегодня, и вытягивает из подголовника шнур.

— Молодцы. Ну что ж, сегодня первое, пробное подключение, и если все пройдет хорошо, то сразу же и начнем заниматься. Например, отработаем стандартные прыжки по одной, двум и трем точкам. Вперед.

Первое подключение с новой связкой — это всегда волнующе и неприятно. Хорошо и плохо одновременно. Сакура терпеть не может, когда люди находятся к нему настолько близко, что еще немного — и личности сольются в одну. С другой стороны, первое подключение всегда раскрывает детей с какой-нибудь интересной стороны, вытаскивает на поверхность то, что они хотели бы спрятать и успешно прятали все это время. А сейчас ничего спрятать не получится, просто потому что у Сакуры намного больше опыта в копании в чужих мозгах, а дети пока не умеют защищаться от такого.

От Марики тянет восторженным энтузиазмом, восхищение Банни превращается в почти слепое преклонение, а все остальное Сакура дослушать не успевает.

Не так идет сразу все. И да, Сакура подозревал, что мальчишка сломается быстро, но не настолько же. Они даже подключиться нормально не успевают, когда Банни падает.

Банни тонко скулит, вытянувшись в струнку, и умудряется при этом мелко трястись, из уголка его рта стекает струйка красной от крови слюны — стандартная реакция тела на сенсорную перегрузку, ничего нового, со всеми случается.

Но не в первый же раз!

Сакура сдвигает с дороги застывшего Джеймса, опускается на край кресла, в котором лежит Банни, и накрывает ладонями сжатые кулаки.

...Шаг первый — физический контакт...

Закрывает глаза, выкидывая из головы ненужные мысли.

...Шаг второй — освобождение сознания...

И ныряет в поток чужих эмоций.

...Шаг третий — ментальный контакт...

Поехали.

Банни страшно, он барахтается в мутном липком и черном ужасе, из которого никогда не выберется, вокруг темно и никого, вообще никого нет. Он не справился сейчас — не справится и с кораблем, ничего не выйдет, ничего не получится, и от этих мыслей ужас становится больше. В нем плавают тонкие водоросли обиды, горящие багровым, — не нужен никому, лишний, не нравится, а ведь он старается изо всех сил с ними подружиться. Ступни режут острые камни — одиночество, бесконечное и тоскливое, а где-то глубоко, намного дальше, прячется чудовище — еще один страх. Навязчивая идея, скорее: если не получится, то Банни выгонят из академии и отправят на рудники Миданы.

Нотки боли, совсем тихие — простуда какая-то, что ли, или еда не пошла?

Всплески неудовлетворенного желания — в девятнадцать самое то, мало у кого из деток в голове нет мечты всласть потрахаться, да вот не с кем.

Какие-то детские обиды крошечными цветными рыбешками.

Глупый и наивный ребенок, но визуализация хорошая и четкая, работать с озерами проще всего. Особенно если хозяин озера понимает, что все это — только выдумка, кошмар внутри его собственного сознания. Банни не понимает, он запутался и потерялся, и озеро его ужаса начинает медленно кипеть.

Отличное первое погружение, изумительное просто.

— Все в порядке, — повторяет Сакура мысленно раз за разом, пока кипящее вокруг него озеро не утихает. Банни почувствовал чужое присутствие и успокаивается, умница. — Все хорошо. Давай попробуем вместе. Но сначала нам стоит выбраться на берег.

— Не поможет, — слово-мысль горькая, как хороший местный ликер, и от нее вода чернеет еще сильнее. — Не смогу.

— Сможешь.

Кулаки под ладонями разжимаются.

Главная прелесть визуализаций с водой в том, что ими легко управлять со стороны. Сакура хмыкает и бредет через густой и липкий кисель, в который превратилось озеро. Банни где-то впереди, близко, его надо найти и вытащить — дел на три минуты.

Прошло уже почти две. Плохо, очень плохо.

Сакура открывает левый глаз и смотрит на экран робота-наблюдателя. Пульс сто пятьдесят, давление двести на сто сорок, судороги.

Очень, очень плохо.

— Врача? — высвечивается поверх строчек зеленая надпись.

Моргнуть дважды и обратно.

Тело, прижатое к бедру, перестает мелко трястись.

Банни обнаруживается в шаге справа, одетый в совершенно сухую парадную форму и дрожащий от ужаса. Нестыковок в происходящем он, конечно же, не замечает, а жаль, было бы проще.

— Учитель? Талл Ито? — В его голосе теперь столько надежды, что Сакуре на мгновение становится стыдно. Словно он последний лучик света в чьей-то жизни, а ведь на самом деле он всего лишь работает, ничего больше.

— Я, Банни. Иди ко мне.

Снижается пульс, если верить замедлившемуся писку наблюдателя.

Сакура протягивает Банни руку, давая уцепиться, подтаскивает к себе, отталкивается от дна и выныривает на поверхность с Банни в обнимку. На поверхность совершенно спокойного и прозрачного озера, потому что визуализациями с водой очень легко управлять. И внушать их создателям, что все в порядке, успокаивать своим присутствием, а потом уже делать все, что хочется. Впрочем, дело еще в том, что Сакура намного опытнее и мало чего боится, а Банни ему доверяет. Вот и умница.

Чужие, липкие от пота руки вцепляются в запястья.

Берег оказывается под ногами в одно мгновение, мягкая трава щекочет босые ступни, с Банни ручьями льется вода, образовывая небольшую лужицу.

И птички вокруг поют, какая прелесть, только белок не хватает или каких-нибудь кошек.

Нудный писк над ухом сообщает, что три минуты закончились, и если Банни сейчас не очнется, то вытаскивать его будет уже бригада медиков.

Сакура улыбается и очень осторожно гладит Банни по голове.

— Ты молодец, — говорит он. — Все хорошо. Такое случается, особенно в первый раз, но ты справился. Теперь просыпайся и открывай глаза, а через пару дней попробуем еще раз.

— Я не… — Банни прячется под мокрыми волосами и явно не хочет назад. А придется.

— Ты — да. Выныривай сейчас же. У тебя все получилось, пойдем теперь отсюда.

Во взгляде Банни — тоска, а озеро опять начинает волноваться, но времени успокаивать и уговаривать Банни нет.

Три с половиной минуты.

— Выныривай, — рявкает Сакура. Это помогает.

Озеро исчезает, сменившись потоком панических мыслей, Сакура открывает глаза, разрывая контакт, и трясет головой.

Все очень и очень плохо.

Майки морщится так, что ясно: дело дрянь, полная и абсолютная, кривые на экране наблюдателя сходят с ума, то проваливаясь, то подскакивая в пики, Банни белый настолько, что слился бы по цвету с обивкой кресла, если бы не потемневшие от пота волосы.

Сакура встает и отходит на пару шагов в сторону, отмахиваясь от сунувшегося к нему диагноста.

Вопрос в том, что делать. Впрочем, прямо сейчас ничего, сначала нужно спросить остальных, что они почувствовали и поняли, а потом уже начинать волноваться.

Хотя можно и не спрашивать — ответ Сакура ясно видит на их испуганных, бледных и растерянных лицах. Произошедшее с Банни стало для них полной неожиданностью, а ведь так не должно быть. Связка, даже не натасканная друг на друга, чувствует каждого своего члена, особенно в начале, пока они не умеют закрываться. Особенно в моменты опасности.

И что это значит, можно не объяснять, сами все поняли, и прав бедный Банни. Плохо. Отвратительно просто. И не то чтобы Сакура не сумел это исправить — исправлять не хочется, вот в чем беда. Абсолютно не хочется.

Как будто у него есть выбор.

Майки молча уводит постоянно оглядывающегося Банни, Сакура ободряюще улыбается ему и поворачивается к оставшимся в комнате подопечным.

От них фонит растерянностью, удивлением и легким страхом. А от Таку еще и каким-то сладким торжеством, словно он от всей души рад тому, что случилось с Банни. Сакура отлично понимает почему, но вот как объяснить, что все это глупости, пока не знает. Узнает, деваться все равно некуда.

— Вы… злитесь? — неуверенно спрашивает Марика и слабо улыбается. — На Банни?

— Почему я должен на него злиться?

Дети неуверенно переглядываются.

— Ну он сорвал занятие, — говорит Таку. И улыбается.

Маленький засранец — впрочем, чего еще можно ждать от брата Хайе?

— Каждый из вас как минимум один раз сорвет занятие таким образом. Это нормально, как и страх перед неизвестностью, например. Более того, чем раньше произойдет такой срыв, тем лучше, потому что времени на исправление ошибок будет больше.

Дети опять переглядываются, Марика задумчиво хмурится, а Таку смотрит так, что Сакура невольно усмехается. На его лице огромными буквами написано, что уж Таку-то никогда не сделает ничего подобного, не сорвется и не сломается, хотя бы потому, что Банни сломался.

Очень маленький засранец, но утешает то, что Таку вот такое поведение еще аукнется, даст по голове и заставит пересмотреть свою точку зрения на мир. И, кстати, почему он себя так ведет?

Он отпускает детей заниматься своими делами, идет в кабинет, пишет отчет и все пытается найти причину поведения Таку.

Самое простое объяснение — профессиональная ревность. Таку долго был одним из лучших, и в интернате, и на специализации, и хочет быть лучшим здесь. Но это глупо, Банни ему не соперник, хотя бы потому, что у них совершенно разные области работы. Да и воевать в таком случае имеет смысл с Марикой, которая всегда знает ответы на все вопросы.

Чуть более сложная причина — Таку таким образом пытается обратить на себя внимание Банни. Но, во-первых, это не нужно, Банни и так из кожи вон вылез бы, только бы быть к Таку поближе. Во-вторых, Таку выпендривается, когда Банни нет рядом, так что смысла в этом нет совсем.

Ну и самая очевидная: Таку ревнует вовсе не Банни и на самом деле пытается обратить на себя внимание Сакуры. Но… зачем? Во внезапный интерес к себе Сакура не верит, он давно уже не в том возрасте, чтобы заинтересовать молодого и красивого парня, да и шрамы не добавляют ему привлекательности.

Хотя… хотелось бы, но эту мысль Сакура предпочитает не додумывать. Таку — не Хайе, и все на этом. Точка.

Скорее всего, если брать ревность как причину, дело в том, что Банни — единственный, чье хобби Сакура понимает и может поддержать. Он сам тоже умеет программировать, а у Банни куча всяких интересных идей, так что достаточно большую часть своего свободного времени Банни проводит с Сакурой, то обсуждая что-нибудь, то показывая. А Таку не привык не быть в центре событий. И поскольку центр их общего маленького мира — именно Сакура, как учитель и как старший, то Таку вот таким странным образом пытается оттянуть на себя его интерес.

Логично с какой-то стороны. Понравиться учителю можно только через хорошую учебу.

Впрочем, у Сакуры достаточно времени, чтобы понаблюдать и сделать точные выводы.

И плохо, что Таку так реагирует на члена собственной связки, но это пройдет, а Сакура поможет.

* * *

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Сакура, закрывает за собой дверь палаты и подтаскивает к кровати стул.

Банни слабо и виновато улыбается, переворачивается на бок и грустно смотрит на Сакуру.

— Нормально. И тайя Шелл сказала, что отпустит меня к ужину, — сознается Банни и грустно вдыхает. — Вы злитесь? На меня?

— Нет, я не злюсь, — качает головой Сакура, ставит стул спинкой к себе и, усевшись, пристраивает на нее локти. — То, что с тобой случилось, абсолютно нормально и с остальными случится тоже. Это обычная часть учебного процесса и привыкания к работе в команде. А однажды у меня так выпала вся связка целиком, и я не знал, к кому сначала бежать. Вот это было действительно проблемой, а то, что случилось с тобой… нормально.

Банни улыбается радостнее, и Сакура осторожно берет его ледяную ладонь в свою. Тактильный контакт — самое верное средство, чтобы успокоить и установить связь.

— Но я ведь все равно сорвал занятие и опозорился. Вечно со мной так, чуть что — я проигрываю. Меня же не выгонят, правда?

Сакуре его очень жалко, но показывать это нельзя. Банни нужна не жалость, а уверенность в себе, хоть немного. И есть пара способов ее ему внушить и даже чуть-чуть увеличить.

— Банни, успокойся, никто тебя не выгонит. Ты не сделал ничего такого, чтобы тебя исключать. Наоборот, подумай, чего ты уже добился, и сам посмотри, вечно ли ты проигрываешь или все же выиграл.

— Где я выиграл? — Банни сжимает пальцы прямо в ладони Сакуры, явно пытаясь немного их согреть. Сакура обхватывает его кулак и второй рукой и улыбается.

— Везде. Смотри, ты родился с редкой способностью, что уже победа. Один человек из миллиона обладает достаточно сильной эмпатией, чтобы учить его для флота. Ты прошел все тесты в интернате, от первых, в десять лет, до последних, перед самым выпуском, а значит, ты талантливее девяноста восьми процентов всех эмпатов мира. Ты успешно закончил специализацию и получил связку — в отличие от девяноста процентов оставшихся. Ты уже победитель — и ты уже сделал все правильно. Выучился, не сломался, не попал в отбраковку. Теперь остались мелочи, а мы только начали. У тебя все получится, так что перестань сомневаться в себе.

Банни смотрит на него так, словно Сакура признался ему в любви, а он всю жизнь этого ждал. Это смущает. Потому что Сакура не сказал ничего, кроме правды. Но Банни, видимо, слишком мало хвалили, и теперь даже мелкое одобрение вызывает чистый восторг. Не говоря уже о чем-то большем.

— Но…

— Никаких “но”, Банни. Ты справился со школами первой и второй ступени — справишься и с этой. А если что, я рядом и помогу. И твоя связка рядом и поможет. Все будет хорошо.

Тяжело вздохнув, Банни переворачивается на спину, забирает у Сакуры свою руку и закрывает глаза.

— Я вам верю, — говорит он. — И я постараюсь справиться, правда.

— Ты справишься.

Сакуре очень хочется его пожалеть, но увы, нельзя, потому что жалостью ничего не исправить.

Впрочем, он не сомневается, что у Банни все получится, иначе его бы здесь не было.

— Я посплю немного, ладно? — спрашивает Банни. — Я вас не выгоняю, просто устал и голова болит, совсем немного. Тайя Шелл сказала, что так и должно быть и что это пройдет к вечеру.

— Да, конечно. — Сакура кивает и встает, хотя хотел плавно перевести разговор на программирование. То есть на тему, в которой Банни однозначно уверен. Но нет — так нет, об этом можно поговорить и позже. — Спокойной ночи, и не проспи ужин. Попросить тайю Шелл разбудить тебя через пару часов?

— Не нужно, я проснусь. И спасибо. — Банни натягивает одеяло до носа и открывает левый глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Сакуру. — За все.

— Не за что.

Закрыв за собой дверь палаты, Сакура задумчиво оглядывает коридор и хмурится. Банни, как и любой настройщик, слабое место в связке, потому что мозг настройщика подвергается самым сильным нагрузкам с начала обучения. Это всегда ведет к проблемам с психикой, а психика Банни, видимо, изначально была очень лабильной — и именно поэтому он так среагировал на первое же погружение.

Страх опозориться, перенапряжение, стресс — и вот результат. Это не хорошо и не плохо, это нормально, но Сакуре стоит немного пересмотреть план обучения. Добавить еще игр на взаимодействие, потому что сам себе Банни не поможет, а вот связке это вполне под силу. Поддержать, не дать сорваться и поймать, если Банни все же упадет.

Он кивает сам себе, обдумывая, что именно нужно поменять, и задумывается так сильно, что не сразу замечает пришедших детей.

— Мы к Банни, — говорит Таку, и Сакура вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Если можно, конечно.

Выглядит Таку слегка виноватым: видимо, получил нагоняй от Марики.

Хайе выглядел виноватым ровно один раз в жизни… Интересно, как долго это будет продолжаться и что нужно сделать, чтобы перестать их сравнивать?..

— Можно, но он спит.

— Не спит, — мотает головой Джеймс. — Притворяется. Но мы уйдем, если он не захочет нас видеть. Так можно?

Надо же, Джеймс чувствует Банни через блокатор. Это хорошо, отлично просто, и Сакура кивает.

— Можно. И не забудьте вернуться к ужину.

Он уходит раньше, чем за детьми закрывается дверь, и думает, что Донна была права, с ними будет сложно, зря ему казалось, что все пройдет легко.

Но это не страшно, чем сложнее, тем интереснее.


	7. Глава 6

Таку, оказывается, сладкоежка.

Такое открытие Сакура делает, встав слишком рано и заявившись на кухню за час до завтрака.

“Обалдеть”.

Таку тихо урчит и жмурится, облизывая перепачканные клубничным кремом пальцы, постанывает, сладко вздыхает — и это все однозначно самое пошлое, что Сакура когда-либо видел и слышал. Нельзя вот так есть, просто нельзя. И показывать такое невинным людям тоже нельзя, особенно с утра.

То, что Таку, в общем-то, никому ничего не показывал и тихо сидел на кухне в одиночестве, ничего не меняет. Сакура смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд или как-то дать знать, что он здесь, чтобы все закончилось. А надо бы, хотя бы отвернуться, потому что это зрелище отзывается во всем теле лихорадочным, горячечным возбуждением.

Черт возьми, то, как мизинец Таку медленно выскальзывает из влажных полных губ, возбудило бы даже мертвого гетеросексуального импотента. Про живого гея Сакуру можно просто траурно промолчать. И посочувствовать ему.

Пожалуй, сегодня Сакура особенно рад тому, что одет не в стандартные брюки и рубашку, а в плотные джинсы и длинную футболку, которые хоть немного скроют мгновенно вставший член.

Если Таку, конечно, соизволит отвлечься от еды и посмотреть по сторонам, чтобы заметить, что он не один.

Лучше бы не отвлекался. Сакура вытирает о бедра вспотевшие ладони и невольно приоткрывает рот, потому что после вот такого порно должен последовать секс, а перед сексом он привык целоваться. И все, что нужно, — это сделать четыре шага вперед, вытащить Таку из-за стола, на нем же его разложить и трахнуть. Сопротивляться у Таку все равно не выйдет, Сакура весит в два раза больше, а сильнее он как минимум на порядок.

Просто взять и трахнуть.

Изнасиловать, по сути, потому что никто не сказал, что Таку на все это согласен.

Сакура жмурится, представив, как будет биться под ним тонкое горячее тело — у Таку всегда очень горячая кожа, — какими сладкими будут после клубничного крема его губы, и невольно тяжело сглатывает. Открывает глаза и натыкается на ответный ждущий взгляд Таку.

Таку хочет и согласен абсолютно на все — это огромными буквами написано на его лице, читается во взгляде и чувствуется в хлынувших через блокатор эмоциях и ощущениях. Слышится в участившемся дыхании, светится в капельках пота на лбу.

И это мгновенно отрезвляет. Нельзя — и точка. Просто нельзя, самому-то себе Сакура не должен объяснять почему.

Как бы ни хотелось, все равно нельзя.

Возбуждение, конечно, никуда не девается, но Сакура отлично умеет держать себя в руках, а пара минут слабости не считается.

— Доброе утро, — приветливо здоровается он, доходит до своего места, садится и утыкается в планшет.

— Доброе утро. — В голосе Таку звенит явное разочарование, но Сакура не обращает на это внимания, сосредоточенно выбирая еду на завтрак.

В меню почему-то одни сладости, включая персики с Эспенхайма, которые нормальные люди есть не в состоянии, слишком сладко. Мысли о сладком заставляют думать о Таку, представлять, что могло бы быть, и Сакура сдался бы, если бы имел на это право.

Не потому что Таку похож на Хайе, а потому, что у Сакуры давно не было никого, кого хотелось бы на самом деле, вот так, до дрожи и полного отказа тормозов.

Увы, нельзя.

И то, что Таку отнюдь не против, ничего не меняет. Ему просто хочется трахаться, как и любому здоровому парню в его возрасте, — и все это не имеет никакого отношения к Сакуре. Так что не стоит усложнять себе жизнь ради одноразового перепиха. Или многоразового.

Сакура мысленно матерится, переключает меню на нормальную еду, заказывает себе завтрак и решает сходить на Сорре в бордель. Он все равно собирался вести туда детей — на континент, а не в заведение, понятное дело. И дети будут радостно тратить стипендию на всякий хлам, а Сакура спокойно займется сексом без обязательств и проблем. Пусть и за деньги — какая разница, в сущности?

Таку молчит подозрительно долго, но отворачивается, когда Сакура на него смотрит. Ну что за глупости? Неужели больше не с кем — хотя не с кем, логично же.

Потерпит, ничего с ним не случится, потом прилетит корабль, на нем будет контрактный экипаж и обязательно найдется, с кем. Вот только говорить Таку об этом Сакура не будет.

И нужно перестать наконец-то о нем думать.

Сакура ловит себя на том, что разглядывает его ухо, отводит взгляд и с облегчением выдыхает, когда на кухне появляется Марика.

С ней все становится немного проще, она болтает о чем-то отвлеченном, Таку включается в разговор, Сакура молча ест и мечтает попасть на Сорру.

* * *

— Бегать? — в третий раз уточняет Джеймс и выглядит при этом не очень счастливым.

Сакура в третий раз кивает и приглашающе ведет рукой в сторону дорожки.

Дети вразнобой стонут, изображают полное отчаяние и усталость, но послушно выходят на красный гравий, становятся рядком и печально смотрят на Сакуру, явно считая его садистом.

Не сказать, что они так уж неправы.

— И помните, бегать надо молча. Каждое сказанное слово увеличивает время бега на минуту. Начнем мы, пожалуй, с получаса, и сильно торопиться не обязательно. Десять минут на круг.

Сакура ложится на траву, скрутив косу под головой вместо подушки, смотрит вслед убежавшим — скорее, уплевшимся — детям и тихо смеется. Начинается самое интересное.

Дети не знают, что вдоль всей дорожки расставлены микрофоны и камеры, так что у Сакуры есть возможность слышать каждое слово и видеть каждое движение, если ему это понадобится, конечно.

Некоторое время дети молчат, сосредоточенно пыхтя, а потом Джеймс, видимо, решает, что они достаточно далеко и можно поговорить.

— И какой в этом смысл? — спрашивает он.

Банни пожимает плечами, Таку бурчит что-то невнятное себе под нос — пять слов, — Марика задумчиво морщит лоб.

— Возможно, научить нас выдержке? Ну или что-нибудь в этом роде?

— Но это же глупо!

— Не глупее, чем все остальное, — это уже Банни, а Таку все еще молчит.

— Все остальное имеет смысл, а это точно нет.

Сакуре очень интересно, что именно так возмущает Джеймса в банальном беге, которым они все занимались в интернате. Хотя ответ, скорее всего, найдется в его профиле, но но раньше вечера Сакура до него не доберется.

— Остальное тоже иногда не имеет смысла, — наконец-то подает голос Таку.

— Имеет, просто мы его не видим. Нас же не учили учить, а талла Ито учили.

— Ты только что трижды сказала слово "учить" в одном предложении. Ладно, затыкаемся, вон он, впереди.

Семьдесят два слова — это плюс еще семьдесят две минуты, о чем Сакура детям и сообщает. От полных ненависти взглядов можно сгореть, но Сакура к такому давно привык и остается в живых.

Молча дети выдерживают два круга — взгляды становятся все злее, — а потом Марика срывается.

— Кто тебя за язык тянул? — спрашивает она злобным шепотом.

— А кто заставлял тебя отвечать? — шипит Джеймс.

— Заткнулись оба! — рявкает Таку, и теперь Джеймс и Марика злятся на него.

— Плюс еще двенадцать минут, — зевает Сакура, когда они опять оказываются рядом.

Кажется, задержаться здесь придется до вечера, потому что они явно не успокоятся, пока не выяснят, кто виноват. В этом и цель сегодняшних издевательств. Задание слышали все, в первом разговоре участвовали все, так что все и виноваты — и ответственность нести всем. Так будет всегда и везде, потому что они в связке. И даже если Джеймс начал, остальные-то поддержали, значит, отвечают на равных.

Очень просто на самом деле, но дойдет до детей, судя по всему, еще не скоро.

Сакура лениво зевает, рассматривая чистое небо, слушает чужое пыхтение, усмехается и снимает блокатор. Детские остаются на месте, но ему это не мешает.

Банни настроен философски и бежит, равнодушно относясь ко всему сразу. В его эмоциях преобладают легкая усталость, легкое раздражение от текущего по спине пота и легкое непонимание, с чего вообще вся паника.

Марика злится на Джеймса и на себя, но на себя больше.

Джеймс просто злится, почти бесится.

А Таку думает о чем-то отвлеченном.

Думает?!

Сакура садится и вслушивается внимательнее, до предела напрягая все способности, и улавливает чужую мысленную речь.

Чужое мысленное бурчание, скорее, не очень внятное, разобрать можно лишь отдельные слова с сильным эмоциональным окрасом — но и это удивительно.

Нет, подобное общение нормально между членами связки, но становится возможным обычно где-то на третьем году полетов. Исследования говорят, что после долгой совместной работы появляется общее эмпатическое поле, позволяющее чувствовать помимо эмоций еще и мысли.

Обычно после первых проявлений связку снимают с рейса и отправляют доучиваться. Ставить специальные блоки, показывать только направленные мысли и улавливать их же, отсекая подуманное нечаянно.

Очень редко бывает так, что связка изначально слажена настолько, что умеет общаться так на третьей ступени.

И это хорошо, отлично просто, значит, у детей очень высокий процент совпадения и работать вместе им будет легко.

Было бы отлично, если бы не одно “но”: их не должен слышать кто-то чужой. Сакура — чужой. Пусть он учитель — он не имеет никакого отношения к самой связке, значит, не должен слышать мысли ее членов, а он слышит.

Таку думает о том, что в кроссовку попал камень и ноге теперь больно, но непонятно, можно ли остановиться и вытряхнуть. Или надо спросить? А если надо, то не зачтутся ли слова в дополнительное время?

Не именно такими связными предложениями — основную массу информации Сакура считывает из ощущений вроде боли, сомнения и обиды, но отдельные слова слышит.

Камень, больно, остановиться, спросить, нельзя.

Хайе остановился бы, наплевав на всех, но то Хайе.

Кстати, то, что у Таку что-то не в порядке с ногой, чувствуют и все остальные, но они тоже не знают, можно с этим что-то сделать или надо терпеть.

В другой день Сакура обрадовался бы такому стечению обстоятельств. Моральная дилемма вдобавок к заданию — это всегда хорошо. Но не сегодня. Впрочем, он не собирается вмешиваться, пусть сами решают, что им важнее, здоровье Таку или правильно выполненное задание.

А он должен проверить кое-что еще: слышит он всех или только Таку.

Если дело ограничится им, то тогда ничего страшного. Тогда проблема в Хайе, в том, что они очень долго были вместе и очень хорошо друг друга понимали. И теперь мозг Сакуры, увидевшего почти полную копию Хайе, вывернулся наизнанку и настроился на Таку. Его предупреждали, что такое может случиться. Что покореженная психика всегда будет искать замену, Сакура начнет слышать Айю или Ию, просто потому что они похожи на брата. Не обязательно, конечно, но шансов было достаточно. Или вот Таку — правда, о нем тогда никто не знал, а обе сестры Хайе уже служили во флоте.

Айя — во флоте изыскателей, Ия — в военном.

Если не ограничится, то все плохо, и что делать дальше, Сакура не в силах пока даже представить. Но сейчас он должен просто убедиться, что не слышит остальных.

Он ложится на траву, машинально отметив, что дети вышли на пятый круг, а Таку больно так, что он вот-вот расплачется. Пара минут — и его придется вытаскивать и вести к Майки.

Сакура закрывает глаза, дав детям еще один круг на принятие правильного решения, и расслабляется, позволяя себе услышать.

У Таку в голове одни ругательства, на удивление четкие, и половину из них Сакура не знает. Сначала они забивают все, но потом в них вплетается тревога Марики.

“Нужно сказать, он же покалечится, — думает она раз за разом и чуть не плачет от бессилия. — Но ведь нам приказано молчать...”

Сакура улыбается и качает головой. Дети, они всегда такие смешные.

От Джеймса сначала не слышно ничего кроме злости, но это эмоции. А потом вдруг рывком появляются мысли. Невнятные , больше похожие на шепот, но Сакура разбирает, что Джеймс злится теперь только на себя, за то, что заговорил, а в результате Таку и Марике из-за него плохо.

Самое ясное слово — “идиот”, остальное смазывается волнами эмоций, но и этого достаточно.

А вот от Банни слов не слышно очень долго, одни чувства, но они сейчас не имеют никакого значения. Сакура вслушивается изо всех сил и улавливает почти через пять минут слабое, далекое бормотание. Словно где-то в соседней комнате идет фильм, фраз не разобрать, но понятно, что они есть.

Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Этому нет никакого логичного объяснения, но оно должно быть. Точнее, оно есть, но Сакура в него просто не верит.

Он слышит чужие мысли, опять, и это плохо, это хорошо, так нельзя, неизвестно, чем все закончится, и…

— Талл Ито? — шепотом зовет его Марика.

Таку дергает ее за руку и мотает головой, а сам он бледный до зелени, и глаза у него слезятся. Болван, ну и стоило доводить себя до такого?

— Я все равно скажу! — Марика злится и отходит на шаг в сторону. — Таку повредил ногу и не может больше бегать. Ему больно, посмотрите сами.

На лицах остальных написано обреченное недовольство, и они все на самом деле считают, что Сакура отправит их обратно на дорожку и время снова продлит. И искренне его ненавидят, это явно читается по обрывкам мыслей. Он заставляет себя отключиться от них, вставляет в порт блокатор и поднимается на ноги.

— Ну что ж, значит, на сегодня все.

— Но мы не закончили выполнять задание, — упрямо говорит Таку. — Я могу бегать.

— Само собой, — соглашается Сакура. — А еще ты сейчас разревешься и не можешь наступить на правую ногу, но это абсолютно ничего не значит. Сам дойдешь до тайи Шелл или тебя отнести? Остальные свободны, увидимся за ужином.

Дети хмурятся, но не расходятся, Таку опускает голову и сжимает зубы, явно намереваясь бежать дальше, но все же сдается.

— Донесите. Пожалуйста.

— Без проблем.

Сакура подхватывает его на руки и качает головой. Таку обнимает его за шею, хватает за косу и закрывает глаза. Его трясет, теперь, когда больше не нужно стараться, не обращать внимания на боль не выходит, она вгрызается в ступню, ползет выше, к колену — Сакура чувствует это и через блокатор.

Но это и так было бы понятно, по тому, как Таку дрожит и тихо жалобно всхлипывает.

Он ощущается не так, как Сакура подсознательно ждет. Таку меньше, легче, тоньше, напряженнее — он просто не такой, как Хайе, и от этого на секунду становится больно. Ему все эти дни, оказывается, хотелось обнять Таку, закрыть глаза и представить, что это Хайе. Вдохнуть знакомый запах корицы, провести кончиками пальцев по щеке, но теперь ясно, что ничего не получится. Никогда — как будто Сакура сомневался до этого.

Сомневался, конечно. Надеялся. Ждал чего-то, чего на свете быть больше не может, идиот.

— Потерпи немного, — просит Сакура. — Ничего страшного с тобой не случилось, тайя Шелл вылечит все за пару минут, нужно только до нее дойти.

— Но задание мы все равно провалили. — В голосе Таку слышно столько искреннего страдания, что Сакура с трудом удерживается от смеха.

И опять же: Хайе было бы плевать, главное, что он будет в порядке. Сначала такое поведение раздражало, потом с ним все смирились, потом Сакура узнал, в чем дело, и чуть не поседел.

— Не совсем. Я объясню все за ужином. Или сами поймете, вы же умные. Попробуйте просто обсудить то, что сегодня случилось, между собой и прийти к правильным выводам. Как тебе идея?

Таку задумывается и нерешительно поднимает голову, заглядывая Сакуре в лицо.

— А если мы придем к неправильным выводам? Как мы их проверим?

— Поделитесь ими со мной. Считай это новым заданием, которое нужно выполнить до ужина. И, Таку, никто не говорил, что ради учебы нужно себя калечить. Сегодня это раненая нога, а завтра что? Ты сломаешь себе шею, лишь бы сделать все правильно?

— Я… — Таку снова ложится щекой на его плечо и вздыхает. — Вы обещали отвезти нас на Сорру, если мы справимся со всеми заданиями. Марика прямо мечтает об этом, да и остальные тоже. И у нас получалось все, а потом Банни сорвался, и теперь вот… я всех подвел. Я просто хотел, чтобы мы туда поехали. Вы ведь сказали, что то, что случилось с Банни, — это нормально, и я…

Нет, все же дети иногда бывают забавными.

— И ради Сорры ты решил, что надо немного пострадать. — Сакура усмехается и дует ему на волосы. — Не самое плохое решение, но ты подумал о том, как будет чувствовать себя та же Марика, когда поймет, что из-за нее ты терпишь боль? Нет, я не говорю, что маленькие подвиги во имя связки — это что-то ужасное, но рисковать собой все же не стоит, и это касается любого из вас.

Таку долго молчит и потом вздыхает:

— Я понял, да.

Он пахнет потом и клубничным кремом, солнцем и конфетами. Сакура жмурится на секунду и открывает глаза.

Хайе обожал, когда его таскали на руках, а Таку, похоже, это не очень нравится. Во всяком случае, от него веет легкой паникой, страхом, что его уронят, и еще чем-то, трудно различимым.

Но Таку — не Хайе, давно пора бы уже это запомнить.

Впрочем, больше всего сейчас Сакуру занимает не то, чем братья Хашимура отличаются друг от друга, а то, почему он слышит связку, и даже воспитательный процесс не отвлекает его от нарастающего страха.

Он знает ответ, но он должен убедиться.

Сакура сдает Таку Майки, объясняет, в чем дело, и удаляется, кивнув усевшейся на пороге лазарета связке.

Доходит до своего кабинета, закрывает дверь на ключ, меняет в порте блокатор на более мощный и будит рабочий компьютер. Выводит на дополнительный экран картинки с маленьких подвижных камер, чтобы наблюдать за связкой, раз он не может ее слышать.

Все, что ему нужно, лежит в общем досье на связку, правда, оно закрытое и зашифрованное. Сакура зло кривится, отключает компьютер от сети, подгружает к нему личное рабочее пространство и скалится.

Внутри закипает что-то похожее на бешенство, и так бывает всегда, когда перед Сакурой встает головоломная задача из области информатики. Так было, когда он взламывал досье Хайе. Когда он вытаскивал из базы данных флота последний отчет “Кимара” — и то же самое происходит сейчас.

Исчезают лишние мысли, подскакивает уровень адреналина, в голове становится пусто и звонко, мозг переключается в рабочий режим… Поехали.

Строчки сплетаются в разноцветное месиво, мгновенно наливаются болью глаза и виски, пальцы летают над виртуальной клавиатурой. Рабочее пространство кипит, в электронных мозгах компьютера что-то скрипит — виртуально, конечно, — время ускоряется, сердце колотится, как ненормальное, но шифр все же сдается. Через каких-то несчастных два часа.

Два часа — и перед Сакурой появляется длинный список тех, кто подходит связке больше чем на семьдесят процентов. Результаты тестирования, куча личной информации о чужих людях, но Сакуре интересна не она.

Он снимает последние маячки и откидывается на спинку кресла, давая отдых спине и глазам.

Тестирования связок идут непрерывно, начиная с того момента, как новому поколению исполняется десять лет. Сначала между одногодками, потом, когда дети дорастают до пятнадцати, добавляются те, кто не нашел связку раньше и не достиг двадцати пяти лет. После двадцати пяти обучение становится почти невозможным, а до этого даже у отбраковки последней ступени есть крохотный шанс все же попасть в космос.

На самом деле крохотный, почему-то в оптимальной связке члены всегда примерно одного возраста.

Кроме того, к тестированию подключают и таких, как Сакура. Людей, зачем-то переживших смерть своей связки или ее части. Их не так уж и много, но их шансы найти себе кого-то еще меньше. И тех связок, в которых погиб кто-то один, больше, и все же не очень много.

Но…

Сакура длинно выдыхает и смотрит на список. Его не интересуют детали, только общий коэффициент слаженности связки.

В нынешнем составе восемьдесят четыре из ста трех.

С пилотом Джейме Хоралисом, сотрудником комитета внутренних расследований, — восемьдесят.

Пилоты Сакуру не интересуют, как и механики с канонирами.

Он пролистывает список до настройщиков. С Жанной Беллоли — восемьдесят один. Старше двадцати пяти лет.

С Беттани Уошл — восемьдесят пять. Психически нестабильна, не рекомендуется для работы в космосе.

С Юлианом Броди — восемьдесят семь. Старше двадцати пяти лет.

С Сакурой Ито — девяносто восемь. Исключен из списка возможных членов связки из-за условного срока и саботажа.

Девяносто восемь.

С Хайе, Алишей и Йоргеном было восемьдесят семь.

Девяносто восемь.

Он мог бы снова летать, если бы тогда, на трибунале, попытался защищаться.

Он мог бы снова летать, если бы подал апелляцию, а не сидел и не грыз себя за то, что он жив, а остальные мертвы.

Он мог бы снова жить, пусть без Хайе, но жить, а не бесцельно существовать, как все прошедшие с момента аварии годы. Делать то, для чего он был рожден.

Он мог бы…

Это его связка, его, а не Банни.

Он мог бы снова летать.

Сакура смотрит на выведенные красным цифры и не чувствует абсолютно ничего, кроме бесконечной тяжелой усталости.

Он мог бы, но приговор все перечеркнул, и сейчас невозможно ничего изменить.

И самое веселое — Сакуре плевать на все. Или это шок, непонятно.

Девяносто восемь из ста трех — больше просто не бывает.

Сакура закрывает глаза и выключает компьютер.

Он мог бы снова летать — он не хотел бы этого знать, но куда теперь деться.

Мог бы, и частица “бы” в этом предложении — самое главное.

У него ни малейшего шанса что-то изменить, они улетят, а он останется.

Значит, он должен сделать все, чтобы их восемьдесят четыре поднялись еще на пару пунктов. Потому что это его связка, но у него нет на нее права, больше нет.

Сакура горько усмехается и вздыхает.

Все плохо, и ему самому плохо.

Девяносто восемь, черт возьми, ну как такое возможно?

У него не выйдет улететь с ними, но он может сделать все, чтобы им было хорошо без него — и он сделает.

И потом уже подумает, что делать с собой.


	8. Глава 7

Принять решение оказывается очень легко, хотя на самом деле у Сакуры просто нет выбора. В коротком списке ровно один аргумент за то, чтобы драться за связку: с ним остальным, если не брать в расчет Банни, будет явно лучше.

А вот аргументов против — целая куча.

Война, а это была бы именно длительная и изматывающая война, отложила бы первый полет связки как минимум на год. Пока Сакура уговорил бы Донну отправить запрос на смену настройщика, пока его рассмотрели бы, пока назначили бы новый суд — все это время дети просто ждали бы неизвестно чего.

К тому же им пришлось бы учиться заново.

Привыкать к Сакуре, а значит, забывать Банни, с которым они уже успели подружиться.

Опять же, у связки с ним самое меньшее в два раза сократилось бы общее время на службе. В среднем связки выдерживают на работе около пятидесяти лет — и двадцать из них для Сакуры уже прошли. Если не больше.

Еще он насквозь болен, как психически, так и физически, одно сбоящее сердце чего стоит. Нет, его можно починить, конечно, но и это займет много времени — которое связка провела бы в космосе.

Он в два раза старше, что тоже не сделает их жизнь проще.

Нельзя забывать и о ревности к старой связке, которая обязательно появится, пусть Хайе и остальные давно мертвы.

В общем, все плохо, и единственное, что Сакура в состоянии сделать для детей, — это научить их работать вместе. Максимально дистанцировавшись самому.

Они ведь наверняка чувствуют, что что-то не так. Понимают, что с Сакурой им уютнее и проще, чем с Банни, — и это нужно изменить.

И забыть заодно про два главных вопроса в жизни связки: скажут ли тебе спасибо за твое решение и выберешься ли ты сам, не покалечившись. Если ответ хотя бы на один звучит как “нет”, то не стоит и начинать заниматься запланированным.

В случае Сакуры “нет” — это ответ на оба вопроса, но это не играет никакой роли. А детям не обязательно ни о чем знать.

Он проводит в кабинете весь день до ужина. Меняет план занятий, потому что еще немного — и дети услышат мысли друг друга, а значит, их нужно будет учить с этим правильно управляться.

Пьет чай, пролистывает новое задание от КВР.

Пытается поработать, но не выходит сосредоточиться.

Думает о том, что надо сходить к Донне и поинтересоваться ее мнением по этому поводу. О том, что хуже всего в этой ситуации Банни, который интуитивно чувствует себя чужим, не на своем месте.

Читает еще раз профили каждого, потом какую-то книгу, но не понимает в ней ни слова.

Время то тянется, то летит, за окном темнеет, дети занимаются кто чем. Таку спит, обняв подушку и сунув ладонь под щеку, Марика роется в Сети, Джеймс валяется на улице под деревьями, Банни сидит в гостиной и бездумно таращится в пустой камин. Сакура смотрит на них и качает головой.

Почему ни один идиот не заметил, что учитель и лучше всего подходящий связке настройщик — это один и тот же человек? Или, наоборот, заметили и решили, что Сакура не будет дергаться с пересмотром дела, а просто научит детей как можно лучше? Или это тоже часть… наказания? Нет, вряд ли. Покалечить Сакуру, как только появилась возможность, Камилло наверняка доставило удовольствие. Издеваться над ни в чем не виноватыми детьми — слишком даже для него, особенно если учесть, сколько стоит каждый такой ребенок.

Какая разница, в сущности.

Единственное, о чем Сакура не разрешает себе задуматься ни на секунду, — это о том, как все могло бы быть. Не нужно бередить поджившие раны, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

За ужином он объясняет детям цель урока с бегом и заодно учит задавать два главных вопроса, а потом объявляет, что завтра все летят на Сорру, и уходит спать. Предварительно закинувшись огромной дозой снотворного. Чтобы то, что могло бы быть, ему не приснилось.

* * *

— Ух ты, — выражает общее восхищение Банни.

Сакура тихо смеется и подпихивает его в спину, заставляет отойти с середины тротуара к стене.

На Сорре и в самом деле красиво — во всяком случае, в крупнейшем городе континента. Здесь так же, как и в школе, все намеренно старое, техника спрятана, а архаичная древность, наоборот, выставлена напоказ.

Конечно, все это только имитация старины, исторически неправильная, и на одной улице можно найти и земную европейскую архитектуру, и низенькие дома первых колоний, и что-то явно азиатское, с резными изогнутыми крышами.

Любого историка при виде такой смеси стилей хватил бы закономерный инфаркт, но флотским нравится, а все остальное местных не особо интересует. И историки здесь не бывают.

Дети оглядываются по сторонам, жмутся к Сакуре, как будто их вот-вот украдут и надо срочно спрятаться. Интересно, как они собираются через пять месяцев куда-нибудь лететь, если сейчас боятся обычного, в сущности, города. Вокруг них даже нет толпы — еще слишком рано, и основная масса туристов спит, — но детям все равно страшно. С непривычки и от осознания, что теперь они могут просто отправиться куда угодно.

— Вы с нами не пойдете, да? — в третий раз уточняет Марика.

Сакура в третий раз мотает головой.

— Не пойду.

— И никаких наставлений не будет? Вроде туда не ходить, здесь не сидеть, этого не делать? — интересуется Джеймс, тоже в третий раз.

— Не будет. Все сами, более того, вам совсем не обязательно проводить время вместе, можно спокойно гулять по отдельности.

Даже нужно, но ладно, на первый раз он им этого сообщать не будет.

— И в девять встречаемся вон в том кафе, — печально вздыхает Таку. — Все понятно. Уже надо расходиться?

Сакура удивленно вскидывает брови и пожимает плечами.

— Как хотите. Я пошел, у меня еще завтрак. Увидимся в девять, и не опаздывайте.

Он разворачивается и усмехается, чувствуя спиной растерянные испуганные взгляды, но не смотрит в ответ. Хватит с детей одного четкого приказа вернуться вовремя, остальное они должны решать сами, иначе никогда не научатся самостоятельности.

Конечно, это садизм, но Отдел образования считает иначе. Сначала девятнадцать лет контроля, потом за полгода как хотите, так и разбирайтесь со свалившейся на голову свободой. Так нельзя, но Сакуру никто не спрашивает.

Он доходит до кафе, улыбается миленькой крошечной официантке и падает за ближайший столик, опять же спиной к детям.

В принципе, они могут позавтракать с ним, но решить это тоже должны сами. Сакура уверен почти на сто процентов, что они не отважатся.

Во-первых, он ясно дал знать, что не хочет этого, еще в джете, на котором они сюда добирались. Не прямым текстом, но целой кучей намеков, а связка — с чертовыми девяноста восьмью пунктами — просто физически не могла его не понять.

Во-вторых, они уже отлично уяснили, что любое задание без Сакуры, даже выходной день на Сорре, направлено на выработку самостоятельности, будь она неладна. Так что они не придут, и он наконец-то побудет немного в одиночестве.

Официантка приносит ему меню и улыбается так, что мгновенно становится ясно: если бы Сакура захотел, то у него сегодня случился бы секс. Ни к чему не обязывающий и жаркий. Увы, женщины его никогда не интересовали, и начинать спать с ними на пятом десятке как-то глупо, да и не хочется. Вот была бы она парнем, молоденький, рыжим и худым, Сакура бы без вопросов согласился.

Он обдумывает эту мысль еще раз и со стоном бьет себя по лбу меню. Не стоило вчера утром разглядывать оргию Таку и клубничного крема, совсем не стоило.

И о Хайе вспоминать не стоило. Сакура столько лет спал с кем угодно, но только не с рыжими, чтобы не дать себе даже шанса притвориться — с чего вдруг его тянет сейчас? Хотя понятно же, с чего: с Таку. Из-за Таку, его похожести и непохожести на Хайе, утреннего клубничного крема, тяжелого ответного взгляда и неприкрытого желания в нем.

В бордель. Срочно в бордель — нет, сначала поесть. Папка снова встречается со лбом, жалко, что синяка не останется, да и мозги не прочистятся.

Дети к этому моменту уже ушли, кстати, что не может не радовать. Сакура делает заказ и активирует на браслете режим слежки, на всякий случай. На Сорре, в общем-то, спокойно, а вляпаться в какие-нибудь неприятности сложно, но проследить за детьми лишним не будет.

В конце концов, они ни разу в жизни ничего не покупали сами в обычном магазине. В Сети, скорее всего, да, а вот так, лицом к лицу с продавцом, точно нет, потому что и интернаты, и школы специализации находятся в полностью изолированных от обычных людей местностях. Это следствие крупного теракта трехвековой давности, когда неизвестные ублюдки, противники освоения космоса, просто подорвали интернат на Сенате. Убив почти полторы тысячи человек, включая младенцев.

С тех пор эмпатов, главную ценность флота, прятали и охраняли лучше, чем золотой запас страны на старой Земле. Кстати, попасть на Инану вообще очень сложно, а уж на архипелаг, на котором располагается школа, и вовсе нереально, если не иметь к ней отношения, конечно.

Это во-первых.

Во-вторых, дети никогда не оставались одни за пределами школ. В любых поездках их сопровождали учителя, по одному на тройку. Даже в туалет, да и поездок было мало. Во время учебы Сакуры — всего-то два десятка за девятнадцать лет, и сейчас вряд ли что-то изменилось.

В-третьих, им практически не давали шанса решать что-то самим, очень долго. Первую возможность сделать выбор в интернате дети получали в тринадцать лет, когда к общеобразовательным предметам добавлялись узкопрофильные, вроде углубленной истории или химии.

Сакура отлично помнит себя в первый визит сюда. Талл Ллойд просто ушел, оставив их одних, и никто не мог толком понять, что теперь делать. Кроме Хайе — у того-то был Камилло и проблем со свободой не наблюдалось.

Они, само собой, пошли куда-то, что-то ели, но даже выбор еды казался чем-то жутким. Хуже него был только момент, когда Сакура узнал, что трусы бывают не одной модели, и продавщица в магазине смотрела на него так, словно не верила, что существуют такие безграмотные идиоты.

И все это — с учетом того, что учеба Сакуры пришлась на период экспериментов. Их курс выпустили к людям уже во время специализации — тогда школы для контрактного экипажа перевели к школам эмпатов.

Этот эксперимент довольно быстро свернули, когда выяснилось, что социализации-то такое способствует, зато вызывает конфликты, когда контрактных распределяют не на тот корабль, со связкой которого они успели подружиться.

Так погиб, например, “Белый ветер”, в первом же рейсе. Кто-то из контрактников случайно убил пилота во время ссоры, а остальные члены связки тихо сошли с ума. Корабль нашли почти четыре года спустя, полный трупов, причем под конец люди ели друг друга, потому что не осталось припасов.

В общем, детям будет тяжело, и даже то, что они быстро распробуют вкус свободы, не облегчает ситуацию сейчас.

Сакура сжимает переносицу пальцами, когда понимает, что его тянет пойти следом и поддержать их, просто находиться где-нибудь неподалеку, потому что эти дети — его связка и он обязан быть с ними.

Обязан — но не имеет права, вот такая вот дилемма.

Он заставляет себя усидеть на месте только диким усилием воли, ест, но не чувствует вкуса, постоянно косится на карту, наблюдая, куда разбрелись дети, и отчаянно хочет оказаться рядом хотя бы с кем-нибудь из них.

* * *

День проходит странно. Сакура блуждает по городу, кивая знакомым, пьет то чай, то сок, покупает себе какую-то одежду, а детям — заглушки с камнями. Аквамарин для Банни, окинавский топаз для Марики, гранат для Джеймса и сердолик для Таку. Ничего особенного эти камни не означают, просто Сакуре кажется, что детям они пойдут.

И свою заглушку надо бы сменить, но это когда-нибудь потом.

Он доходит до борделя, стоит перед ним пару минут и разворачивается. Сакуре хочется вполне определенного человека, так что не нужно заменять его непонятно кем. Проще дома вспомнить и подрочить, чем пытаться представить, что Хайе вернулся.

Он забредает в местный музей, но не находит там ничего интересного. Обедает на набережной и долго кормит наглых белых рыб. Следит за детьми — Таку и Марика торчат почти четыре часа в огромном магазине одежды, Банни с Джеймсом зависают в том, который торгует техникой, и потом все вместе идут обедать.

Сакура старается находиться максимально далеко от них всех, чтобы не встретиться даже случайно. Считывает показания их браслетов, следит за уровнем стресса, постоянно у всех скачущим туда-сюда, пьет чай в кафе на центральной площади, заглядывает в книжный и опять в ювелирный. Покупает для Таку еще одну заглушку, с бирюзой. В память о Хайе — все же они братья, и Хайе с удовольствием познакомился бы с Таку, ему всегда хотелось иметь брата, после четырех сестер-то. Буйных, громких и наглых сестер. Впрочем, это у них семейное.

Бирюза жжется сквозь ткань кармана, и Сакура совсем не знает, как ее подарить и как объяснить, почему для Таку два подарка, а для остальных только один, но он что-нибудь придумает.

Дети снова разбредаются, Таку и Банни обнаруживаются в магазине с товарами для рисования, Марика идет в ювелирный, Джеймс остается в кафе.

Сакура выходит к набережной и просто сидит около воды, подставив лицо солнцу. И думает о том, что Хайе был бы просто счастлив встретиться с Таку. Удивился бы, насколько они похожи, потащил бы его на рыбалку, которую всей душой обожал, рассказывал бы какие-нибудь глупости из полетной жизни, немного ревновал бы Сакуру к брату, но не слишком.

Они обязательно подружились бы, а Сакура немножко сошел бы с ума, разглядывая их вместе. Родного и привычного, взрослого, но так и не повзрослевшего Хайе — и молодого Таку, привет из далекой полузабытой юности.

От этих мыслей теплеет в груди, несмотря на то, что они окрашены горечью. Это все могло бы быть, если бы Хайе остался в живых, но он мертв.

Дети встречаются опять и снова расходятся по сторонам. Таку идет к набережной, но сворачивает в маленькую картинную галерею, Марика просто гуляет, Банни оседает в кафе-мороженом, Джеймс торчит в магазине сладостей, а потом звонит Таку и зазывает его к себе. Об этом Сакуре тоже докладывают браслеты.

Вообще, следить за детьми не очень хорошо, но Сакура должен прийти на помощь, если случится что-нибудь опасное или что-то, с чем они сами не справятся. Конечно, вероятность такого развития событий невысока, но ему так спокойнее, да и слежка является частью процесса обучения. Она позволяет Сакуре подметить кое-какие важные детали — например, то, что дети оказались удивительно самостоятельными. Справились с паникой за несчастные сорок минут и, похоже, потратили всю стипендию. Это хорошо, в общем-то. Неплохо, по крайней мере, потому что нерешительность сейчас могла бы обернуться проблемами в будущем, если бы дети испугались или подумали, что сделали что-то не то. Впрочем, Сакура здесь как раз для того, чтобы этого не произошло.

* * *

— И вот еще платье, — заканчивает Марика и улыбается так, что на нее больно смотреть. — И конфеты! Я забыла про конфеты! В какой они сумке?

Сакура улыбается в ответ и кивает на крошечный бумажный пакет из кондитерской.

— А, ну да. Спасибо. Вишневые желейные червяки, я и не думала, что они тут есть. У нас были, в интернате, а потом мне сказали, что такое продают на Гленне, а больше нигде нет.

— Здесь есть все, не только червяки с Гленны. Это же флотский курорт, Марика, и сюда привозят сладости и безделушки со всех планет, на которых есть школы.

— Да? Я не знала. А в школу можно заказать что-нибудь из города?

— Можно.

Марика снова улыбается и сует в рот червяка, пару секунд думает, тяжело вздыхает и предлагает конфеты остальным. Все отказываются, даже Таку.

Это хорошо. Делиться в интернатах не принято, хотя бы потому, что делиться нечем. Каждому ребенку выдают одинаковый набор всего, от зубной щетки до учебных планшетов, делать покупки в Сети разрешают лишь на специализации, а там обычно не до дележки и дружбы, слишком много всего нужно выучить за короткий срок.

Так что попытка Марики угостить остальных — это очень хороший признак. А то, что все отказались, еще лучший. Дети начинают чувствовать друг друга, значит, весь предыдущий месяц прошел не зря. И Сакура может немного погордиться собой.

Он сделал все правильно, все объяснил так, что они поняли, и дальше будет только лучше — они справятся с учебой, а Сакура с собой.

Дети хвастаются покупками. У Таку это две сумки с одеждой, пестрой настолько, что рябит в глазах, целая гора конфет, несколько перьев для планшета, бумага, акварель и кисти. Таку честно сознается, что пользоваться ими не умеет, но хочет научиться.

У Банни тоже одежда, в основном темная и очень простая, напоминающая интернатскую форму, — и больше ничего. Как будто он не разрешает себе выбраться из прошлого или не в состоянии поверить, что теперь у него началась другая жизнь. В сложившейся ситуации это логично: Банни не может не чувствовать, что что-то не так, и изо всех сил пытается забиться обратно туда, где все было в порядке. Не страшно, с этой проблемой Сакура справится.

Одежду купил себе и Джеймс, простую, но светлую, и тоже конфеты, как будто в школе вообще нет сладостей. А еще деревянную фигурку местной птицы — Джеймс с удовольствием рассказывает о ней и о том, какие птицы изумительные.

Сакура улыбается, разглядывая их всех, ощущая их радость, усталость — и легкую боль Марики от проколотой утром губы.

Ему интересно послушать их мысли, но Сакура держит себя в руках. Наслушается еще, когда будет учить закрываться и думать направленно. Ему интересно много чего, но кое-что подождет, а кое-что никогда не случится. Он кивает, поддакивает в нужных местах, комментирует, если от него этого ждут, и раздумывает о том, как именно подарит детям заглушки, но объяснит сначала, что такое подарки.

Они удивятся, зачем это нужно, потом обидятся, что узнали о подарках только сейчас, потом начнут дарить всякие глупости друг другу и Сакуре, и от этой мысли у него теплеет в груди.

Такие моменты, еще будущие само собой, — это маленькие кусочки жизни, которые у Сакуры могли бы быть и которых не будет. Кусочки совместной работы и общей жизни, которые достанутся не ему.

Но даже они — больше, чем абсолютно ничего. И нет, Сакура не счастлив, но где-то очень к этому близко.


	9. Глава 8

— Штатная ситуация alpha-5F означает маневрирование в необитаемом космосе, например, рядом с новооткрытой планетой или рядом с точкой выхода из прыжка. Возможные внештатные: все, кроме контакта с пиратами — их в новооткрытом пространстве, по идее, быть не может, — взлета и посадки на планету в неблагоприятных погодных условиях, физического отказа любой из подсистем во время прыжка, поскольку прыжок уже завершен, и… — Таку задумывается на пару секунд и решительно кивает: — И все. Номера называть?

Сакура качает головой.

— Не нужно, я и так верю, что ты их помнишь наизусть. Чем отличается маневрирование в необитаемом космосе от маневрирования в обитаемом?

На этот раз Таку даже не нужно времени на раздумья:

— Количеством мусора. В обитаемом космосе возле планет его много, в основном искусственного происхождения. Начиная от обломков кораблей, заканчивая спутниками и просто мусором, который невозможно уничтожить или переработать на планете. Ну и еще кучи всего. В необитаемом космосе таких загрязнений нет. Там весь мусор естественного происхождения — теоретически, конечно. Астероиды, кометы, пыль — и это загрязнение по объему все равно в разы меньше антропогенного. Соответственно, маневрирование в необитаемом космосе проще, не нужно уворачиваться от летающей вокруг гадости или отстреливать ее. С одной стороны. С другой — плотно засоренные области в основном задокументированы, а в необитаемом космосе неизвестно, что торчит или летит с другой стороны планеты. Таким образом, и там надо маневрировать медленно и осторожно, так что ничем alpha-5F от alpha-4F не отличается, кроме количества используемой иследовательской аппаратуры. В необитаемом космосе ее нужно больше, потому что приходится расчитывать только на свою, а в обитаемом можно подключаться к сенсорам орбитальных станций или прыжковых точек.

Он переводит дух и улыбается, когда Сакура кивает.

— Правильно. Еще что-нибудь, что ты можешь рассказать об alpha-5F?

Таку облизывается и жадно пьет воду, Банни подпрыгивает в своем кресле, но молчит. Молодец, потому что его сейчас никто не спрашивает и этот маленький экзамен полностью на совести Таку. В конце концов, любое маневрирование — это задача пилота, а остальные в процессе должны наблюдать и быть на подхвате, если что-то пойдет не так. Как и во всех штатных ситуациях на корабле. Другие члены связки подключаются к работе, когда начинаются проблемы, вроде нападения пиратов или отказа системы жизнеобеспечения, но пока все штатно, работает только пилот.

В идеале. В жизни все, конечно, регулярно ломается и немножко сходит с ума, и часто получается, что пилот пытается вывести корабль на геосинхронную орбиту ближайшей планеты, а настройщик с канониром в то же время судорожно ищут и исправляют ошибку в системе обороны, потому что у той внезапно прервался физический контакт с главным орудием.

Но внештатные ситуации они отработают позже и без предупреждения, а пока в учебном плане исключительно мирные прыжки, посадки и взлеты.

— Аlpha-5F является второй ступенью идеального течения исследовательского рейса. Ей предшествует alpha-2J, прыжок по трем точкам, от базы приписки к краю обитаемого космоса и за него. И после нее следуют alpha-6L, alpha-8T и снова alpha-2J. То есть посадка на новую планету, взлет с нее и возвращение на базу приписки. И в идеале же единственный из связки, кто в полете работает, — это пилот, но нам говорили, что так практически никогда не бывает.

— И были правы. — Сакура улыбается и в очередной раз кивает. — Все правильно, молодец. Подключайтесь к системе, отработаем маневрирование, посадку и, если успеем, взлет и прыжок по одной точке.

Таку тоже улыбается и немножко сияет, услышав похвалу Сакуры. А Сакура думает, что это откровенно странно. Хайе или самому Сакуре такие вопросы казались скорее оскорблением. Они ведь только что сдали все экзамены, конечно же, они знают наизусть, что и как случается в какой именно ситуации, пусть и теоретически. Зачем требовать с них пересказывать очевидное?

Таку и остальные — особенно Банни, — воспринимают любой вопрос как расстрельный приговор, пугаются, волнуются и страшно гордятся собой, когда Сакура хвалит их за правильные ответы. Словно их недогладили в детстве и теперь любой намек на то, что они молодцы, — лучший подарок на свете.

Гладили и хвалили их много, ругали, впрочем, тоже, но не настолько, чтобы вот такая реакция и такое отсутствие адекватной самооценки у всех были нормальными. Хотя Таку, демонстрируя, насколько важно для него мнение Сакуры, скорее всего, пытается таким образом понравиться. И Сакура совсем не против, если это улучшает и учебные показатели самого Таку, и результаты всей связки.

И все-таки подобные демонстрации дергают своей неправильностью. Хайе никогда не стремился кому-то понравиться, ни разу в жизни, и тем более не делал ничего подобного специально, и Сакура все еще ждет от Таку такого же поведения, не получает его и удивляется. Больше месяца уже, сколько можно? Когда оно закончится?

Плоский штекер половинного прямого подключения — полное возможно только с кораблем и только в целиком укомплектованном кресле, с кучей трубочек, зондов и систем наблюдения, а учебные для таких развлечений не предназначены — входит в порт. Сакура закрывает глаза и вздыхает. Это третье их общее погружение, и он очень надеется, что оно пройдет без проблем. Первое закончилось, не успев начаться, второе вышло просто идеальным, они отработали все разновидности прыжков и маневрирование в обитаемом космосе. По наметившейся тенденции третье должно завершиться неудачей, и Сакуре совсем этого не хочется.

“Инна” — учебный ИИ — радостно перемигивается имитацией имитации виртуального рабочего пространства, дети торчат в его центре восторженными столбиками, пока Сакура не подталкивает Марику в спину, кивая в сторону ее места. Остальные разбегаются следом, Сакура устраивается в кресле позади них и ждет неприятностей.

Пока все идет как надо.

Джеймс задумчиво рассматривает полный зеленых строчек экран: отчеты подсистемы обороны и нападения. Внешние щиты, все три, включены, внутренние нет, но находятся в полной готовности. Верхние и нижние круги орудий замерли до приказа стрелять. Два средних разогреваются и настраиваются. Все правильно, образцово-красиво и почти идеально.

Двигатели Марики тоже визуализированы в зеленом цвете, но не строчками, а объемными проекциями, собранными в одно целое. Не очень понятно, на взгляд Сакуры, но в такие мелочи он не лезет. Разве что у Банни, а остальные могут представлять себе свою работу, как им угодно.

Кстати, Банни, видимо, внимательно слушал учителей и самого Сакуру. Его проекция элементарна и наглядна и выглядит, как простенький детский конструктор. Крупные детали, соединенные полукруглыми шипами и длинными гладкими планками, разные цвета для каждой подсистемы. Сакуре нравится такая визуализация, и он мысленно ставит галочку похвалить Банни после урока.

У Таку все сложно. Три больших экрана, соединение с двигателями и внешними зондами и какое-то подобие руля с сотней разных кнопок перед креслом. Практического смысла в нем Сакура не видит, но Таку, любителю гоночных игр, так удобнее. И пока эта конструкция работает нормально, менять в ней ничего не стоит. Впрочем, нормально или нет, покажет отработка внештатных ситуаций. По штатным никаких особых выводов не сделаешь.

Сакура сползает в своем кресле пониже, укладывает локоть на спинку и тихо вздыхает.

Самое неприятное в первых занятиях — это скука. Детям-то все интересно, а он это видел со стороны сотни раз, еще чаще — переживал, и ему почти хочется каких-нибудь мелких проблем. Но только почти.

Неприятности на этой стадии не добавят детям уверенности, а им она явно нужна, сейчас нервничает даже невозмутимый обычно Таку. Было бы из-за чего.

Таку вообще забавный. Как в нем совмещаются фамильная Хашимуровская наглость, самоуверенность и дикое желание угодить, Сакура не понимает и никогда не поймет, наверное. Просто он такой вот — совершенно не такой, как Хайе. Хорошо, не совсем такой.

Для этого занятия Сакура выбрал систему желтой звезды Эфой и четвертую от нее планету, Нараимо. Условия там практически идеальные: минимум мусора, полное отсутствие метеоритных потоков и астероидов, спокойная атмосфера на планете. В общем, лучше для тренировки не придумаешь, но испортить можно все что угодно. Было бы желание.

Он сползает в кресле еще немного ниже, вытягивает ноги и зевает, прикрывшись ладонью. Скучно.

— Не все так страшно, как казалось, — бурчит Таку себе под нос.

— А должно быть? — спрашивают одновременно Джеймс и Марика.

Банни молчит.

— Не знаю, наверное.

— А почему?

— Ну потому что же.

Таку явно не слышит, о чем с ним разговаривают — не воспринимает полностью, по крайней мере. Но дает более-менее связные ответы, значит, “слышит” связку. Неплохо.

— Главное, все понятно. — Это снова Марика, а Банни так и продолжает молчать.

Сакура подпирает подбородок кулаком и вздыхает. Пожалуй, нужно будет на следующем занятии устроить им небольшую проблему, решение которой зависит от Банни. Чтобы остальные перестали считать его ненужным и неважным, да и он себя тоже.

— Ладно, начнем уже, — командует сам себе Таку, трясет головой, убирая с лица волосы, и кладет пальцы на руль.

— У тебя все получится, — неожиданно говорит Банни и слабо улыбается.

По закону подлости сейчас все должно пойти не так — но нет, Таку отлично держит себя в руках.

Имитация корабельного ИИ тяжело вздрагивает, и все приходит в движение. Меняются местами детали в конструкторе Банни: включается внешняя система наблюдения, выползают на обшивку зонды, внутренние подсистемы корабля уходят в полуспящий режим, то есть продолжают работать, но перенастроить их пока нельзя.

Часть строчек на экране Джеймса меняет цвет на оранжевый: активируются дополнительные внешние щиты, предназначенные для защиты корабля в атмосфере.

Выключаются прыжковые двигатели, включаются маневровые — часть визуализации Марики темнеет, часть становится ярче.

Таку медленно кивает, и маневр начинается.

Планета приближается с левого борта, маленькая и светло-коричневая, но Сакура невольно вздрагивает, стряхивает с себя ощущение дежавю и сосредотачивается на работе. Он здесь не для того, чтобы просто сидеть, в конце концов.

Корабль медленно смещается от точки прыжка к планете, плавно, словно плывет, а не несется на огромной скорости в пространстве. Таку хмурится и наклоняется вперед.

Интересно, сколько времени ему понадобится?

Планета продолжает приближаться. Банни замирает над своим конструктором и раздувает ноздри.

Сакура упирается указательным пальцем в висок и опять зевает. Он нехорошо спал, снилась какая-то чушь, и теперь его тянет немного подремать, но нельзя. Жаль, что учебные кресла не обладают полным набором функций, инъекция чего-нибудь бодрящего Сакуре бы сейчас очень пригодилась.

Корабль выходит на нужную орбиту, зависает на ней, три витка для стабилизации и выхода на посадочную позицию “Инна” просто симулирует, задорно мигнув светом.

Таку закусывает губу и хитро улыбается.

Конструктор Банни меняется опять, когда выключаются маневровые двигатели и включаются посадочные. Марика задумчиво хмурится, вводя дополнительное охлаждение. Джеймс стучит пальцами по ручке кресла и переконфигурирует щиты. Таку о последнем явно забыл, но это не ошибка. Садиться на планету с такой разреженной и мертвой атмосферой можно и в маневровой конфигурации, повредить что-то на грунте все равно невозможно.

Посадка, выравнивание корабля растяжками, охлаждение посадочных двигателей, разогрев стартовых, взлет, три витка вокруг планеты, выход на позицию, маневр, прыжок — все проходит идеально, как по учебнику. И Сакура радуется, потому что однажды у него были ученики, не сумевшие даже этого.

— Молодцы, — кивает он повернувшемуся Таку. — Выныриваем.

И отключается.

Смотреть на реальную комнату вместо виртуальности всегда непривычно, и Сакура жмурится. Жмурится, точнее, щурится и Таку: скорее всего, у него сейчас немного село зрение, но это пройдет. Хайе страдал тем же самым, и поделать с этим ничего нельзя было. Впрочем, нужно отправить Таку к Майки, пусть посмотрит.

— Пять часов. Отлично. Просто превосходно. — Сакура улыбается им и треплет Банни по плечу. — Все так, как и должно быть. Таку, у тебя вышла лучшая посадка и лучший взлет за то время, что я тут работаю. Марика, Джеймс, прекрасная реакция, как и надо. Банни, ты умница, твоя визуализация очень проста в работе, идеально.

Дети сияют, Банни больше, остальные меньше, но они все гордятся собой.

— На сегодня закончили, завтра после обеда продолжим. И, Таку, сходи в медблок, к тайе Шелл. У тебя явно что-то со зрением.

Таку морщится, вздыхает и опять улыбается.

— Оно и в интернате случалось, само пройдет.

Ему сейчас заметно не хочется признаваться в слабости. Особенно после почти что триумфа, но Сакуре на это искренне наплевать.

— К тайе Шелл — и никаких отговорок. И остальные, кстати, тоже. Общий контроль состояния.

Последнее на самом деле не нужно, но пусть сходят все вместе, лишним не будет.

* * *

— Подождите немного, — останавливает Сакура собравшихся было уходить детей.

После ужина они предпочитают заниматься каждый своими делами, но сегодня можно немного поменять сложившийся распорядок.

Дети смотрят удивленно, но послушно остаются.

— Я не задержу вас надолго. У меня для вас кое-что есть.

В интернате и на специализации эти слова означали новое задание, иногда личное, иногда групповое, но обязательно сложное, практически невыполнимое. Сакура отлично помнит, как это выводило его из себя. Стоило только немного расслабиться, как учителя тут же нагружали всех чем-нибудь дополнительным, иногда не давая спать и не оставляя времени на еду.

Дети привычно морщатся, вспомнив о том же, и смотрят на Сакуру не так восторженно, как раньше. Не страшно.

— Вы знаете, что такое подарки? — спрашивает он и упирается подбородком в переплетенные пальцы.

Удивляются и отвечают “нет” все. Все, кроме Марики.

— Я читала, — неуверенно говорит она. — Это такая традиция с Земли, когда один человек отдает что-то другому на праздники.

— Но зачем? — удивляется Банни. — Зачем отдавать кому-то что-то свое?

— Не знаю. Но, наверное, в этом есть какой-то смысл?

Сакура тихо смеется.

— Не совсем так. Не свое, а что-то специально купленное, и не дает, а дарит. Чтобы сделать приятное. Кстати, на праздники не обязательно, можно дарить и просто так, чтобы доставить кому-то радость.

По лицам детей заметно, что вся концепция несколько не укладывается у них в головах. Логично — в конце концов, девятнадцать лет они о подарках даже не слышали и не подозревали, что подобное вообще где-то существует. Так что Сакура продолжает:

— В интернате у вас не было ничего такого, потому что вся наша система образования рассчитана на то, чтобы сделать членов связки максимально эффективными, а подарки, празднования и личные вещи эффективности мешают. Это не мои слова, а тезисы из методических инструкций. К тому же, в интернатах часто столько детей, что дарить подарки каждому дорого и сложно. Но я считаю, что с этой ситуацией стоит покончить. Прямо сейчас.

Сакура улыбается и достает из кармана толстовки четыре деревянные коробочки, перевязанные лентами того же цвета, что и камни лежащих внутри заглушек.

— Это подарок. От меня для каждого из вас.

Дети смотрят растерянно и испуганно, неуверенно трогают то дерево, то ленты. Сакура смотрит ободряюще и кивает, когда Марика косится на него и развязывает свою коробочку.

— Они не кусаются и ничего особенного не значат. Просто подарок, потому что мне хотелось сделать вам приятное.

На самом деле это не совсем разрешено, но ему плевать. К подаркам его приучила Мария Хашимура, мать Хайе, а Сакура в свою очередь всегда что-нибудь дарил всем своим ученикам. Потому что они заслужили немного радости без повода. Потому что их полувоенное существование подошло к концу, впереди жизнь, полная бесконечной работы, и вот такие мелочи делают ее лучше.

Банни очень хочется спросить, почему вдруг Сакуре пришла в голову такая странная идея, но он молчит и все же открывает свою коробочку первым. И тихо ойкает.

— Это же заглушка, да? — Он явно рад, потому что свою пару дней назад потерял и страшно по этому поводу страдал.

— Заглушка.

— Обалдеть. — Марика вытаскивает свою, извлекает из порта старую, вставляет новую и вскакивает из-за стола. — Я сейчас, только посмотрю.

Она мчится в гостиную, вертится перед зеркалом, убирая волосы и смешно загибая ухо, смеется и кидается обратно. Бросается Сакуре на шею, обнимает его, тихо попискивая, и сбивчиво благодарит.

— Не за что, — осторожно снимает ее с себя Сакура, рассматривает растерянных, но обрадованных остальных детей и улыбается. Они рады — и он рад тоже.

Дети носятся туда-сюда, показывают свои заглушки друг другу, хвастаются, у кого красивее, приходят к выводу, что у всех одинаково красиво, обнимают Сакуру, даже стеснительный Банни, и сияют.

— Хорошо, что вам понравилось, — говорит Сакура, когда они немного успокаиваются и опять усаживаются за стол. — А теперь спокойной ночи, увидимся за завтраком.

Он встает и идет к выходу, когда его догоняет голос Марики.

— Но у нас для вас ничего нет… — жалобно говорит она. — Это же плохо?

— Нет. — Сакура пожимает плечами, не оборачиваясь. — Во-первых, полчаса назад вы не знали о том, что подарки вообще существуют, во-вторых, дарить что-то в ответ стоит, только если вам этого хочется, а не потому что вы должны.

Он закрывает за собой дверь и улыбается.

Сюрприз удался, теперь дети с каждой поездки на Сорру будут привозить друг другу и Сакуре какие-нибудь мелочи, пока не наиграются, но случится это еще нескоро. Самые первые его ученики до сих пор присылают ему подарки — на день рождения и в день их выпуска.

В принципе, ничего такого Сакура от них не ждет, но получить что-нибудь всегда приятно.

А что сделать с пятой коробочкой, в которой лежит заглушка с бирюзой, он придумает позже. Или вообще не придумает, пусть остается так. В конце концов, она никому не мешает.


	10. Глава 9

Почему-то все сюрпризы дети преподносят Сакуре по утрам, знать бы еще почему.

Впрочем, так даже интереснее.

Этим утром Таку, доев очередную порцию сладостей, недоуменно оглядывает кухню, поворачивается к Сакуре и задумчиво морщит нос. Сакура подозревает, что Таку просто не запомнил, какой из приборов что делает, и сейчас спросит, для чего нужно вот то странное сооружение в углу, которое с дверцей.

Дети регулярно интересовались чем-нибудь этаким, но Таку не был бы собой, если бы вел себя, как все.

— А зачем это здесь? — хитро спрашивает он и кивает на плиту. — Я имею в виду, не какие функции выполняют отдельные приборы, а зачем вам вообще такое оборудование? Еду мы все равно заказываем из общей кухни, вы за то время, что мы тут, сами ничего не готовили. Это все просто для красоты? Чтобы было?

Сакура откидывается на спинку стула, как всегда, когда ему нужно что-нибудь объяснить, прижимает кружку с чаем к животу и улыбается.

— Не совсем. Когда нет учеников, я часто себе что-нибудь готовлю.

Дети таращатся на него так, словно он сознался в чем-то неприличном.

— Но… зачем? — ошалело тянет Таку и почти залезает на стол, чтобы заглянуть Сакуре в глаза.

Ему действительно интересно, но только потому, что это касается Сакуры, — и нет, такой интерес не греет, скорее напрягает.

Сакура пожимает плечами.

— Почему нет? Я точно знаю, как сделать еду, которая понравится мне абсолютно всем, плюс это интересное и довольно медитативное занятие.

— Но… — Таку выглядит настолько растерянным, что Сакуре становится его жалко. — Ведь никто же больше не готовит сам.

— Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? — Сакура отпивает чай и усмехается. — Еще как готовят. На недавно освоенных планетах, в домах очень богатых людей, там, где есть доступные свежие продукты. Так что не нужно так удивляться, люди до сих пор готовят, изобретают новые рецепты, совершенствуют старые, и даже соревнования среди лучших поваров пула проводятся. Ежегодно.

На Таку жалко смотреть, потому что теперь ему стыдно. За то, что выставил себя идиотом, чего он терпеть не может, и сейчас он явно мечтает провалиться сквозь землю.

И этого Хайе тоже никогда не делал. “Хайе” и “стыдно” в одном предложении не употреблялись.

Сакура усмехается снова, быстро обдумывает пришедшую в голову мысль и все же высказывает ее вслух:

— А давайте попробуем приготовить что-нибудь вместе. Это несложно, особенно если не браться за рецепты от звездных поваров. Как вы на это смотрите?

Смотрят они на это, судя по лицам, не слишком хорошо, но пока не отказываются. Им интересно хотя бы попытаться. А вот самому Сакуре идея весьма по душе, потому что слаженность в работе на кухне — это очень важно, иначе ничего хорошего не выйдет. Как и в работе в связке, так что в итоге получится неплохой тренинг, причем без всяких там игр.

— Так что? Готовим? Вам понравится, честное слово.

Дети переглядываются как-то обреченно, а потом Таку кивает за всех:

— Готовим. А что?

— На ваш выбор. В Сети полно рецептов, что-нибудь легкое мы осилим точно. Что-нибудь на ужин и десерт попроще. Два блюда, но таких, чтобы в готовке участвовали все.

Дети кивают вразнобой, опять неуверенно переглядываются и настораживаются. Сакура хмыкает и качает головой. Все-таки они милые, хоть и глупые в силу возраста.

Он берет со стола общий планшет, выходит с него на страницу с рецептами, выбирает в поиске не очень сложные и передает планшет Таку.

— Ищите то, что понравится всем. Как определитесь, зовите, я буду у себя.

Сакура уходит, оставив после себя оглушительную тишину, добегает до кабинета, падает в кресло и смеется в полный голос. Ошеломленные лица детей, особенно Таку, пожалуй, самое забавное, что он видел за последние десять лет.

Почему мысль поучить детей готовить не пришла ему в голову раньше? Это ведь однозначно интереснее и веселее, чем очередное занятие на сплоченность команды. И должно выйти намного продуктивнее. Сакура барабанит кончиками пальцев по столешнице, включает компьютер и пишет пять страниц обоснования того, что совместная готовка полезнее совместных игр. Получается пока не очень убедительно, но завтра он проведет с детьми парочку тестов, которые подтвердят или опровергнут его теорию, и добавит результаты.

Хуже не будет в любом случае.

Потом остается только ждать, и Сакура терпеливо ждет больше двух часов, пока дети спорят, выбирая рецепт, почти дерутся, мирятся и все же находят то, что нравится всем.

Сакура наблюдает за этой красотой через маленькую мобильную камеру и посмеивается. Дети не знают минимум половины слов в простейших рецептах, дискутируют об их значениях, копаются в Сети, пытаясь понять, правы ли они. Делят задания, что очень хорошо, кстати.

Конкретно рецептами занимается Таку и Джеймс, а Марика с Банни выясняют, что значат те или иные слова, и потом все вместе обсуждают, будут ли они такое есть.

Задача осложняется тем, что Джеймс не употребляет мяса, — нужно либо что-то совсем без него, либо две вариации одного блюда, чтобы и Джеймс не остался голодным, и остальные наелись.

Таких блюд на самом деле миллионы, начиная с кухни старой Земли и заканчивая едой из новых колоний, и не все они требуют высокого мастерства и кулинарных талантов, но детям все кажется сложным.

И Сакуре когда-то казалось. Он научился готовить уже на Инане, в первый год учительства, когда выпустились первые ученики и надо было как-то убивать время до следующих. Комитет внутренних расследований тогда отстранил его от работы в качестве эксперта, Сакура скучал, сосредоточиться на чтении не мог, фильмы его никогда особо не привлекали, а готовка, к которой он пришел случайно, помогла не рехнуться от скуки.

Начинал он с самого простого, и ничего не получалось, конечно же, бесился он от малейшей неудачи, зато теперь точно не умрет с голоду, если на Инане вдруг сломаются повара-автоматы.

Дети все же определяются с рецептом и посылают за Сакурой Банни. Тот неловко топчется перед кабинетом — Сакура из принципа ждет, пока он постучит, — робко скребется в дверь и почти испуганно сообщает, что они решили и можно начинать.

Что с ним делать, Сакура пока не понимает, а надо бы. Прошел уже месяц, осталось всего пять — а это очень и очень мало, и Сакура иногда боится не успеть сделать все, что нужно. Боится до дрожи, потому что остальные, кроме Банни, его связка, и он попросту не сумеет отпустить их неподготовленными.

Сакуре приходится постоянно напоминать себе, что эти дети — далеко не самый тяжелый случай, бывало и хуже. Девчонки из его четвертой группы сначала ненавидели друг друга и подружились только после задания, во время которого считали, что могут погибнуть. С ними Сакура чуть не рехнулся сам и не спал нормально почти полгода, но девчонки все же сработались, сдали последний экзамен и благополучно летают до сих пор — на флагмане флота. Так что справится он, никуда не денется.

— Ну что? — интересуется Сакура у детей, дойдя до кухни. — Выбрали?

Они кивают, Банни тихонько проскальзывает на свое место и смотрит перед собой несчастными глазами. Сакура прислушивается и вычленяет из эмоций Банни полную уверенность в том, что он сейчас просто не пригодится. Резать он не умеет, жарить тоже, как делается тесто, не знает, — значит, он не нужен. То, что этого не знают и не умеют и остальные, совершенно не мешает ему самозабвенно себя грызть.

Сакура с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза, падает на свой стул и забирает у Таку планшет с рецептом.

Лазанья, с мясом и без. Не самый сложный выбор, а возни с ней море, особенно людям, не готовившим до этого ни разу в жизни. Сакура улыбается и обводит детей веселым взглядом.

— Неплохо, — кивает он. — Итак, сначала нам нужны продукты...

* * *

Банни помешивает на сковородке фарш, от усердия высунув кончик языка. Масло с шипением брызгает во все стороны, Банни отпрыгивает, вытягивает руку с лопаткой, пищит и хмурится, но от плиты далеко не отходит.

Марика сосредоточенно режет овощи, поминутно ойкая и роняя нож. Кусочки получаются разного размера, кривые и не особо красивые, но Марика так гордится собой, что Сакура предпочитает промолчать.

Джеймс обнимается с миской томатного соуса, и соус этот у него даже на носу.

Впрочем, забавнее всех выглядит Таку. Ему досталось приготовление теста, и он весь в муке. Она лежит ровным слоем на волосах и щеках, покрывает руки до локтей и губы. Таку пыхтит, сопит и изо всех сил пытается его замесить. Выходит не слишком хорошо, но он старается.

Кухня похожа на филиал испытательного полигона: в воздухе летает мука, по полу разбросаны кусочки овощей и фарш, возле окна валяется маленькая кастрюля, а под столом и рядом с ним можно смело плавать в озере из томатного сока. Но дети счастливы, они смеются, носятся туда-сюда, болтают обо всем на свете — и Сакура сидит в центре этого дурдома, такой же чумазый, но очень довольный. Собой и ими.

— Уф. — Таку трется носом о плечо, забавно морщится и демонстрирует Сакуре тесто. — Так достаточно?

— Не достаточно, — мотает головой Сакура. — Оно липнет к рукам, но уже меньше, чем три минуты назад. Добавь муки и мни дальше.

Таку стонет, Джеймс смеется, отдает свою миску Банни и идет к Таку помогать. Потому что тот так прочно влип в тесто, что муку сам досыпать не может.

Сакура пьет пятую по счету чашку чая и пытается не скончаться на месте от умиления. Зрелище очаровательнейшее потому что. Все четверо.

Банни снимает сковороду с плиты и, тяжело и протяжно вздохнув, плюхает ее на стол, чуть не вывернув на столешницу половину содержимого. К Банни подскакивает Джеймс и внимательно рассматривает результат его стараний.

— Выглядит странно, — выносит вердикт за всех Марика. Хватает со стола ложку, набирает крошечную порцию, долго дует на нее, чтобы остыло, пробует и блаженно жмурится. — Вкусно!

Теперь Банни может освещать по ночам темные улицы, так он сияет. Сакура тихо хмыкает в чашку и косится на Таку, пытающегося не пасть в борьбе с тестом. Оно пока побеждает, но только пока. В конце концов дети справляются и с ним — еще через полчаса войны и совместными усилиями. Банни подсыпает муку, Джеймс и Марика прыгают вокруг, размахивая грязными кухонными полотенцами, Таку месит, поминутно встряхивая головой, прикрытой сползающей на левое ухо банданой — и тесто сдается.

Раскатывать листы доверяют Джеймсу — как самому сильному. Сакура показывает принцип на одном куске и садится обратно с очередной порцией чая.

Дети сосредоточенно разглядывают двигающуюся скалку, обсуждают, что все это какая-то магия, доступная явно не каждому, и очень гордятся собой. Сакура улыбается и думает, что он молодец. И надо будет обязательно организовать такое еще пару раз вместо каких-нибудь игр. Испечь замысловатый торт, приготовить что-нибудь посложнее, какое-нибудь мясо в меду по-окинавски*.

Если дети захотят, конечно, но Сакура уверен, что не только захотят, но и сами попросят.

Наконец обе лазаньи оказываются в духовке, дети изгвазданы еще хуже, чем в начале, и похожи на маленьких чумазых обезьянок. Особенно Таку, покрытый теперь не только мукой, но и фаршем с томатным соусом. Из его растрепанных волос торчит веточка петрушки, которую Сакура вытаскивает, выбрасывает, а потом неожиданно для себя очень ласково ему улыбается.

Таку застывает на пару секунд, обалдело моргая, и улыбается в ответ так, что у Сакуры мгновенно теплеет в груди. Сакура встряхивается, сбрасывая с себя странное, непонятное, не поддающееся описанию ощущение, и отправляет детей мыться, а на кухню присылает роботов-уборщиков. Стоило бы заставить детей убрать за собой, но это когда-нибудь потом, после торта, например.

Сакура запускает тест на общий коэффициент слаженности связки. В принципе, сейчас для него рано, такие тесты проводятся два раза, на третьем и пятом месяце обучения, но Сакуре кажется, что Банни отдалился от остальных еще после первого общего задания.

В ожидании результата он составляет в машинку посуду, перешагивает через сердито пищащих роботов, идет к себе, быстро моется и переодевается, накрывает на стол, режет салат и не сразу решается посмотреть, когда браслет тренькает, сообщая о завершении теста.

Восемьдесят четыре, тенденция к увеличению на два-три пункта.

Отлично просто, лучше и быть не могло. Если и дальше все пойдет так же хорошо, то к выпуску они добьют до восьмидесяти семи — а это великолепный показатель.

Если не брать в расчет девяносто восемь с Сакурой, конечно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *рецепт с планеты Окинава, которая не имеет к японскому острову никакого отношения, кроме разве что названия)


	11. Глава 10

Сегодня что-нибудь должно обязательно пойти не так, Сакура уверен в этом больше, чем в собственном имени. Хотя бы потому, что последние недели все шло идеально гладко, как по учебнику. Если бы, конечно, существовали учебники по тому, что Сакура преподает.

Дети отлично справляются, не теряются, когда начинаются мелкие проблемы, Банни потихоньку оттаивает и боится все меньше. Сакура мог бы гордиться собой, потому что все это не только достижение детей, но и показатель успешности его работы. Если бы не одно “но”: он точно знает, что такие чудные первые уроки расслабляют и обязательно оборачиваются проблемами. Так что чем раньше, тем лучше.

Они завтракают вместе, болтая ни о чем, неторопливо бредут в сторону кабинета, подключаются к системе и опять отрабатывают прыжок по трем точкам. Но теперь детям предстоит разбираться с маленькой пакостью, и Сакура ждет, когда же она появится. С нетерпением ждет.

Детям всего-то нужно отвлечься на пару секунд, даже не всем, только Банни — и начнется веселье. Для этого есть все условия, но можно ситуацию немножко подтолкнуть, если затянется. Сакура очень надеется, что не затянется: после веселья им разбирать, кто и где ошибся.

Сакура решает дать им еще шесть минут, а потом действовать.

Пять.

— Красиво-то как, — восторженно шепчет Таку себе под нос.

Не согласиться с ним невозможно — имитация внешних экранов и в самом деле показывает красоту. Система звезды Наос, ближайшего к Земле синего сверхгиганта, один из самых исследованных уголков обитаемого космоса. В системе четыре планеты, но жить на них невозможно, поэтому там в наличии одна орбитальная станция над четвертой, самой холодной, две мигрирующие точки прыжка и море мусора. Просто горы мусора всех видов и сортов. В самой новой симуляции Сакура обнаруживает даже обломки карго-корабля, перевозившего что-то очень объемное. Все пространство возле Наоса — это огромная древняя свалка, и прыгать сюда будет только полный идиот.

И все равно там красиво. Звезда переливается нереально ярким даже через фильтры синим, медленные величественные вспышки расползаются в бесконечное контрастно-темное ничто, свет отражается от металлического мусора и бликует.

Красиво, короче, а в описаниях красот Сакура никогда не был особо силен.

Четыре.

Они медленно разворачиваются к следующей точке. Корабль — имитация, точнее, но Сакуре привычнее думать об этой конструкции “корабль”, да и называть ее так короче, — корабль болтается в пространстве, прикрытый сразу всеми щитами, о которые разбивается дрейфующая рядом мелочь, мерно урчат маневровые двигатели.

— К ней полетели в первую очередь, когда научились прыгать, — тихо говорит Банни. К нему тут же поворачиваются все, даже Таку, которому сейчас нужно смотреть на экран. Сакура ухмыляется. — Наос — одна из самых ярких звезд, видимых с Земли, и тогда люди были романтичнее, им хотелось исследовать звезду, о которой…

Он бы договорил, но в этот момент корабль трясет, словно его схватили за шпиль на носу и хорошенько помотали в стороны.

Коротко рявкает сирена и тут же отрубается, часть конструктора Банни заливается тревожным красным цветом, мигают и снова включаются экраны.

— Что это? — Банни обалдело оглядывается на Сакуру, тот равнодушно пожимает плечами и кивает на конструктор — мол, работай, а не на меня смотри.

И остро чувствует, как Банни хочется не работать, а именно смотреть. Получить подсказку, удостовериться, что он все понял правильно и правильно же поступит. Этого же хочется и остальным, особенно Таку. Они надеются, что Сакура возьмет и решит все их проблемы. Это мгновенно объясняется наличием девяноста восьми пунктов, но, увы, никак не исправляет имеющуюся внештатную ситуацию. Частичную omega-6F, то есть неполный отказ двигателей в процессе маневрирования. Посадочных двигателей, которые им сейчас просто не нужны, но пока они этого не понимают.

Взгляд Банни становится жалобным, Сакура бесстрастно смотрит в ответ, зарывается пальцами в волосы и вытягивает ноги. Зевает в кулак и прикрывает глаза.

На самом деле сейчас ему далеко не так скучно, как он изображает, но дети должны раз и навсегда отучиться ждать от него помощи. Его не будет с ними на борту, а вот проблемы никуда не денутся.

Все это занимает примерно семь секунд, за которые двигатель успевает сломаться окончательно, а с ним и замкнутая на него часть системы внешнего наблюдения. Корабль слепнет по левому борту, Таку испуганно шарахается — с ним шарахается и корабль, вправо.

До виртуальности доносится звон чашки, трясущейся на консоли в рубке. Такие мелкие эффекты Сакура нежно любит и специально настраивал их на “Кимаре”, да и здесь тоже. Ему такое помогало сосредоточиться и напоминало, что он головой отвечает за весь экипаж.

Детей звук пугает, но ничего плохого в этом нет.

Джеймс судорожно оглядывается и ойкает, обнаружив, что щиты возле посадочных двигателей стали тоньше. Изменились, перенастроились и теперь пропускают мелкие предметы.

Собственно, это и было пакостью, и дети имели все шансы ее разглядеть и предотвратить, но увы, увы. Их оправдывает то, что для обнаружения, да и вообще для того, чтобы знать, что такое бывает, у них слишком мало опыта.

Вот только оправдывать их Сакура не собирается. Любая слабость с его стороны сейчас может стоить им жизни потом, в космосе.

Марика пищит, именно пищит, как загнанная котом в угол мышь, и лихорадочно отключает сломанное от целого. Включает экстренное охлаждение, ищет ошибку и не находит.

Корабль продолжает брыкаться, Таку отчетливо чертыхается и вцепляется в свое подобие руля обеими руками, пытаясь выровнять мелко дрожащую машину. Не получается, конечно же.

Банни сжимает кулаки и судорожно выдыхает сквозь зубы, подхватывая отвалившуюся от конструктора деталь возле самого пола. Сакура присматривается, опознает в ней отсек с эвакуационными транспортам и снова зевает.

Это мило и предсказуемо, да и сделано намеренно, чего уж тут. Теперь экипаж даже не может убраться с корабля, значит, придется чинить, ай-ай-ай.

Вообще, он сегодня какой-то слишком злой, с чего бы это?

Джеймс восстанавливает щиты — у них отдельный источник энергии, не имеющий отношения к медленно накрывающейся жопой системе двигателей.

Не самое правильное решение: взрыв, если он будет, останется в пределах защитной зоны — значит, повредит обшивку.

Таку прокусывает губу до крови, виртуальной, естественно, но все же ухитряется выровнять корабль и развернуть его носом к раскрывшейся дыре.

Относительно правильно. Если Банни и Марика стабилизируют двигатели, то получится прыгнуть, а если нет, то прыжок никто не переживет, а корабль вывалится возле обитаемой планеты, неуправляемый, безжизненный и горящий.

Одна надежда на то, что Таку это просчитал, прыгать не собирается и просто пытается приободрить остальных. Он в этой ситуации ничего сделать не может, только ждать.

Но Сакура, похоже, слишком хорошо о нем думает.

Марика уже плачет, размазывая по лицу почему-то красные виртуальные слезы, всхлипывает, заставляя всех на нее отвлекаться, но работает. Посадочные двигатели неторопливо остывают, роботы-ремонтники спешат к ним по обшивке, следом ползут камеры, потому что внутренние сгорели.

Правильная стратегия — но чересчур медленное исполнение. Быстрее было бы доставить все, что надо, из отсека с транспортами, но он отключен, а Банни отложил подключение на потом, посчитав ненужным.

Зря, потому что так экипаж еще мог бы попытаться спастись.

Роботы доползают до своих мест, под потолком распускаются — именно распускаются, как цветки, — экраны, на которых сперва ничего не видно. Секундой позже появляются картинки. Мелкая сетка воздуховода, часть системы сброса тепла для незаселенных планет, усыпана мусором.

Тем самым, который пропустили щиты.

Какой-то процент мусора провалился глубже, в турбины, нагнетающие воздух, повредил их и обшивку труб, несущих кабели.

Повреждение распространилось дальше, в сам посадочный двигатель, отключенный, но горячий из-за находящихся рядом прыжковых.

Рядом с картинкой мельтешат строчки отчета: замкнувшаяся система включила двигатель и разогнала его до предельных скоростей, потом в него затянуло мусор — и все на этом.

Это верная смерть, если начать паниковать.

Если взять себя в руки, то проблемы еще можно исправить.

Залить двигатель жидким азотом, закрыть наконец-то чертов шлюз, который в прыжке должен быть закрытым всегда, — а дети не заметили, что он открыт, здравствуй, пакость номер два. И прыгнуть, они же висят носом к базе приписки.

Их бы подобрали, посадили и починили, но никто об этом уже не думает.

Таку и Банни испуганно таращатся друг на друга и на очень спокойного Сакуру, Джеймс, что-то сообразивший, в последнюю секунду уводит щиты внутрь, отсекая верхние палубы от нижних и даря экипажу крошечный шанс выжить. Продлевая агонию на самом деле.

Марика прижимает ладони к лицу, вздрагивает, опускает голову — и падает.

В эту же секунду очередной кусок раскаленного мусора добирается до перегородки между двигателями, проплавляет ее насквозь и врезается в реактор.

Бум.

Взрыв.

Конец.

Сакура отчетливо и громко матерится, выкидывает детей из виртуальности и отключается сам. У Марики стандартные симптомы падения: повышенное давление, скулеж, мелкая дрожь. Истерика еще, слезы катятся по щекам, прозрачные, что не может не радовать. Сакура выдергивает из-за уха кабель, встает, делает три шага, садится рядом с Марикой и ныряет в ее кошмар.

Он обнаруживает себя в редком лесу из мертвых деревьев, воды и мха. Осматривается, приходит к выводу, что это болото, причем какое-то земное, известное. По картинкам, что ли — сейчас это не особо важно.

Зато важна Марика, скорчившаяся на кочке, обнимающая колени и жалобно плачущая.

Ее всхлипы разносятся по всему болоту, возвращаются эхом, синхронно с ними квакает огромная истошно-зеленая жаба. Сакура тихо фыркает, разглядев этого монстра. Марика вздрагивает, оглядывается и становится еще более несчастной.

— Перестань, — просит Сакура, пробираясь к ней по мелким кочкам. — Ничего страшного не случилось.

Главная прелесть Марики в том, что она не Банни, а значит, с ней не нужно цацкаться, уговаривать и успокаивать. Ей можно прямо и честно сказать, в чем дело, объяснить, не прибегая к кружным путям и метафорам, — и, главное, она понимает, что ничего страшного и в самом деле не случилось.

— Ну да, конечно. — Она отворачивается, смотрит на жабу и показывает ей язык.

Сакура видит это, потому что находится совсем близко, и снова фыркает.

— Когда я врал кому-то из вас? Хоть раз? — Он садится рядом, мельком отметив, что болото Марики качественнее озера Банни. В нем, по крайней мере, мокнут ноги. Омерзительное ощущение.

— Во всяком случае, мы вас на этом ни разу не поймали.

— И не поймаете, хотя бы потому, что я вам не вру. Никогда. Недоговариваю иногда, но точно не вру.

Марика снова косится на него, придвигается поближе и приваливается к его боку, обняв теперь колено Сакуры и пристраивая на него голову.

— Все равно, я… — она тяжело и очень печально вздыхает, всхлипывает и ожесточенно трет пальцами глаза, — испортила абсолютно все. Корабль погиб, а если так случится в жизни?!

— Вот поэтому вы не получаете корабль сразу после специализации. Чтобы понять, куда смотреть и как видеть, научиться работать вместе, а не наивно полагать, что можно выполнять только свою часть работы. — Сакура гладит ее по волосам, чешет за ухом и заставляет сесть ровно. — Не ты одна наделала ошибок. Вы все облажались, не хуже, чем жители Трои. Но я объясню ошибки вам всем вместе.

Марика смотрит на него очень скептически, морщит нос и смешно выгибает бровь.

— В чем облажались жители Трои? Ничего такого не слышала ни про них, ни про планету, знаю только, что там никогда не бывает снега.

— Не той Трои. — Сакура смеется и поднимается на ноги. — Древней, которая когда-то была на Земле. Пойдем уже отсюда. Визит к тайе Шелл, потом обед, потом я, так уж и быть, расскажу тебе про Трою.

— Ну ладно. Обед пропускать нельзя, а то Джеймс похудеет.

— Правильно, нельзя заставлять Джеймса худеть.

Сакура продолжает смеяться, когда выныривает, Марика улыбается, с трудом садится, ухватившись за его руку, и нога за ногу плетется следом за Майки в лазарет. Остальные сидят в своих креслах и испуганно таращатся куда-то в одну точку в центре комнаты. Сакуре очень хочется немножко побить каждого из них морально, и причин отказывать себе в этом удовольствии он не видит.

Отложить разве что на пару часов, потому что и этих невнимательных засранцев надо отвести к Майки, проверить, все ли с ними хорошо, накормить и потом уже воспитывать.

Сегодняшняя лекция будет злой и сделает всем больно, но — во всяком случае, Сакура на это надеется — они чему-нибудь научатся. И придут к правильным выводам.

— По какому поводу у нас всеобщий траур? — ласково спрашивает он после нескольких минут абсолютно тишины.

Банни вздрагивает, Джеймс жмурится, Таку вскидывает на него глаза и быстро-быстро моргает. Они все боятся, чуть ли не трясутся, и это нормальная часть учебного процесса. Сакуре их не жалко, причем совсем.

Они продолжают молчать, Сакура изучает их бледные потерянные лица и вздыхает.

— Хватит страдать. Никто не погиб, несмотря на то, что вы все, каждый из вас, совершили кучу ошибок. Но вы не на корабле и не в космосе, вы учитесь. И совершать ошибки во время учебы — нормально. Главное, сделать из них правильные выводы. Так что завязывайте с трауром, идите к тайе Шелл, возвращайтесь, когда она вас отпустит, и мы пошагово разберем все, что сегодня случилось.

Дети смотрят на него, отворачиваются, смотрят снова, и чем дальше, тем более подавленными и больными они кажутся, но жалости все равно не вызывают, разве что у самих себя. Банни даже немного потряхивает. Сакура жестом отсылает их вон и ложится в кресло Марики.

Больше всего после таких занятий он не любит восстанавливать “Инну”. По сути, ему нужно только записать хранящуюся на сервере копию и подгрузить к ней испорченные файлы, но это всегда заканчивается какой-нибудь гадостью. Сакура еще минуту рассматривает потолок, решительно поднимается и тоже отправляется к Майки — узнать, как там его дети.

 

* * *  
— Вы обещали рассказать про Трою, — напоминает Марика за ужином.

Сакура кивает, подтверждая, что не забыл об этом, дожевывает свое мясо и косится в окно.

Сегодняшний день его основательно измотал. Не утренний урок, а последовавшая за ним долгая беседа об одном и том же. Сакура задавал наводящие вопросы, дети робко отвечали, сомневаясь даже в собственных именах, терялись, путались и пугались. Ошибались — и все начиналось по новой.

Первый вопрос — почему все случилось — Сакура задал тринадцать раз и двенадцать выслушал уничижительные характеристики детей на самих себя.

Второй, когда Марика наконец-то разродилась правильным ответом, пришлось повторить раз двадцать. А спрашивал Сакура всего лишь, по какой причине шлюз мог оказаться открытым.

В итоге беседа заняла вместо запланированных трех часов почти восемь, и теперь Сакуре хочется только одного: лечь и вырубиться на пару суток.

Мелькает даже мысль перенести все рассказы на завтра, но Марика смотрит на него так просяще и жалобно, что Сакура сдается. Правда, начать придется с греческой мифологии, про которую дети гарантированно и не слышали. Тем лучше, им нужно отвлечься, да и ему самому тоже, а греческая мифология отлично для этого подходит.

— А что с Троей? — удивленно спрашивает Банни. — Там снега не бывает и все. Скучная аграрная планета, зачем про нее рассказывать?

— Не та Троя, а древняя, — шикает на него Марика и сконфуженно улыбается: — Извини, я тоже этого не знала. Но тем же интереснее, правда?

Банни обижается, надув губы, Сакура хмыкает и качает головой. Смешные, наивные, очень старающиеся выглядеть взрослыми дети — иногда он забывает, как это мило. Иногда он думает, что вот это могло бы быть его профессией — преподавание истории в школе.

Впрочем, если он сумеет их заинтересовать, то веселые исторические лекции у них будут каждый вечер, что тоже совсем неплохо.

— Интереснее. — Банни хмурится, вздыхает и печально разглядывает что-то на дне своей чашки.

Сегодняшние приключения в “Инне” дались ему сложнее всех. И то, что остальные тоже не показали себя образцами профессионализма и благоразумия, совершенно не делает его жизнь легче. С такой самооценкой это и не удивительно, и Сакура решает не продолжать занятия завтра, а устроить вместо этого совместный выходной. Побездельничать самому, дать отдохнуть остальным, сыграть с Банни во что-нибудь и незаметно поддаться.

— И хорошо, что интереснее.

Сакура улыбается ему, укоризненно смотрит на хихикнувшую Марику и выползает из-за стола в обнимку с огромной чашкой сладкого чая. Перемещается в гостиную и плюхается на диван. Дети прибегают следом, и они, что удивительно, устали намного меньше и выглядят намного бодрее. В возрасте дело, что ли? Впрочем, неважно, и, устроившись поудобнее, Сакура начинает. С вопроса, как всегда:

— Что вы знаете о древнегреческой мифологии?

— Ничего, — неуверенно отвечает Джеймс, и тут же уточняет: — А это планета такая? Ну, Древняя Гречия?

Забавно, что все дети теперь пихают в речь слово “ну”, хотя раньше этим страдал только Таку. Хороший признак.

— Греция, — поправляет Сакура и хрюкает, не сдержавшись. Гречия, ну надо же. — Это не планета, а древняя земная цивилизация, которая...

— В смысле, на Земле когда-то жили не люди? — перебивает его Банни и подается вперед, чуть не выпав из своего кресла. — Цивилизация — это ведь килианцы, а они не люди. Люди живут на колонизированных планетах, а другие… виды — вот они цивилизация, другая.

Судя по всему, Банни сам не понял, что хотел сказать.

— Нет, не жили. Просто термин “цивилизация” со временем поменял и расширил свое значение. То, что ты имеешь в виду, подразумевает другой разумный вид, тех же килианцев или ящеров с Эриды. То, что имею в виду я, — это локализованное во времени и пространстве общество. То есть люди определенного государства, жившие в определенное время и являвшиеся частью одной целостной системы, представляющей собой комплекс экономической, политической, социальной и духовной подсистем.

— Как ИИ? Там тоже подсистемы? — это опять Банни, и он явно пытается найти в словах Сакуры хоть что-нибудь знакомое.

— Очень и очень относительно. Но давайте отложим разбор терминологии на завтра, потому что иначе все это затянется до утра. Если кратко, то когда-то на Земле была великая страна Эллада, которую позже историки назвали Древней Грецией и которая оставила после себя множество изобретений, записи великих ученых, красивейшие руины, статуи и мифы. Речь сейчас пойдет о последних.

Подумав, Сакура включает большой экран и выводит на него очень упрощенную схему греческого пантеона богов, выделяет нужных ему, набирает полную грудь воздуха и начинает говорить.

Уложить в пару часов всю историю о яблоке раздора, Парисе, Афродите, Елене Прекрасной, похищении, войне против Трои, осаде, хитрости Одиссея и падении города оказывается очень сложно. Особенно не вдаваясь в биографии участвовавших в этом веселье героев и не используя историческую терминологию. Сам-то Сакура знает, что такое бирема, чем она отличается от триремы, почему Афина помогала данайцам, а Ахилла можно было убить, только попав в пятку, — но на детей все это вываливать не обязательно. Слишком много материала, отсылок к более ранним мифам и просто умных слов.

Сакура старается не отклоняться от курса и все же доходит до троянского коня, с которого все началось.

А детям, как ни странно, интересно, причем всем. Они задают правильные вопросы в специально сделанных для этого паузах, ерзают вначале, но потом замирают, раскрыв рты и притихнув, а Джеймс, один раз отлучившийся на кухню за едой, очень просит Сакуру подождать, пока он вернется.

И, самое забавное, интересно им по разным причинам. Таку кружат голову деревянные морские корабли, попавшие в шторм. Он не очень хорошо представляет себе, как это все могло бы выглядеть, но мелькающие в голове образы его завораживают.

Марика внезапно обнаруживает, что помимо истории колоний есть еще и история Земли, о которой она никогда не задумывалась.

Банни вспоминает про других троянских коней — разновидность вредоносной программы и одну из тактик приведения ИИ в сознание, — и обалдевает, поняв, из какой глубины веков пришло их название.

Джеймсу больше приходятся по душе герои и амазонки, о которых Сакура вспоминает специально для него.

И все это Сакура знает, потому что, сам того не заметив, снимает поставленный на чужие мысли блок. Его голова заполняется четырьмя тихими голосами, далеким шепотом, полным эмоций, — это прогоняет сон, делает происходящее немножко сюрреалистичным и почему-то очень правильным. А еще дает ощущение единства. Он — их, они — его, и как же Сакуре это нравится...

— Так вот, когда данайцы осознали, что дальше так продолжаться не может и что силой они город не возьмут, то решили пойти на хитрость. Построили огромного коня, которого оставили перед Троей, посадили в него своих лучших воинов и сделали вид, что уплыли, сдавшись. А троянцы оказались очень наивными и доверчивыми и, несмотря на предостережения жреца и пророчицы, закатили коня в город, за что и поплатились. Ночью прятавшиеся в нем воины открыли ворота вернувшимся союзникам — и город пал.

Сакура длинно выдыхает, отпивает давно остывший и ставший мерзким чай и откидывает голову на спинку дивана. Закончил наконец-то, а жаль.

Дети таращатся на него, как завороженные, дышат через раз и явно находятся где-то не здесь, а Сакура вдруг понимает, что невольно передал им свой восторг. Спроецировал, показал и поделился, выплеснув из себя все те чувства, которые поселились внутри давным-давно, во время экскурсии в Микенский дворец.

Учительница истории повезла их туда из интерната вопреки всем запретам и возмущению директора. Тому казалось, что молодым эмпатам нечего делать в музее. Тайя Камина считала совсем иначе и после полугода драк отвоевала себе право на одну экскурсию, тем более что интернат находился на все той же Микене.

Они приехали к главным воротам, зашли в первое здание дворцового комплекса, и тайя Камина начала рассказывать что-то про Фиона Крамера, человека, остановившего когда-то Первую Колониальную войну, а Сакура неожиданно осознал, что ее слова — это не просто интересные истории.

Это истории о ком-то, кто когда-то жил, не хотел по утрам вставать с кровати, пил чай, ругался, болел, смотрел на закат — жил, в общем. Как сам Сакура, как его однокурсники, как учителя и повар столовой.

Просто жил, что-то делал, наверняка даже не подозревая, что войдет в историю как один из самых жестоких генералов тогда еще не объединенного военного флота.

Эта мысль настолько ошарашила пятнадцатилетнего Сакуру, что он застыл на месте — на котором когда-то, возможно, стоял Крамер и думал о чем-нибудь совсем не великом, — и довольно надолго завис, пока тайя Камина не обнаружила, что он отстал. Влетело ему тогда по самое не хочу, за то, что отбился от группы, мог потеряться, его могли украсть и так далее, но ощущение никуда не делось.

Оно стало частью Сакуры, выжило даже на Бонноко и немного помогло ему уцепиться за нормальную жизнь. Толком описать его у Сакуры не получалось никогда, но оно было чем-то вроде смеси из восторженного ужаса и радостного изумления. И оно обрушивалось на Сакуру каждый раз, стоило ему оказаться в каком-нибудь более или менее историческом месте, оставаясь не менее ошарашивающим и обжигающе приятным.

Именно его Сакура щедро вылил на бедных детей, но тем, судя по всему, понравилось.

— Обалдеть, — хрипло выдавливает из себя Джеймс. — Герои, морские корабли, боги. Обалдеть.

Его слова снимают оцепенение с остальных. Банни неловко поднимается и уходит умываться, Марика кидается к планшету и ныряет в греческую мифологию с головой, Джеймс опять идет на кухню есть.

Таку задумчиво вздыхает, отгоняя от себя мысли о морском шторме, которого он никогда в жизни не видел.

Сакура прислушивается к ним всем, с некоторым удивлением отмечая, что его усталость совсем прошла , а вот у детей, наоборот, появилась.

Таку, например, очень хочет спать, а еще ему нужен тактильный контакт, хоть немного, но вместо того, чтобы пообниматься, скажем, с Марикой, он решительно хмурится, подтягивает ноги на диван и укладывается, пристроив голову Сакуре на бедро. Тот опускает глаза, пару секунд рассматривает пламенеющее бордовым ухо и мягко накрывает его ладонью.

Этого немножко слишком много, Сакуре разрешено трогать детей, да и нужно иногда, но всему есть какие-то пределы. Впрочем, от одного раза ни с кем не случится ничего плохого, так что он запускает пальцы в волосы Таку и удивляется теплой щекотке, скользнувшей по руке. Как будто Сакуре нравится его трогать, но такое невозможно. Во всяком случае, Сакура очень старается себя в этом убедить.


	12. Глава 11

На следующий день у всех выходной, и Сакура позволяет себе проспать до полудня. Дети приходят будить его в десять, но тихо отползают, увидев голую спину. Почему-то она ужасно смущает Таку, это Сакура чувствует даже сквозь сон, но не открывает глаза и вообще делает вид, что его здесь нет.

Дети уходят, перешептываясь, а Сакура падает обратно в сладкое бесконечное ничто. Темное и беспроблемное, без кошмаров. И просыпается он отлично отдохнувшим и очень спокойным. А вот зверский голод не представляет собой ничего необычного.

Впрочем, Сакура не торопится. Лениво умывается, лениво одевается, лениво слушает мысли блуждающих по дому детей, бредет на кухню и медленно, с удовольствием ест. В одиночестве, потому что все разбежались кто куда. И в тишине, в которой, кстати, совершенно точно присутствует некоторая нервозность и напряжение. Кто-то явно хочет Сакуре что-то сказать, но боится.

Осталось понять, кто именно, — или подождать, но последнее, похоже, не выход. Слишком встревоженным и испуганным ощущается неизвестный кто-то, значит, его беспокоит что-то и в самом деле важное.

Длинный и ленивый выходной, который Сакура себе запланировал, стремительно накрывается медным тазом, но печалиться по этому поводу глупо.

Сакура внимательно прислушивается к детям, пытаясь вычислить, кому и что от него нужно.

Марика читает, захлебываясь восторгом. Причем читает мифы Древней Греции, конкретно о Гиацинте и его печальной судьбе.

Банни что-то программирует и злится, потому что у него ничего не получается.

Таку валяется в саду под деревом, блаженно радуясь солнцу и рассматривая картинки с морем. Правда, с морем Лиции, которое на земное совершенно не похоже даже цветом, потому что на Лиции красное все, что только можно.

Остается Джеймс, и от него долетают сомнения, тревога и страх, но как-то вяло, а ведь Сакура слышит всех детей одинаково сильно. А тут вяло и с задержкой, как будто Джеймс очень далеко…

Очень далеко.

Очень. Далеко. А это значит...

Сакура вылетает из-за стола раньше, чем успевает додумать мысль до конца, и выпрыгивает из дома через окно, потому что так быстрее.

До одури пугает разнежившегося в тепле Таку, рявкает: “В дом! И не выходить!” — да так, что Таку подпрыгивает и опрометью бросается внутрь, даже не возразив. Еще и окно захлопывает, молодец какой.

“Очень далеко” может означать только одно: Джеймс дошел до Белых болот, и это плохо, ужасно, отвратительно просто.

Сакура бежит через сад, напрямик через кусты, оставляя за собой бреши, проделанные собственным телом, отмахивается от цепляющихся за волосы веток, хватается, чтобы вписаться в поворот, за подвернувшееся под ладонь дерево — и изо всех сил надеется успеть.

Джеймс продержится на болотах минут двадцать, прежде чем магнитное поле начнет разрушать порт. Неизвестно, сколько он уже там, где именно он там и как долго Сакура будет его искать.

Если Джеймс погибнет, с Сакуры снимут голову. При условии, что он сам не успеет сделать этого раньше, поломав все запреты на самоубийство, которые ему понаставили. И если он тоже не умрет на тех же болотах.

И это злит до кровавых пятен перед глазами. Умирать вот так ему не хочется, тем более он не желает такой смерти Джеймсу, а всем остальным — той боли, которую они ощутят.

И это пугает, но злит больше. В конце концов, не уследил за Джеймсом не кто иной, как Сакура, просто задвинув его куда-то на задний план. Проблем с ним нет — и ладно. Идиот.

Какой же он идиот!

Сакура спотыкается о какой-то камень, падает, но успевает перегруппироваться в полете, перекатиться через себя и снова вскочить.

Быстрее, нельзя останавливаться, у него нет времени даже вызвать помощь, но браслет, вычисливший, куда Сакуру несет, сначала истерично воет и мигает красным, а потом сам связывается с директором, службой безопасности и врачами.

Этого Сакура не видит, но знает, что так должно быть. Сейчас его волнует только одно — успеть.

Вытащить Джеймса из болот раньше, чем они причинят ему вред.

Мимо мелькают деревья, пропадают, сменяясь далекими низкими холмами, из-под ног с воплем улепетывает какой-то зверь, которому Сакура, кажется, наступил на хвост, и разлетаются мелкие камушки. Они же впиваются в подошвы босых ног, так что Сакура, скорее всего, оставляет за собой кровавый след, но это его не волнует. Как и то, что в груди колотится, как безумное, сердце, наливаясь жгучей раздирающей болью, отдающейся в шею и в руку, а дыхания не хватает ни на что.

Потом отдышится, отдохнет и поваляется в госпитале, добежать бы сейчас.

Болота показываются неожиданно, просто выныривают из-за холмика, и Сакура едва успевает затормозить, чтобы не влететь в лужу, покрытую белесой пленкой.

Это местные омерзительные бактерии, вонючие и устилающие все липким слоем, вляпываться в них противно, а еще Сакуре очень нужно понять, куда двигаться теперь.

— Джеймс? — пробует позвать он, но только хрипит, а рот наполняется гадостным привкусом крови.

Джеймс по-прежнему толком не чувствуется, одно понятно: он не успел зайти слишком глубоко, иначе Сакура бы его совсем не слышал. И он совершенно точно жив, в относительном порядке — и прячется.

— Джеймс? — Во второй раз получается не лучше. — Джеймс, иди ко мне. Я здесь.

Сакура осторожно ступает на ближайшую кочку, перепрыгивает на следующую и снова зовет:

— Джеймс!

Скорее всего, Джеймс сам не заметил, куда забрел. Задумался, не смотрел по сторонам, не увидел и не услышал предупреждения, а когда спохватился, было уже поздно.

Думать о том, что он пришел сюда намеренно, у Сакуры нет ни малейшего желания, иначе придется признать свою полную некомпетентность как преподавателя и тихо застрелиться.

Но и с этим можно разобраться позже.

Джеймс вряд ли где-то далеко. Скорее, наоборот, очень близко. Метров десять-пятнадцать — это Сакура чувствует благодаря обострившейся до предела эмпатии. Он улавливает сейчас даже животный ужас какой-то болотной тварюшки, удирающей по воде. Почему, кстати? Сакура, как и все эмпаты, должен здесь оглохнуть и ослепнуть, но нет. И хорошо, отлично просто.

Безумно хочется сесть, лучше лечь и отключиться, потому что боль в груди становится невыносимой до такой степени, что из глаз льются слезы.

Которые мешают рассмотреть эти несчастные пятнадцать метров и найти, где Джеймс спрятался.

Нужно взять себя в руки и хоть на время перестать страдать, да только не получается. Сакура делает еще один шаг, хрипло ругается, напоровшись пяткой на что-то острое, и видит наконец-то. Слева, из-за большой кочки, поросшей белесой травой, торчит прядь волос — значит, где-то там и весь Джеймс.

— Иди сюда, — опять хрипло зовет его Сакура. — Я тебя вижу и знаю, что ты тут. Пойдем отсюда, нам обоим не стоит здесь долго находиться. Ну же, Джеймс. Вылезай, я до тебя просто не дойду.

Он на болотах уже три минуты, Джеймс, если взять за точку отсчета то время, когда Сакура осознал, что толком его не слышит, — минут семь.

Отвечает ему испуганная загнанная тишина, и пару секунд ничего не происходит, а потом волосы медленно поднимаются вверх, показывается нахмуренный лоб и несчастные глаза.

— Джеймс, пожалуйста. Что бы с тобой ни случилось, это можно обсудить в более приятном месте. Иди ко мне. Пожалуйста.

Сакура протягивает ему руку, хотя ее хочется прижать к полыхающему за ребрами огню, и смотрит максимально приветливо, чуть ли не ласково. И транслирует изо всех сил во все стороны, что ничего страшного не произошло, никто не злится, нужно только убраться из болота — и все станет совсем прекрасно.

Джеймс упрямо набычивается и мотает головой, но вдруг пристально смотрит Сакуре в глаза.

— Вам плохо, да? — недоверчиво интересуется он.

— Отвратительно, — сознается Сакура. — Я пробежал два километра за четыре минуты, а мне вообще нельзя бегать. Тем более так.

— Из-за сердца. — Джеймс не спрашивает, а утверждает, и выбирается из своего убежища.

Где-то за спиной Сакуры приближаются крики и рев сирены, а сам Сакура кивает — и подключает к передаваемым эмоциям всю свою боль. Это откровенный шантаж, но Джеймс послушно пугается еще больше, кидается к нему и хватает за руку.

Теперь от него отчетливо несет болезненным чувством вины, перекрывающим разом все остальное, и Сакура, пятясь, выводит его на твердую землю, оттаскивает подальше от болота, туда, где его влияние обрывается, как отрезанное, и наконец-то позволяет себе сесть.

Потом лечь. Потом подтянуть колени к груди и тихо заскулить. Больно настолько, что Сакуре хочется сдохнуть на месте, как всегда после подобных развлечений. Это внезапно оказывает неплохой воспитательный эффект. Перепуганный Джеймс мечется рядом с ним, не зная, что делать, и тихо проклинает сам себя. А значит, он больше никогда в жизни не пойдет неизвестно куда, не глядя по сторонам. Да и глядя трижды подумает.

Сакура жмурится, стискивает зубы, пытаясь отвлечься на какую-нибудь другую боль, когда до него наконец-то добегает Майки в компании директора и кого-то из силовиков охраны. Их опережает верещащий медробот, пикирует Сакуре на руку, вгрызается в вену, и Сакура все же падает в теплую спасительную темноту.

Долго разлеживаться ему не дают. Сакура открывает глаза ровно через три минуты и ровно к тому моменту, когда перепуганный не меньше Джеймса директор начинает на того кричать.

— Оставь ребенка в покое, — сипло требует Сакура. — Я виноват куда больше него, и если тебе нужно на кого-то поорать, то лучше ори на меня.

Джеймс открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться и гордо взять всю вину на себя, но Сакура мысленно рявкает на него — эмоциями, не словами.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что это ты его сюда отправил? — вмешивается подозрительная Майки, и вся беседа тут же превращается в обмен короткими оборванными репликами.

— Я сам…

— Что ты са…

— Ничего он сам. Майки, хватит.

— Как он вообще здесь оказался?

— Я при…

— Мне больше интересно, где охранные роботы.

Последняя и очень здравая мысль принадлежит силовику. Все мгновенно отвлекаются на и в самом деле отсутствующих роботов, а Сакура получает возможность прислушаться к себе.

Сердце больше не болит, зато тело ощущается ватной, вялой массой, и ступни отчетливо возмущаются таким с ними обращением. Дергает щеку и левое бедро, и Сакура, тронув их по очереди, с удивлением обнаруживает на пальцах кровь. Ну надо же, а он и не заметил.

— Очень больно? — шепотом спрашивает Джеймс, опустившись рядом на колени.

— Уже нет, — сознается Сакура. С трудом, но садится и печально рассматривает собственную ступню. Идти он сможет, вопрос в том, как долго и насколько качественно.

Хотя какая разница, убраться подальше все равно нужно, потому что разговор с Джеймсом откладывать не стоит, как и беседовать с ним при всех. — Пойдем отсюда, пока все заняты.

— А как же вы пойдете?

Директор и силовики что-то бурно и громко обсуждают на границе болот, орут, хрустят камушками и формой, звякают непонятно откуда взявшимся металлом. Вообще, все это плохо и означает повышенные меры безопасности в течение ближайших пары недель.

— С трудом.

Убраться нужно еще и потому, что Майки, как только перестанет метаться со всеми в поисках пропавших роботов, мгновенно засунет Сакуру в госпиталь. Нет, он и сам отлично понимает, что в этот раз не отвертится, но сначала он должен поговорить с детьми.

— У меня есть идея! — Джеймс подпрыгивает на месте и кивает на стоящие в стороне кары. — Давайте возьмем один из них, а потом вернем на стоянку.

Ему очень хочется заставить Сакуру снова лечь, позвать Майки и лично проследить, чтобы все стало снова хорошо, но учительского авторитета хватает, чтобы желания не превратились в действие. Что не может не радовать.

— Неплохая идея. Тут все равно скоро будет еще более шумно и многолюдно.

Джеймс кивает так энергично, что Сакура немного опасается за его голову. Джеймс срывается с места, бежит за каром, подгоняет его к Сакуре, воровато оглядываясь на что-то заподозрившую Майки, и выдыхает нормально, только когда Сакура забирается на сиденье рядом.

Его волнение больше похоже на откровенную панику, из которой становится понятно, что Джеймс в подобной ситуации уже бывал и она имела для него весьма плачевные последствия.

Сакура обещает себе выяснить подробности позже, откидывается на спинку и наконец расслабляется. Ехать им долго, кар еле ползет, как будто Джеймс боится сделать что-нибудь не так, а это значит, что времени достаточно.

Болит нога и лицо, противно ноет шея и спина, а еще за глазами и в груди. Наверное, ему нужно было согласиться на новое сердце еще несколько лет назад, но Сакура упорно оттягивал — и до сих пор оттягивает — очередной визит во флотский госпиталь. Ему туда откровенно не хочется, несмотря на то, что визиты к Майки и в медблок становятся все чаще.

Он заставляет себя отвлечься от мыслей о собственном здоровье и переключиться на болота.

Опять саботаж, третий за два месяца, а поделать никто ничего не может. И Сакуре сильно повезло, что он вообще успел.

Вся территория школы разделена на отдельные участки для каждой связки, чтобы четверки детей не пересекались друг с другом. Заборов, понятно, не видно, но они есть, и они не дают зайти на чужую землю или на любой из полигонов, если там кто-то занимается.

Исключение одно — болота, краем захватывающие территорию школы. Туда никто не ходит, там не только крайне неприятно, но и очень опасно, и Сакура точно всех предупреждал, что соваться на болота нельзя. Даже если хочется.

Кроме того они — единственное место, не отгороженное ничем, потому что магнитное поле быстро ломает любые приборы, а испарения сжирают любой материал, кроме того, из которого делают корабельную обшивку. Но он стоит слишком дорого, чтобы делать из него заграждения.

Ну и как последний приятный бонус — болота блокируют восприятие эмоций, передачу мыслей и прочие эмпатические радости.

Так что еще пара минут — и Сакура просто не понял бы, куда Джеймс делся, потратил бы драгоценное время на поиски — и все на этом: связка закончилась бы, свободная жизнь тоже, зато похороны вышли бы отличные.

А все почему?..

— Джеймс, — осторожно начинает Сакура, старательно подбирая слова, — я должен попросить у тебя прощения.

В ответ он получает полный искреннего недоумения взгляд и плеснувший короткой волной испуг. На лице Джеймса огромными буквами написано “За что?”, и Сакура невольно улыбается.

— За то, что я совершенно не уделял тебе внимания. С тобой не было никаких проблем, у тебя все в порядке с самооценкой, тебя не нужно постоянно подбадривать, и я решил, что ты спокойно справишься со всем сам. А когда начались проблемы, ты не пришел ко мне. Непростительная ошибка с моей стороны, но я должен хотя бы попытаться ее исправить. Извини, пожалуйста.

Извиняться не обязательно, потому что Джеймс, во-первых, не обижается, во-вторых, давно привык к такому обращению, но это совершенно не отменяет того, что Сакура вел себя крайне непрофессионально да и просто по-скотски. А закончилось все почти катастрофой.

— На самом деле я пришел, — тихо сознается Джеймс. — Но вы спали.

— А ты постеснялся меня разбудить, — кивает Сакура, косится на него и отворачивается к проплывающим мимо деревьям. — В следующий раз не стесняйся, даже если что-то случится посреди ночи. В конце концов, я здесь именно для того, чтобы помогать вам решать проблемы или учить решать их самостоятельно.

И не допускать их появления, насколько это возможно. Но последнее Сакура благополучно проворонил, если не сказать жестче. Впрочем, у него есть шанс все поправить, особенно если опять не циклиться на себе.

Почему-то он уверен, что ничего не выйдет.

— Хорошо, я буду иметь в виду.

Джеймс осторожно улыбается и тяжело, с присвистом выдыхает. Он боялся, что его накажут, и теперь его облегчением от того, что все обошлось, Сакуру чуть не сносит с сиденья.

Некоторое время они молчат, очень уютно и чуть ли не мило. Сакура вслушивается в шелест гравия под широкими колесами кара, хмыкает, заметив прореху в живой изгороди вдоль обочины. За сегодняшние развлечения ему совершенно заслуженно влетит, но не прямо сейчас и даже не завтра. После выпуска, скорее всего, да и то только если к тому моменту директор разберется с текущими проблемами.

С очередным саботажем, например.

— Так что у тебя случилось? — спрашивает Сакура, когда вдалеке показывается дом. — На болотах ты заблудился, но зачем ты туда вообще пошел?

Джеймс морщит нос, точно как Таку.

— Мне нужно было подумать в одиночестве, а о болотах я просто забыл. И там же должны быть роботы, мы ходили с Банни туда еще в первые дни, и они там летали, нас даже близко не подпустили. Куда они делись?

— Ответ на ответ? — предлагает Сакура. Так веселее, да и информацию вытянуть проще. — Ты сознаешься, о чем тебе нужно было подумать, а я рассказываю, куда делись роботы.

— А давайте! — В глазах Джеймса появляется азарт и роятся миллионы вопросов обо всем на свете, которые он не успеет задать. Но вот с чего начать, он не знает, и тут же теряет всю смелость, когда понимает, что сейчас придется рассказывать. — Я…

Он замолкает и хмурится, втягивая голову в плечи, гипнотизирует руль, как будто на нем написано что-то захватывающее, и все же решается:

— Мне кажется, я могу слышать чужие мысли. Не всех, вот ваши нет, например, а связки. Сначала только от Таку иногда долетали, как обрывки, но мне казалось, что я просто догадываюсь, о чем он думает. Потом от Банни, а сегодня утром еще и от Марики. Она что-то читала и размышляла на том языке, который используют на ее планете. Мы завтракали, она читала, раз вас нет за столом, и заговорила на этом… намецком? Я переспросил и сказал, что не понимаю, а она ответила, что молчала и о чем я вообще. Это очень плохо?

Джеймс начинает медленно, а под конец своей речи ускоряется настолько, что Сакура с трудом разбирает слова. И косится так испуганно, словно его прямо сейчас запрут на Бонноко и больше не выпустят.

— Нет. Это не плохо, а очень хорошо. Ты зря боишься.

— Да? — Теперь Джеймс таращится на него огромными круглыми глазами — как Таку — и мгновенно съезжает с дорожки в кусты, ругается, выруливая обратно, и снова морщит нос.

Опять же как Таку. У Джеймса вообще очень много чужой мимики, и в этом нет ничего странного. Связка всегда перенимает привычки и жесты друг друга, невозможно не перенять, находясь почти постоянно вместе. Сам Сакура, например, до сих пор упирается подбородком в сплетенные пальцы, как делала когда-то Алиша.

И у Таку самая выразительная мимика, так что логично, что перенимают именно ее. Вот только Сакуру это невероятно раздражает.

— Да. Любая связка рано или поздно начинает слышать мысли друг друга, чаще всего после трех-четырех рейсов. В процессе совместной работы у связки образуется общее эмпатическое пространство — не спрашивай, что это: ни ученые, ни эмпаты до сих пор толком не разобрались в деталях. В любом случае оно позволяет слышать мысли, увеличивает расстояние, на котором связка чувствует друг друга, повышает общий коэффициент, да и в работе помогает тоже.

— А почему нам тогда об этом никогда не говорили? — Теперь от Джеймса несет искренним возмущением, а остальные трое в доме нервничают.

Сакура хмыкает.

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь — это основной принцип флотского обучения. Кроме того, раньше, до появления в экипаже килианцев, связки знали, что когда-то будут слышать чужие мысли. И если этого не происходило, у де… эмпатов начинались проблемы. После гибели “Зонненблуте”, военного крейсера, приписанного к Европейскому пулу, сообщать о возможном чтении мыслей перестали.

Ему приходится замолчать, потому что на долгую речь не хватает дыхания, но Джейму не терпится узнать продолжение:

— А что у них случилось?

— У них настройщик так хотел услышать свою связку, что словил чужую эмпатическую волну и рехнулся прямо в виртуальности. Корабль синтезировал угарный газ и накачал им систему жизнеобеспечения. — Сакура сглатывает вязкую слюну, мотает головой и продолжает: — Дальше можешь представить все сам.

— Могу… — задумчиво тянет Джеймс.

— Молодец.

Наверное, стоило все же сначала залечь в медблок, но сейчас уже поздно.

— А роботы-то куда делись?

Сейчас Джеймсу это интереснее мыслечтения и новостей о недостатках учебной программы. Впрочем, ему часто интересно не то, что должно бы быть, на взгляд Сакуры.

— Думаю, их выключили. Или увели куда-нибудь в другое место.

Джеймс косится на него, скорчив скептическую мину, и снова задумчиво морщит нос — как Таку…

— А зачем?

Отвечать на это Сакуре лень, но он обещал, а до дома еще минут десять езды, так что придется.

— Это политика. Местная. Инана — курорт, но закрытый и флотский. Чтобы попасть сюда, нужно пройти миллион проверок. Служить на флоте минимум десять лет. И не иметь никаких серьезных служебных нарушений. И доказать свою преданность флоту.

Сакура переводит дыхание и облизывается. Почему-то ему не становится лучше, а должно.

— Сам понимаешь, что это нелегко.

— Я понимаю, но… Неужели это из-за нас? — В голосе Джеймса столько недоумения, что Сакура с трудом сдерживает смех.

— Конечно. Чем старше связка, тем лучше ее охраняют. На вас потратили слишком много средств, чтобы позволить, — он снова пытается нормально вдохнуть, но выходит хреново, — какому-нибудь идиоту вас убить. Плюс школа стоит планете денег, а дохода не приносит.

Еще чуть-чуть — и он хлопнется в обморок, но, к счастью, не успевает. Откуда-то сверху на руку Сакуре падает злобно пищащий медробот, находит вену и запускает в нее иглу. Бег лекарства по телу можно ощутить физически. Первый неровный удар сердца — и восстанавливается дыхание. Второй — и перестает плыть зрение, а деревья вокруг аллеи становятся четкими и больше не дергаются, как припадочные. Третий — и ритм выравнивается, инфаркт откладывается, снова можно жить.

— Так вот, доход. Любая планета должна себя окупать — или будет продана правительству пула, это закон. Инана себя окупает с трудом, потому что туристов мало, опять же, дополнительные расходы на школу, а еще архипелаг, на котором она расположена, невозможно использовать под что-нибудь другое. Так что местное правительство уже век пытается школу отсюда выжить. Сначала они издали закон, по которому опасные места можно ограждать четко по границе их действия. Таких мест на Инане пять, включая Белые болота. Которые в течение пары дней разрушают любые находящиеся в непосредственной близости материалы, как природные, так и искусственные.

— А остальные четыре?

— Остальные четыре — это Магнитные горы на континенте, Проклятый треугольник в море, Сонная лощина на острове архипелага Танатос и Проклятый лес там же. Но о них мы поговорим позже, хорошо?

Он дожидается кивка и продолжает:

— После принятия закона у нас начались маленькие диверсии, вроде сломанных роботов. Дистанционно организуют, скорее всего. Вроде как ничего особенного не случилось, поломку бы обнаружили рано или поздно, роботов заменили бы — и все снова стало бы хорошо, но на болота занесло тебя, а я еле успел. Примерно этого правительство и добивается. Чтобы на болотах кто-нибудь погиб, тогда школу бы закрыли, а там можно и курорт сделать доступным для всех, и от балласта на бюджете избавиться. Кстати, это значит, что следующую неделю вам придется провести, не выходя из дома, особенно пока меня не будет.

— А где вы будете? — теперь Джеймс смотрит испуганно — опять. В общем-то, для страха у него есть основания.

— Давай я объясню это вам всем вместе, — предлагает Сакура. — Все равно приехали.

Браслет на его руке мигает, выводя сообщение, состоящее почти полностью из нецензурных слов. Сакура вчитывается и хмыкает, не с первого раза поняв, что Майки дает ему час, а потом за шиворот притащит лечиться. Часа мало, но в таких случаях с Майки лучше не шутить, так что Сакура дожидается несколько огорченного кивка, вылезает из кара, остановившегося возле дома, и плетется внутрь.

Внутри… бардак. Ментальный и моральный, в основном, но и гостиная выглядит так, словно по ней пронесся легкий ураган. Здесь то ли дрались, то ли буйно пьянствовали — выяснять детали у Сакуры нет времени, как и рассказывать, что именно с ним произошло.

— Джеймс все объяснит позже, — мотает он головой в ответ на миллион взволнованных вопросов, трет начавшую заживать и бешено чесаться щеку и плюхается в кресло. Ноги не держат, сердце опять сбоит.

Похоже, после этого курса ему все же придется ложиться на операцию, но как же не хочется. С флотским госпиталем у Сакуры связаны почти исключительно отвратительные воспоминания, будить их лишний раз не стоит, но выбора, увы, не наблюдается. Разве что Майки ухитрится подлечить его как-нибудь так, что он протянет еще лет пять, а потом свалится с обширным инфарктом.

Сакура быстро, насколько это возможно, объясняет, почему связка может слышать друг друга, рассказывает более детально про общее эмпатическое пространство и показывает пару простеньких техник, как прятать мысли от остальных. Прицельной тренировкой они займутся позже, когда Майки выпустит его из лазарета.

Потом говорит, что его не будет — недолго, пару дней максимум, и в это время всем нужно сидеть дома, ни в коем случае не общаться с чужими людьми и сразу же — он подчеркивает это трижды — сообщать о любой подозрительной личности директору, Майки или Донне.

А потом браслет начинает мигать красным, да и дыхания опять не хватает ни на что, так что Сакура прощается с ошарашенными и испуганными детьми и уходит, отказавшись от предложения помочь.

До дома Майки, он же лазарет для учеников Сакуры, идти три минуты. Сакура тащится почти десять, жмурясь на отвратительно ярком солнце, отмахиваясь от полуденных лимонных бабочек. Они раздражают, все внезапно раздражает, и какие-то мелкие звери, прячущиеся в траве, тоже.

Так что в медблок после длинной и злой отповеди Сакура падает с наслаждением, закрывает глаза и проваливается в темное ничто, полное мерзкого запаха лекарств.


	13. Глава 12

Майки отпускает Сакуру из лазарета через тридцать девять часов, и то не особо охотно. Бурчит, ворчит, явно волнуется и настаивает на еще одном обследовании чуть позже.

Сакура послушно кивает, обещает, что непременно придет, как только дети сдадут последний экзамен, вот сразу же после него и появится и позволит запихнуть себя на лечение в центральный госпиталь.

Ничего такого он делать не собирается, конечно же, но Майки об этом знать не обязательно. Сакура отлично, превосходно просто себя чувствует, хочет вымыться и пожрать, но как-то… вяло.

Сейчас слишком рано, всего лишь семь утра, и приближающийся рассвет окрашивает все омерзительно розовым. Сакура торопится зайти в дом, чтобы этого не видеть. Завтракает, умывается и переодевается, недовольно осмотрев оставшиеся на коже проколы. Там, где робот лежал на его груди и ремонтировал потрепанное сердце.

Сакура уже плохо помнит, когда это началось. Лет семь назад, наверное, или около того. В какой-то момент Сакура начал жутко уставать и задыхаться от малейшего усилия, но предпочел об этом никому не говорить. Майки заметила сама, затащила его на обследование и отправила в главный госпиталь планеты.

Там за Сакуру взялся очень молодой и очень стеснительный врач, который запихивал его то в вертикальный диагност, то в горизонтальный, причем какой в этом был смысл, Сакура не понимал.

Доктор долго смотрел всякие снимки непонятно чего, бурчал не хуже, чем Майки, а потом сказал:

— Еще года два — и вам понадобится новое сердце. — И посмотрел так печально, что Сакуре немедленно захотелось его пожалеть. Он и жалел старательно, месяца четыре подряд, но потом надоело.

Все же секс должен быть сексом, а не чем-то сильно напоминающим обследование. Да и полный тревоги взгляд доктора — черт, как же его звали?.. — каждый раз, стоило Сакуре задышать чаще или как-нибудь не так застонать, раздражал неимоверно.

Сердце, кстати, осталось свое и до сих пор бьется, как это ни странно.

Часам к девяти на кухню выползает заспанный Таку, мягко и сонно улыбнувшийся то ли Сакуре, то ли просто в никуда.

Он вяло здоровается, оседает на стул, обхватывает ладонями огромную кружку с шоколадом и дремлет над ней, не особо соображая, где вообще находится.

Непонятно, зачем он так рано встал, вряд ли кто-то сказал, когда Сакура вернется, значит, никаких занятий на сегодня не планировалось, и можно было спать до обалдения, как раз как Таку любит. Но он зачем-то поднялся ни свет ни заря и вот теперь клюет носом за столом в кухне.

Сакура разглядывает его, честно пытаясь сообразить, с чего Таку подскочил в такую рань, да еще и притащился сюда, и вдруг засматривается.

Словно видит его впервые в жизни, хотя именно впервые и видит. Его самого, а не копию Хайе и не старательного, но самоуверенного и довольно-таки раздражающего ученика. Таку-человека. Совсем молоденького, наивного и открытого парня. Красивого.

У Таку длинные-длинные прозрачные девичьи ресницы, тонкая, тоже прозрачная белая кожа, усыпанная крошечными точками веснушек по переносице и скулам, маленькое, мягкое на вид, как у котенка, ухо, аккуратный нос и полные розовые губы. Растрепанные волосы, примятые на виске и торчащие забавной щеточкой на макушке, следы от подушки на щеке и шее, тонкие ключицы в вырезе слишком широкой футболки и родинка, прямо под нижней челюстью.

Он мелкий, худой и какой-то очень уютный, теплый, пахнущий сном, свежим постельным бельем и клубникой, — Сакура не помнит, когда успел наклониться и принюхаться, хорошо хоть носом не ткнулся.

Таку ровно и неглубоко дышит, как будто все еще спит, медленно доносит до рта чашку, отпивает и вздыхает. Над верхней губой остаются смешные шоколадные усы, Сакура тянется их стереть, одергивает себя в последний момент и заправляет вместо этого чуть не попавшую в чашку прядь волос Таку за ухо. Тот сонно улыбается, жмется щекой к пальцам Сакуры и, кажется, засыпает окончательно.

От него веет ленью и каким-то мурчанием, что ли, далекими всплесками удовольствия, когда он ложится щекой в подставленную ладонь и тихо вздыхает.

Сакура упирается локтем в столешницу, не задумываясь над тем, что делает, и слабо улыбается, чувствуя, как кожа Таку греет его руку. Она нежная, особенно за ухом, и гладить ее большим пальцем приятно, это вызывает глубоко внутри легкое полузабытое ощущение щекотки, теплом растекающееся по телу.

Таку снится что-то откровенно детское, какие-то фиолетовые звери, урчащие и лезущие на колени, — где-то Сакура таких уже видел, но не помнит где. А еще Таку хорошо, уютно и очень спокойно, как будто он полжизни мечтал поспать на кухне в неудобной позе и, главное, прижимаясь к Сакуре.

В этом есть что-то неправильное, во всем сразу, начиная с фиолетовых зверей, заканчивая желанием вечно смотреть на макушку Таку и чувствовать в ладони его лицо.

Сакура стаскивает с соседнего стула подушку, кладет ее на стол, отбирает у Таку кружку — тот недовольно ворчит — и укладывает его голову на мягкое, а сам отодвигается и рассматривает собственные пальцы.

Принюхивается к ним, усмехается, уловив запах клубники, и качает головой. Настроение, с утра бывшее откровенно паршивым, исправляется, словно кто-то щелкнул переключателем. Сакуру теперь не злит предстоящий урок с пиратами, самый ненавистный из всей программы, не раздражает солнце и зеленые бабочки, облепившие окно.

Главное, не думать почему. Сакура и не думает, смотрит на Таку, на медленно сползающую вниз прядь волос, на беззащитную шею и трогательно выступающий позвонок. Просто смотрит — и ничего больше.

И Сакуре удивительно хорошо.

А от того, что смотрит, ничего плохого не случится.

Хорошо не заканчивается, даже когда приходят остальные. Марика и Джеймс вместе, следом за ними Банни, и все трое так радуются возвращению Сакуры, словно и не ждали его обратно. Не надеялись снова с ним увидеться.

Просыпается Таку и ошалело оглядывается, явно не понимая, где он находится и как сюда попал.

Дети быстро завтракают, попутно вываливая последние новости: из дома носа не высовывали, заглядывала тайя Бьянка, учила всех думать внутрь, а потом направленно. Все справились, все молодцы. А еще они пекли пирог, но он не получился, а почему — неизвестно.

Сакура жмурится, слушая и допивая остывший какао Таку, кивает в нужных местах и улыбается.

Потом выпивает вторую кружку какао, которую Таку заказал для него и сунул в руки, смущенно бормоча что-то о том, что чай после проблем с сердцем нельзя. Это трогательно настолько, что почти больно. Просто капелька заботы от наглого маленького солнышка Таку.

Почему вдруг солнышка, Сакура предпочитает не задумываться. Может быть, потому что у Таку все же очень легкий характер, которому не мешает баранье упрямство и налет эгоизма.

По большому счету, ничего в эгоизме плохого нет, если в меру.

Сакуре и в самом деле хорошо — слишком хорошо, и не закончилось бы это как-нибудь мерзко.

Не заканчивается.

После завтрака Сакура тащит детей заниматься и ждет сопротивления, но они и в самом деле рады его видеть. Так что они безропотно падают в кресла — Таку косится на Сакуру, неуверенно трогая себя за щеку, — подключаются к “Инне” и кидаются выполнять задание.

Очень простое — всего-то не дать пиратам взорвать корабль до подхода военных, но на памяти Сакуры с первого раза с этим не справился еще никто.

Сначала все идет как всегда. Взлет, круг вокруг планеты, вход в маневр для прыжка — зеленое по всем показателям, красивый, почти идеальный полет.

Веселье начинается потом.

Чужой корабль выныривает по левому борту, огромный темный и какой-то покореженный, но это бывший военный крейсер, хоть и старый, потрепанный внешний вид не делает его менее опасным.

Темная махина выглядит провалом на фоне ярких далеких звезд, величественным и пугающим.

— О черт, — тихо и обреченно ругается Таку, дергает корабль в сторону, фактически шарахается. И это первое и самое правильное действие, пусть и инстинктивное.

Пираты стреляют почти всегда сразу же — иначе никаких шансов у них нет. Шарахнуться с линии огня, сбить прицел и выиграть себе время для разворота — это самое логичное, что пилот может предпринять.

А еще перевести корабль в боевой режим, в соответствии с предписанием внештатной ситуации omega-1A. Таку об этом благополучно забывает.

Поток сине-оранжевой плазмы проходит по самой границе щита, едва не задев его, корабль опять перемещается в сторону, вниз и влево относительно своего изначального положения. Слишком быстро — и маневровые двигатели мгновенно выходят на пик, сообщив о близящемся перегреве ревом сирены.

Марика пугается до слез — опять, — но реагирует почти мгновенно. Запускает экстренное охлаждение, перекидывает часть энергожрущих систем на еще не отключенные взлетные двигатели, не переставая тихо всхлипывать.

Сакура задумчиво кивает. Правильное, но шаблонное поведение. Впрочем, ожидать от Марики каких-то нестандартных решений в ситуации, на которую она не имеет никакого влияния, глупо.

Гораздо интереснее то, как поведут себя Таку и Джеймс, — ну и что сделает Банни, если что-то сломается. Не должно, по идее, во всяком случае, Сакура “Инну” на дополнительные поломки не программировал. Хотя космос даже в симуляции космос, и неизвестно, откуда вылезет следующий сюрприз.

Банни, кстати, застывает сусликом, пристально вглядываясь в меняющийся конструктор: Таку все же вспомнил о боевом режиме. Вот это уже интересно, потому что после последнего обновления Сакура еще не видел, как и что поменяли в системе безопасности корабля. На “Кимаре” боевой режим означал переброску почти всех мощностей на щиты и оружие, а все остальное частично отключалось, частично уходило в спящий режим, кроме модулей жизнеобеспечения, само собой.

В этой имитации воздуховоды и другие коммуникации замкнуты попалубно, а места соединения защищены дополнительно. Появились новые пушки по носу и вокруг верхней обзорной палубы, какие-то мелочи, которые Сакура хотел бы рассмотреть, но не успевает.

Он улавливает еле заметный обмен не мыслями, а, скорее, тенью намерений между Таку и Джеймсом — и замирает, осознав, что они собираются делать.

Малолетние идиоты, но это вполне может сработать. Очень даже может, шансов на успех — процентов семьдесят, но и этого достаточно.

Таку уводит корабль еще ниже и вперед, так, чтобы оказаться под пиратами. Действие, противоречащее всем тактикам ведения боя в безвоздушном пространстве, но с новыми конфигурациями оружия должно получиться.

Пираты явно не понимают, что происходит, и смещаются немного выше. Начинают разворот для выстрела. Логично, они все же симуляция, а думать она не умеет. Так что пираты отрабатывают стандартный маневр атаки сверху, благо нижний ряд их орудий такое позволяет.

Банни напрягается, сжимает кулаки, но не лезет, хотя мог бы. Хорошо, очень хорошо, значит, он учится доверять связке, а Сакура отчаялся дождаться, когда же это случится наконец-то.

Но не Банни сейчас тут самый интересный.

Мигает свет, притухают экраны, корабль застывает, как зверь перед прыжком.

Джеймс стирает со лба пот, облизывается и… стреляет. По пиратским двигателям, не прикрытым ничем, — у пиратов явные проблемы с защитой, так что изыскатель они попытались бы взять на абордаж.

Короткие мелкие сгустки плазмы летят к кораблю, встречаются с чужими двигателями точно на маркерах, что практически нереально в космосе. Пиратов перетряхивает так, что это заметно невооруженным глазом, их щит гаснет полностью, а секция с маневровыми двигателями и блоком питания оружия медленно и величественно отваливается.

Просто отваливается — такое часто происходит при крупных поломках и достаточном количестве времени. Проще выбросить то, что способно убить всех, чем возиться с ремонтом, тем более у военных.

Просто отваливается, оставляя пиратов полностью без щитов, без возможности произвести более или менее приличный выстрел — но живыми. Беспомощными и не имеющими возможности удрать, потому что из такой позиции они не смогут прыгнуть.

Сакура зааплодировал бы, если бы сумел выйти из ступора и закрыть рот.

Это гениально, абсолютно и по всем параметрам. А еще ясно, что Джеймс имел бы все шансы стать военным канониром, если бы был более жестоким и агрессивным. Но увы. Или не увы, потому что с таким канониром связка имеет все шансы выжить при нападении — в отличие от “Кимара”, но сейчас воспоминания не причиняют привычной боли, смытые волной восторга.

Сакура недоверчиво качает головой в ответ на выжидательные взгляды, жестом выгоняет всех из виртуальности и краем глаза успевает заметить, как Джеймс падает.

От изумления, скорее всего, и не очень глубоко, это слышно даже без физического контакта.

— Всем сидеть, — шепотом приказывает Сакура, отключается от “Инны”, встает, подходит к Джеймсу и ныряет в его сознание.

Здесь… мило, пожалуй.

Лесок, озерцо, травка, цветочки, бабочки — все именно в уменьшительно-ласкательной форме, маленькое, тоненькое и яркое.

Сакура недоуменно оглядывается по сторонам, поднимает брови и хмыкает. Такой суровый, кажущийся иногда очень взрослым Джеймс — и такое все… миленькое.

И зыбкое еще, потому что Джеймс толком не здесь, плавает на границе, не в силах ни нырнуть глубже, ни выбраться совсем. Сакура бредет по меняющей цвет прозрачной траве до озера, вылавливает из него за шиворот Джеймса и вытаскивает его вместе с собой реальность.

В реальности дети ошалело хлопают глазами, не понимая, сделали они все правильно или нет, а Сакура не отказывает себе в удовольствии немножко подразнить их тяжелым молчанием и не менее тяжелым взглядом.

По идее, их совсем не стоит хвалить, они провели рискованный, нигде и никак не опробованный маневр, подвергли жизнь экипажа ненужному риску — но где-нибудь в исследованном, но необитаемом космосе что-то подобное может спасти им жизнь. И принести первое офицерское звание, если они покажут маневр комиссии и его пропустят в официальные тактики.

Да и их хочется похвалить, так что Сакура после целых двух минут тишины тепло и радостно улыбается.

— Молодцы, — говорит он. — Идиоты, рискующие собственной жизнью, но молодцы. “А” с плюсом за нестандартное решение и еще одно за исполнение. Но совет на будущее: когда есть шанс тихо и без проблем сбежать, лучше все же убраться, а не драться. Вы служите не в военном флоте, вы изыскатели, поэтому не нужно охотиться за пиратами и воевать. А так… молодцы. И я вами горжусь.

— Честно? — почему-то шепотом интересуется Таку.

— Честно, — кивает Сакура. — И когда я вам врал, в конце концов?

Дети переглядываются, отмирают и кидаются обниматься. С Сакурой, а не друг с другом, и восторженно вопят от счастья, пытаясь прижаться поближе, все четверо.

Они и в самом деле соскучились, понимает вдруг Сакура. И волновались за него — эта мысль наполняет его неожиданным теплом и легкой горечью. Как он будет потом без них жить?..

Впрочем, прямо сейчас это неважно, они с ним еще минимум два месяца, и он успеет как-нибудь смириться с предстоящим расставанием. А пока стоит немножко побаловать своих маленьких умниц.

— Пирог, — предлагает Сакура, ухитряясь обнять одновременно всех. — Показывайте, что вы там без меня не смогли приготовить.

* * *

Пирог выходит отменным, но то, что дети с ним не справились, Сакуру не удивляет. Он сам довольно долго изучает рецепт, пытаясь понять, как можно смешать пшеничную муку с мякотью ирртимы*, но все же пробует.

Получается вкусно. Непривычно, но вкусно и относительно несладко, что не очень нравится Таку, но тот решает проблему целым баллончиком взбитых сливок, сладких настолько, что нормальные люди такое есть не станут.

Остальным хорошо и так, и они тихо постанывают, хрюкают и перемазываются в креме, а Сакура все никак не может избавиться от волнами накатывающей эйфории. Какого-то щенячьего восторга и тихой радости, просто потому что дети рядом и тоже счастливы — из-за того, что он вернулся, урок прошел удачно, пирог вкусный, а вечером их ждет какая-нибудь история, Сакура же обещал.

Обещание свое он сдерживает.

Они перемещаются — переползают, скорее — из кухни в гостиную, когда за окном темнеет окончательно, усаживаются на полу, разжигают камин, и дети таращатся на Сакуру выжидательно, пока тот выбирает, что им рассказать. Что-нибудь совсем древнее или какую-нибудь свежую городскую легенду? В голову не приходит ничего интересного, ничего, что показалось бы детям увлекательным сейчас, но ситуацию спасает Банни:

— Вы говорили, что расскажете об Окинаве.

Это, на взгляд Сакуры, тоже не слишком захватывающе, но он и в самом деле что-то такое когда-то сказал.

— Там не о чем особо рассказывать, — начинает он, вздыхает и хмыкает. — Хотя бы потому, что одну половину я помню очень смутно, а вторую урывками, но я попробую. Это было в ноябре семьдесят девятого...

— Ой, тогда мы все уже родились, — перебивает его Банни и смущенно улыбается. — Извините.

Сакура кивает:

— Родились, да. А мы вернулись из третьего рейса, несколько потрепанные, и смогли допрыгнуть всего лишь до Окинавы, хотя нужно нам было в другой конец пула. В любом случае выбирать не приходилось: либо туда, либо доломаться окончательно прямо в прыжке и погибнуть. Из всех наших двигателей нормально работал только левый маневровый, и на нем мы медленно и печально доковыляли до окинавской орбитальной станции. Сесть самостоятельно у нас не получилось бы, дождаться ремонтников тоже, мощности едва хватало на поддержку системы жизнеобеспечения, так что оставалось одно: стыковка и подключение к системам станции. Это чуть не стоило нам жизни.

Он прикрывает глаза, откидывая голову на сиденье дивана, и вспоминает острое ощущение собственной беспомощности — все рассыпалось, а он ничего не мог сделать. Двигатели начали ломаться еще возле новой планеты, точнее, система охлаждения, тогда еще общая на весь корабль. Они даже сесть на грунт не сумели, Йорген вскочил посреди ночи, помчался в виртуальность и вывалился из нее через девять минут Сакуре на руки такой испуганный, что впору было ложиться и тихо умирать от страха.

“Мы сдохнем. Мы все здесь сдохнем, — сообщил Йорген и зажмурился. Он не паниковал, просто констатировал факты. — Охлаждение продержится часа три, а потом все. Если мы не прыгнем, то...”

“Еще чего, у меня свидание”, — перебил его Хайе, задрал нос к потолку и полез рассчитывать прыжок, который они смогли бы сделать. Остальные заняли свои кресла, экипаж, разбуженный сиреной, мотался по кораблю, не зная, что предпринять.

Но они справились. Хайе обладал каким-то звериным чутьем на правильные траектории, и оно не имело ничего общего с обычным, нормальным пилотским умением. А в моменты опасности оно становилось ощутимым и для других.

Хайе нашел единственное место, до которого они сумели бы допрыгнуть, не взорвавшись при этом, и из которого дотянули бы потом до станции, — и прыгнул, махнув рукой на все расчеты корабля.

Было сложно, Сакура ничем не мог ему помочь, как и Йорген, чуть не поседевший за те полтора часа, и Алиша, бесившаяся без щитов и оружия.

Но они справились, добрались до безопасного места, а потом начался ад.

— То, что со станцией что-то не то, я понял в тот момент, когда мы вынырнули. Она… — Сакура вздыхает. — Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Она отвечала на запросы, выделила нам ангар, помогла сесть, но в каждом ее действии ощущалась какая-то искусственность. Нужно это почувствовать, чтобы понять. Она как будто пряталась сама и прятала что-то — впрочем, в тот момент нам всем было не до деталей.

И потом тоже оказалось не до них. Потом Сакуре долго было не до чего на свете, кроме постоянно бьющего по мозгам чужого страха, плотного, осязаемого и невыносимого. Он никогда в жизни так не боялся и очень надеется, что больше и не придется.

— Мы сели, отослали запрос на ремонт — и тут она попыталась пробиться в наш ИИ и перевести на себя управление. Мне повезло, в тот момент я еще находился в виртуальности и не один, так что успел перехватить атаку, разлить ее по остальным и остался в здравом уме. После этого станция интерес к нам потеряла, причем полностью.

То, что в рассказе занимает полминуты, в жизни длилось почти семь часов, и когда все закончилось, Сакура не мог даже моргнуть, чтобы не взвыть от нереальной головной боли. На Хайе, который зачем-то кинулся его защищать, было страшно смотреть, Йорген и Алиша просто тихо отключились, но они отстояли корабль.

— Потом я спал почти сутки, проснулся и прислушался к тому, что происходит на станции.

— Талл Ито, — перебивает его Банни. — Почему вы говорите "она"? ИИ ведь не имеет пола.

— Потому что я имею в виду станцию, а не ИИ. Но ты прав, Банни, ИИ пола не имеет и является пусть очень сложной и умной, но только программой.

Слова Банни вырывают Сакуру из реальности нахлынувших воспоминаний, и рассказывать становится легче.

— Я быстро понял, что “что-то не то” — это очень мягко сказано. Не тем было абсолютно все, начиная с отсутствия ощущения живых людей на станции и заканчивая подготовкой к чему-то непонятному. Вокруг нас сновали роботы, явно выполняя какую-то сложную работу, на нас никто не обращал внимания, а станция не пускала никого к себе — ни в ИИ, ни так, физически.

Он метался между желанием убежать и желанием все исправить, настроить и сделать опять красиво. Профдеформация, куда от нее денешься. Впрочем, убежать все равно не вышло бы.

— Наш капитан… был очень смелым человеком. Другие не решились бы послать собственного настройщика на явно сломанную станцию, а остались бы ждать помощи. Тогда мы еще не знали, что наши сигналы наружу она не пропускает, а вокруг висит половина военного флота окинавской системы. Но сидеть без дела на сломанном корабле мы тоже не могли, так что после суток ожидания капитан выдал мне всех наших десантников и отправил разбираться с проблемами.

Хайе орал. Как же он орал, слюной брызгал, чуть ли с кулаками не кидался, но Сакура все равно ушел. У них просто не было выхода. Либо сдохнуть вместе со станцией, которая — к тому моменту это стало очевидным — твердо решила умереть. Либо попытаться все исправить. И Хайе это понимал — все понимали.

— Нам понадобилось пятнадцать часов, чтобы дойти до рубки. Станция заблокировала себя везде: лестницы, уровни, шлюзы, переходы, лифты. А еще повсюду валялись разлагающиеся трупы. Она убила всех, накачав в систему вентиляции какой-то газ. После сломалась приточка, внутри поднялась температура, что значительно ускорило разложение тел, и… В общем, вы можете себе это представить.

Дети могут, если судить по их лицам, полным ужаса и отвращения. Марика осторожно подползает и прижимается к левому боку Сакуры, морщась и чуть не плача. Под правой рукой обнаруживается Таку, да и Банни с Джеймсом пересаживаются ближе. Как будто хотят его поддержать.

Сакура хмыкает:

— Это было очень давно, так что не нужно так переживать. В итоге мы дошли, я подключился к ИИ напрямую, без кресла, потому что в кресле валялся разлагающийся труп, и еще три дня выплясывал вокруг станции, уговаривая ее не делать глупостей. Периодически теряя сознание и засыпая прямо в виртуальности.

— Это же невозможно, — жалобно тянет Марика.

— Мне тоже так казалось, но если очень хочется, то возможно все. Во время плясок я узнал, что случилось, и понял, что станция намеревалась аккуратно уничтожить все население планеты с помощью пары-тройки ударов гравитационной пушкой, но сумел уговорить ее этого не делать, сбросил на заводские установки и вырубился. Собственно, все.

Дети молчат, потом Банни подается вперед, чуть не упав лицом Сакуре в колено, но успевает упереться рукой в пол.

— Но почему она решила это сделать?

— Потому что ее настройщик был идиотом. — Сакура брезгливо кривится и гладит дрожащую Марику по голове. Марика почему-то слишком остро реагирует на чужие проблемы, и как бы это не стало ее собственной проблемой в будущем. — Полным и абсолютным идиотом.

Потом Сакура очень долго жалел, что он умер. Потому что желание разодрать горло того придурка собственными руками преследовало его еще года три.

— Он часто спускался на планету, для настройщиков станции это нормально. А вот заводить на земле связи со всяким де… всякими другими идиотами не стоит. Он попался в какую-то простейшую ловушку, то ли переспал с кем-то не тем, то ли пошел не туда — и дал местным преступникам повод для шантажа. А потом, вместо того чтобы обратиться за помощью к флотским специалистам, послушно делал то, что от него хотели. Сопровождал контрабанду, обстреливал кого-то не крупного. Еще что-то, я не вдавался в подробности, если честно. Требования становились все веселее, пока не дошли до того предела, за который настройщик не смог заступить.

— И это?.. — спрашивает Джеймс.

— Не знаю, — Сакура пожимает плечами. — Последнее сообщение с планеты он получил прямо в виртуальности и так испугался, что это тут же сказалось на ИИ. Такое случается довольно часто и очень легко исправляется силами настройщика, но тот просто остался сидеть и мечтать, чтобы все закончилось. Шантаж, он сам, работа на неизвестно кого, наблюдатели из банды на борту, сама банда на планете. ИИ не замедлил выполнить его желание. Экипаж умер мгновенно, с планетой пришлось повозиться, но и это она бы успела, если бы не мы.

— Не вы лично, — поправляет его Таку.

— Не мы все вместе. Вся связка. Они ничего не делали в процессе плясок, но поддерживали меня. Без них я бы сошел с ума еще в первом шлюзе. Там было жутко, не только в шлюзе, но и на всей станции. Трупы, чужой страх, очень много очень чужого страха, от которого некуда было деться. Он чувствовался даже в воздухе, который, впрочем, совершенно не годился для дыхания. Проникал всюду, мешал нам нормально спать, есть, двигаться, подавлял и твердил одно: “Беги”. Но сбежать мы не могли себе позволить.

Странно, что сейчас все это не вызывает совершенно никаких эмоций. Еще полгода назад Сакура вспоминал об Окинаве с ужасом, а сейчас ничего. Было — и ладно, прошло же. Интересно, хороший это признак или нет?

Таку прижимается к его боку еще теснее и хмурится, пряча лицо под волосами. Сакура зачем-то наматывает на указательный палец тонкую прядь и отпускает.

Дети молчат, очень долго и очень сосредоточенно. Потом просят рассказать еще что-нибудь в таком же роде, но вместо историй о своей связке Сакура рассказывает им миф о Шибальбе, единственный миф майя, который он знает.

Ах-Альпух и Ах-Алькана** вызывают у детей полный восторг, потом выясняется, что уже совсем поздно, и все разбредаются спать.

Сакура с сожалением выпускает Таку и Марику из рук и уходит к себе, пожелав всем спокойной ночи.

И до утра ему снятся бесконечно длинные рыжие волосы, потоком льющиеся по ладоням. Они щекочут кожу, ласкают пальцы, и Сакура улыбается. Просто смотрит на них — и улыбается.

*совершенно не смешиваемый с мукой инопланетный фрукт. Ну вот абсолютно никак

** боги смерти из мифологии майя (двое из десятка). Ах-Альпух заставлял людей истекать гноем, а Ах-Алькана вызывал желтуху. Впрочем, никаких достоверных источников я по ним не нашла, кроме статьи в Википедии, так что если у кого-то есть что о них сказать или ссылки на почитать — welcome))


	14. Глава 13

Неделю спустя Сакура наслаждается происходящим. Просто наслаждается, разглядывая красных от злости и ора детей, уже полтора часа решающих довольно легкую задачу.

Им всего-то нужно выбрать вещи, которые они возьмут с собой в поход, при условии, что палатки, еда и прочее необходимое для обустройства лагеря уже лежит в рюкзаке Сакуры.

И то, что взять им можно только ограниченное количество вещей, не делает ситуацию сложнее — на взгляд Сакуры. Дети думают по-другому.

— Но нам это не нужно! — кричит Марика в полный голос, вскакивает с места и убегает куда-то в коридор. Остальные смотрят ей вслед, потом друг на друга и отворачиваются. Сакура ни капельки им не сочувствует, наоборот, такие яркие и буйные споры его от всей души развлекают.

— Но ведь нужно же, — тихо-тихо бормочет Банни. — Как мы обойдемся в лесу без мыла?

— Будем ходить грязными. Мы ведь всего на два дня, не успеем даже толком испачкаться, — неуверенно предлагает Таку.

— Это тебе так кажется, успеем, ты же первый куда-нибудь влезешь и будешь потом ко всему липнуть. — Банни грустно вздыхает, косится на Джеймса и переводит взгляд на Сакуру. — Талл Ито, а вы как думаете, нужно нам мыло?

На улице собирается гроза: Сакура видит низкие черные и густые тучи, клубящиеся почти над территорией школы. А перед ними еще светит солнце, яркое, утреннее, окрашивающее переднюю часть грозового фронта в розовое и золотое, — и это красиво настолько, что отвернуться невозможно. Так что отвечает он только после долгой паузы:

— Я думаю, что это решать не мне. Но могу дать подсказку. У нас будет с собой медикит, в котором есть — что?

— Перевязочный материал, комплексные антидоты и антибиотики, антигистаминное и дезинфектор, — угрюмо перечисляет вернувшаяся Марика, стоящая в дверном проеме. — И мыло.

Мальчишки, начавшие было снова спорить, замолкают, таращатся на Марику, потом на Сакуру и возмущенно сопят.

— А раньше вы этого почему не сказали?

— А сами вы почему не вспомнили? И да, двенадцать вещей на всех.

Они обиженно затихают, Сакура продолжает смотреть в окно и перестает слушать разгоревшийся опять спор, теперь из-за полотенец.

Ничего интересного и нового, в общем-то. Сегодняшняя игра пока только подтвердила давно сложившийся расклад, в котором Таку — абсолютный лидер, Банни — абсолютный аутсайдер, а Марика и Джеймс болтаются посередке. Совершенно нормальное состояние любой связки, всегда и везде так есть и было, да и цель игры не в уточнении распределения ролей.

Дети слишком часто полагаются на Сакуру, даже в виртуальности постоянно оборачиваются на него, ожидая кивка или подсказки. Сакура не кивает и не подсказывает, конечно, но тенденция ему не нравится. Так что сегодняшние споры — это попытка приучить детей думать исключительно своими мозгами, как и последующий поход — точнее, его второй день.

Гроза за окном еще не началась, но вовсю полыхает молниями, пока далекими и не особо яркими, зато на улице почти мгновенно темнеет, и Таку испуганно умолкает. Он не любит дождь, скорее, даже немного боится, но Банни, точно об этом знающий, не спешит воспользоваться ситуацией и убедить Марику и Джеймса взять с собой запасной навигатор и палки для ходьбы, оставив дома трусы.

Правильная предложение, в общем-то, Банни явно ходил в поход как минимум один раз, но его не слушают, с самого начала толком не слушали, и он очень быстро перестает настаивать.

Плохо, конечно, но изменить это Сакура не в силах, а на работе связки такое поведение никак не сказывается, потому что у каждого свое, четко разграниченное поле действия.

— Пять минут, — прерывает Сакура очередную дискуссию о полотенцах и убирает ногу в сторону, чтобы Таку не прислонился.

Таку нужно учиться искать поддержку у связки, а не у Сакуры, хотя… последнее приятно, да и опять почувствовать его тонкое тело рядом было бы хорошо. Нельзя только, а так все в порядке.

Дождь обрушивается на землю сплошной стеной мутной воды, мгновенно закрывая собой деревья и кусты. За окном ничего толком не видно, но Сакура все же встает и подходит к нему поближе. Он знает, что сейчас на дорожке пузырятся в лужах капли и мелкие листочки летят на траву, и его тянет выйти из дома, постоять пару минут под дождем, как в далеком и почти забытом детстве, но Сакура остается на месте. Он давным-давно вырос из таких вот развлечений, и плевать, что хочется.

Впервые лет за пятнадцать хочется, наверное.

Затихшие было дети опять начинают ожесточенно спорить, Сакура прислоняется плечом к стеклу и смотрит на дождь. Красиво.

Ему бы подумать о том, что Банни надо как-нибудь поддержать и приободрить, а он думает о том, что в последний раз гулял под дождем с Хайе, да и то случайно. Они забрались слишком глубоко в парк, не заметили быстро набежавших туч и в итоге бежали в дом под вот такой же сплошной стеной воды. Вымокли с головы до ног за какие-то секунды, и Хайе потом чихал три дня и ныл не переставая.

Воспоминания должны бы причинять боль, как всегда, но вместо этого они вызывают какую-то далекую, почти светлую грусть, и Сакура вдруг ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Тогда было хорошо. Хайе с воплями носился за белками, как маленький, очень неумело лазил по деревьям и смеялся в полный голос, распугивая птиц. Сакура таскался за ним, жалея всю окрестную флору и фауну, снимал Хайе с веток, непрочных на вид, и не давал довести очередного зверя до инфаркта. Таким образом они добрели до границы поместья и нашли там заросший пруд, на котором жили какие-то толстые и ленивые птицы, а потом долго целовались на берегу. Просто целовались и валялись на траве, хотя обычно любой тактильный контакт вне работы заканчивался сексом.

В тот день что-то изменилось, стало больше и глубже, что ли — сейчас уже не понять, и Сакура заставляет себя перестать об этом думать.

— Мы закончили, — забившийся чуть ли не под диван Таку помогает ему окончательно отвлечься. — Что теперь?

— Теперь рассказывайте, что вы решили.

Дети переглядываются — как всегда, впрочем, — и говорить начинает Марика:

— Линзы и мазь для Банни, пакет с калифорнийскими финиками для Джеймса, потому что вы сказали, что у нас только стандартный паек, банданы для всех, навигатор и очки тоже для всех. И спрей от насекомых. Все.

— Какой интересный набор, — задумчиво тянет Сакура. И продолжает, прежде чем дети успевают еще что-то сказать: — Хорошо, тогда за работу. Таку, вылезай из-под дивана, гроза уже почти прошла, Джеймс, рюкзаки на кухне, как и то, что мы должны взять с собой. Марика, марш переодеваться, в платье ты в горах далеко не уйдешь, возвращайся минут через десять, будем учиться укладывать вещи. Банни, если тебе не трудно, притащи с кухни чего-нибудь сладкого для Таку.

Забавно, что Банни они все-таки послушались.

Таку, кстати, совсем не хорошо, скорее даже плохо. От накатившего ужаса он растерял все щиты, которые выучился ставить за последнюю неделю, и теперь панически думает во все стороны о том, что гроза, гроза, гроза.

Это слово хлещет, остро и больно, жутко. Добивает до Марики, находящейся в другом конце дома, да так, что она прибегает, обувшись только в один ботинок и забыв надеть футболку.

Сакура опускается перед Таку на колени и осторожно ловит его под затылок левой рукой.

— Таку, ш-ш-ш-ш, все хорошо. Дождь снаружи, здесь он до тебя не доберется. Успокойся. Все в порядке, слышишь?

Таку явно не слышит и очень хочет забиться глубже под диван, но Сакура не дает ему сбежать, придерживая теперь еще и за бок. От чужой чистой и неприкрытой паники тянет спрятаться и сделать вид, что рядом никого нет, но такими глупостями Сакура давно уже не занимается.

Вместо этого Сакура зовет его по имени, раз за разом повторяя, что все в порядке, все равно слова не играют особой роли. Важна интонация, эмоции — и Таку цепляется за них. Так же сильно, как обеими руками за запястье Сакуры, и заставляет себя хоть немного успокоиться. Заметным со стороны усилием, явно требующим нечеловеческого напряжения.

Его трясет, глаза на абсолютно белом лице кажутся провалами в запредельный ужас, но Таку держится за Сакуру, сжимая пальцы так, что потом останутся синяки, и вытаскивает себя из своего же личного ада.

Плохо, ему бы лучше цепляться за кого-нибудь из связки, но сейчас важнее успокоить его, остальное можно сделать потом.

— Все хорошо, — повторяет Сакура в очередной раз и осторожно убирает руки. К Таку притирается завернувшаяся в плед Марика. Прибегает из кухни испуганный Банни и сует ему огромную кружку с шоколадом, Джеймс бросает на пол рюкзаки и тоже плюхается с Таку рядом.

Они все еще не понимают до конца, что произошло, но реагируют правильно. Помогают, поддерживают, прячут, и Сакура поднимается на ноги, отходит в сторону и садится так, чтобы связка его не видела.

Первый порыв вытащить Таку самому был явной ошибкой. На этом этапе обучения дети должны давно научиться делать все самостоятельно, не ожидая помощи учителя, но девяносто восемь пунктов тоже никуда не делись — и влияют на всех, и на Банни тоже.

После того как дети выпустятся, Сакура найдет того придурка, который их к нему распределил, и свернет ему шею, даже если после этого придется отправиться в тюрьму. Нельзя так издеваться над детьми, они же тоже чувствуют те самые “девяносто восемь пунктов, тенденция к повышению”. И тянутся к Сакуре, отталкивая Банни, и сами толком не понимают почему.

А Сакура не может не тянуться к ним в ответ, не настолько он железный. Стоит один раз отвлечься, задуматься о чем-нибудь — и он реагирует на них автоматически, как на свою связку.

Может быть, все же нужно было за них повоевать? Может быть, пара десятков лет с ним оказались бы лучше, чем полвека с Банни?

В любом случае сейчас уже поздно и нужно лучше держать себя в руках.

— Меня забыли в парке, — вдруг хриплым шепотом признается Таку и жмурится. — Мне было пять, мы гуляли, собиралась гроза, и всех повели в дом, а я засмотрелся на что-то и отстал. А потом заблудился.

Сакуре очень хочется его обнять и пообещать, что ничего подобного с ним больше не случится, но он заставляет себя сидеть.

— Грозы на Шамрите, где я вырос, не такие, как тут. Они долгие и всегда с электромагнитными бурями, во время которых ни хрена не работает. В общем, к тому моменту, когда меня нашли, я просидел в корнях какого-то дерева почти сутки, и с тех пор вот… иногда бывает.

Что именно, он не объясняет, и так понятно. Таку все еще трясет, но уже заметно меньше, он обнимает Марику одной рукой и утыкается лицом Джеймсу в лопатку, тихо шепнув Банни:

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — растерянно отвечает тот. — Ты, если что, не бойся. Мы будем рядом и никогда тебя не потеряем.

Сакура жмурится и отворачивается, Марика и Джеймс кивают так, словно задались целью таким образом оторвать себе головы. И как будто в ответ на их действия тучи вдруг расходятся, и под тонкими, неуверенными лучами солнца далеко над горами появляется радуга.

* * *

— Пришли.

Сакура скидывает рюкзак на землю, садится на ближайший камень и вытягивает ноги.

Позади восемь километров и пять часов пути, но дети, как это ни странно, не устали. А должны бы, особенно после такого количества впечатлений, но не тут-то было.

— Йуху! — радостно вопит Таку и тут же лезет в какие-то кусты, за ним следом кидается Банни, а Марика и Джеймс исчезают в другой стороне.

Кажется, Сакуру они просто не слышат. Внимания не обращают — так точнее. Дети и есть, что с них взять.

Сакура лениво отпинывает свой рюкзак подальше, ложится на камень, свернув косу вместо подушки, и задумчиво смотрит в далекое небо. Здесь хорошо: тихо и спокойно. Никаких проблем и никаких, в общем-то, особых дел.

В небо вздымаются деревья со светло-синими тонкими стволами, заканчивающимися где-то очень далеко плоской редкой кроной. Отсюда не видно, но Сакура знает, что листья ярко-желтого цвета. Называются эти деревья, кстати, соснами, хотя с соснами земными не имеют абсолютно ничего общего. Он все еще не понимает, почему первых переселенцев так тянуло давать всему подряд земные названия. В итоге на каждой планете можно найти свою сосну, причем иногда это даже не деревья, а змеи какие-нибудь.

— Ой, а это что? — удивляется где-то справа Таку. — Банни, смотри, какая забавная штука.

— Ты только не трогай, вдруг оно ядовитое.

Банни, судя по треску и топоту, мчится к Таку напролом через низенькие кусты.

— Талл Ито сказал, что здесь нет ничего ядовитого.

Таку, как выясняется по этому комментарию, его все-таки слушал, а Сакуре казалось, что пропускал все мимо ушей. Как и остальные, но это станет их проблемой, а не его, так что ладно.

— Талл Ито! Что это такое? — орет Таку после небольшой паузы, и Сакура лениво поворачивает к нему голову.

Вставать не хочется, шевелиться тоже, однако деваться все равно некуда. Таку стоит метрах в семи от него перед гривастой рыжей собакой, изображающей из себя статую, и чуть ли не тыкает в бедную змею пальцами, болванище такое.

— Змея. Называется рыжая гривастая собака, — ласково сообщает Сакура. — Отойди от нее, не доводи пресмыкающееся до инфаркта.

— Да ладно, — удивляется Таку еще больше и осторожно пятится обратно на поляну, прихватив Банни за шиворот и таща за собой. — А она кусается? И почему она собака? Собаки, они же... ну другие совершенно.

— На шести лапах, — добавляет Банни.

Хмыкнув, Сакура снова поворачивает лицо к небу и пожимает плечами:

— Не кусается, а почему она собака, я не знаю. Так этих зверей назвали первые переселенцы. И да, Банни, собаки бывают не только с шестью лапами, еще с четырьмя или восьмью. В общем, собакой может быть что угодно, что показалось первых жителям планеты на нее похожим.

Дети рядом с ним удивленно молчат, как будто у них никогда не было уроков истории и биологии. Маленькие неучи и болваны.

Джеймс и Марика вываливаются на поляну с противоположной стороны и с ходу кидаются что-то рассказывать. Сакура прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе окунуться в разразившийся вокруг гомон. В чем-то новый, в чем-то привычный — просто обсуждение увиденных мелочей, в котором важен не смысл, а то, что оно есть. И что его можно слушать, не думая ни о чем, просто на пару секунд разрешая себе представить, что все это — его, Сакуры. Что он имеет на это право.

Сакура садится, стряхнув с себя накатившую было тоску, и улыбается всем сразу.

— Ужин?

— Да! — радостно вопят они, кажется, все вместе.

— Но сначала ставим палатки.

Особой необходимости в них нет, на Инане в это время года тепло в любое время суток, но дети восторженно кидаются на все новое. Как вылезли днем из флаера — на три часа позже запланированного, — так и носятся кругами, трогая все, что можно потрогать, и восхищенно повизгивая. Такая… по-детски непосредственная связка у Сакуры впервые, обычно ученики у него посерьезнее что ли, но ему нравится.

Было бы странно, если бы не нравилось, что уж тут.

Палатки они ухитряются поставить за рекордные десять минут — сказывается то, что у Банни есть немножко опыта, — и разбредаются снова кто куда, оставив Сакуру готовить ужин. Маленькие нахалы, но лесное спокойствие расслабляет и его. Возмущаться и воспитывать кого-то откровенно не хочется, как и что-то объяснять, так что Сакура вытаскивает из аккуратно замаскированного кустами склада сухие ветки, разжигает костер и садится рядом с ним, слушая сумерки.

В сумерках блуждают голоса детей, Марика и Банни слева, Джеймс и Таку впереди. Первые обсуждают обнаруженные на мелком деревце ягоды, вторые — виденный по дороге сюда мост и то, зачем он там вообще нужен. Сакура жмурится и слабо улыбается.

День у него получился отличный, если исключить утреннюю паническую атаку Таку. Сакура три раза объяснил им маршрут, заплел Марике косу, научил Таку завязывать бандану так, чтобы она не сползала на лицо и не давила на уши, рассказал Банни все, что смог вспомнить о местных растениях, а Джеймсу — о местном зверье.

Они шли, хохоча над совершенно дикими историями Таку об его интернате и внимательно разглядывая каждую мелочь, попадавшуюся на глаза.

Банни немного ревниво пытался охранять Таку, а тот этого не замечал и все норовил куда-нибудь убежать, упасть и извазюкаться в грязи. Джеймс очень неловко ухаживал за Марикой, то подавая ей руку, то придерживая за шиворот. Марика, в свою очередь, смущалась и краснела.

Сакура брел за ними следом, слишком медленно на его вкус, и просто получал удовольствие от происходящего. От того, что детям нравится лес и поход, нравится обмениваться мысленными замечаниями, думая, что Сакура не слышит, — да и вообще нравится все.

Даже жаль, что все очень скоро закончится, но не прямо сейчас же.

Так что Сакура вытряхивает из рюкзака пайки, вытягивает к огню ноги и стаскивает с головы бандану. Еще часов восемь, а потом станет весело.


	15. Глава 14

— Удачи, — орет пилот флаера и скалится белыми до истерики зубами.

Сакура машет ему рукой, открывает дверь полевого домика, со стоном снимает рюкзак и бросает его в угол.

— Стареешь? — улыбается ему сидящий у стола Тарион. — Чай?

— И тебе доброе утро, Тарион. Чай, спасибо. И еду. Здесь же есть какая-нибудь еда?

— А если нет, то я должен тебе ее приготовить?

— Можешь не стараться, ты все равно не умеешь.

Еда обнаруживается в холодильнике — стандартный флотский походный паек, двойная порция. Гадость та еще, но организму Сакуры на вкус обычно наплевать, было бы на чем работать.

Он дергает кольцо на крышке, включая подогрев, падает в кресло и забрасывает ноги на стол. Тарион рядом издевательски хмыкает:

— Тебе лишь бы пожрать. Как ты умудряешься при этом оставаться таким худым?

— Метаболизм нитайца, быстрый и жуткий, врагу не пожелаешь. Так что не завидуй, тебе все равно не грозит.

Еда пахнет божественно, как всегда с голодухи, Сакура тихо урчит, пережевывая нечто, когда-то бывшее то ли мясом, то ли овощами, благодарно кивает, забрав у Тариона чай, и косится на экран. Там в зыбких предрассветных сумерках тихо спят дети, пока еще не знающие, с чего для них начнется сегодняшний день.

Впрочем, не особо тихо. Банни вертится, насколько вообще можно вертеться в спальнике, а Таку, скорее, дремлет, если верить показаниям приборов. Один из них проснется первым, и получится очень весело, если это будет Банни. Зато Джеймс и Марика дрыхнут без задних ног, им даже сны не снятся — остается только позавидовать.

Тарионовы дети тоже пока спят, зато третий экран показывает, как Перси со своей связкой высаживается в начале пятого маршрута.

— Какие… девочки, — в голосе Тариона явно слышится восторг. — Как ты думаешь, которую из них он оприходует в этот раз?

— Будем надеяться, что никакую. Третье дисциплинарное взыскание ему однозначно не нужно. — Сакура косится на девочек и хмыкает. — Хотя шансов ноль.

И в самом деле ноль, девицы как на подбор — даже Сакура оценил, несмотря на то, что к женщинам его не тянуло вообще никогда. Фигуристые, блондинистые, стройные и высокие, как раз во вкусе Перси. И очень боевые — слово какое-то было, вот таких красавиц обозначающее. Гурии? Фурии? Нет, не то. Валькирии! Да, именно валькирии. Они то ли морякам помогали, то ли солдатам, Сакура точно не помнит и думает, что нужно будет не забыть посмотреть потом, интересно же.

Его дети все еще спят, значит, пока можно расслабиться. Скомканная в шар упаковка отправляется в портативный утилизатор, Сакура прикрывает глаза и улыбается, наклоняет голову, почувствовав опустившуюся на шею ладонь.

Тарион легко и мягко поглаживает его чуть ниже линии роста волос, как кота, придвигается ближе и пристраивает подбородок на плечо. Намного ближе, чем Сакуре обычно нравится, но Тариону многое позволено.

— Мими улетела и вернется только к концу недели.

— Это приглашение? Или жалоба на жизненные трудности?

— Приглашение.

Очень вовремя.

У них не то чтобы какая-то связь, просто Сакуре иногда нужно с кем-нибудь трахаться, а Тариону иногда нужно, чтобы его кто-нибудь трахал, — и ничего больше. Кстати, с полного согласия жены последнего, что самое странное. Почему она не против, Сакура не понимает уже десять лет, а спрашивать как-то неловко.

— У тебя в доме дети, у меня в доме дети. Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Поздно и тихо. Если твои спят чутко, то можно у меня, а я постараюсь не кричать. Сегодня? Они все равно устанут и будут дрыхнуть без задних ног, никто ничего не услышит.

— Я приду.

Тарион кивает и отодвигается, сунув Сакуре в руки еще один стаканчик с чаем, отворачивается и смотрит на Перси с его девицами.

— Погода сегодня отличная.

Сакура не отвечает, внимательно разглядывает проснувшегося и еще не сообразившего, что случилось, Таку. Таку сонно моргает, зевает, растирая ладонями лицо, ежится на утреннем холодке — и смотреть на него приятно, особенно на такого.

То, что на него самого таращится Тарион, Сакура понимает, только когда он вдруг что-то говорит.

— Прости, что?

— Да ничего, в общем-то. Он тебе нравится, правда? Ты бы видел себя сейчас, Сакура. Двести килограммов чистого восторга.

— Всего сто тридцать, не преувеличивай. И вообще, о чем ты?

Сакура поворачивается к нему, забыв про детей, и недоуменно поднимает брови. Тарион сладко и гнусно улыбается в ответ.

— Я о том, как ты смотришь на своего рыжего мальчишку. Как на нечто... — Он задумчиво перебирает пальцами в воздухе и пожимает плечами. — Нечто чудесное, любимое и родное. Хороший совет, бесплатно. Не хочешь, чтобы это все заметили, контролируй себя. У тебя дисциплинарных взысканий, конечно, еще нет, но так, чего доброго, появится первое. Оно тебе нужно?

Сакура очень выразительно стучит себе пальцем по лбу, демонстрируя, что именно он думает о таких заявлениях, и опять смотрит на экран. На вылезшего из палатки и ошалело оглядывающегося Таку.

Идиотизм какой, как такое вообще могло прийти Тариону в голову? Это же не Хайе, чтобы смотреть на него, как на что-то чудесное, родное и любимое.

— Талл Ито? — между тем тихо и испуганно зовет Таку. — Вы здесь?

— Я-то здесь, толку с этого, правда, ноль, — бормочет Сакура себе под нос. Тарион рядом фыркает прямо в стакан, обливается чаем и тихо ругается.

— Талл Ито?..

От Таку вдруг добивает волной удивления, мгновенно сменившегося осознанием, что Сакура их бросил, и почти сразу уступившего место горькой, детской обиде. Таку этого не ожидал, он надеялся, что сегодня они опять куда-нибудь пойдут, можно будет трепаться обо всем на свете и ловить чужое, такое важное одобрение. Чье именно, не играет особой роли, но лучше одобрение Сакуры.

Сакуре очень хочется извиниться, вернуться и утешить его, но смысл урока как раз в том, чтобы дети справились самостоятельно.

И все же — с чего Тарион вообще взял, что Сакура смотрит на Таку как-то по-особенному?..

— Таку, что случилось? Ты чего вскочил? — сонно спрашивает Марика, высунувшись из палатки, но так и не открыв глаза. — Еще же очень рано, давай спать.

— Талл Ито ушел, — сообщает Таку таким тоном, словно случился локальный апокалипсис и зомби перешли в наступление. — Его нигде нет, и его не слышно. А ты его слышишь?

— Нет, но куда он мог деться? Скорее всего, просто отошел куда-то.

Марика вылезает из палатки и тоже оглядывается. От нее долетает пока только недоумение, и Сакура качает головой. Бедные дети, за что с ними так учебный план?

— Куда? Спальника нет и рюкзака тоже. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что он со всем этим на пару минут отбежал в туалет?

Сакура представляет себя справляющим малую нужду в кустах в обнимку с рюкзаком и спальником и искренне ржет.

А вот детям совсем не весело. Просыпаются Банни и Джеймс, получают в лоб информацию о том, что их бросили, расстраиваются и пугаются. И немножко злятся, и от всех них тянет недоумением, удивлением, а от Таку еще и горькой-горькой обидой. Как будто Сакура лично поклялся никогда его не бросать, а сам взял и бросил. Таких глупостей ему никто не обещал, само собой, и Сакура не настолько идиот, чтобы пообещать.

— Что, смешные дети? — интересуется Тарион, но ему не интересно на самом деле. И он… ревнует?

Сакура косится на него, дергает за синюю прядку волос на затылке и вопросительно выгибает бровь, когда Тарион оборачивается.

— Ну и что с тобой? — интересуется Сакура.

— Да ничего, соскучился просто. Давно не виделись, — сообщает Тарион и слабо улыбается.

Не виделись они и правда давно, но до сих пор подобный идиотизм в голову Тариону не приходил. Как и глупости о Таку — впрочем, последнее логично, Таку появился на Инане только в этом году.

— Всего-то четыре месяца, и раньше тебе это не мешало.

Взгляд у Тариона на мгновение становится страшным, но Сакура спокойно смотрит в ответ, и все заканчивается.

— И теперь не мешает, — огрызается Тарион. — За детьми следи, а то разбегутся.

Кто бы еще в это поверил, и, честное слово, Сакуре жаль, что Тариона неизвестно куда унесло. И жаль заканчивать… нет, отношениями это назвать невозможно, конечно, но их подобие. Редкий секс, полностью устраивающий обоих и строившийся изначально на банальном желании потрахаться. Без каких-либо чувств и эмоций.

Хотя, возможно, и не придется, Таку улетит — и все наладится…

Обдумав последнюю мысль, Сакура тяжело вздыхает, прикрывает глаза рукой и удивленно качает головой. И лезет же в нее с утра пораньше всякий бред.

Его дети окончательно убедились, что остались одни, и теперь растерянно стоят вокруг потухшего костра. Сакуре их очень жалко, но поделать он ничего не может. Дети должны выйти из леса сами, это не так уж и сложно, нужно всего-то следовать маркерам маршрута.

Только сначала перестать паниковать и начать наконец-то думать, а с этим пока у всех проблемы.

Таку все так же обижается, Банни немножко паникует, Марика и Джеймс злятся — и все они постоянно оглядываются, надеясь, что Сакура все-таки появится и скажет, что пошутил. Увы, до него им придется пройти три километра.

— А вдруг с ним что-нибудь случилось? — встревоженно вскидывается Марика и нервно озирается. — Вдруг его съели какие-нибудь местные звери?

В этой ей поверить легче, чем в то, что Сакура просто ушел. Какая прелесть.

— Здесь не водится ничего, что может напасть на человека, — неуверенно возражает Банни. — Талл Ито ведь в самом начале об этом говорил. Ну, что тут можно ходить безбоязненно, если не по Белым болотам, а до них далеко.

— А, ну да. — Марика расстраивается еще сильнее, плюхается на землю и ожесточенно копается в лежащих рядом с костром пайках.

Сакура снимает ноги со стола, облокачивается о него и подпирает подбородок кулаком. Ему очень интересно, что дети будут делать дальше.

По идее, им нужно продолжить путь, Сакура вчера раз десять сказал, что маршрут круговой, замыкается на той же площадке, с которой они стартовали, и большую часть дороги они уже прошли. Вопрос в том, насколько внимательно дети слушали. Не особо, судя по всему.

Банни трясет не работающий, конечно же, навигатор, Таку пытается оживить браслет, но и он сломан, как и у всех остальных. Так что остается положиться исключительно на себя и пойти уже, наконец-то, куда-нибудь, но они медлят.

До сих пор надеются, что он вернется, понимает Сакура и качает головой. Какие же они наивные.

— О, и мои проснулись, — удивляется Тарион. — Рано они.

— Почувствовали, что ты ушел?

Марика ошарашенно рассматривает три пайка и жалобно кривится.

— Что такое? — тут же кидается к ней Джеймс, а Таку оглядывается еще раз и берет себя в руки, с видимым усилием, как и вчера утром.

— У нас только три порции еды. Ты… Я, наверное, не буду, а вы ешьте, хорошо?

Даже затылок Джеймса выражает искреннее возмущение и, кажется, вот-вот задымится.

— ...были?

— Прости, что? — Тарион, оказывается, ему что-то говорил, а Сакура опять все прослушал.

— Ничего.

И ладно.

— Хватит ругаться! — очень уверенно рявкает Таку и тут же смущается. — Ну что вы, в самом деле. Это же явно задание такое, поделить еду так, чтобы никто не свалился в дороге от голода, и дойти до конечной точки маршрута. И я думаю, что талл Ито за нами наблюдает, где-нибудь поблизости прячется какая-нибудь камера. Так что давайте жрать, раньше выйдем — раньше окажемся дома.

Сакура хмыкает и мысленно гладит Таку по голове. Догадался, умница, и довольно быстро. У Сакуры бывали связки, до которых доходило пару часов.

Дети неуверенно таращатся на Таку, потом кивают вразнобой, а Джеймс все продолжает злиться. В чем-то его можно понять, в конце концов, мало кому понравится оказаться в такой ситуации, но что поделаешь. Учебный план.

Они разделяют еду, каждый паек на четверти, точнее, на трети, и одна из них достается Джеймсу, а остальные две — оставшимся троим. Этой еды явно мало, Джеймсу так точно, но у него еще есть финики, пусть и немного.

Задумчиво налив себе очередную кружку чаю, Сакура снова складывает ноги на стол, косится на Тариона, все пытаясь сообразить, откуда он взял все то, что сказал, и качает головой. Идиотизм. Ну полный же.

— В какую сторону нам идти? — спрашивает Марика.

А вот это уже интересно, и заодно хорошая возможность узнать, слушал ли Сакуру хоть кто-нибудь.

— Туда. — Банни неопределенно машет рукой. — Не обратно то есть. Талл Ито вчера сказал, что большую часть дороги мы прошли, значит, нужно двигаться дальше. По маркерам? Вон там на дереве вроде один.

Вон там на дереве совершенно точно один, и не заметить его сложно, но неуверенность Банни добивает до Сакуры жалящими короткими уколами. Занятная эмоциональная интерпретация, что уж тут. И потом опять придется его усиленно хвалить, да еще и на тренинг к Донне отправить, внеочередной.

— Три километра… — Таку трет переносицу и вздыхает. — Часа за два дойдем, а, Банни?

— Да и за час дойдем, если поторопимся, недалеко же.

Банни говорит увереннее, да и вообще выглядит так, словно ему внезапно вручили главный приз межпульной лотереи. И улыбается очень-очень счастливо.

А вот Таку так и не понял, что случилось, но на всякий случай улыбается в ответ. Сакура отгоняет непрошеную злость и барабанит кончиками пальцев по собственному колену.

— Тогда давайте собираться.

Слушаются они безропотно, как будто Таку и в самом деле знает, что делать. Так же, как когда-то вся связка слушалась Сакуру. В обычной жизни Хайе мог сколько угодно думать, что он тут главный, но в любой стрессовой ситуации решения принимал Сакура. С этой связкой было бы так же, но не будет.

Дети складывают палатки и распихивают их по рюкзакам, Джеймс делится остатками фиников, Таку дразнит замершую в кустах собаку, то ли вчерашнюю, то ли новую. Собака медленно моргает темными фасеточными глазами и стекает куда-то вниз.

— Ну что, пошли?

Они несколько обреченно переглядываются, а потом Таку задирает вверх подбородок, демонстрируя всему миру, что ему не страшно, впереди веселое приключение и жизнь прекрасна. Остальные верят и невольно пытаются соответствовать, и только Сакура чувствует, как Таку на самом деле боится.

— Вот же болван, — фыркает он себе под нос и упирается ступней в край стола. Таку очень хочется пожалеть, и Сакура честно обещает себе потом его как-нибудь порадовать. Побаловать немножко — очередным тортом, например.

Когда закончится условный срок, Сакура уволится, уберется на какую-нибудь теплую, приятную планету и откроет там кондитерскую. Или кафе. Вот кафе, пожалуй, хорошая идея, маленькое, на десяток столиков, и обстановку менять раз в месяц, выбирая разные исторические периоды. И еду подавать соответствующую, тем более что в деньгах Сакура не нуждается, флотской пенсии и учительских надбавок ему хватит, чтобы безбедно жить даже на каком-нибудь Клееберге, где все дорого настолько, насколько вообще может быть дорогой жизнь.

Он обдумывает эту идею со всех сторон, и чем дальше, тем больше она ему нравится. Совместить оба своих увлечения, найти себе занятие, вообще никак не связанное с флотом, оставить прошлое в прошлом и начать если не новую жизнь, то хотя бы новую карьеру.

Роман завести, с кем-нибудь не рыжим, не маленьким и не наглым. Не с Таку, в общем.

Черт возьми, причем здесь вообще Таку? Это все из-за Тариона и его идиотских высказываний. Не с Хайе, а не не с Таку. Не с человеком, который будет его напоминать.

Сакура представляет себе большого блондинистого тихого и покорного мужика, похожего на медведя и не имеющего собственного мнения ни по одному вопросу, содрогается, ржет и прикрывает глаза ладонью. Ужас какой, а.

— Ты чего? — Тарион придвигается к нему поближе и удивленно заглядывает в лицо.

— Да так, подумалось… всякое.

За то время, что Сакура строил планы на будущее, дети успели пройти первый километр, свернуть не туда, заблудиться, и теперь они потерянно стоят рядом с картой, на которой никак не могут найти свое местоположение.

Банни и Таку, кажется, сейчас подерутся, Джеймс равнодушно рассматривает деревья, а Марика нашла в кустах синюю белку и пытается скормить ей обнаруженный рядом орех. Идиллия, в общем.

Белка орех, само собой, есть не желает.

— Да вот же мы, вот, где точка, — тычет Банни в карту пальцем. — Мы свернули на красный маршрут, надо вернуться назад, до второго поворота.

— До третьего. И она что, бумажная?

— Да вроде нет.

Они как-то определяются с дорогой, возвращаются и пропускают нужный поворот, находят еще одну карту, снова бредут назад, выходят на правильную дорогу и опять сворачивают не туда.

Сакура сочувственно кривится, когда Банни спотыкается и падает, больно ударившись коленом. Тихо смеется, когда Таку не замечает лужу и с размаху наступает в нее, забрызгавшись по пояс, а потом ругается то ли на себя, то ли на окружающий мир. Качает головой, когда Марика отдает Джеймсу припрятанные финики из своей порции, а остальные смущаются, потому что до такого не додумались.

Они идут, время идет тоже, близится к полудню, а маршрут все никак не кончается, потому что дети то и дело умудряются пропустить маркеры и свернуть не туда, но они все же выходят на финишную прямую.

Сакура ждет их возле домика, хотя надо бы внутри. Но от горячечного нетерпения он не может заставить себя усидеть на месте. Дети близко, уже слышны их голоса, совсем рядом, буквально метрах в трехстах, и не двинуться им навстречу стоит какого-то дикого количества сил.

Дети боятся, что никогда не дойдут, обижаются, Марика почти плачет, но держится, а у Банни болит нога и ноет от рюкзака спина. Сакура скрещивает руки на груди и прикрывает глаза. В этом весь смысл — в том, чтобы они справились сами, без его помощи и не надеясь на нее, так что совсем не нужно показывать, как Сакура рад их видеть. И как он их ждал.

Что с ним такое и имеют ли девяносто восемь пунктов к этому какое-нибудь отношение? Или дело в том, что Сакура просто старый привязчивый болван?

Додумать он не успевает.

Дети появляются из-за поворота, чумазые и уставшие, но все еще идущие довольно бодро, только Банни прихрамывает.

Сакура смотрит на них, отчего-то по-щенячьи радуясь, улыбается и делает первый шаг вперед, в полной уверенности, что дети его еще не видят.

Но они его чувствуют. Слышат. Таку застывает, неуверенно поднимает голову, недоверчиво таращится — и кидается бежать, а следом за ним и остальные. Сакуру почти сбивает с ног, сначала обжигающей волной дикого ликования от всех сразу, потом врезавшимся в него Таку, вопящим что-то невнятное, а затем и всеми остальными.

Они орут и стараются прижаться потеснее, светятся от восторга, пока Сакура пытается обнять их всех сразу. Он треплет Банни по волосам, прижимает к боку Марику, отодвигает немножко в сторону прилипшего Таку, чтобы дать Джеймсу больше места, и думает, что они болваны.

Маленькие, глупые, наивные дети — целиком и полностью его дети.

— Домой? — предлагает Сакура, когда эйфория немного утихает.

— Домой, — счастливо кивает Таку. — И торт. Это же было заданием, да? Мы с ним справились, значит, нам положен торт.

— Два торта, — поправляет его Джеймс. — Или три. Я могу сожрать целую кондитерскую.

— Потому что надо было брать завтрак, когда тебе его предлагали, — тут же возмущается Марика и бьет его кулаком в плечо.

— И финиками делиться не надо было, — поддерживает ее Банни. — Хорошо, что ты не свалился где-нибудь по дороге — как бы мы тебя тащили?

Сакура качает головой и, вызвав флаер, оглядывается на Тариона. Тот смотрит на связку, и особенно на Таку, нечитаемым и откровенно странным взглядом. Настолько странным, что Сакуре хочется прикрыть Таку собой.

Это длится пару секунд и тут же проходит, а потом его браслет коротко тренькает, оповещая о новом сообщении.

“Сегодня в десять?”

Тарион уходит в домик, Сакура недоуменно хмурится и все же отвечает.

“Я приду, когда они уснут”.

Таку напряженно смотрит на него и слабо улыбается, Сакура, конечно же, улыбается в ответ и выбрасывает Тариона из головы. Его проблемы Сакуру не касаются, так они договаривались с самого начала, и сейчас ничего не изменилось.

И вообще, зачем думать о нем, когда можно подумать о торте?


	16. Глава 15

Сакура утыкается лицом Тариону между лопаток, в потную соленую спину, длинно выдыхает и наконец-то отпускает до крови прокушенную губу. Все же трахаться и не издавать при этом никаких звуков — странно, неудобно и раздражает.

Тарион под ним тяжело дышит, дрожит, еле слышно всхлипывает, и, кажется, он несколько не в себе, но так обычно у них и происходит. Чего Сакура не понимает, так это почему он вообще женился на женщине, а не нашел себе мужчину. Впрочем, именно это обстоятельство обеспечивает Сакуре секс, так что жаловаться как минимум глупо.

— Слезь с меня.

— И не подумаю.

Лежать так приятно, чувствовать под собой горячее и стройное тело еще приятнее, оглаживать ладонью ходящий ходуном бок — самое крутое, что есть в сексе с Тарионом. Так что Сакура приподнимается на локте, чтобы не раздавить, трется щекой о чужое плечо и стискивает под ребрами пальцы. Причиняя боль, жестко и грубо, загоняет под кожу ногти, кусает шею над выпирающим позвонком, тоже сильно, пока Тарион не вытягивается в струнку и не застывает.

Вот так все просто отлично, и можно провести в таком положении парочку вечностей, которых у Сакуры, конечно же, нет.

— Садист.

— Тебе нравится.

Тариону и в самом деле это нравится. Чем жестче, тем лучше, до синяков и крови, до крика, до боли, резко, быстро — и никаких нежностей потом. Сакура не то чтобы фанат всего этого, но и не против. Хотя иногда ему кажется, что Тарион себя так за что-то наказывает, но разбираться лень и неохота. Они даже не дружат и не настолько близко общаются, чтобы Сакуру это на самом деле волновало.

— Еще?

— М-м-м, пожалуй, нет. — Тарион трется лицом о подушку, потом откидывает голову Сакуре на плечо и слизывает с его подбородка кровь. — Но вот через пару дней можно и повторить.

— Договорились. И в следующий раз у меня, там можно кричать сколько угодно, особенно если закрыть окно.

Над вопросом, почему они сразу не занялись сексом у Сакуры, в комнате с отличной звукоизоляцией, он предпочитает не задумываться. Потому что лень и хочется домой, помыться и в кровать.

Тарион переворачивается на спину и протяжно зевает, не говоря ни слова, все время, пока Сакура натягивает на себя одежду, вытирает лицо и идет к окну, через которое и явился.

Земля под ногами мягко пружинит, когда Сакура спрыгивает с подоконника, Тарион в комнате зевает в последний раз и, судя по звукам, встает, но оборачиваться и смотреть Сакура не собирается.

Ему очень и очень хочется домой, его тянет туда, как магнитом, словно он забыл что-то важное и нужное. Словно его… зовут и ждут? Непонятное ощущение, почти неприятное и раздражающее, так что Сакура невольно замедляет шаг, прислушиваясь к себе.

К свербящему чувству между лопаток, будто кто-то таращится ему в спину, — но позади никого нет.

Что это?

Что-то случилось с детьми или это новый признак приближения приступа? Так вроде не с чего ему приближаться, ничего такого не произошло, чтобы сорвало блоки, и не настолько он устал.

Непонятно.

В любом случае Сакура может только послушно следовать зову и надеяться, что его не ожидает ничего ужасного.

И в самом деле не ожидает.

Ощущение не пропадает и дома, наоборот, становится сильнее, тянет куда-то в гостиную. В которой обнаруживается крепко спящий в кресле и сердитый Таку.

Сакура опускается на пол напротив него, прислоняется спиной к дивану и разглядывает нахмуренное, серьезное лицо, тонкие морщинки на лбу и приоткрытые пересохшие губы.

Таку красивый, скорее — очень красивый, им можно любоваться бесконечно. Подсунутой под щеку ладонью, падающими на лоб прядями, ободранной непонятно когда и где щиколоткой, и Сакура любуется, старательно не думая о сказанных днем словах.

“Ты смотришь на него, как на нечто чудесное, любимое и родное”, — выдал Тарион, и тогда это показалось глупостью, полной и абсолютной, а сейчас почему-то вдруг стало походить на правду. “Нравится” — гораздо более подходящее слово, особенно в компании с наречием “очень”, и к словам примешивается набор странных желаний вроде желания зарыться пальцами в мягкие волосы, коснуться осторожно переносицы и маленького розового уха.

Это что-то новое, или до Сакуры просто наконец-то дошло, что он не выискивал в Таку черты Хайе, а на самом деле видел его самого?

Может быть.

И раздражение было вовсе не раздражением, как казалось все время.

В общем-то, внезапное озарение совершенно ничего не меняет. Сердце не бьется быстрее, в груди не теплеет и мир не становится ярче. Наверное, потому что Сакура отчетливо понимает: с этим человеком у него никогда ничего не будет. Ни при каких условиях, ни за что на свете.

Ничего не будет, так что остается только игнорировать и озарение, и собственные желания. Последнее Сакура отлично умеет лет с пятнадцати.

Ничего нового, что уж тут.

Таку вздыхает и облизывается, складывается в кресле еще сильнее, пытаясь целиком уместиться на сиденье. Не выходит, конечно же, и завтра у него будет болеть все, что в принципе может болеть, но будить и отправлять его в спальню Сакуре не хочется. Слишком сладко Таку спит, почему-то сейчас полностью расслабившись, задышав ровнее и тихо причмокнув. Как маленький.

Маленький…

Сакура называл бы его так, если бы Таку был его, с ним. Но увы, придется ограничиться именем.

И нет, все это просто симпатия — и никак иначе.

Все-таки нельзя оставлять его спать здесь. Сакура встает и поднимает Таку на руки ровно в ту секунду, когда тот открывает глаза. Мутные и сонные, и Таку явно не понимает, что происходит и где он находится. Он обнимает Сакуру за шею, трется щекой о его плечо, зевает и ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ногой дрыгает, сжимает в кулаке волосы Сакуры.

Хоть умиляйся. Умиляться Сакуре не хочется.

На полпути к спальне до Таку вдруг доходит. Он дергается, пытаясь высвободиться, почему-то краснеет и прячется под волосами Сакуры, неаккуратно разложив их на собственном лице.

— Тихо, — шепотом рявкает на него Сакура и смеется, когда Таку испуганно замирает в его руках.

— Куда вы меня тащите? — У него хриплый со сна голос и почему-то очень острое, угловатое какое-то тело.

— В лес. Любой уважающий себя дракон утаскивает спящих в неположенных местах мальчишек в лес и ест их там. Сырыми и даже без соли. Прямо с одеждой, обувью и костями.

Таку тихо смеется, ткнувшись носом Сакуре в шею, но так и не вылезая из-под прикрытия волос.

— Невкусно же. И кто такие драконы? Какие-то монстры? Разумные?

— Можно сказать и так. Это существа из древних легенд Земли. Воровали они чаще всего принцесс, а еще сжигали города и сражались с рыцарями. Впрочем, ты вряд ли знаешь, кто такие рыцари, а объяснять тебе это сейчас я точно не буду. И да, почему ты спал в гостиной?

С чего вдруг ему в голову пришла эта глупость про драконов, Сакура понятия не имеет, но Таку морщится так забавно, что тянет вспомнить и рассказать несколько таких же древних историй. Как только Таку даст ответ на вопрос, конечно же.

Молчит Таку до самой своей комнаты, потом слезает с рук Сакуры и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Я ждал вас. Слышал, как вы ушли, и решил дождаться, пока вы не вернетесь. Где вы были? — спрашивает он так, словно имеет полное право знать, где Сакуру носит по ночам, и это немножко смешно и очень наивно.

Сакуре хочется сказать правду и понаблюдать за реакцией. Глупость несусветная, неясно, зачем это нужно, но ведь хочется же.

— В гостях. Еще вопросы?

Таку хмурится и раздувает ноздри, задирает голову и вдруг хватает Сакуру за волосы, сжимает в кулаке лежащую на плече прядь, подходит вплотную, почти прижимаясь, не отводя взгляда от искусанной в лохмотья нижней губы.

— Вы же трахались, правда?

— Я не совсем понимаю, какая тебе разница. — Сакура отступает на шаг назад, вытягивает из побелевшего кулака свои волосы и вежливо улыбается, хотя на самом деле он бы с удовольствием сбежал, как бы трусливо это ни выглядело.

От Таку пышет бешеной и одновременно горькой злобой, отчетливо отдающей ревностью, и кажется, он вот-вот замахнется, врежет изо всех сил Сакуре по лицу — если допрыгнет, — а потом поцелует его.

— Значит, трахались.

Таку опускает голову, весь съеживается, сникает, словно кто-то только что разбил все его светлые мечты разом, и ныряет в открывшуюся дверь, оставив Сакуру ошалело хлопать глазами в коридоре.

И что это сейчас было?

Нет, в самом факте влюбленности нет ничего особенного, почти в каждой связке случалось что-то подобное, а девицы Перси однажды даже подрались между собой, пытаясь поделить его внимание. Но ревновать вот так, на ровном месте? Особенно если учесть, что Сакура не давал никаких поводов думать, что тоже что-то чувствует.

Впрочем, о чем это он? Сыновья Марии Хашимуры в любом возрасте остаются собой: нахальными маленькими засранцами, любой ценой добивающимися своего.

Это нравилось Сакуре в Хайе — нравится и в Таку, но с учениками спать нельзя, тем более Сакуре.

Тем более если хочется.

И уж особенно нельзя, если ученик внешне как две капли воды похож на мертвого любовника Сакуры. И если учесть все дополнительные обстоятельства, включая девяносто восемь пунктов.

И как правильно вести себя в этой ситуации, он не знает. Пока.

Ключевое слово — пока.

Не в первый же раз, так что все пройдет.

Особенно если не делать никаких шагов навстречу.

 

* * *  
Утром Таку притворяется, что ничего такого не случилось и вообще все отлично. Он смеется, съедает на завтрак кусок торта размером с маршевый двигатель, разговаривает о чем-то с хмурым и мрачным Банни, явно пытаясь его развеселить.

Это забавно, потому что Таку же, скорее всего, и виноват в его плохом настроении, вот только он этого не понимает. Не замечает, как тоскливо иногда смотрит на него Банни, как старается продлить короткие прикосновения, подойти поближе или, наоборот, отойти подальше, когда на Таку вдруг нападает желание пообниматься.

Таку не видит, не замечает, не понимает, что не так, — и это точно семейное. Хайе вел себя так же, пока ему не рассказали, в чем дело. Стоило бы рассказать и Таку, не намекнуть, а сказать прямо, но Сакура знает, что слова ничего не изменят. Таку посмотрит недоуменно, моргнет и пожмет плечами, тут же выбросив чужие проблемы из головы.

И Банни просто нужно дождаться, пока он сам разглядит то, что находится прямо под боком. Дождется, никуда они друг от друга не денутся.

Сакура наблюдает за ними и очень хочет кого-нибудь ударить, потому что Таку мог бы принадлежать ему. А еще Сакура мог бы снова летать, если бы тогда, давно, хотя бы попытался защититься, а не сидел, глядя прямо перед собой и мечтая о смерти.

Мог бы, но не захотел, и теперь ему приходится за это расплачиваться. Невозможностью взять то, что ему дают. Космосом, который так и останется чем-то невнятным за бортом пассажирского судна. Злостью и абсолютной беспомощностью.

Теперь он может только смотреть и учить, а потом, когда они уйдут, жалеть, что все так вышло.

Ну и ладно.

Было бы у них все хорошо, а остальное… Сакура как-то пережил смерть Хайе, Алиши и Йоргена — переживет и то, что дети улетят. Осталось только убедить себя в том, что это — нормальная жизнь, что он сам еще жив, а не умер давным-давно и просто забыл упасть.


	17. Глава 16

Дверь захлопывается со скрежетом, достойным хорошего фильма ужасов. Вздрагивает даже привычный Сакура, а про детей можно просто промолчать. Они испуганно шарахаются в разные стороны, жмутся к стенам, а Марика еще и тихо пищит.

Детей Сакуре в очередной раз жалко, но он ничего не в силах сделать, как всегда. Только смотреть, как они ошарашенно переглядываются и несмело начинают перемещаться. Джеймс к Марике, Таку и Банни к наглухо закрытой двери.

— Что случилось? — шепотом спрашивает Банни. Таку пожимает плечами и ощупывает дверь, надеясь, что она вдруг распахнется.

Сакура страдальчески морщится и заставляет себя сесть. Вопрос в том, когда он успел вскочить и зачем?

— Понятия не имею. Может, что-то сломалось?

Словно в ответ на слова Банни, начинает подвывать воздуховод. Звуковые эффекты, конечно же, но дети этого не знают. Они сбиваются в кучку возле двери, пытаются ее открыть — и ничего не получается. В этом весь смысл задания: ситуация, в которой невозможно вернуться назад, только двигаться вперед в поисках решения.

Иногда на Инану прилетали связки, которым решение найти не удавалось, на памяти Сакуры такое случалось раза три. Этим детям корабли не достались, и их перенаправили после Инаны в специализированный интернат доучиваться, но в своей нынешней связке Сакура уверен. Справятся они, никуда не денутся.

— Талл Ито бы предупредил, если бы тут могло что-нибудь сломаться.

— Это если он знал. А если нет?

Сакура прикрывает глаза и прислушивается к детям. Они так трогательно верят в то, что он никогда их не обманет и не предаст, что ему становится стыдно. Впервые за все время, что он учит. Хотя девяносто восемь пунктов у него тоже впервые.

Впрочем, с другими детьми Сакура коэффициент просто не проверял, не было необходимости. Эмоции учеников он всегда слышал достаточно четко, но не больше.

— Да как он мог бы не знать? Он же здесь уже… сколько? Лет десять?

— Тогда это очередное задание, наверное. Мог бы и предупредить.

Мог бы, мог бы, мог бы — это так забавно, одно сплошное сослагательное наклонение и уверенность пополам с неуверенностью. Как у них это получается?

— Ну и что теперь?

Прикрыв глаза, Сакура расслабляется и полностью отключается от реальности комнаты наблюдения.

В последние дни его связь с детьми стала намного сильнее, несмотря — хотя, скорее, вопреки всем попыткам Сакуры ее ослабить. Он срывается, ныряя в привычное и полузабытое ощущение единства, приходит в себя, пробует увеличить дистанцию — и срывается в следующий раз еще быстрее.

Так нельзя, но сделать что-то с этим почему-то выше его сил. Не быть со связкой, не касаться их чаще положенного, не ловить обрывки их общения друг с другом.

Сакура мог бы тоже говорить с ними мысленно, если бы сознался, что слышит их, но он молчит. Потому что проблем и без того хватает.

Дети, кстати, научились ставить блоки и думать направленно буквально за сутки — и совершенно без его помощи, Донна постаралась. За что ей спасибо, конечно, но Сакура ревнует: это его дети, и это он должен их учить.

Когда они уже уедут, чтобы все закончилось?

Хотя речь сейчас не о ревности, и Сакура выбрасывает из головы постороннее, опять вслушиваясь в детей.

Кажется, что они очень близко, что он рядом с ними, и Таку вдруг вскидывает голову, судорожно оглядывается и пожимает плечами в ответ на вопрос: “Что случилось?”

— Показалось, что…

Он не договаривает, и Сакура слабо улыбается, отодвигаясь. Mожно было бы ограничить наблюдение за ними информацией с мониторов, но так намного интереснее и ближе. И больше данных для анализа.

Хотя последнее Сакуре не нужно: про детей и про их работу ему и так все понятно.

— Пошли уже, что ли? — неуверенно предлагает Банни и сам же вздрагивает от своих слов. Ему очень не хочется в темный коридор, удаляться от двери, за которой все еще было нормально, но и стоять на месте дальше смысла нет.

— Пошли. — Таку вздыхает, осторожно тянется к Сакуре — и ничего не находит, конечно же. Но его все равно успокаивает ощущение, что Сакура находился рядом, пусть это только показалось. С Сакурой вместе ему ничего не страшно.

И это плохо, но Сакура надеется, что после этого задания до Таку все же дойдет, что полагаться надо на собственную связку, а не на учителя, которого он видит последние полтора месяца в своей жизни.

Что делать, если не дойдет, непонятно. Впрочем, самое позднее во втором рейсе они все про него забудут, как и остальные дети до них.

Сакура открывает левый глаз. Камеры в коридоре подключаются по мере того, как дети к ним подходят, — и картинка выводится на один из мониторов, а на втором — поток физиологических показаний. Пульс, давление, ЭЭГ, уровень сахара в крови, еще куча всего, включая эмоциональный фон.

Марика нервно встряхивает волосами и цепляется за Джеймса. Таку ведет кончиками пальцев по стене, расцарапывая их до крови, Банни весь съеживается, стараясь занимать меньше места.

Этот полигон сделан так, чтобы напоминать фильмы ужасов, которые все так или иначе смотрели. Каждый звук окружающей среды, каждый выступ на полу и каждая мигающая лампа на потолке продуманы до мелочей и намеренно вызывают страх.

И нет, это не издевательство, чтобы там ни думал сейчас Джеймс, а отличная тренировка, хотя бы потому, что свихнувшийся ИИ корабля практически всегда симулирует что-то подобное — даже хуже. Гротескные декорации свихнувшегося ИИ всегда создаются специально для связки, вытаскивают из подсознания давние, забытые кошмары и нагоняют жуть, глубинный, атавистический ужас, даже если осознаешь, что на самом деле происходит. Теорий насчет того, почему так случается, существует огромное количество, и ни одна из них толком ничего не объясняет.

Здесь же тренажер никто не настраивает индивидуально, но его достаточно, чтобы в общих чертах понять, что нужно сделать, если ИИ корабля вдруг рехнется. Банни в основном, а остальные сейчас с ним, чтобы поддержать и немножко поучиться.

Сакура снова прикрывает глаза. Детям пока не страшно — не настолько, как должно быть. Неуютно, неприятно, но это еще не ужас. Дети и не подозревают, что их ждет.

Конечно, приятного в такой тренировке мало, но когда-нибудь полученный урок спасет им жизнь. Точнее, Сакура надеется, что сталкиваться с рехнувшимся ИИ детям никогда не придется, но если все же придется, то…

— Ой, что это? — Банни останавливается так резко, что Таку врезается в его спину и чуть не валит обоих на пол.

— Извини, я не хотел.

Банни хорошо — даже, пожалуй, очень хорошо, — и он бы не отказался, чтобы Таку обнимал его подольше. Таку и обнимает, только сам не замечает, что делает. Он таращится перед собой, пытаясь понять, куда их занесло, и думает что-то обалдело-восторженное.

Сакура отгоняет неожиданно неприятное и непонятное чувство, заворочавшееся в груди, и заставляет себя опять сосредоточиться.

— Дева Мария, где мы вообще? — Марика расталкивает их в стороны и тоже обалдело застывает.

Банни грустно вздыхает и сжимается еще сильнее, хотя казалось бы, что сильнее просто невозможно:

— Кто такая дева Мария?

— Это… Да неважно, талла Ито попросим вечером рассказать, у него лучше получится. И пошли уже, чего мы стоим? И что это?

Это ангар, огромный, полутемный и пустой.

Эхо их шагов бьется о потолок и стены, рассыпается мелкими камушками по полу, и дети настораживаются. Их по-прежнему не очень пугает густая темнота, но в ней зарождается движение. Еле заметное и неуловимое, что-то вроде легкого скольжения в воздухе, далекого шелеста и чужого дыхания. Это не пугает — пока не пугает, но дети невольно сбиваются в кучу.

Шипение, шелест, короткий стон, звяканье, стук стеклянных осколков, глубокий вздох. Звуки становятся громче, резко мигает свет, позади, возле входа в ангар, кто-то шлепает босой мокрой ногой по полу.

Вот это уже страшно, и дети рывком разворачиваются на звук, но ничего не видят. Все тот же пустой светлый коридор, рамка ворот и никого нет.

— Что это было?

— Может, просто показалось?

— Что мы вообще тут делаем?

Они говорят все разом, только Таку молчит и напряженно вслушивается во что-то.

— Талл Ито? — мысленно зовет он, но Сакура не отвечает. Нельзя, потому что в случае реальной опасности его рядом не будет.

Кстати, с чего вдруг Таку решил пообщаться с ним мысленно?

Сакура снова открывает глаза и смотрит, как дети, нервно оглядываясь, доходят до середины ангара, шепотом вспоминая, зачем их, собственно, сюда послали.

— …но он же сказал, что это просто квест. Вроде игрового, пройти лабиринт за минимальное время. А об ангаре ничего не говорил, так что, может быть, что-то сломалось? — Марика грустно вздыхает и жмется к Джеймсу.

— Он бы нас вытащил, если бы что-то и в самом деле сломалось. Ты же не думаешь, что талл Ито оставил бы нас одних там, где опасно.

— Это если он в курсе, что здесь опасно.

Не опасно, конечно, но вот детям об этом знать не обязательно. Сакура ждет еще немножко, садится ровно и включает главное веселье дня.

По ангару разливается истеричный рев сирены, высокий и раздражающий, дети испуганно приседают, нервно оглядываются и застывают на месте.

— Внимание! — рявкает механический голос. — Опасность! Всем покинуть полигон! Биологическая опасность! Всем покинуть полигон!

И дети кидаются к той двери, через которую сюда вошли, а она медленно, величественно захлопывается. За три секунды до того, как Таку оказывается с ней рядом.

Он врезается в твердый металл, разбивает нос, но не сильно, колотит кулаками по выступающим клепкам, однако дверь никак не реагирует.

— И что теперь? — Не услышать панику в голосе Банни не смог бы даже глухой, да и от остальных хлещет ею же.

Таку бешено оглядывается, зовет Сакуру еще раз и не получает ответа, конечно же.

— Биологическая опасность! Всем покинуть полигон! — продолжает надрываться голос, а сквозь него явно слышатся шлепки, медленные, ленивые.

— Нам нужно спрятаться, сейчас же!

— Но куда?

Сирена умолкает, голос тоже, шаги становятся еще отчетливее, но не приближаются. Кто-то просто бродит в темноте, довольно далеко от них, и ничего плохого, в общем-то, не делает, но это пока. Что придет ему в голову потом, неизвестно, тем более что голос же сказал: “Биологическая опасность”, — значит, оно может их сожрать, и нужно бежать, бежать, бежать, но некуда.

Сакура стряхивает с себя волну чужих мыслей и паники, трет глаза и мотает головой. Он подобрался чересчур близко, и теперь ему тоже страшно, но, в отличие от детей, справляться с такими ситуациями он давно уже научился.

— Подальше от этой фигни, чем бы она ни была.

Они пробираются вдоль стены влево, стараясь издавать поменьше звуков и даже дышать потише, но ничего не выходит, само собой. Они все слишком взволнованы и слишком боятся, чтобы красться.

Существо в темноте останавливается и явно принюхивается — это понятно по его дыханию, — а потом решительно шагает в их сторону. Под его ногой что-то с треском ломается, Марика тихонько визжит, остальные замирают, но у Джеймса так колотится сердце, что слышно, должно быть, во всем ангаре.

Никакого существа, конечно же, нет. Это только звуковые эффекты, но дети этого не знают. Эмпаты поопытнее догадались бы прослушать пространство, но детям не до того, они полностью заняты собственным страхом.

Ну что же, значит, нужно продолжать, а про пространство Сакура объяснит им позже.

Существо делает еще один шаг и утробно рычит. Гаснут дальние лампы, и наступает оглушительная тишина.

"Оно близко, близко, близко", — бьется в голове у Таку, густой, тягучий ужас поднимается откуда-то из желудка, заливает голову, и то, что Банни сейчас чувствует себя так же, не делает жизнь Таку легче.

Или делает?

Они отступают вдоль стены.

Оно приближается, клацая зубами и скребя чем-то по полу.

Им нужно убраться куда-нибудь отсюда — или спрятаться хотя бы.

Оно шипит и рычит. Марика мечтает превратиться во что-нибудь маленькое и незаметное.

Им страшно, и рядом нет никого, кто мог бы помочь, их бросили, оставили на растерзание какой-то мерзости, но сдаваться они не собираются. Ни в коем случае.

Сакура хмыкает, поймав от Таку волну решительной злости, и ждет, что же они будут делать.

Выходов несколько. Замереть и не двигаться — несуществующее существо подойдет, но не покажется, обнюхает всех и уберется.

Попытаться открыть дверь, справа от нее находится механический переключатель, который не так уж сложно найти и задействовать.

Попытаться подключиться к ИИ полигона и заставить его открыть дверь.

Истошно орать, пока кто-нибудь не придет и всех не спасет.

Последнее очень нежелательно, идеально было бы предпоследнее, но подсказывать Сакура не собирается.

Таку так страшно, что он завыл бы, но это не выход. А еще он изо всех сил хочется оказаться подальше отсюда, значит…

— Банни, — горячо шепчет он, хватая того за руку. — Банни, здесь же есть ИИ. Попробуй к нему подключиться, что мы теряем, в конце концов. Вдруг получится и дверь откроется. Банни, ты меня слышишь?

В глазах у Банни дикий ужас, и даже сжатые вокруг запястья горячие пальцы не помогают выбраться. Даже внезапный интерес Джеймса и Марики, даже то, что они в него верят.

— Банни, ты справишься! — Таку придвигается к нему поближе и встряхивает, поймав за плечо. — Ну пожалуйста, попробуй хотя бы, такое только ты можешь сделать, мы не умеем. Тут нечем стрелять и некуда лететь, и двигателей нет. Банни, ну давай же, пожалуйста.

Взять бы себя в руки, да не выходит, и близость Таку не помогает. Но они все в него сейчас верят, как никогда не верили на занятиях, — значит, он должен?..

Банни медленно сползает по стене на пол, диким усилием отгоняет панику и закрывает глаза. Существо мяукает и хнычет, Сакура снова убирается подальше, потому что чувствовать себя Банни неожиданно неприятно, но потом все же возвращается. Ему интересно, как Банни будет делать то, о чем его просят. Так же, как сделал бы сам Сакура, или как-то по-другому?

ИИ, он где-то близко, нужно только дотянуться. Защита, слабенькая, всего-то две ступени, да и те какие-то дырявые.

Шлеп.

Через них и дальше. Ох, сколько всего, управление воздуховодами, дверями, светом.

Дверями — это то, что нужно.

Шлеп.

Нет, дальше. Вдруг существо выберется вслед за ними и кого-нибудь съест?

Шлеп.

Полив растений, движущиеся платформы на том полигоне, на котором они были в самом начале.

Шлеп.

Какие-то закрытые папки с данными — неинтересно.

Банни представляет себе ИИ в виде программы, в которой он листает вкладки. У Сакуры обычно книги, но и так неплохо.

Дальше, дальше — ну где же?.. А, вот, защитные механизмы, чем-то напоминающие стандартные тактики по усмирению ИИ.

Только тактики — это, как правило, виртуальные компьютерные процессы, а здесь все физическое, но тоже хорошо.

Шлеп… Ближе и ближе, еще метров… двести? Хватит.

Включить камеры, отследить движение, запустить механизм, не открывать глаза, и без того понятно, что помогло, иначе Марика не пищала бы так восторженно. Не обращать внимания на то, что пальцы Таку до сих пор стискивают руку, наверное, останутся синяки.

Двери.

Назад, не то, снова не то, да где же, а, вот оно.

Двери. Какая из них? В ангаре их, оказывается, пять, и совершенно неясно, которая из них нужна. Вот же черт, что же делать? Открыть любую, а там уже смотреть дальше? Неплохой вариант.

Первая заварена намертво, вторая тоже, третья ведет неизвестно куда, а вот четвертая вполне подойдет, только она медленная, ну и ладно.

Сакура встряхивается и отключается от детей. Ему слишком много чужих эмоций, до такой степени, что его ведет, как пьяного. Наверное, как пьяного — Сакура в жизни никогда не напивался, даже когда получил возможность это делать, но сравнение ему нравится.

За глазами наливается боль, ставшее снова целым сознание истерически верещит, но это не проблема. У него есть еще минут пять, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Пошли! — Банни вскакивает и чуть не падает, но Таку успевает его поймать. — Дверь вот там, впереди, пошли, ну, быстрее же!

Джеймс и Марика переглядываются и послушно мчатся в указанном направлении, Таку тоже, волоча на себе спотыкающегося Банни. В темноту, мимо глухого черного никуда, в котором прячется существо, к далекому мерному скрежету.

Сакура выдыхает, вылетает из кресла и бежит по лестнице вниз, туда, где медленно открываются двери ангара. Дети, бледные и ошалевшие, вываливаются через узкую щель прямо Сакуре в руки, жмутся к нему, опять все сразу, тяжело и хрипло дышат. Марика всхлипывает, Джеймс злится, Банни находится в шаге от обморока, а Таку просто счастлив, что все закончилось.

Они, кроме Банни, рассказывают, что случилось, невнятно, перебивая друг друга и путаясь в показаниях, но сходятся в одном: Банни герой, молодец и всех спас.

Никто из них в этом и не сомневался, но Банни все еще не верит.

Мотает головой, пытается спрятаться за спину Сакуры, но Таку его не пускает.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает он, заглядывая Банни в лицо. — Ты же и в самом деле всех спас, к ИИ подключился, нас выпустил, а существо не пустил. Почему ты отнекиваешься?

Остальные кивают, Сакура отступает в сторону и кивает тоже:

— Ты и в самом деле молодец, Банни. Это задание было только твоим, и ты с блеском с ним справился.

— Значит, все-таки задание, — почему-то обиженно тянет Банни и машет рукой. — Но я молодец?

— Ты молодец, — соглашаются дети в один голос.

— Конечно, ты молодец. Не сомневайся в этом, никогда, — добавляет Сакура, и его чуть не сбивает с ног оглушительной радостью.

Банни словно вылупился из кокона, как бабочка, поверил в себя наконец-то, пусть не полностью, но сегодня ему удалось сделать первые шаги в нужном направлении, а дальше будет только лучше.

Сакура устало прикрывает глаза и вздыхает. У него получилось, у связки тоже, а значит, все они молодцы, и потом, без него, они со всем справятся.


	18. Глава 17

Марика прибегает в гостиную с улицы, падает на диван и испуганно таращит глаза.

— Там что-то происходит, — сообщает она таинственным шепотом и складывает губы бантиком. Она всегда так делает, когда сильно волнуется, и выглядит это забавно. И мило.

— Что именно там происходит? — Сакура убирает в сторону планшет Банни с программой, в которой они вместе искали ошибку, и улыбается. Ему и в самом деле интересно, что и, главное, где она разглядела. Потому что всю подготовку к празднику обычно проводили тайком, чтобы вечером ошарашить бедных, ничего не подозревающих детей.

— Елка. Там… елка. Огромная такая, почти до неба, в центре стадиона. И коробки вокруг. Это все зачем?

Чтобы было, на самом деле, потому что связкам все еще запрещено общаться между собой, а учителей, не занятых работой, на Инане сейчас нет, но традиции на то и традиции, чтобы их соблюдать. Сакура усмехается и не спрашивает, каким образом Марика вообще ухитрилась пробраться на стадион, вход на который сегодня охраняют лучше, чем золотой запас какой-нибудь независимой планеты.

Сама расскажет, если захочет, а ему предстоит прочитать лекцию поувлекательнее. Правда, он планировал устроить ее попозже, но можно и теперь, тем более что и остальные двое подтянулись. На запах волнения Марики, не иначе.

Сакура дожидается, пока Таку и Джеймс усядутся и все успокоятся, подтягивает не вовремя занывшую ногу повыше и начинает. С вопроса, как всегда.

— Что вы знаете о празднике "Новый год"? — интересуется он и рассчитывает на ответ от Марики. Это ее область и ее возможность похвастаться знаниями. В том, что и остальные в курсе, что это такое, Сакура не сомневается, но вот историю праздника должна знать только Марика.

Отвечает вместо нее Таку, да еще и вперед подается, к Сакуре поближе, — чтобы тот его лучше услышал, видимо.

— Это день, когда планета совершает полный оборот вокруг звезды. Правда, почти везде празднуют два, а то и три Новых года. Один местный, другой земной, который тридцать первого января, а третий тоже из земных традиций. У нас, например, это был Рош Ха-Шана, выходной день, всякое вкусное готовили и мед давали. Только в один день в году мы его и пробовали, мед делают на самом севере континента, в остальных местах слишком холодно.

Он выпаливает свою не слишком связную речь на одном дыхании, откидывается на спинку кресла и счастливо улыбается.

Хочешь понравиться учителю — учись хорошо, это они все поняли еще в интернате. Как бы ему сказать, что не нужно стараться, все равно ничего не будет? Впрочем, говорить не обязательно, можно показать, как-нибудь позже, один раз и жестко, чтобы дошло.

— Правильно. Инана совершает полный оборот вокруг звезды за пятьсот стандартных дней или за триста девять местных. И раз в сто стандартных лет смена года совпадает. Обычный Новый год на Инане — это просто выходной день, но в годы совпадений всегда устраивают большой праздник. С соблюдением и земных традиций, и традиций Инаны.

Он улыбается, вспомнив елку, которую ставили в интернате. Красную, родом с этой же планеты, мягкую и пушистую, одну большую в столовой и еще по одной в спальнях. Детям постарше разрешали их самостоятельно наряжать, поэтому некоторые елки выглядели кошмарно, зато веселились все от души.

Подарков под ними, конечно же, не было, но тогда о них никто и не знал. Сегодня будут — точнее, утром, Сакура заказал их уже давно, а то, что дети ему ничего не подарят, никакого значения не имеет. Не это ведь важно.

— А местные — это какие? — интересуется разулыбавшийся вдруг Банни.

— Может, сначала вспомним земные? — предлагает в ответ Сакура и снова смотрит на Марику. Да, он видит, что Таку подпрыгивает от нетерпения, желая рассказать все, что знает, но лучше пусть это сделает Марика. Хотя бы затем, чтобы немножко охладить пыл Таку.

— Елка. — Марика мечтательно вздыхает и жмурится. — Ну да, конечно, как я могла об этом забыть! У нас никогда не было елки, но я читала, что ее надо украсить всякими игрушками, мишурой и гирляндами, и поставить деда-мороза. Только я не знаю, какие игрушки — мягкие, что ли? И кто такой Дед Мороз?

Все очень плохо, ужасно просто. Интернат в колонии религиозных фанатиков — это безопасно, но жутко. Школу-то они разрешили, а вот праздники, любые, запрещали и на территории, находящейся под юрисдикцией Флота. В итоге у бедной Марики не было даже банального выпускного, но как раз это поправимо — после последнего экзамена будет.

— Не мягкими, а специальными, — качает головой Сакура. — На Земле их делали из стекла, потом из пластика, сейчас из того, что есть на планете. Дерево, полудрагоценные камни, если они не дорогие. Пряники, конфеты — да что угодно, было бы красиво. Можно повесить банки и бутылки, правда, традиционно это уже не будет. А Дед Мороз — это существо из легенд. Он приносил детям подарки, облетая всю планету на санях с оленями. Или это был Санта-Клаус? В любом случае практически во всех странах, где праздновали Новый год зимой, существовал специальный дед, раздающий подарки.

Дети смеются, представив себе того самого деда, Таку спрашивает, что такое сани, Джеймс объясняет. На той планете, где он учился, зимой ездили как раз на санях, не везде, понятно, за городом и на всяких соревнованиях, но тем не менее.

Банни лезет в Сеть в поисках игрушек, показывает их Марике, какие-то совсем древние, еще земные образцы времен до изобретения электричества. Их даже Сакура никогда не видел и с удовольствием рассматривает фотографии с потертыми, покрытыми трещинами фигурками.

Таку усаживается на подлокотник и подлезает Сакуре под руку. Ему тоже интересно посмотреть на то, что нашел Банни, и так удобнее всего. Это Таку говорит, оправдываясь. На самом деле от него тянет желанием прижаться посильнее и подразнить, и Сакура решительно отодвигает его от себя и вздыхает.

После той ночи, которую Сакура провел с Тарионом, а Таку их застукал, у него отказали тормоза — ну или он вообразил, что теперь у него появился шанс.

О том, что и почему напредставлял себе Таку, можно лишь догадываться, зато о том, что он решил, Сакура знает, словно ему об этом кто-то сказал. Таку хочет его — значит, Сакура обязан сдаться: еще одна семейная черта, Хайе вел себя точно так же.

Вот только с Хайе можно было, а с Таку нет. Так что кое-кому придется засунуть свои желания себе же в задницу. И те, на поводу которых он идет, в очередной раз пытаясь забраться Сакуре на руки, тоже.

Джеймс рассказывает о том, что елки на его планете не росли, зато росли вишни, которые всегда цвели на Новый год, и украшали их фруктами.

Сакура спихивает Таку с себя на пол, отодвигается от мгновенно напрягшегося Банни, одергивает непонятно когда задравшуюся рубашку и улыбается сразу всем.

— Кстати, игрушки в доме есть…

Больше ничего сказать он просто не успевает. Дети подпрыгивают и визжат, как будто им по три года, а не по девятнадцать, Марика хлопает в ладоши и радостно вопит: “А можно?..” Сакура кивает, что да, можно, и мысленно плюет на остальную часть истории. В конце концов, подробности о праздновании не так уж и важны. Дети все равно никуда не пойдут, разве что посмотреть фейерверк, и городские увеселения с плясками, бесплатным вином и едой для всех, елками до неба и мелкими подарками незнакомцам пройдут мимо них.

Так что черт с ним, наряжать елку все равно интереснее.

Сакура приносит ящик с игрушками, Джеймс вместе с Банни притаскивают от здания администрации смешную маленькую елочку, а вот наряжать ее берется Таку. Точнее, пытаются все, но командует именно он, периодически повышая голос, если его не понимают и вешают игрушку не туда.

Это забавно, и Сакура довольно долго наблюдает за детскими мучениями, а потом удаляется на кухню готовить. Захотелось почему-то, да и еда к празднику нужна праздничная.

Дети замечают его отсутствие часа через два, прибегают на кухню, тащат его за руку, испачканную в клубничном креме, в гостиную, демонстрируют елку и ждут похвалы. Сакура послушно хвалит, потому что и в самом деле красиво. Все к месту, сочетается по цвету, да и просто интересно. Это лучшая елка, которую Сакура видел на Инане, в чем он честно и признается.

Дети сияют, особенно Таку, Джеймс идет на кухню есть, Банни и Марика подтягиваются туда же — помогать с готовкой.

А Таку медленно и с удовольствием слизывает крем с пальцев, которыми держал Сакуру за запястье. Жмурится, тихо урчит и открывает глаза в ту секунду, когда Сакура пытается заставить себя отвести взгляд. Сакура не успевает на какое-то мгновение и застывает, словно пойманный в плен, в трех шагах от Таку, от его мягких светло-розовых губ. В трех шагах от поцелуя, который примут и за которым последует все, чего Сакуре захочется, нужно только протянуть руку, сгрести чужие волосы в кулак, подтащить к себе и прижаться ртом ко рту. Телом к телу, кожей к коже, и…

Сакура отворачивается и прикрывает глаза, на миг представив, что он все это себе позволил, почувствовал распластанное по груди тело, влажное и сладкое, как и дыхание, щекочущее шею, — и сбрасывает с себя эти мысли, как опавшую листву.

Трясет головой, облизывается и решительно отправляется на кухню. Его ждет торт, в духовке доходит до готовности мясо, Банни схватился за нож и готов то ли вогнать его Сакуре в живот, то ли порезать салат, Джеймс дрыхнет, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, Марика украдкой ест крем прямо из миски.

Таку из гостиной смотрит на Сакуру так, что от его взгляда ощутимо жжет между лопаток.

Зачем это Таку, понятно без всяких объяснений. У ребенка нет проблем — ребенок себе их придумывает. Ребенку хочется игрушку, и на эту роль отлично подходит учитель, заодно и силы попробовать можно на поприще соблазнения тех, кого соблазнять не стоит.

И вот это, то, что происходит, то, что Таку ему предлагает и чего от него хочет, — это тоже наказание, настоящая пытка и испытание на прочность. Потому что Сакура не имеет права сломаться, ни при каких условиях, а Таку не понимает, ему не объяснишь, а значит, он не успокоится. Пока не получит свое — или пока не улетит.

Нет, объяснить-то можно, показать фотографии Хайе, где-то они должны быть, на его аккаунте, который Сакура исправно оплачивает, но не пользуется. Рассказать про “Кимар”, трибунал и приговор. Можно — и Таку отступится, потому что даже фамильного эгоизма Хашимура не хватит на то, чтобы, ублажая себя, сломать человеку жизнь.

Можно объяснить — и даже нужно, вот только проблема в том, что Сакура не особо хочет, чтобы все заканчивалось. Совсем не хочет, если немножко прислушаться к себе.

Ему нравится флирт, нравятся короткие, как бы нечаянные прикосновения, на которые Таку стал так щедр, нравятся горячие тяжелые взгляды, щенячий восторг от похвалы, ощутимое чужое желание и чужие фантазии, которые снятся Сакуре уже неделю. Нравится думать о том, что было бы, если бы он имел на это право и если бы Таку не был так похож на Хайе.

Нравится даже ревнивая зависть Банни, хотя как раз в ней нет ничего хорошего.

Нравится — и поэтому он молчит. Держит дистанцию, отодвигает от себя чужие руки, отходит, отстраняется — но молчит.

Потому что ему кажется, что все действия Таку, в том числе и случайные, все его фантазии, взгляды и жесты медленно, но верно растапливают давно образовавшийся в груди Сакуры лед. По капельке, по чуть-чуть, но он тает. Непонятно зачем и непонятно, что Сакура будет делать, когда он исчезнет совсем, но ощущения эти ему тоже нравятся.

  
* * *

В небе рассыпаются огни, распускаются цветы и оживают диковинные звери. Дети таращатся на них, задрав головы, тихо переговариваются и восторженно охают, пока Сакура наблюдает за ними самими, прячась под деревом. Фейерверк ему не интересен, намного забавнее смотреть на вспыхивающие в цвет огням волосы Банни и слушать искреннее восхищение Марики, увидевшей фейерверк впервые в жизни. И думать о том, зачем интернат открыли на планете религиозных фанатиков, запрещавших и себе, и окружающим все, что только можно.

Впрочем, и черт с ними, зато у Марики впереди целый мир, который она будет с удовольствием изучать и сравнивать с тем, что она о нем читала. Забавно должно получиться, интересно так точно.

Фейерверк утихает на минуту и расцвечивает небо снова, теперь выше, намного ярче и громче. И разговаривать дети не могут, разве что мысленно, но им и не до разговоров. Джеймс садится, а потом ложится на траву, Таку отступает на пару шагов назад, видимо, чтобы разглядеть что-то, не видное с того места, где он стоял до этого, спотыкается, взмахивает руками и начинает заваливаться на спину.

Сакура ловит его автоматически, не подумав о том, что делает, и ошибку свою понимает мгновенно. Таку льнет к нему, прижимается всем телом, удерживается на ногах, но ухитряется растечься по груди, потереться о нее затылком и длинно хрипло вздохнуть. Сакура жмурится, притягивает его к себе еще ближе, слушает, как истерично колотится в ладонь чужое сердце, наклоняется, вдыхая запах чужой кожи, — опять клубничный крем, купается Таку в нем, что ли?

Чужие волосы щекочут кожу в вороте рубашки, стоящий колом член упирается Таку в поясницу — и кто бы знал, насколько Сакуре хочется взять то, что ему вот так просто предлагают. Таку переминается с ноги на ногу, трется задницей о бедра, хватается за его запястья, неудобно выворачивает голову, заглядывая в лицо и как бы спрашивая: “Давай?..”

Нельзя, черт бы все побрал, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя!

— Таку? — тихо и ровно спрашивает Сакура, убирая руки и отступая в сторону. — Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь?

— Понимаю. — Таку разворачивается и резко кивает, но не подходит. А еще он часто и неглубоко дышит, у него горят глаза, и по скулам расползается пятнами румянец, который невыносимо тянет потрогать. Окажется ли кожа под ним такой же горячей, как выглядит?

— А мне кажется, что не понимаешь.

Сакура смотрит ему прямо в глаза, не моргая и не двигаясь. Мысленно убеждая самого себя, что вот это решение — правильное. Оттолкнуть, не подпустить к себе ближе, чем уже есть. Сейчас будет больно — потом легче, да и нет никаких других вариантов.

— Я понимаю! — говорит Таку шепотом, но это явно должен быть крик. — Ну ты же тоже хочешь — так почему нет?

— Кто тебе сказал, что тебя? И как давно мы перешли на ты?

Таку белеет, словно Сакура его ударил. Впрочем, почему словно? Он и ударил, намеренно и точно зная, куда бить. Потому что Таку хочет не просто секса — и не только секса, — а секса именно с ним, можно прямо здесь и чтобы все смотрели. Чтобы весь мир увидел, что Сакура перешел в его, Таку, личную собственность, и пусть остальные завидуют и плачут по углам, им все равно ничего не светит.

Очень типично для всех детей Марии Хашимуры, и возраст с характером, как и эмоциональная зрелость или незрелость, не играют никакой роли. Таку все для себя решил, как решил когда-то Хайе, и Сакуре остается лишь одно: сдаться — но не в этот раз. Не с ним, не здесь — никогда. И совсем не потому, что Сакура против.

— Какая же ты сволочь, — выдыхает Таку обессиленно, сжимает кулаки, опускает голову. От него тянет горькой незаслуженной обидой, но Сакура только дергает плечом и молчит.

Если бы он мог, то ничего из этого не говорил бы и не делал. Если бы он мог, он бы взял, не задумываясь, и отдал бы все, что есть, но он не может.

Таку отходит к Джеймсу, что-то отвечает на его вопрос, пока Сакура жмурится, опять привалившись к дереву. Ничего и никуда не делось. Желание все так же кипит в крови, штаны давят даже там, где это физически невозможно, рубашка липнет к влажной коже, а под опущенными веками вспыхивают картинки одна пошлее другой. И выносить все это нет никаких сил.

Сакура распахивает глаза и отправляет Тариону сообщение с одним знаком вопроса внутри. Мими до сих пор не вернулась — или опять улетела, — так что шансы есть. На банальный грубый трах без всяких сантиментов и обязательств.

Заканчивается фейерверк, дети, радостно галдя, возвращаются в дом, Сакура идет за ними следом. Таку не смотрит на него, да и вообще никуда не смотрит, отделываясь от связки односложными ответами, и уходит к себе, не доев десерт. Остальные разбредаются тоже, а Сакура еще долго сидит в гостиной, пока не получает от Тариона не менее содержательный ответ в виде единственного восклицательного знака.

* * *

Сакура ловит его за плечи, дергает на себя и жестко целует, не давая даже поздороваться, забыв про все их маленькие ритуалы вроде одной бутылки сливового вина на двоих и получаса разговоров ни о чем.

Тарион пытается что-то сказать, первые секунды три наверное, потом сдается и молча позволяет Сакуре делать с собой все, что захочется.

Хочется не его — и в этом главная проблема, но можно перестать наконец-то думать, вцепиться в длинные волосы, намотать их на кулак и потянуть посильнее, вынуждая Тариона неудобно выгнуться назад.

Так — нехорошо, но именно сейчас так кажется правильным. Сакура тащит его к кровати, заставляет опуститься на колени, до крови укусив за губу, вжимает лицом в матрас и падает сверху.

Задирает вверх чужую рубашку, так, чтобы спутать Тариону руки, с силой оглаживает бок, стискивает под ребрами, снова дергает к себе, ткнув колом стоящим членом в ягодицы. Трется, кусается, не выпуская волосы из захвата, пока Тарион не стонет хрипло и жалобно, абсолютно по-блядски вильнув бедрами.

И все это — в полной тишине, без слов, почти без звуков, даже дыхание не становится тяжелее, а ведь должно, но Сакуре почему-то все равно как, с кем, где, главное — содрать уже мешающие штаны и вогнать член в горячее и явно ждущее тело. Покорно распластанное под ним и готовое тело, знакомое, привычное, сожмущееся вокруг, выгибающееся навстречу, податливое и гладкое.

Не то.

Не так уж и все равно, как казалось, но это не важно. Не. Важно.

Сакура наваливается на Тариона, опять прижимает его к кровати, вцепляется зубами в место между шеей и плечом, зализывает укус, чтобы через секунду укусить еще раз, и замирает, уловив — всем собой — дикую смесь не своих эмоций. Зависть, ревность, обида, снова ревность, такая, что от нее мелко трясутся руки, от желания врезать с размаху по лицу, не понятно только, по чьему, и потом поцеловать, стирая с губ чужой вкус. Еще большее желание то ли дать, то ли взять, то ли все сразу, прикоснуться, провести ладонью по члену, да просто потрахаться, вот так же, жестко, быстро, до крика, как угодно.

Таку.

Таку, который их видит — скорее всего, через окно, спрятавшись где-нибудь за деревьями.

Твою. Мать.

Никто другой Сакуре не помешал бы, смотрят и ладно, не такая уж это и проблема. Никто другой, но не Таку, которого хочется забрать себе, в свою постель, в свою жизнь — и никогда не отпускать.

Сакура упирается лбом Тариону между лопаток, тяжело приподнимается на локтях и отстраняется, осев на пятки. Закрывает глаза, откидывает голову так, чтобы волосы мазнули по спине, и длинно, со стоном выдыхает.

Тарион, судя по звукам, садится. Таку, судя по эмоциям, понимает, что его заметили, и пугается, но не двигается с места.

— Что, совсем все плохо?

Вместо ответа Сакура вымученно улыбается.

— Бывает. Какой интересный мальчик. Так хочет, что решил посмотреть, как ты трахаешься с другим. Тебе его не жалко? Вон как ребенок мучается, мечтая тебе дать. В чем проблема-то? Ты хочешь, он хочет — бери, пока предлагают.

Звучит это мерзко, словно Таку какая-то банальная портовая блядь, вздумавшая поработать бесплатно, а Сакура выпендривается и кривится.

Интересно, отчего это его так задевает.

— Вообще-то нам нельзя. Напоминаю, если ты вдруг забыл. — Усталость в собственном голосе Сакуре тоже не нравится.

— Вообще-то это никогда и никому не мешало. С чего ты собираешься стать исключением, Сакура? Демонстрируешь высокие моральные качества? А как они сочетаются с обедами у моей жены и сексом со мной?

— Не в этом дело.

А вот объяснять, в чем именно, Сакура точно не будет. Ни Тариону, ни Таку, ни кому бы то ни было другому — это не их проблемы.

— В чем, как я понимаю, можно не спрашивать? Как хочешь, Сакура. Но на твоем месте я бы все же затащил мальчишку в постель, хотя бы разок. Подумай, стоит ли так сопротивляться, а я пока пойду. Продолжим завтра, только сначала накорми мальчишку снотворным, чтобы он нам опять не помешал.

Он и в самом деле убирается, даже не поправив одежду. Просто встает, доходит до окна, выпрыгивает наружу и исчезает в темноте, махнув на прощание рукой.

Сакура снова жмурится, вытягивается на полу, согнув ногу в колене, и прикрывает лицо тыльной стороной кисти. Есть что-то неправильное во всем том, что происходит. Во влюбленности Таку, в диком желании Сакуры ответить, принять то, что предлагают, и согласиться сразу на все. В Банни, который пока ничего толком не понял, но уже ревнует, в поведении Тариона, хотя тот как раз дал самый мудрый — идиотский абсолютно! — совет и просто ушел, ни во что не вмешиваясь.

Еще совсем неправильно то, что у Сакуры до сих пор стоит, чуть ли не сильнее, чем до этого. От одного только ощущения тяжелого горячего взгляда, блуждающего по груди и бедрам.

Как же все хреново, а. Почему сейчас, почему с ним, зачем оно вообще происходит и как Сакуре сопротивляться дальше, когда сил на это практически не осталось?

Он решительно сдирает с себя футболку, расстегивает штаны и приспускает их вместе с бельем, облизывает ладонь и обхватывает ею член. Прекрасно осознавая, что Таку смотрит.

Волна чужих ощущений меняется, сначала на нереально огромное изумление, почти сразу же уступившее место полыхнувшему в крови пожару и жадности, желанию оказаться рядом, помочь, потрогать, облизать. Облизать?!

Чтобы не закричать, приходится закусить собственные пальцы. Это же позволяет не кончить тот час же, от пары движений, но продержаться долго все равно не выходит. Взгляд Таку проникает под кожу, и Сакуре кажется, что он слышит шелест расстегиваемой одежды, срывающееся тяжелое дыхание, приглушенные стоны, как будто Таку зажимает себе ладонью рот, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие. Но этого не может быть, вряд ли Сакура способен разобрать хоть что-нибудь за ревом крови в ушах.

И ему слишком хорошо, чтобы сосредоточиться и задуматься о том, что он вообще делает.

Оргазм прокатывается по телу первой сладкой судорогой, от ступней до макушки, дрожит глухим рыком в горле, скручивается огнем в паху, и Сакура кончает, выгнувшись и все-таки вскрикнув.

После он распрямляет ногу, поворачивает голову, прижавшись щекой к полу, раскидывает в стороны руки, пытаясь отдышаться, и слушает, как где-то в саду, не очень далеко, Таку старается удержаться на ногах и додрочить до логического завершения одновременно.

У него получается, как это ни странно, но воспринимать его эмоции Сакура сейчас не в состоянии, как и осознать, что он только что сделал, у кого на глазах и зачем.

Он поднимается, когда лежать становится окончательно неудобно, добредает до окна и, с силой захлопнув его, задергивает еще и шторы.

Непонятно, во что это все выльется и чем закончится, но пока можно ни о чем не думать.

Сакура занимается именно этим: тащится в ванную, стирает с живота сперму, умывается, не смотрит на себя в зеркало — и да, не думает ни о чем. Осталось избавиться от стойкого ощущения, что Таку теперь точно не оставит его в покое.

[/MORE]


	19. Глава 18

Следующая неделя превращается в полный, феерический дурдом. Непонятно, какие выводы из их короткого общения во время фейерверка и из того, что случилось потом, сделал Таку. Зато понятно, о чем подумал Банни. При том, что случилось потом, не присутствовавший, само собой. Ему хватило изменившегося поведения Таку, по самые розовые маленькие уши.

Банни почуял опасность, причем там, где она всегда и была, и кинулся защищать свое. Пусть и странным способом.

Держать себя в рамках Таку не умел никогда, но сейчас его поведение и наглость переходят всякие границы, даже те, которые перейти физически невозможно. Например, границы терпения Сакуры, огромного, как неисследованный космос, но Таку удается и это.

Бесконечные взгляды, намеки, прикосновения, обрывки мыслей. То есть сначала тактильный контакт в огромном количестве. Таку пользуется любой возможностью, чтобы оказаться поближе и прижаться посильнее. Сакура отходит, пересаживается, отодвигает его от себя, намеренно игнорирует — и Таку меняет тактику. Очень быстро, буквально за полдня поняв, что так ему ничего не светит.

Он начинает наблюдать издалека, коситься, смотреть в открытую, облизывать Сакуру взглядом с головы до ног, задерживаясь то на заднице, то на пахе, то на губах, то на груди, то на ступнях. Таку вообще часто подвисает, уставившись в одну точку на теле Сакуры, пока Сакура не смотрит зло в ответ.

Еще он постоянно думает о том, что было бы если.

Таку хочет, предлагает себя почти в открытую, без разницы, есть ли кто-то рядом. Впрочем, рядом редко кто-то бывает: Марике и Джеймсу откровенно неприятно все это видеть, а на присутствие Банни Таку плевать.

Самая настоящая маленькая блядь, мог бы подумать Сакура, но так Таку ведет себя только с ним. Только для него — и это было бы приятно, если бы так не бесило.

С Банни еще веселее. У него внезапно и на совершенно ровном месте появляется сотня вопросов. По работе, учебе, программированию, истории, навигации и целой куче всего остального. Он делает простейшие ошибки в коде, печально заглядывает Сакуре в глаза, прося помощи, и Сакура не отказывается, хотя это тоже бесит.

У них война. У Таку — за внимание Сакуры, у Банни — за то, чтобы оттянуть это внимание на себя. Иногда Сакуре кажется, что Банни и в постель бы к нему залез, если бы Таку это остановило, но на такие подвиги Банни не готов. И очень хочется надеяться, что никогда готов не будет.

Они ругаются, орут друг на друга, пока еще шепотом, но все это ситуацию не упрощает.

Стоит Банни оказаться с Сакурой рядом, просто что-то спросить или сесть на тот же диван, как неподалеку тут же возникает Таку и делает какую-нибудь глупость.

Стоит рядом оказаться Таку — чего Сакура вне учебы старается не допускать, — Банни показывается в поле зрения, вертит планшетом, перебивает, спрашивает, просто смотрит — слава всем богам, без вожделения и прочих глупостей.

Сакура разводит их в разные стороны, дает общие задания, ругается, уходит, молчит, отправляет их куда-нибудь подальше, то вместе, то по отдельности, но это не помогает.

Пока они работают, все нормально, даже больше чем нормально. Идеально почти, и в виртуальности, и в жизни.

Как только речь заходит о том, что кто-то из них займет пару минут времени Сакуры, начинается скандал.

Тихий или громкий, долгий или короткий — разницы, в общем-то, никакой.

И все это было бы забавно, если бы, да, так не бесило.

Зажатый между двух огней, Сакура и деться-то от них никуда не может. Он вынужден оставаться рядом, предотвращать перебранки, утихомиривать ссоры, держать дистанцию, увеличивать ее так, чтобы не повредить установившееся между ним и детьми доверие. Учить их, готовить с ними, отбирая то у Банни, то у Таку ножи. Успокаивать Джеймса, утешать Марику, ругаться с Майки.

С последней, кстати, сложнее всего. Даже внимание Таку меркнет на фоне ее навязчивости, вылезшей неизвестно откуда. Майки беспокоится из-за детей, это понятно. Потому что не заметить этот цирк невозможно физически.

Но с чего она взяла, что Сакура просто спит и видит, как бы воплотить в жизнь все мечты Таку? То есть он не против, вовсе нет. Более того, его очень тянет взять Таку за шиворот, ткнуть лицом в диван гостиной и выебать до звездочек из глаз, всего лишь потому, что терпеть это все больше невозможно.

Но где, черт возьми, написано, что Сакура собирается уступить собственным желаниям? Ему сорок лет, из них восемь Майки с ним знакома, ситуация с Банни и Таку далеко не первая в истории их совместной работы, чуть ли не в каждой связке попадался ученик, мечтавший забраться Сакуре на член и провести там некоторое время. Сакура ни разу не поддался, да и не хотелось никогда. Наоборот, иногда они вместе с Майки втихаря бессовестно смеялись над наивными детскими попытками соблазнить Сакуру.

С чего вдруг ей пришло в голову, что сейчас что-то изменилось, Сакура не знает. И ежевечерние Очень Важные Разговоры о Допустимом Поведении выводят его из себя не хуже, чем заигрывания Таку. Наверное, в эти дни Сакура впервые в жизни мечтает ударить женщину — лишь бы она заткнулась.

Заткнуть Майки сложнее, чем убедить Таку в том, что ему ничего не светит. И та, и другой свято уверены, что надо только немножко поднажать — и Сакура тут же сдастся. Но если в случае Таку это означает секс, то чего именно хочет от него Майки, Сакура откровенно не понимает.

Бросить детей вообще? Найти им другого учителя? Застрелиться? Срочно кастрироваться и зашить задницу и рот, чтобы на совращение кого-нибудь не осталось ни малейшего шанса? И пальцы сломать, да.

Это единственное, что приходит ему в голову, потому что все остальное, что можно сделать, чтобы разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию без потерь, он делает.

Максимально дистанцируется, сводит на нет тактильный контакт, уделяет всем одинаковое количество внимания, оставляет детей одних, как только появляется такая возможность, еще с полмиллиона важных вещей — и черта с два это помогает.

Таку продолжает искренне считать, что Сакура всего лишь… набивает себе цену. Мысли о том, что его просто не хотят, у него даже не возникает, конечно же, как когда-то не возникало у Хайе.

Банни продолжает всеми силами перетягивать внимание Сакуры на себя, считая, что так Таку ничего не достанется, а значит, все закончится хорошо, нужно всего лишь дожить до выпуска.

Сакура тихо мечтает оказаться где-нибудь не здесь. Хотя бы потому, что его тянет ответить Таку, чем дальше, тем сильнее. Потому что ему предлагают не только секс, и даже не столько секс, сколько близость. И Таку тоже хочется именно близости — это тоже прекрасно видно, слышно и понятно. Просто через постель ее получить легче, чем через ухаживания.

Иногда Сакура представляет себе, как Таку за ним бы ухаживал, и не знает, смеяться ему или плакать.

Иногда Сакура думает, что все это однозначно наказание. Он десять лет никого не хотел. Не в смысле потрахаться, а себе. Для себя, быть вместе, чувствовать кого-то рядом. Ему казалось, что он разучился желать такого, что все умерло вместе с Хайе и больше не вернется, но оно вернулось.

С Таку, во время первой же встречи, когда Сакуре чудилось, что это Хайе. Стена одиночества, которой Сакура себя окружил, медленно таяла, хоть он и не разрешал себе этого замечать.

Он оживал, все эти пять месяцев, по капле, по крохотному шагу, и осталось совсем немного до того момента, когда стена исчезнет окончательно.

Вот только Сакура совсем не уверен, что он этого хочет.

 

* * *  
Очередное утро начинается с очередного скандала.

Сакура сперва влетает в гостиную, босиком, растрепанный и в одних штанах, и только потом понимает, зачем его вообще сюда понесло.

Таку и Банни… даже не орут друг на друга, происходящему должно быть какое-то другое название, что-то более объемное.

— Ты бегаешь за ним, как портовая блядь. И ведешь себя, как идиот, и это отражается на всех нас! — Банни бесится до такой степени, что у него на щеках полопались сосуды.

— На себя посмотри, придурок! Это ты, ты, а не я, вечно лезешь, куда тебя не просят! — Таку сжимает кулаки и зло, дико скалится. Настолько дико, что Сакура успевает испугаться, что он сейчас кинется вперед и просто перегрызет Банни глотку.

Марика и Джеймс жмутся по разным углам, не пытаясь вмешаться, и Сакура их отлично понимает. Лезть между двумя готовыми подраться подростками — дело небезопасное, даже если эти подростки — члены твоей же связки, прямо сейчас отчаянно трещащей по швам.

— Меня не надо просить, это и мое дело тоже!

— Не твое!

Таку все же не выдерживает и прыгает к Банни, замахивается, сжав кулак до побелевших костяшек, но Сакура их опережает. Он оказывается рядом в один шаг, ловит Таку в полете за шиворот, Банни — за плечо, разводит их в стороны, на расстояние собственных вытянутых рук, и отпускает.

Банни пытается его пнуть, но ничего не выходит, конечно же. Таку злобно шипит и плюется, как большая дикая кошка, за что получает подзатыльник. Такой же прилетает и Банни — за то, что дернулся и решил сбежать.

— Заткнулись оба! Сейчас же! — максимально громко требует Сакура и задумывается, стоит ли выяснять детали. Он, в общем-то, и так знает, в чем дело, и слушать это все никакого желания нет. Ну и отлично.

— Но он… — начинают Таку и Банни одновременно.

Продолжить Сакура им не дает.

— Тихо! — рявкает он в полный голос. — Банни и Марика — на беговую дорожку в спортзале, Таку и Джеймс — на улицу. Сорок минут, потом душ, завтрак, каждый в своей комнате, и в десять на общее занятие. Молча. За каждое сказанное слово время бега увеличивается на пять минут. И не думайте, что я не узнаю. Брысь отсюда!

“А нас за что?” — огромными буквами светится на лицах Марики и Джеймса.

Сакура сладко улыбается и объясняет:

— За то, что позволили им поругаться. Сорок пять минут, и не надо на меня так смотреть, от ваших взглядов я не умру на месте и не рассыплюсь пеплом. Вперед!

Они уходят, злющие и хмурые, Марика со всей дури хлопает дверью, а Таку уже на улице оборачивается и корчит Сакуре в окно рожи. В ответ тот вопросительно выгибает бровь и склоняет голову к плечу.

Следом за детьми улетают вызванные с браслета камеры, а перед глазами появляется небольшой экран.

Прелестно. Чудесно просто.

По-хорошему, наказывать стоит себя, а не их. Именно Сакура не досмотрел с самого начала, а потом ничего не сделал, когда можно было. Но оставлять детей в доме, а самому отправляться бегать как-то странно, так что Сакура уходит к себе, одеться и заплести волосы, потом возвращается на кухню, не переставая наблюдать за пыхтящими и злыми детьми, и неторопливо завтракает.

Их всех четверых явно распирает от желания поругаться еще немножко и сказать в адрес Сакуры какую-нибудь гадость. Но они молчат, наученные горьким опытом первых дней, правда, тогда это было не наказание, а просто задание. Бегали они все равно долго, потому что не верили, что Сакура и в самом деле все слышит и видит.

Глупые, наивные дети — и сейчас ничего не изменилось. Один глупее и наивнее другого, и все их проблемы именно от этого: безответная влюбленность кажется жуткой катастрофой, и надо отдаваться ей со всеми имеющимися силами.

Болваны. И ведь не объяснишь же им, что в жизни случится еще много всякого дерьма, на фоне которого нынешние страдания будут выглядеть раем земным и доброй сказкой. Но понять это можно, только испытав на собственной шкуре, увы.

Банни пару раз открывает рот, порываясь что-то сказать, но молчит, получив от Марики полный злобы взгляд.

По-хорошему, их всех надо бы отправить на тренинг к Донне, но как впихнуть его в плотное расписание, Сакура пока не знает. Отменить что-то из запланированных занятий или лишить детей выходного? И то и другое плохая идея, но сам Сакура явно не справляется.

Все же ему нужно было от них отказаться.

Отбегав положенное время, Таку и Джеймс возвращаются, проходят по коридору мимо Сакуры, не удостоив его взглядом, а Таку еще и гордо задирает подбородок. Как будто Сакура его обидел. Впрочем, логично, что он считает себя обиженным — в конце концов, Банни обозвал его блядью именно из-за Сакуры. И, по идее, Сакура должен был бы его защищать, а не наказывать. Если бы речь шла об отношениях, конечно.

Но Сакура — его учитель, а не партнер, и это все меняет. Поведение, реакции, хотя он не полез бы в драку, даже если бы у него с Таку что-то было. Не в его стиле и привычках.

За то время, что дети завтракают, Сакура успевает связаться с Донной, отменить запланированную на конец недели тренировку в горах, дойти до кабинета и устроить “Инне” падение системы наблюдения.

Планировал он это несколько позже, но дать детям мозголомное и сложное задание — самое правильное, что можно сделать в этой ситуации. Они подуются друг на друга еще часок, потом возьмут себя в руки и не заметят, как помирятся, за работой-то.

Чуть позже им, конечно, придется поговорить, желательно без криков, высказать друг другу все, что накипело, — но точно не сейчас.

Первой в кабинет приходит Марика, падает в свое кресло и жалобно вздыхает.

— Я... — начинает она. — Можно я вечером к вам приду? Поговорить?

— Можно.

— Спасибо. Есть вещи… которые вы, наверное, не замечаете, и…

Сакура наклоняется, упирается локтями в колени и вздыхает:

— Марика, я знаю о вас все, что нужно знать, и все замечаю. Но единственное, что я сейчас в силах сделать, — это отказаться от вас. Вы останетесь здесь, в гостевом комплексе, а на следующий год вам подберут другого учителя. Ты уверена, что хочешь этого?

— Я хочу, чтобы они перестали ругаться. — Она еле слышно всхлипывает и яростно трет глаза. — Я так больше не могу. Рядом с ними невозможно находиться, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и они поубивают друг друга.

Она все-таки плачет, горько и отчаянно, обняв себя за плечи и опустив голову. Сакура мысленно дает себе пинка и встает, чтобы принести Марике воду, салфетки и желейную клубничную конфету в форме червяка.

На воде Марика благодарно всхлипывает, на салфетках как-то тяжело вздыхает, на конфете улыбается и немного успокаивается.

— Все будет хорошо. Не прямо сейчас, но будет. Через месяц прилетит ваш корабль, и на нем всем будет не до безответных влюбленностей, потом начнутся рутинные полетные проблемы, и напряжение сойдет на нет. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю. Конечно, корабль и работа не заставят Банни или Таку разлюбить, но отвлекут точно и основательно. А до этого я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы они хоть чуть-чуть угомонились. Честно.

— Спасибо. — Марика снова вздыхает и улыбается намного теплее. — А у вас тоже была... ну, любовь? Безответная? А где она теперь?

— Была. — Сакура фыркает и отходит обратно к своему креслу. — И безответная, и ответная — всякая. Но это длинная и довольно грустная история из тех, которые определенно не рассказывают ученикам.

— Очень жаль.

— Что жаль? — В дверях появляется Джеймс, за ним Таку и Банни, делающие вид, что друг с другом они не знакомы, следом заглядывает Майки, здоровается и уходит в соседнюю комнату.

— Все — жаль.

Сакура внимательно оглядывает каждого из них и усмехается:

— По местам и вперед. Четыре часа на задание.

Он дожидается, пока дети войдут в контакт, откидывается в кресле, позволяя системе подключиться к телу, и ныряет в “Инну”.

Дети уже там — и боятся. Слепой и глухой ИИ пугает с первой минуты, как качественный ночной кошмар, вот только сделать никто ничего не успевает. Даже начать, даже удивиться.

Таку вдруг падает на колени, вжимая пальцы в виски, тихо и протяжно воет — и его сознание схлопывается само в себя, очень медленно и вместе с тем неуловимо быстро.

— Вон отсюда! — рявкает Сакура, выныривает сам, выдирается из кресла и кидается к Таку.

Тот вытянулся на сиденье и весь мелко дрожит, стискивая голову ладонями. Сакура накрывает их своими и выдыхает.

Шаг первый — физический контакт.

Закрывает глаза, выкидывая из головы ненужные мысли.

Шаг второй — очищение сознания.

И вперед — в поток чужих эмоций.

Шаг третий — ментальный контакт.

Страшно, страшно, очень страшно, ни звуков, ни запахов, ни вкуса — ничего нет.

Бесконечная пустота, такая огромная, что в ней нечем дышать, но дышать и не нужно. Он сам мертв, все вокруг мертвы, давно и безнадежно. Темно, холодно, пусто.

Сакура вырывается из чужого сознания до того быстро, что чуть не падает на пол. Его колотит, и ему все еще страшно — но это чужой страх, с ним справиться просто. Таку придется намного хуже.

Плохо, что все случилось так поздно, плохо, что все настолько страшно. Плохо, что Сакура не знает, как ему помочь.

Таку мелко трясет, у него серое лицо и белые губы, кулаки сжаты так, что кажется, костяшки вот-вот порвут кожу, — и он до сих пор там, в своем страхе.

— Вон отсюда! — приказывает Сакура ошалевшим подопечным и Майки. — Сейчас же!

Они вылетают за дверь, словно этого и ждали, только Майки — когда она успела прибежать? — оставляет на столике возле кресла высокий и узкий стакан. Успокоительное, оно понадобится, но не прямо сейчас.

Таку тоненько воет сквозь стиснутые зубы, вытягивается в струнку, до предела напрягая мышцы, и застывает. Как же все плохо. Сакура зажмуривается и ныряет обратно в чужой кошмар.

Вокруг космос, бесконечный и огромный, и такое же огромное одиночество. Никого нет, не было и не будет, кроме далеких холодных звезд и пустоты.

Это нечеловечески жутко, и очень хочется сбежать, но некуда, потому что вокруг ничего нет.

Сам Сакура никогда не боялся чего-то подобного, такие страхи характерны именно для пилотов, но и его пробирает до костей.

— Таку? — зовет он, хотя это и не нужно. Вот он, рядом, дрожащий и зажмурившийся, запутавшийся в собственном кошмаре. — Таку, иди ко мне. Все в порядке.

Рядом, но до него не дотянуться, он словно в коконе, отталкивающем руки.

— Таку. Успокойся, все хорошо.

Слова не помогают, но важны не они, а интонации и настроение, ощущения, которые Сакура изо всех сил транслирует во все стороны, даже до остальных детей должно достать. Спокойствие, безопасность, собственное присутствие. Я здесь, я рядом, все нормально.

Кокон вокруг Таку становится более плотным и видимым, от него отражается непонятно откуда взявшийся свет, от каждой острой ледяной грани, слепит и обжигает, но теперь к преграде можно прикоснуться. Прижать ладони, не обращая внимания на порезы и закапавшую кровь, надавить с силой, пока тонкое стекло не потрескается, — и заставить реальность измениться.

Сейчас вокруг корабль — родной, привычный “Кимар”, — пустая кают-компания, заставленный бутылками стол, чей-то планшет на диване, подушка на полу. Приоткрытая дверь, за которой слышен смех и бессмысленный разговор ни о чем, шипение воздуха в трубах, далекий гул двигателей.

Здесь безопасно и уютно, тепло, светло и пахнет деревом. Таку жалко всхлипывает и оседает Сакуре на руки, утыкается лбом в шею, плачет, мелко дрожит и поскуливает, но успокаивается. Пусть медленно — слишком медленно, — но успокаивается.

Уходит страх, остается где-то за пределами корабля, замедляется бешено колотящееся сердце, а слез становится больше, от них мгновенно промокает плечо комбинезона, они обжигающе горячие и соленые настолько, что Сакура чувствует это кожей.

Ничего, все в порядке, и слезы — это отлично просто, после них должно полегчать.

— Тихо, Таку. Успокойся. — Сакура гладит его по спине и прижимает к себе, хотя надо бы отпустить, вытащить отсюда и сдать Майки.

Никакого желания делать это у него нет, наоборот, было бы неплохо остаться тут навсегда, вот так, в обнимку, всем телом ощущая чужое тонкое тело, а щекой — мягкие волосы. Можно простоять так всю жизнь — и ничего больше не нужно, разве что Сакуре невыносимо хочется его поцеловать, хотя бы здесь, раз в реальности нельзя.

И здесь нельзя тоже. Никто не узнает, но одним поцелуем в виртуальности дело точно не ограничится, так что не стоит. Однозначно не стоит.

Таку обнимает его за шею и переступает на месте, прижимаясь чуть сильнее, неуверенно трется макушкой о подбородок и поднимает вдруг голову, заглядывая прямо в глаза.

У него мягкие, соленые от слез губы, раскрывающиеся послушно и податливо, почему-то очень горячий язык и идеально легший Сакуре в ладонь затылок, словно его — да и всего Таку — специально делали, чтобы Сакура мог его трогать и гладить.

У него гибкая спина и острые лопатки, каменно-твердый живот и очень тонкие пальцы. Он отвечает на поцелуй так, словно полжизни об этом мечтал, льнет всем телом, еле слышно урчит — и хочет большего, прямо здесь и сейчас. Не почувствовать это невозможно, его эмоции и желания хлещут во все стороны, вся связка наверняка ощущает. Нет, не ощущает, кто-то из них двоих успел поставить блок, но кто — думать сейчас ни о чем не получается.

Сопротивляться Таку почти невозможно. Он лезет ладонями в ворот комбинезона, стискивает на плечах Сакуры пальцы, трется бедрами о бедра и просит, без слов, одними эмоциями.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дай, возьми, сделай хоть что-нибудь, только не уходи, не оставляй меня одного, — и Сакуре не хватает сил отказаться.

Кожа под губами такая гладкая, что хочется целовать ее вечность, не отрываясь и не отвлекаясь, в груди заполошно бьется чужое сердце, на виске оседает влажное дыхание и еле слышный сладкий стон.

О боги, да, да и…

Нет.

Нельзя. Нельзя.

Сакура заставляет себя отстраниться, отойти на шаг и отвернуться, чтобы не видеть ярких от поцелуев губ Таку, растрепанных волос и обиженного недоумения во взгляде.

Нельзя, даже здесь — нельзя.

Хватит.

— Выныривай. — Команда выходит слишком злой. — Мы закончили. Давай, Таку, иди отсюда.

Миллион обиженных “почему” в расчет брать не стоит, объяснять Сакура все равно ничего не будет — и делать больше ничего не будет. Кроме того, можно не командовать, а всего-навсего вышвырнуть Таку обратно в реальность, потому что сейчас они в сознании Сакуры, а Таку не хватит опыта, чтобы управлять чем-то в чужой голове.

Ну и отлично.

Прекрасно просто.

Сакура открывает глаза и встает, старательно таращась на экран наблюдателя.

У Таку бешеный пульс и дикое давление, веселейшая ЭЭГ и какой-то ненормальный гормональных фон.

Ничего нового и интересного, после кошмаров так часто бывает.

У Таку обиженный и непонимающий взгляд, дрожат руки и губы, и его все еще хочется целовать, только теперь наяву, всем телом чувствуя, как он отвечает, на что он готов.

Нельзя.

Ударяется в стену открывшаяся дверь, следом за Майки влетает безымянный медбрат и тащит гравиносилки, в комнате наступает что-то вроде легкой паники. Впрочем, она быстро заканчивается, сразу же после того, как Майки увозит Таку в медблок, предварительно одарив Сакуру полным злости взглядом.

Плевать.

Сакура падает в удачно подвернувшееся кресло, опускает голову и закрывает глаза, сцепив на колене дрожащие пальцы.

Как ненормальное колотится в груди сердце, горит, болит, но это приятная боль. Кипит в венах кровь, пузырится, как шампанское, кружит голову.

Сегодня все пошло не так — абсолютно все, начиная со скандала и заканчивая вытаскиванием Таку из кошмара. И позже, когда Майки отпустит Таку на свободу, Сакура сломает себе мозги, восстанавливая разорванную связку, — но это все потом.

Не сегодня и не завтра.

У Сакуры не так много времени, чуть больше четырех недель до того, как прилетят корабли. Он успеет и со всем справится.

Хотя бы потому, что сейчас, впервые за десять лет, наконец-то ощущает себя живым — и ему впервые за десять лет хочется сказать Хайе спасибо.


	20. Глава 19

Сакура точно знал, что вот так все и будет, но не ожидал Майки настолько быстро. Что она опять навоображала, раз примчалась на ночь глядя, забыв, что ее рабочий день заканчивается в тот момент, когда Сакура заканчивает занятия с детьми?

— Оставь ребенка в покое! — Майки смотрит на него с такой злостью, что, кажется, ее получится потрогать.

Злость, а не Майки, само собой.

Сакура устало улыбается в ответ:

— Я не могу оставить никого в покое, я их учитель, Майки. Так что им всем придется потерпеть, и ребенку тоже.

Злость в ее взгляде начинает жечь щеку, но Сакура давно уже не обращает на подобные вещи внимания.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я!

Еще немного — и Майки перейдет на крик, и хорошо, если не на визг, вот только к чему это все, Сакура пока не понимает. Точнее — не желает понимать.

— Не знаю. Майки, иди спать. У нас у всех был тяжелый день, и ты тоже устала. Майки, пожалуйста. Уйди.

Звучит это слишком жалобно и как-то скуляще, но на самом деле Сакуре не хочется ни просить, ни оставаться в одиночестве. Просто Майки не то общество, которое ему сейчас нужно. И да, ребенка стоило бы оставить в покое, хотя бы потому, что из этого все равно ничего не выйдет. Ничего долгого или вечного, а терять снова — это последнее, к чему Сакура готов.

Стоило бы, но уже не получится. С самого начала понятно было, что не получится, но Сакура сопротивлялся, и на это достаточно причин, от банального запрета спать с учениками до приговора. И ни одна из них не играет роли. Больше не играет.

— Сакура…

Майки вздыхает так тяжело, что ее на мгновение становится жалко. Тем более что она же никому не желает зла. Наоборот, Майки права со всех сторон, вот только и это тоже не играет никакой роли.

— Спокойной ночи.

Сакура осторожно берет Майки за плечо, выводит из комнаты и, закрыв дверь, пару раз стукается о нее лбом.

Майки права — толку-то с этого, если все решилось еще пять месяцев назад, в первый же день, и каждый последующий лишь приближал неизбежное.

Даже мысленно все это звучит как-то обреченно, словно Сакура собрался на казнь, а не заниматься сексом с молодым, очень красивым парнем.

В любом случае произойдет это не сегодня, Таку в лазарете и спит — Сакура слышит обрывочные образы его снов, слишком темных и тяжелых для человека, накачанного снотворным и успокоительными.

Что-то похожее снится и Банни, только в его кошмарах не бесконечный космос, а глубокое холодное озеро. Зато Джеймс и Марика дрыхнут, как младенцы, без сновидений вообще. Милые дети, все бы такими были.

Сакура заставляет себя отлепиться от двери, отключиться от подопечных и перестать думать о них хоть на время. Все завтра, и работа, и новая отладка, и Таку с Банни, так и не помирившиеся, тонущие в почти одинаковых ужасах. В конце концов, самому Сакуре тоже надо иногда отдыхать, иначе он сломается.

Он долго валяется в ванне, бездумно разглядывая струйки пара, поднимающиеся к потолку, потом одевается в мягкие штаны и старую, еще школьных времен, футболку и падает с планшетом в кровать.

“Шерлок Холмс” — древняя земная классика, отличное средство, чтобы полностью очистить голову от всего.

Не получается. Таку словно выжжен в мозге Сакуры или на обратной стороне век. Он возникает перед мысленным взором, стоит моргнуть — и открывать глаза уже не хочется. Его запахом пропитаны мокрые после ванны волосы, от тепла его кожи горят ладони, а на губах остывает жадный поцелуй. И без разницы, что Сакура не касался его вживую, что и поцелуй, и прикосновения только будут — кровь закипает от одних лишь воспоминаний о том, что случилось в виртуальности десять часов назад. От нереального, не бывшего, не существовавшего.

Сакура жмурится, представляя, как прогнется под его ладонями худая спина, как раскроются под губами губы, и еле слышно стонет. Так нельзя — и думать об этом тоже нельзя, но… Он все равно не сумеет остановиться, если Таку однажды окажется в его руках.

Возможно, не стоит с этим всем заводиться, не стоит брать то, что само идет в руки, — но отказываться Сакура больше не может. Потому что чувствовать себя живым неожиданно хорошо. Настолько, что почти больно.

И хочется встать, дойти до лазарета, разбудить Таку и сделать с ним все, чего настойчиво требует тело: медленно раздеть, заласкать до изнеможения, вылизать от пяток до макушки, не пропустив ни одного миллиметра гладкой теплой кожи, растянуть и войти в дрожащее горячее тело.

Даже не хочется — желание почувствовать Таку рядом с собой за три заполошных удара сердца превращается в болезненную, мучительную потребность, и оставаться в кровати Сакура заставляет себя лишь диким усилием воли. Нельзя.

Нельзя.

Он сосредотачивается на тексте, посматривает в словарь, выясняя значение слов, устаревших пять тысячелетий назад, отвлекается, концентрируется на сюжете настолько, что ни для чего другого места в голове не хватает.

Стук в дверь раздается неожиданно, тогда, когда Сакура понимает, что сейчас уснет. Ну кого принесло? Он откладывает планшет и вслушивается в бушующий за дверью коктейль эмоций. Легкое раздражение, страх, что не откроют, решимость, сладкое-сладкое предвкушение, нерешительность, тоскливое недоумение.

Таку.

Как будто там мог оказаться кто-то еще.

Сакура закрывает глаза. Вариантов мало. Проигнорировать ночного гостя или открыть дверь, наплевав на то, что будет завтра.

Выбор очевиден: открыть. Потому что однажды снова попробовав жизнь на вкус, Сакура не в состоянии больше от нее отказаться. Не важно, что долго это не продлится, не важно, что это опасно, — плевать на риски, но жить, как раньше, полумертвым, запрещая себе все, Сакура больше не желает.

И не станет.

Он поднимается с кровати, доходит до двери в два шага, открывает ее и обнимает Таку, шагнувшего ему прямо в руки. Поцелуй получается неловким, но невыносимо сладким, куда лучше, чем тот, в виртуальности.

Таку льнет к нему, беспомощно, жалобно всхлипывает и нерешительно лезет ладонями под футболку, как будто боится, что его оттолкнут.

Сакуре хочется стиснуть его изо всех сил, вцепиться зубами в шею, оставить следы на гладкой коже, но приходится сдерживаться.

Следы нельзя, громко нельзя, да и вообще сегодня мало что можно, но это не страшно, они все успеют — завтра, через неделю, когда-нибудь потом.

Спина под пальцами гладкая и горячая, и трогать ее только ладонями — мало. Сакура сдирает с Таку футболку, стаскивает свою, повинуясь рукам, потянувшим ее вверх, и снова дергает его к себе.

Кожа к коже — это намного лучше двух слоев ткани между телами, прикосновение поджавшегося живота к бедрам обжигает как кипяток, и Сакура окончательно забывает обо всем на свете.

Он целует приоткрытый сладкий рот, подбородок, подставленную под губы беззащитную шею, ямочку между ключиц, покрывшееся мурашками плечо — и тихо стонет, потому что и этого тоже мало.

Всего мало, без разницы, чем именно они сегодня будут заниматься — насытиться за один раз — или за десяток — не выйдет.

Сакура тянет Таку к постели, не отпуская ни на секунду. Оглаживает бока и плечи, грудь и худые бедра, стискивает идеально улегшиеся в ладони ягодицы, почти затаскивает его на себя. Кровать бьет по голени, Сакура падает на нее, увлекая Таку за собой, не разрывая безумного поцелуя, и подставляется теперь сам. Под жадно шарящие по груди и животу руки, под дрожащие губы и мокрый горячий язык, вычерчивающий на коже узоры.

Гладкие и светлые кисти Таку кажутся еще глаже и светлее на изуродованном шрамами темном животе, а рыжие волосы горят как огонь, и смотреть на это невозможно. Но Сакура смотрит, не разрешая себе лишний раз моргнуть. На рассыпающиеся прядки, потемневшие у корней от пота, на яркие припухшие губы, подрагивающие прозрачные ресницы. Слушает срывающееся хриплое дыхание, пьет его, дернув Таку вверх, к себе, прижимает ладонь к колотящемуся почему-то в лопатку сердцу — и хочет, хочет, хочет.

Вместо крови в венах плещется жидкое пламя, перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги, и кажется, сердце вот-вот не выдержит напряжения, разлетевшись на миллионы острых осколков.

Таку в руках Сакуры выгибается и жмется к нему одновременно, пытаясь потереться о живот членом и подставить под короткие поцелуи-укусы сразу оба соска, стонет, поскуливает, цепляется дрожащими пальцами за предплечья — и хочет тоже.

От его эмоций в голове Сакуры что-то со звоном лопается, восстанавливается и лопается снова, в них можно утонуть и захлебнуться, в каждом бессвязном мысленном вскрике, в каждом “пожалуйста...” и “возьми...”, не додуманных до конца.

В нем самом можно утонуть, в его худом и гибком теле, и это обязательно, но не сейчас.

Сейчас хочется слишком сильно, чтобы выдержать даже минимальную подготовку и не взорваться.

Сакура перехватывает его под спину, садится, прижав к себе, оглаживает острое колено, бедро и обводит большим пальцем головку. Когда они оба успели раздеться, Сакура не знает, и не то чтобы это было важно.

Таку застывает на мгновение, когда Сакура очень осторожно ведет сомкнутыми пальцами вверх по члену, и взвивается, распахнув невидящие, полные нечеловеческого изумления глаза. Падает на Сакуру, проехавшись губами по щеке, еле слышно вскрикивает и в голос стонет.

В нем столько всего, что Сакура забывает о собственном почти болезненном возбуждении и смотрит, впитывая каждую эмоцию, каждый стон всем существом, раскрытым, чуть ли не обнаженным и вывернутым наизнанку.

Изумление, горячее удовольствие, скручивающееся в шар где-то внизу живота, недоверие — неужели со мной, сейчас, здесь, он?.. — и еще что-то, безымянное, огромное и тоже горячее, обжигающее, как кипяток.

Сакура смотрит Таку в лицо, удерживая его за шею сзади, не давая отвернуться, и издевательски медленно ему дрочит. Чтобы смотреть дольше. И видеть больше.

Чтобы запомнить все до мельчайших деталей.

Как кончик языка скользит по приоткрытым пересохшим губам, как стекает по виску капля пахнущего чем-то сладким пота, как дрожат слипшиеся ресницы и дергается кадык.

Сакура чувствует Таку как себя самого. Неспешные движения ладони по члену, вторую ладонь на шее, захлестывающую с головой волну ощущений, ничуть не похожих на те, что он испытывал, лаская самого себя и представляя все это, влажные плечи под руками, в которые так хорошо вцепиться ногтями. Постепенно смываемое удовольствием недоверие, что все это происходит на самом деле, а не снится, как каждый раз до этого. Текущую по телу дрожь, из-под пальцев вниз по спине. Поджимающиеся ступни, отчаянно пересохшие губы, твердые колени под задницей, напряженные бедра между коленями, долетающее нечетким эхом чужое безумное желание кончить, переплетающееся с собственным настолько тесно, что не послушаться невозможно.

Таку вздрагивает, протяжно и жалобно стонет, ткнувшись лбом Сакуре в плечо, и кончает, плеснув напоследок волной дикого восторга.

Сакура держит его, не давая завалиться в сторону, и падает на постель сам, почти скуля от скопившегося в паху жара, от ощущения распластанного на груди задыхающегося Таку, от его нереально яркого оргазма, отдающегося в теле звоном. Было бы очень неплохо кончить и самому, но для этого надо пошевелиться, снять с себя Таку, сделать хотя бы пару движений рукой, а сил нет даже на то, чтобы нормально дышать.

И все же…

— Сейчас, сейчас, — торопливо и сорванно шепчет Таку, скатывается Сакуре под бок, как-то неуверенно гладит живот и осторожно кладет ладонь на член.

Словно боится сломать.

Сакура выстанывает что-то вроде: “Сильнее!”, толкается в послушно сжавшиеся в кольцо пальцы, распахивает глаза, ничего не видя перед собой, и выгибается, отчаянно пытаясь не закричать в полный голос от прошившего тело наслаждения. В кулаке рвется простыня, под ладонью конвульсивно дергается чужое бедро, волна чужого изумленного восторга вливается в пустую голову, стекает вдоль хребта, смешиваясь с собственной дрожью Сакуры, и этого хватает, чтобы кончить. Ярко и остро, как впервые в жизни.

Потом, после, Таку устраивается под боком у Сакуры, обнимает его и закидывает на бедра ногу, как будто боится, что Сакура сбежит. Глупость, конечно, но объяснять это сейчас откровенно лень. Вместо этого он гладит влажную от пота спину, сдувает с лица волосы и слабо улыбается.

Все хорошо, и дальше будет только лучше. Еще месяц — и Таку закончит обучение. Их связь станет законной — если она будет, само собой.

Еще месяц — и можно будет ничего не бояться и не вздрагивать от случайных взглядов, можно будет оставить на шее след от зубов, прямо на кадыке, чтобы все знали, что Таку его, Сакуры, личная собственность. Бред, разумеется, никто здесь никому не принадлежит, но эта мысль греет душу.

Всего месяц пряток по углам и предельной осторожности, а потом все, свобода.

Еще пять лет — и Сакура сможет уволиться или перевестись на какую-нибудь из ремонтных баз Флота изыскателей.

Это не так уж и много, только бы Таку не нашел себе кого-нибудь другого, потому что вернуть его у Сакуры не будет шансов.

Эта мысль — и вполне вероятная возможность — причиняет неожиданную боль, словно Сакуру подразнили чем-то, о чем он мечтал, а потом не дали, но он старательно прячет негатив поглубже, чтобы Таку не услышал.

Тот слышит все равно. Приподнимается на локте, и взгляд у него встревоженный:

— Что не так?

— Все так. — Сакура запускает пальцы ему в волосы, гладит большим висок и закрывает глаза. — Спи, нам завтра работать и чинить то, что сломалось сегодня. Ничего не получится, если ты все время будешь зевать.

— Я не буду. — Таку тычется носом ему в щеку и протяжно, с подвыванием зевает, опровергая собственные слова. — Или буду.

— Спи — и не будешь.

— В любом случае не буду. — Он задумчиво наматывает на палец прядь волос Сакуры, сопит и хмурится, словно не решается что-то сказать, и вздыхает. — Я боюсь. Опять в виртуальность. Вдруг я снова упаду и всегда буду падать?

— Ты не упадешь. В связке такое случается единожды, сам же знаешь. Переломный момент, истерика дошедшей до предела психики, а после нее срабатывают блоки, которые тебе ставили еще в школе, когда ты падал.

Сакура старается говорить очень убедительно и успокоить его, хотя разговоры об учебе — последнее, что сейчас хочется и нужно. Ему. Таку как раз необходимо, иначе он бы молчал.

— А если упаду? — Таку подтягивается повыше и жалобно заглядывает Сакуре в лицо.

— А если упадешь, я тебя вытащу. Я буду рядом, маленький. Не бойся.

Мягкие волосы скользят между пальцами, когда Сакура кладет ладонь Таку на затылок и притягивает к себе, чтобы медленно и вкусно поцеловать. Теплые нежные губы послушно раскрываются под его губами. Таку приподнимается, трется носом о щеку, лижет уголок рта, прежде чем пристроить голову Сакуре на плечо, подложив ладонь для мягкости, и мгновенно отключается, словно его обесточили. А Сакура закрывает глаза и прижимается подбородком к его макушке.

Еще месяц — а потом все станет намного лучше и проще. Нужно только подождать и сделать так, чтобы никто ничего не узнал.

Они справятся.


	21. Глава 20

— Что это?

Кто именно задал вопрос, Сакура не разбирает, но, скорее всего, вся связка сразу.

— Какие-нибудь идеи насчет того, чем это может быть?

Сакура оглядывает притихших детей, мельком улыбается напряженному и несчастному Банни и фыркает. Растерянность на их лицах почти заставляет его гордиться собой: все же Сакура провел долгие полгода, сооружая имитацию полного развала системы, на которую сейчас ошалело таращатся дети.

Неприятное зрелище, чего уж тут, безумное, пугающее и абсолютно ненормальное, начиная от рассыпавшихся по грязному столу мелких деталей и заканчивая силуэтами, мечущимися на краю поля зрения. И детям совсем не обязательно знать, что это не буйство фантазии Сакуры, а копия реально существовавшей рехнувшейся виртуальности.

— Так не бывает, — уверенно заявляет Банни, не делая ни одного шага вперед. — Такое означает, что ИИ окончательно сошел с ума, на корабле отключились все системы, кроме аварийных, да и те работают не в полную силу. В жизни корабль уже разнесло бы на атомы.

— Бывает еще и не так, Банни. Но ты прав, именно все перечисленное это и означает. Ваша задача — заставить все снова работать как положено. У вас десять часов. Считайте это чем-то вроде зачета. Сможете — получите пару дней отпуска. Не сможете — займетесь завтра тем же самым, но в гораздо более веселых условиях. Вперед.

Теперь связка недоуменно таращится на Сакуру, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит и зачем. Ни о каких зачетах речь никогда не шла, да и рассчитывали дети явно на другое, особенно после вчерашних приключений и ссор. Увы и ах, но Сакуре даже нравится немножко их злить и совсем капельку над ними издеваться. Чтобы в следующий раз подумали, прежде чем открыть рот и наговорить друг другу гадостей.

Правда, что это издевка, дети пока не понимают, но поймут, никуда не денутся. До них должно довольно быстро дойти, что Банни, конечно, справится и сам, но времени потратит немерено, не уложится в отведенный срок — и завтра они все опять будут торчать здесь. Дело пойдет быстрее, если Банни помочь. А для этого им придется взять себя в руки и помириться. И потом, чуть позже, осознать, что они четверо не просто случайно работающие друг с другом люди — они команда. Всегда. В любых условиях, в любое время и в любом месте.

Сакура отходит в сторону, прячется в густой и подвижной тени, отмахивается от какого-то прилипчивого образа непонятно чего и застывает, притворившись мебелью.

Надутый и все еще обиженный Таку уходит вглубь помещения, садится у стены и начинает нервно оглядываться, выискивая, видимо, Сакуру. Джеймс задирает к невидимому потолку руки и беззвучно ругается, оставаясь у входа. Марика присаживается за спиной Банни так, чтобы ему не мешать, и кидает на Таку злобные и умоляющие взгляды.

Умница девочка, догадалась, в чем дело.

Сам Банни, главный зачинщик ссоры и человек, говорящий вслух слишком много, с горестным стоном падает на стул и тянет к себе первые детальки из рассыпавшегося конструктора.

По идее, жалеть Банни не стоит. Никто не тянул его за язык, не заставлял высказывать Таку миллион претензий, да еще и втягивать во все это Марику и Джеймса. Сам виноват — сам пусть и расплачивается.

И Сакура не жалел бы, если бы не видел в нем отражение самого себя, на двадцать один год моложе, глупее и так же безнадежно и безответно влюбленного.

Тогда Сакуре было плохо, тоскливо и прямо таки мечталось если не сдохнуть на месте, то хотя бы куда-нибудь деться. Подальше от Хайе, потрогать которого хотелось так, что чесались ладони и что-то муторно ныло в груди. Подальше от Алишы, умевшей мягко, но совершенно ненужно сочувствовать, и от Йоргена, дававшего идиотские советы.

Тогда Сакуре казалось, что Хайе намеренно не обращает внимания на него и на все его жалкие потуги хоть как-то себя показать, игнорирует, чтобы причинить побольше боли, и тайком насмехается, разбирая в деталях каждую, даже самую мелкую ошибку.

Ничего подобного Хайе не делал, конечно же, как и Таку сейчас не делает по отношению к Банни. Просто невозможно заставить кого-то любить, ни скандалами, ни несчастными взглядами, ни робкими попытками объясниться, так и не доведенными до конца. Не поможет, можно и не пробовать, вот только понять это получится лишь годы спустя. Оглянувшись назад, вспомнив свое поведение и от всей души отсмущавшись.

У Банни еще будет на это время, и Таку у него тоже, скорее всего, будет, как бы Сакуре ни хотелось оставить его себе. Он приложит максимум усилий и еще немного сверх того, само собой. Но есть ситуации, в которых от него ничего не зависит, и вещи, которые он не в силах изменить.

История повторяется, почти до мельчайших деталей, и пусть потом Банни достанется все то, чем Сакура дорожит больше собственной свободы и жизни, больше всего на свете, не сочувствовать ему все равно невозможно.

Впрочем, Сакура не собирается этого показывать.

Таку хмурится так, что на него больно смотреть, Банни старательно прячется под собственными волосами, в виртуальности особенно длинными, и молча счищает грязь с деталек блока жизнеобеспечения. И тихо грустно сопит.

От его желания извиниться у Сакуры протяжно звенит в висках, а от его обиды очень хочется стукнуться обо что-нибудь головой. Плюс ко всему Банни ощутимо злится и мечтает сбежать — и все равно остается на месте.

Марика строит Таку жуткие рожи, то ли пугая, то ли пытаясь что-то сказать, Джеймс задумчиво стучит пальцами по щеке и явно решает, не пора ли вмешаться.

Сакура делает вид, что его тут нет.

Еще девять часов и пятнадцать минут. Работы выполнено примерно полпроцента. Такими темпами дети закончат задание как раз к прибытию своего корабля, если не придут к правильным выводам. Такими темпами Сакура сдохнет день на третий, потому что пространство, в котором они все сейчас находятся, — это часть его сознания и памяти, расшаренная для других. Конечно, частично его поддерживают и серверы “Инны”, но основная масса действий все равно происходит именно в голове Сакуры.

Кстати, поэтому дети и не видят его, как ни пытаются. И поэтому же у них ничего и никогда не выйдет в одиночку.

Детальки не ложатся, как нужно, укатываются прямо из-под пальцев Банни, падают в лужи черной и тягучей гадости, забиваются под более крупные и прячутся. В той реальности, на которой основана эта виртуальность, не было ничего подобного, но детям это знать не обязательно.

Восемь часов и тридцать семь минут.

Банни, кажется, вот-вот расплачется. Во всяком случае, от него тянет ощутимым отчаянием человека, осознавшего, что с задачей справиться не получится. И почувствовать его состояние давно должны были все, включая обиженного и злого Таку.

Который, как и ожидалось, не выдерживает первым. Сакура хмыкает, увидев, как он неохотно поднимается, плетется к стойке с полотенцами — рулонами специальной ткани, — тащится к Банни и плюхается на стул у противоположной стороны стола.

Марика подскакивает со своего места, хватает Джеймса за руку и волочет его к Банни тоже.

Умница. Ей бы в пилоты, потому что именно пилоты всегда являются негласными лидерами любой связки, но увы. Нужных способностей у девочки не нашлось.

Восемь часов и тридцать минут.

Сакура закрывает глаза и перестает слушать начавшийся разговор — он не особо интересный, а главный вывод дети уже сделали. Обрывки фраз до Сакуры все равно долетают.

— ...чему именно красные?

— Наверное, потому что блок обороны представляет собой опасность?

— Так для других же, а не для нас. Дай мне вон ту хрень, у которой загнутые хвостики.

— Тогда не знаю. Других идей нет.

— Да не сюда, придурок. Видишь же, что не подходит.

— Сам придурок, подходит, ты не той стороной пихаешь.

Шесть часов.

— Так, а это куда? Эй, у нас лишняя деталь! Джеймс, смотри, это куда? Вроде это часть рулевого двигателя? Или нет?

— Вообще не отсюда, и сделайте кто-нибудь свет поярче.

Четыре часа.

Сакура открывает глаза и внимательно осматривает изменившееся помещение. Освещение снова стало нормальным, где-то на краю слуха шуршат маршевые двигатели и еле заметно звенят щиты. Отлично, значит, процентов восемьдесят работы позади. Остались системы навигации и исследования. Немного. Времени должно хватить.

Марика и Джеймс увлеченно копаются в звякающих детальках, Банни вставляет штифт в сложный на вид механизм, который держит Таку, старательно при этом сопя. И от всей связки веет воодушевлением, а от Банни еще и облегчением. Все же он — слабое звено, как и любой настройщик, чего уж тут.

Настройщики в принципе несколько нестабильны психически и чаще остальных сходят с ума, а у Банни есть его влюбленность, горячая и жгучая, бьющаяся в теле вместе с сердцем. Явная настолько, что ее чувствует даже Сакура, хотя как раз от него ее изо всех сил пытаются скрыть.

Три часа и девять минут.

И именно влюбленность толкает Банни на глупости, заставляет искать ссоры, тихо, но очень дико ревновать и стараться сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы Таку на него лишний раз посмотрел.

А Таку этого не замечает, как не замечал когда-то Хайе.

Все это не было бы проблемой, если бы не вносило в связку разлад.

Все это не было бы проблемой, если бы не присутствие Сакуры, но сейчас уже поздно что-то менять.

Два часа и сорок три минуты.

Все шесть подсистем собраны, и теперь нужно только соединить их в одно целое, да вот беда — не хватает деталей. Таку растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, пока Банни рысью бежит к появившимся вдалеке стойкам, жестом призывая его следовать за собой. Марика трет виски, похоже, у нее болит голова, надо сказать Майки, пусть сделает пару тестов. Джеймс счищает с рук ту самую липкую гадость, на деле являющуюся всего лишь мелассой, а не переработанным машинным маслом, как им всем казалось вначале.

Сакура снова закрывает глаза. Когда талл Ллойд засунул их в такую же ситуацию, связке Сакуры понадобилось четыре дня, чтобы усвоить урок и понять, что от них требовалось. Таку и его ребята справятся за день, и это хорошо. Только немного обидно.

Свою связку Сакура всегда считал лучшей — для него она и была лучшей. И видеть кого-то, кто показывает более высокие результаты, неожиданно неприятно. Хотя должно быть наоборот, он же сам их учил, направлял и объяснял.

Увы.

Два часа и двадцать минут.

Банни и Таку притаскивают от стойки сложную металлическую конструкцию, немного поругавшись и снова помирившись в процессе выбора, взгромождают ее на стол и аккуратно вставляют нижний блок в предназначенное для него место.

Сакуре не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы это видеть. В конце концов, они все по-прежнему в его голове.

Блоки заходят в пазы с легкими щелчками, Банни восторженно вскрикивает после каждого. Сакуре очень хочется посоветовать ему не радоваться раньше времени, но он молчит.

Сорок минут.

Блок системы оповещения сопротивляется изо всех сил, его нужно устанавливать вчетвером, и на то, чтобы это понять, у связки уходит еще два десятка минут.

Но они все равно успевают.

Конструкция становится монолитной, покрывается прозрачным стеклом, детальки начинают двигаться, и связка вдруг обнаруживает себя не в темном и бесконечно огромном ангаре, а в привычной имитации рубки — и наконец-то видят Сакуру, стоящего в дверях.

Он улыбается и кивает в ответ на восторженные вопли и прыжки, хвалит всех, но вяло даже на собственный вкус и вышвыривает из своего сознания, чтобы тут же вынырнуть следом.

И понять, что давать сейчас это задание было очень большой ошибкой.

Голова у него еще не болит, но как-то тяжело и нудно ноет, а перед глазами мельтешат прозрачные пятна неправильной формы. Первые предвестники жуткой мигрени, как хорошо, что Сакура догадался пообещать детям отпуск.

— Молодцы, — уверенно говорит он и опять улыбается, осторожно снимая с себя повизгивающую от восторга Марику. — Девять часов и пятьдесят минут. Идеальный результат, за меньший срок пока никто не справлялся. А теперь марш в душ и потом ужинать. Все. И быстро. Отпуск я вам подпишу, утром отправитесь к директору, заберете приказ — и вы свободны на три дня.

У Сакуры нет сил даже на то, чтобы ровно сесть. Он валяется в кресле и дышит через раз, отсчитывая минуты, оставшиеся до приступа. Еще пятнадцать или около того. Выгнать бы всех до начала.

От тела отключается местная система жизнеобеспечения, добавляя ощущениям гадостности. Дети прыгают вокруг Сакуры, словно им лет по пять, а не по девятнадцать, верещат и пищат, хохочут, обнимаются и радуются.

Молодцы, он тоже за них рад, но было бы лучше, если бы они убрались.

— Опоздаете на ужин — пойдете спать голодными, — пробует он снова, и, как ни странно, это действует.

Марика и Джеймс убегают первыми, за ними следом уходит Банни, и только Таку задерживается в дверях, встревоженно глядя Сакуре в лицо. Сакура отправляет его вон одним взмахом руки и тяжело, с усилием жмурится.

Подписать приказ.

Отослать сообщение Майки.

Дойти до комнаты.

Раздеться.

И лечь.

Очень простой план, очень мало действий, нужно всего-то заставить себя встать, дотронуться до восьми клавиш на планшете, открыть дверь и сделать три десятка шагов.

Почти непосильная задача, если учесть, как у Сакуры кружится голова.

Он выковыривает себя из кресла, стараясь не моргать лишний раз, выбирает в меню нужные пункты, прикладывает ладонь к светящемуся зеленым контуру и скулит.

Голова все еще не болит, но кажется, что ее сдавливает прессом, со всех сторон сразу, и одновременно распирает изнутри, тоже во все стороны сразу. Нужно только немного подождать, и она лопнет — или схлопнется сама в себя.

Пожалуй, в этот раз все же лопнет.

Боль возникает в затылке длинной извилистой линией, раскалывающей череп пополам. Боль пульсирует и горит, перетекает из затылка в виски, выжигая на своем пути все, что ей удается найти, оседает за глазами и ворочается там, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Каждый звук — даже собственное дыхание Сакуры и биение его сердца — отдается в теле глухим, низким звоном, кожа покрывается липким мерзким потом. Сакура ощущает каждую капельку, выступившую из пор и впитавшуюся в рубашку. Каждое движение своих легких, каждое сокращение желудочков и предсердий и каждый электрический импульс в синапсах. Все это увеличивает боль, доводит ее до критического размера, а самого Сакуру — до исступления и желания сдохнуть прямо здесь и сейчас.

Но у него все же как-то получается добраться до комнаты, раздеться и рухнуть на кровать, прежде чем потерять сознание.

Хорошо, что на кровать. Очень удачно, что на кровать, а не на пол. Падать в черное и густое ничто намного приятнее, лежа на мягком.


	22. Глава 21

Сначала Сакура думает, что оглох и ослеп, но паниковать нет сил. Даже удивиться толком не получается. Потом приходит осознание, что с все в порядке, а дело, скорее всего, в блокаторе. Уже хорошо, без него головную боль Сакуры почувствовали бы все в радиусе пары километров.

Затем удается открыть глаза, но разглядеть ими ничего не выходит. То ли потому что в комнате темно, то ли потому что мигрень что-то повредила у него в голове и нужно ждать, пока зрение восстановится.

Следующим включается тело и заявляет, что хочет жрать, в туалет и помыться, без разницы, в каком порядке. А еще кажется, что под боком кто-то лежит. Теплый и какой-то острый, что ли?

Сакура осторожно скашивает глаза вправо и обнаруживает на собственном плече затылок Таку. То есть там лежит вся голова, конечно же, но видно только затылок. Заодно становится понятно, что со зрением все нормально, а в комнате и в самом деле темно. И видно ничего не было, потому что Сакура таращился в потолок, не различимый в тонком лучике света, пробивающемся через задернутые шторы.

Таку тихо вздыхает, ерзает, притираясь к Сакуре поближе, но не просыпается — и это хорошо. Ближайшие минут сорок Сакура все равно не будет способен на полноценный контакт с людьми, особенно с ним.

Он осторожно выбирается из постели, изо всех сил стараясь не потревожить Таку, пару секунд смотрит в его усталое, осунувшееся лицо и крадется в ванную. Туалет, умыться, а потом на кухню, жрать, наконец-то жрать.

Желудок явно против того, что его нужды отложили на попозже, но умыться Сакуре тоже хочется нечеловечески. Похоже, что в своем вынужденном обмороке он опять плакал. Ничем другим странное ощущение стянутой кожи и горящих глаз не объяснить. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, потеря сознания не уменьшает боль, просто Сакура ее не воспринимает.

Ну и ладно.

Он быстро плещет в лицо водой, пытаясь сообразить, сколько сейчас времени и есть ли в доме дети, кроме Таку. Вряд ли, у них же заслуженный отпуск, значит, они куда-то уехали. Должны были. А вот вернуться они, по идее, не успели, если бы Сакура провалялся трупом больше пятидесяти часов, Майки давно перетащила бы его в лазарет.

Впрочем, даже если кто-то в доме и есть, Сакуру это волнует мало. Он же не собирается идти на кухню голым, а халат — одежда, закрывающая все, что нужно. Найти бы его.

От голода Сакуру основательно шатает, и, чтобы не упасть, ему приходится хвататься то за стены, то за дверные ручки, но он все же добирается до кухни и радостно скалится, обнаружив на столе заказанный еще из ванной обед. Завтрак? Ужин?

Не важно. Главное, на огромной тарелке покоится огромный же шмат исходящего паром мяса в окружении овощей. Не полезно, зато вкусно настолько, что Сакура урчит, вцепившись зубами в поджаренный и присыпанный приправами кусок.

Как это все выглядит со стороны, его не интересует, но Хайе как-то сказал, что вот так жрущий Сакура похож на буйство природы и первозданный ужас. Наверное, в его словах было достаточно правды, но проверить теперь уже не выйдет. Сам себя Сакура не видит, а звать Таку кажется ему чем-то неправильным. Достаточно того, что тот имел счастье наблюдать Сакуру в состоянии почти комы.

Черт, как же вкусно, нереально, нечеловечески вкусно! Сакура постанывает и урчит, слизывая с пальцев текущий по ним сок, запихивает в рот последний кусок морковки и откидывается на спинку стула.

Вот теперь ему хорошо. Тело приятно расслабляется, одновременно наполняясь энергией, проходит головная боль и слабость. Сакура заказывает себе чай — заваренный собственноручно был бы вкуснее, но сейчас лень — и кремовое клубничное пирожное. Последнее не потому, что хочется, а просто так.

— Доброе утро. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Майки неслышно возникает за его спиной, треплет по волосам и падает на соседний стул.

— Доброе утро. Спасибо, отлично. Как долго я был в отключке?

Он мог бы посмотреть и сам, но опять-таки лень, да и с Майки нужно о чем-нибудь поговорить, хоть немного. И спровадить ее до того, как Таку проснется и приползет его искать.

— Двенадцать часов и девять минут. Поздравляю, ты уложился в норму.

— Спасибо.

В принципе, говорить больше не о чем, все анализы давным-давно сделал диагност и, судя по всему, ничего не нашел, но Майки почему-то продолжает сидеть и очень серьезно смотреть на пирожное Сакуры. Как будто на нем написаны какие-нибудь истины.

— Где Таку? — наконец спрашивает она. — Он не поехал с остальными в Руммель, сказал, что с детства подобные места не любит, и остался. Ты не хочешь мне ничего объяснить?

— Почему ты считаешь, что я должен знать причины его нелюбви к паркам развлечений?

Таку на самом деле их не любит, но это не главная причина тому, что он сейчас здесь. Вот только Майки должно быть все равно. Нет, не должно, но она ничего не изменит, а Сакура ничего не собирается ей объяснять.

— Меня больше интересует, почему он предпочел остаться с тобой, а не пойти гулять со своей связкой. — Майки смотрит Сакуре прямо в глаза, но с ним такие вещи давно уже не проходят. Он разучился стесняться, бояться и показывать свои чувства еще одиннадцать лет назад.

— С чего ты взяла, что он остался со мной, а не просто дома?

Это немного подлый вопрос, потому что теперь Майки обязана высказать Сакуре в лицо все свои подозрения. Начиная с запрещенного в общем-то секса с учеником и заканчивая саботажем — и Майки предсказуемо молчит. Все же они работают вместе уже восемь лет, дружат, так что ей банально сложно взять и обвинить Сакуру во всех грехах. Тем более что доказательств у нее нет, одни догадки.

И да, это нечестно по отношению к ней, но Сакуре есть что защищать, а сопутствующий ущерб не играет никакой роли, больше нет.

— Где он, кстати? — Майки говорит максимально ровно, почти равнодушно, но Сакура чувствует за этим всем злость.

— Спит. У тебя есть еще какие-то вопросы? Если нет, то я с удовольствием пошел бы в душ.

Это тоже нечестно, выгонять ее вот так, но Сакура откровенно устал от ее любопытства и попыток оградить Таку от его посягательств. Он справится и сам, не нужно никуда лезть. Хуже-то все равно не будет, а лучше — запросто. Вопрос в том, для кого.

— Нет, — качает головой Майки и грустно улыбается. — Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, и ни о чем потом не пожалеешь, Сакура. И помни, я наблюдаю за тобой.

— Да, спасибо. Наблюдать за мной, должно быть, очень интересно. Поделись, если вдруг увидишь что-нибудь, чего я не знаю о себе сам.

Объявление войны, вот что это. За какой-то десяток предложений Майки превращается из союзника во врага, и Сакура отлично понимает почему, только это ничего не меняет. Его плечо все еще немного пахнет так же, как волосы Таку, клубникой, и рука все еще немного побаливает от того, что Таку на ней спал, — это все мелочи, но приятные, забытые — нет, абсолютно новые, — и отказываться от них Сакура не желает.

— Обязательно сообщу.

Она уходит, с силой хлопнув дверью и отчетливо выругавшись. Сакура поворачивает чашку на столе, задумчиво рассматривая остывший чай, а потом перенастраивает систему оповещения так, чтобы она орала, когда кто-то появляется на дорожке к дому. На всякий случай.

Странно, но разговор с Майки совершенно не портит Сакуре настроение, а ведь должен бы. И задуматься о том, что он собирается натворить, тоже не заставляет. Сакура и так отлично все понимает, но нет, это не вынуждает его отступить и сбежать. Наоборот, мысли о Таку, сладко дрыхнущем в обнимку с его подушкой, греют и вызывают улыбку, а еще желание завалиться с ним рядом, прижать к себе и поцеловать.

Последнее Сакура откладывает на попозже и отправляется мыться. Он укладывается в пустую ванну, собирает волосы в узел на макушке, ногой открывает кран и зажмуривается, когда вода начинает медленно подниматься.

Таку до сих пор спит — точнее, вот-вот проснется. Ворочался он, во всяком случае, весьма активно, пока Сакура тихо пробирался мимо него в ванную. И хмурился, вяло ощупывая кровать рядом с собой, словно кого-то искал.

Это заставляет улыбнуться и покачать головой. Он слышит, как Таку встает и выбирается куда-то из спальни, но не двигается с места. Лень, да и Таку очень не любит общаться с кем-то, едва проснувшись, — уж такие мелочи Сакура про него знает. И не про него одного, чего уж тут.

Сакура сползает поглубже в воду и вздыхает, старательно не думая о том, что будет, когда Таку вернется. Не получается. Яркие живые образы мелькают на внутренней стороне век, слишком быстро, чтобы на них сосредоточиться, слишком медленно, чтобы не уловить детали, и Сакура кусает губы, больно, чуть ли не до крови.

Это немного отвлекает от зародившегося где-то внизу живота пожара, стремительно растекающегося по всему телу волной густой дрожи. Еще слишком рано, нужно подождать, пока Таку появится здесь, поговорить с ним, а не набрасываться сразу же, как только он окажется рядом. Несмотря на то, что хочется чуть ли не боли.

Поймать, сжать до синяков, подмять под себя, распять на кровати и трахнуть. Быстро, жестко, до криков и крови. Нельзя. Так — нельзя, по крайней мере, не в первый раз.

И его немного пугает собственная уверенность в том, что все будет, что ему все позволят и радостно на все согласятся. И дело даже не в том, что Сакура авторитетнее и старше, но в чем именно, он не понимает. Пока не понимает.

Поймет, куда он денется. Тем более что сейчас Сакуре очень интересно рассмотреть Таку ближе, найти то, что он упустил, какие-нибудь черточки, мелкие, но важные.

Он уже знает о Таку много, о его достаточно мягком характере, если речь не идет о работе. О ранимости и обидчивости, неизвестно каким образом сочетающейся со способностью пробивать головой стены, чтобы получить свое. О том, что Таку нравится не только когда заботятся о нем, но и самому заботиться в ответ.

Он просто хороший. Маленький, наглый, но хороший, и с ним рядом тоже хорошо. И будет хорошо, пусть и недолго.

Таку возникает в дверях неожиданно. Он сонный, встрепанный, какой-то мягкий и очень домашний на вид, у него на щеке отпечаток подушки, а левый глаз открыт наполовину — и от этого всего в груди Сакуры кто-то сладко и тихо урчит.

— Иди сюда. — Он протягивает Таку руку, внимательно смотрит, как тот, краснея и улыбаясь, неуверенно подходит к ванне.

Таку выглядит так, будто отчаянно ждет ласки и одновременно боится ее. Сакура никогда бы его от себя не отпустил, если бы мог, но не выйдет. Им придется расстаться, у них остались несчастные двадцать шесть дней — а потом все, конец, и что там будет дальше, неизвестно никому.

Этого мало — целой жизни мало, — но кто сказал, что имеющееся время нужно тратить непонятно на что?

Таку мнется и оглядывается на спальню, но раздевается, очень решительно и сурово, практически запрыгивает к Сакуре в ванну и усаживается на его ступни, упершись ладонями в колени.

— Доброе утро, — здоровается Сакура, неожиданно задумавшись, а не поторопился ли он с выводами и мечтами. Потому что Таку сейчас не выглядит как человек, которому нужны какие-то отношения или даже просто секс, зато море вопросов написано у него на лбу большими буквами.

От этого Сакуре становится немного неуютно и чуть-чуть обидно, несмотря на уверенность в том, что все будет. Она каким-то невероятным образом сочетается с сомнениями и делает жизнь окончательно невыносимой.

— Доброе. — Таку облизывается, зевает и тут же задает первый вопрос, вот так, без предупреждения: — Что с тобой было?

Сакура усмехается и расслабляется. Он почему-то ждал вопросов о Хайе, решив, что Таку о нем откуда-то узнал.

— Мигрень. С настройщиками часто случается, особенно после тридцати. Ничего страшного, если уметь вовремя отключаться.

— Ну да, конечно. — Теперь Таку хмурится и явно злится. — У тебя так болела голова, что я не знал, куда деться. И как ты это выдерживаешь?

— Я не выдерживаю. Я этого не чувствую.

Вот это плохо, очень плохо, у Таку должна болеть только его голова. Он не должен чувствовать проблемы Сакуры, они не в связке, они даже ни разу друг с другом не спали, у них нет длительных отношений, при которых партнеры начинают слышать друг друга. И значить это может лишь одно, но думать об этом слишком страшно. Перспективы потому что пугают.

— Ты был похож на труп, не шевелился, почти не дышал и ни на что не реагировал. Тайя Шелл сказала, что это нормально, но было все равно жутко. Откуда у тебя вообще мигрени?

Он и в самом деле… волновался, настолько, что сейчас выглядит обиженным, злым и вот-вот разорется, потому что боится и переживает. Сакуре неуютно под его тяжелым взглядом — еще и от того, что о нем давно уже никто не волновался. Лет одиннадцать как минимум.

— От перенапряжения. — Сакура легко пожимает плечами, улыбается и меняет тему: — Кстати, о тайе Шелл. Ей не очень понравилось, что ты не отправился со связкой в парк. Почему ты не поехал?

Теперь плечами пожимает Таку:

— Мне не хотелось. А тайя Шелл лезет, куда ее не просят. И вопросы задает идиотские.

— Какие, например? И, Таку…

— Да, я знаю. — Он морщится, показывает Сакуре язык и продолжает мерзким, писклявым голосом: — Нельзя плохо говорить о старших, даже если они неправы. Ваше мнение не играет никакой роли, пока вы не попали на корабль, а вы настолько идиоты, что и не попадете. Так что держите свое мнение при себе.

— Таку, ты не в интернате, так что хватит. Здесь ты ни от кого ни разу не услышал ничего подобного, а выбирать выражения все же стоит. Так о чем тебя спрашивала тайя Шелл?

Сакура мысленно ругает себя за то, что не предупредил о возможных вопросах. Таку бы это не остановило, но заставило бы вести себя осторожнее. Впрочем, он не сказал Майки ничего такого, иначе она вела бы себя по-другому.

— Почему я остаюсь и что я собираюсь делать. Но выглядела при этом так… — Он хмурится и задумчиво перебирает пальцами воздух, чуть не падает лицом Сакуре в живот, но успевает ухватиться за ногу.

Смотреть на него приятно, на мгновенно закудрявившиеся от пара волосы, на россыпь веснушек по плечам, белую кожу, которую Сакура до сих пор толком не видел, только гладил. И разговоры на этом можно было бы закончить, но увы, не получится.

— И что ты ей ответил?

— Что не люблю парки развлечений. С детства. Я их и в самом деле не люблю, но остался я не поэтому. Я… ну с тобой остался, никого нет, и я подумал, что...

Он отводит взгляд куда-то Сакуре за плечо, буквально на пару секунд, и таращится ему в лицо:

— Что мы могли бы продолжить то, что начали.

— Ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь слышал слово "нет"? — Сакура качает головой и смотрит Таку прямо в глаза.

Тот отрицательно мотает головой и радостно улыбается.

— Не слышал. А должен был?

— В общем-то, нет, не должен был.

Почему-то Сакура в этом и не сомневался, слишком самоуверенно Таку вел себя с первого дня, как человек, ни разу не нарвавшийся на отказ в грубой форме.

В воспитательных целях стоило бы продемонстрировать ему, как выглядит качественный красивый облом, но Сакуре откровенно не хочется сейчас никого воспитывать.

— Ну вот. Все как-то соглашались, правда, мне быстро надоедало. Только ты сначала был странный, потом отказывался, а теперь вот… согласился. — Он все же отводит глаза и слегка съеживается. — Но я знал, что надо подождать, что ты... ну мой. Не сейчас, так позже, но ты перестанешь сопротивляться. Это плохо?

Сакура сползает в воде пониже, утаскивая Таку за собой, и удивленно вздыхает.

Маленький самоуверенный нахал.

Вот именно что маленький.

Знал он, великий соблазнитель — и ведь оказался прав, что самое ужасное. Или самое хорошее?

— Не плохо. Иди уже сюда.

Он тянется вперед, ловит Таку за бока и дергает наверх, заставляя его усесться себе на бедра и как следует прижаться. Оглаживает, с удовольствием — наконец-то! — лапает все, что попадается под руки, мягко целует, пока ни на чем не настаивая.

Таку охает и тут же начинает лапать его в ответ, с таким энтузиазмом, словно полжизни этого ждал. Впрочем, он и ждал. Вот только спросить, точно ли он хочет продолжения, все же стоит.

Сакура заставляет себя перестать, отстраняется, отодвигает Таку от себя и убирает с его лица мокрые волосы.

— Чем мы займемся дальше? — спрашивает он, давая Таку возможность выбрать. Потому что еще чуть-чуть — и остановиться Сакура уже не сумеет. Слишком давно он об этом мечтал.

— А какие есть предложения? — До Таку явно не сразу доходит, о чем с ним говорят. Он облизывается, тяжело дышит и тянется обратно, лапать и целоваться.

— Пойти пообедать, одеться и улететь к связке в парк или…

— Потрахаться? Это же есть в списке, да? Не хочу в парк и не хочу есть, хочу тебя. Сейчас. Можно?

Отвечает Сакура не словами, а делом. Сжимает округлую упругую задницу, ведет губами по напряженной подставленной шее, чуть выгибается, чтобы коснуться членом члена, пока Таку шарит ладонями везде, куда получается дотянуться.

Он сладкий на вкус, как настоящий мед, который Сакура когда-то давно где-то пробовал, отзывчивый и очень жадный, требовательный и покорный одновременно, и как это все между собой сочетается, понять пока невозможно. Но Сакура обязательно разберется, когда-нибудь потом, например, после того, как закончит вылизывать плоские твердые соски и втискивать пальцы в бедро Таку.

Или позже.

— Ну что, маленький, сознавайся, с кем и сколько у тебя уже было? — хрипло спрашивает Сакура, когда осознает, что еще немного — и голова отключится окончательно. А узнать нужно.

Таку почему-то ярко краснеет и пытается спрятать лицо.

— Прямо всех по именам и датам называть?

— Не обязательно. — Под губы удачно попадается розовеющее ухо, которое Сакура с удовольствием облизывает, мгновенно забыв, о чем вообще спрашивал. Но потом все же вспоминает: — Можно просто “да” или “нет”, чтобы я знал, что с тобой делать дальше.

— Дальше меня нужно трахать. Ну пожалуйста, чего мы ждем?

— Пока ты ответишь на мой вопрос. — Странно, что у него выходит говорить связно. Очень странно. — Мне хочется жестко и быстро, но в первый раз так нельзя, как и после долгого перерыва. А тебе?

— А мне — с тобой. Неважно как. Главное, чтобы ты и я, вместе.

Вот это явно что-то большее, чем просто согласие на секс. Это обещание, которое Сакура не может принять и на которое не может ответить, хотя да, он мечтает о том же, только, в отличие от Таку, понимает, что зря, не будет ничего.

Поэтому Сакура затыкает его поцелуем вместо ответа, встает, заставляя обнять себя ногами, и несет Таку в спальню, противно шлепая мокрыми ступнями по полу.

Про жестко и быстро Сакура забывает, как только они оказываются на кровати. То есть нет, так все еще хочется, но когда-нибудь потом, потому что сейчас для этого нужно оторваться от распластанного на простыне горячего тела, прекратить ласкать его, дотянуться до смазки — и нет, на это Сакура не способен.

Таку вздрагивает под его руками и губами, скулит, когда волосы Сакуры выскальзывают из узла ему на грудь и живот, выгибается под поцелуями, стекающими от шеи до бедренных косточек. Цепляется то за Сакуру, то за простыню, то за собственные плечи, когда ощущений становится слишком много.

Так — хорошо, изучать его тело — наслаждение само по себе: слизывать с кожи пот, слушать, как изменяются стоны, если провести кончиками пальцев под ребрами, ощущать, как Таку весь подается назад, если прикусить сосок.

Сакура вылизывает его всего, от шеи до ступней, каким-то образом даже не чувствуя — зная, что Таку понравится все, что он с ним сделает.

Еще его непонятно как, но хватает на то, чтобы запомнить, на что Таку реагировал сильнее, и это странно, потому что в голове нет ничего, кроме абсолютной пустоты. Его самого бьет крупная дрожь, от предвкушения того, как все будет, от невыносимого желания кончить и потом продолжить, от того, как давно он, оказывается, хотел вот этого всего. Чуть ли не с первой встречи…

Таку испуганно взвивается, когда Сакура подсовывает ему под задницу подушку, и оседает, стоит только губам коснуться его члена. У основания, вверх, к истекающей смазкой головке. Таку мечется по постели, вцепляется Сакуре в волосы, когда тот устраивается поудобнее и медленно надевается ртом на его член, пропуская глубоко, сразу до глотки.

Наблюдать за Таку — сплошное неприкрытое удовольствие. Он тяжело и неровно дышит, приподнявшись на локтях, изумленно таращится Сакуре в глаза, словно не верит тому, что видит, он покрыт испариной, растрепан — и прямо сейчас целиком и полностью принадлежит Сакуре.

От этой мысли что-то сжимается за ребрами, и Сакура выкидывает ее из головы. Не до этого. Он осторожно прихватывает Таку за бедро, не давая больше дергаться, нащупывает другой рукой валяющуюся возле кровати смазку и выдавливает ее на пальцы.

Сакура жмурится, когда взгляд Таку становится невыносимым, утыкается носом в его лобок, тихо урчит, прижимая язык к выступающим венам на члене. Поднимает голову, собирает губами с головки смазку, пока Таку не всхлипывает и не зажимает ладонью рот.

Первый палец он не замечает, даже не вздрагивает, продолжая во все глаза смотреть, как по его члену скользят губы, а Сакура стискивает ладонь на его бедре. Внутри Таку узко и горячо, и туда хочется не пальцами, а членом, но нужно еще немного потерпеть. Никаких сил на это не хватает, по венам вместо крови течет огонь, перед глазами пляшут разноцветные искры, дрожат руки и губы.

На втором пальце Таку вздрагивает и напрягается, удивленно охнув. Откидывается на спину, прижав к боку Сакуры ступню, снова расслабляется и чуть приподнимает задницу, чтобы Сакуре было удобнее. Сакура хлопает его по бедру, заставляя улечься обратно, целует под пупком, трется щекой о живот, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

Кажется, он может кончить прямо вот так, не прикасаясь к себе, надевшись ртом на чужой член и медленно растягивая чужую задницу. Только от одной мысли, что все это происходит с ним и сейчас, что Таку неуверенно толкается ему в глотку, больно дергая за волосы. Последнее тоже отвлекает, и это хорошо.

Сакура решает, что хватит, когда искры перед глазами превращаются в бесформенные пятна. Он заставляет Таку перевернуться на живот, тянет его за бедра на себя, целует вдоль позвоночника вверх, лижет нежную кожу за ухом, рядом с блокатором, зарывается носом в волосы и застывает на пару мгновений, просто вдыхая запах Таку. Свежий и сладкий одновременно.

Он толкается в раскрытое и горячее тело одним плавным движением и замирает над Таку, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки. Хочется дальше, вбиться, двигаться, не обращая внимания ни на что, но Сакура заставляет себя ждать. Таку сжимается на нем, сопротивляется, невольно, конечно, но это делает все только хуже — и лучше. Сакура готов взвыть от того, насколько остро все ощущается: от жара, охватывающего член, до стиснутых на плече пальцев и дыхания на губах.

Таку дрожит и всхлипывает, прижимается спиной к его груди, неуклюже поворачивает голову, и Сакура целует его со всей нежностью, на которую способен. Успокаивая, отвлекая, уговаривая расслабиться, вылизывает его рот, пока Таку не забывает, что ему больно, не растекается под Сакурой, ткнувшись лицом в подушку, позволяя наконец-то двигаться, как хочется.

Терпеть нет никаких сил, но Сакура заставляет себе не торопиться. Осторожно держит Таку за бедра, медленно растрахивает его, слушая, как неровный шелест дыхания сменяется тихими стонами, потом всхлипами и наконец протяжным скулежом на одной ноте. Таку стискивает в кулаках простынь, подается назад, притираясь еще ближе, напрягает спину, почти сведя лопатки вместе, — и терпение у Сакуры заканчивается, словно его выключили.

Он обваливается на Таку, прижав его к себе за плечо, упирается локтем в кровать и вколачивается, жестко, быстро и нет, не больно. Таку кусает его за пальцы, тычется носом в ладонь, скулит, всхлипывает и подмахивает, всем собой требуя быстрее, жестче, ближе.

Сакура утыкается лбом ему в шею, ведет ладонью по груди и животу, осторожно обхватывая член, и дрочит, совершенно не в такт собственным толчкам, но это уже не важно. Таку сжимает его внутри, заставляя замереть, вздрагивает, застывая сам, и протяжно сладко стонет, долго кончая Сакуре в кулак.

Самому Сакуре хватает половины движения в расслабившемся теле, чтобы кончить следом, до крови прокусив губу. Таку всхлипывает, лизнув Сакуру по пальцам, ложится, утянув его за собой, тычется губами в щеку, выпрашивая поцелуй, а у Сакуры нет сил, чтобы ему ответить. Он нависает над Таку, упираясь локтями в постель и лбом в подушку, и пытается хоть немного отдышаться, прийти в себя и понять, почему все так… ярко?

Таку переворачивается под ним, обнимает руками и ногами, трется щекой о щеку, как-то странно всхлипывает, и Сакура вдруг пугается, что все-таки причинил ему боль. Пусть не специально, но что это меняет? Он открывает глаза, всматривается в лицо Таку, спокойное и какое-то взбудораженное одновременно, осторожно гладит его по вискам и все же спрашивает:

— Больно?

Таку мотает головой и счастливо улыбается.

— Отлично. — Сакура валится на бок, не отпуская Таку от себя, медленно его целует и снова закрывает глаза.


	23. Глава 22

— Почему они такие длинные? — Таку наматывает уже расчесанную прядь на указательный палец и гладит большим. — Ну неудобно же, и возни с ними ужас сколько. Нет, мне нравится, просто интересно.

Сакура переводит взгляд с зеркала на Таку и пожимает плечами:

— Это было частью терапии, на Бонноко, после гибели моего корабля и связки. Психолог посоветовал найти какое-нибудь времязатратное хобби и изменить внешность, чтобы отвлечься. Я совместил одно с другим, а потом привык.

Таку таращится на него пару мгновений и смеется:

— Он же наверняка имел в виду не это, а какое-нибудь рисование и пластическую операцию по смене формы носа.

— Ее мне и так делали, только не меняли форму, а восстанавливали. Как и все лицо, оба глаза, правое ухо и, собственно, волосы. Где-то на шее мне надоело, так что кожа осталась такой, какой ты ее видишь.

Теперь Таку смотрит испуганно, и Сакура наклоняется, целует его в висок и улыбается:

— Не нервничай, это было давно, не больно и уже забылось.

— Но ведь было же. — Его голос звучит так, словно это у Таку до сих пор иногда сводит судорогой недолеченную ногу и чешется бок, если вовремя не намазать его омерзительно вонючим кремом с коллагеном.

— Давно и забылось. Вся эта история — совсем не то, о чем стоит думать, честное слово.

Таку хмурится, прижимается щекой к бедру Сакуры, а потом с решительным видом встает, протягивая руку:

— Можно я? Ну... помогу тебе? — неуверенно спрашивает он. — Пожалуйста.

Сакура ошарашенно таращится на него, но расческу все же отдает, пусть и неохотно. Его никто никогда не расчесывал: волосы восстановили после того, как починили тело и вернули ему подвижность, а потом рядом как-то не оказывалось людей, которым хотелось о Сакуре позаботиться.

Помочь…

Нет, именно позаботиться. Это странно, непривычно и почему-то щемяще трогательно.

Таку усаживается за спиной Сакуры, ерзает, сосредоточенно сопит, осторожно гладя его между лопаток, как-то очень печально вздыхает и принимается за дело.

Это не так уж легко, и самому Сакуре понадобилось почти два месяца, чтобы научиться не выдирать из собственной головы половину волос и не плакать в процессе.

Тогда, на Бонноко, ему так осточертели постоянно лезущие в его жизнь люди, что он огрызался в ответ на любую попытку помочь. Если те не входили в основной курс лечения, конечно. И советы игнорировал из чистого упрямства, чтобы от него отвязались наконец-то, оставили в покое и куда-нибудь убрались.

В покое его не оставляли, естественно.

С косой тоже вышло забавно, нормальной она стала получаться только через полгода на Инане, а до этого Сакура то щеголял кривым и косым ужасом до задницы, то просто ходил с распущенными волосами и отплевывался от них. Особенно весело это смотрелось в сочетании с парадной формой на трибунале перед целой толпой адмиралов, о да.

Таку продолжает сопеть и пыхтеть, но делает все медленно и правильно, ни разу не дернув пряди, не причинив боли, и Сакура опускает голову, расслабляясь. Осторожные, почти ласковые движения приятны до дрожи, и вот так можно провести целую вечность, вдвоем, рядом, еле заметно вздрагивая от случайных прикосновений пальцев к коже.

С косой дело идет хуже. Таку не знает, как ее заплетать, злится, когда волосы выскальзывают из рук, шипит: “Я сам!”, когда Сакура пытается помочь и объяснить, едва ли не рычит, но все же минут через двадцать гордо демонстрирует кривое и растрепанное нечто с косым бантом на конце.

Это смешно, но Сакуре почему-то не хочется смеяться, слишком уж довольным выглядит Таку, прямо светится весь. Да и с первого раза ни у кого не получается нормально, что уж тут.

Таку улыбается, неловко целует Сакуру в уголок рта и переползает опять за спину. Обнимает, тянет назад, заставляя улечься на бок, а потом перевернуться на живот, и усаживается Сакуре на поясницу. Ложится на него сверху, прижимаясь губами под шеей, к границе между гладкой и изуродованной шрамами кожей. Там, где прилегал к позвоночнику шов комбинезона и где одежда перестала гореть.

— Все еще болит? — шепотом спрашивает он.

Сакура качает головой и вздрагивает, когда по позвонкам вдруг мягко скользит язык. А по правой лопатке — ладонь, нежно, ласково, словно гладя большую кошку. Таку сползает по нему ниже, не отрывая от кожи губы и руки, трется щекой под нижними ребрами, ныряет языком в ямку на пояснице. Гладит обеими руками по бедру, по икре, к четкому шраму над щиколоткой.

— Перевернись. — Голос Таку срывается от каких-то не совсем понятных эмоций, и Сакура послушно переворачивается, приподнимается на локте, чтобы заглянуть Таку в лицо.

Таку прячется, отворачивается, опять ведет ладонями по коже, только теперь вверх: голень, колено, бедро, сплетение глубоких шрамов на животе — там горели еще и утопленные в ткань провода, — нижнее ребро, грудь, то место, где когда-то был сосок, ключицы, шея.

Это не прелюдия к сексу, а попытка унять давно забытую и закончившуюся боль. Ласка, нежность, забота, тоже забытые настолько, что Сакура не знает, как реагировать, и не шевелится, позволяет Таку делать все, что тому хочется.

Губы касаются лба, морщинки между бровей, век, скул, переносицы, щек, подбородка. Сакура жмурится, длинно выдыхает, обнимая Таку, целует, пробуя хотя бы так сказать спасибо, но это не нужно.

Таку трется щекой о его щеку, ловит губами мочку уха и опять уползает ниже. Гладит теперь обеими руками по бокам, прикусывает кожу возле пупка и втягивает в рот мягкий член.

Сакура вздрагивает и охает, поймав его за волосы, подается назад и стонет. Потому что Таку умеет, знать бы, где он этому научился. Впрочем, нет, не важно.

У него горячий и очень умелый рот, юркий язык, очерчивающий вены и головку, и Сакуре требуются все силы, чтобы не толкнуться глубже. Таку придерживает его за бедро, медленно двигает головой, обхватывает основание члена пальцами. Сакура вжимается затылком в постель и жмурится, потому что смотреть на Таку сейчас нельзя: кончит сразу же, как только увидит его губы, скользящие по члену.

Их достаточно чувствовать, как и язык, и судорожно сокращающееся горло, и упирающийся в лобок кончик носа.

Сакура стонет и выгибается, подаваясь навстречу, забыв, что нужно сдерживаться, стискивает пальцы на затылке Таку и вздрагивает от прошивающего тело наслаждения. Оно растекается от паха во все стороны, закручивается спиралью в животе, разрастается с каждым движением и каждым глухим стоном Таку.

Этого слишком много, чтобы вытерпеть, и Сакура всхлипывает, вбиваясь в расслабленное горло и жадно принимающий рот, рвано и быстро, жмурится, захлебываясь стоном. Оргазм накрывает его с головой, внезапно, ярко, почти до боли. Таку впивается пальцами ему в бедра, тяжело сглотнув, слизывает капельки спермы с головки и утыкается лбом Сакуре в живот. Перетекает по Сакуре вверх, ложится на него, прижимается членом к животу и толкается бедрами вперед. Трется, тихо поскуливая и цепляясь за плечи, вздрагивает, замирает и кончает.

И улыбается, Сакура чувствует это шеей.

— Наконец-то, — тихо смеется Таку. — Давно хотелось, еще с тех пор, как я увидел тебя тогда, на полу.

Когда именно, уточнять не надо, Сакура и так прекрасно знает, что Таку подсматривал. Он подтягивает его еще выше, обнимает, целует, ощущая на его губах свой собственный вкус, и все же открывает глаза, хоть и лень.

— Не подглядывать тебя, видимо, не учили? — Это не совсем то, что стоит говорить после отличного минета, но удержаться невозможно. Тем более что Таку краснеет и пытается отвернуться.

— Я не специально. Я не мог уснуть и пошел гулять, а потом увидел, как ты… — он приподнимается на локтях и смотрит Сакуре в лицо, — с ним трахаешься. А потом он уходит, и ты дрочишь прямо на полу, и мне все видно, и шрамы, и как ты это делаешь, и как ладонь кусаешь, как у тебя пальцы на ногах поджимаются, когда ты кончаешь. И я рядом, а подойти не могу, только смотреть и тоже дрочить.

Он облизывается, не сводя взгляда с Сакуры.

— И ты не захочешь знать, что мне потом снилось.

— Я догадываюсь. — После таких откровений Сакуре немного неловко, хотя ничего нового Таку ему не рассказал. И поэтому он задает следующий нелогичный вопрос: — Где ты научился сосать?

— В интернате еще, — сознается Таку после паузы, усмехается и продолжает ворчливо: — В этих интернатах чему только не научишься.

Сакура хохочет так, что на глазах выступают слезы.

Таку хмурится, но смеется вместе с ним, трется кончиком носа о его нос и вдруг спрашивает то, чего Сакура ожидает меньше всего:

— Ты не ревнуешь?

— Нет, не ревную. А должен? — Почему-то для Таку это очень важно, но Сакура не понимает почему.

— Не должен. Просто ну вдруг… все же ревнуешь.

— Нет. — Сакура оглаживает его по спине вниз, шлепает по правой ягодице и улыбается. — Зачем ревновать к тому, что было в прошлом? Особенно если в нем оно все и осталось? Мне все равно, что и с кем у тебя было, главное, что сейчас ты со мной.

 

* * *  
Сакура смотрит и не может заставить себя отвернуться. Он так долго себе это запрещал, что сейчас отвести взгляд равнозначно самоубийству.

У Таку рыжие волосы до плеч, завивающиеся крупными кольцами, гладкая кожа, тонкие, как у девушки, брови вразлет, маленький нос, густая россыпь веснушек по скулам и переносице, теплые ореховые глазищи, пухлые, невыносимо пошлые губы — все это Сакура видел и не раз, но только сейчас каждая мелкая деталь вызывает дрожь и желание прикоснуться.

И перестать его трогать тоже невозможно. Целовать, гладить, тормошить, обнимать, прижимать к себе — все это нужно и очень важно. И хотя Сакура видит, что для Таку тактильного контакта слишком много, заставить себя прекратить он все равно не в силах.

Оказывается, он давно забыл, каково это, обнимать и целовать кого-то любимого, трогать, потому что хочется, а не потому что принято, ждать ответных прикосновений, потому что без них уже нельзя.

Сакура забыл — и теперь, вспоминая, почти сходит с ума от того, насколько остро и ярко все это ощущается. Приятнее, чем полная и правильная настройка корабля, а ведь он без малого двадцать лет считал, что лучше ничего не бывает.

Он осторожно сжимает щиколотку Таку и думает, что она тоньше его собственного запястья. Хрупкие косточки под нежной гладкой кожей, чуть крепче обхватить — и они сломаются, а Сакуре даже не нужно прилагать для это какие-то усилия.

Это неправильные мысли, жестокие и совершенно неуместные, но такие сладкие, что Сакура непроизвольно жмурится. У него есть весь сегодняшний день и половина завтрашнего, которые Таку проведет вместе с ним. Рядом, в обнимку, разговаривая о чем-нибудь неважном, но интересном.

Таку немного неуютно, и он поначалу стесняется. После совместной ванны, секса и минета он по-прежнему стесняется обнять Сакуру, если они не находятся в постели. Что творится в голове у этого ребенка, можно даже не спрашивать, с этим надо просто бороться — и Сакура не дает ему далеко отойти или отодвинуться.

Этого и самому не хочется, а еще Сакура знает: у них есть только сегодняшний день. Потом придется прятаться, несмотря на то, что связка и так все узнает. Начнутся занятия, финишная прямая, последние и самые сложные задания — а после прилетит корабль, и Таку отправится исследовать космос. Уйдет туда, где Сакуре больше нет и никогда не будет места.

Так что, по сути, все, что у них есть, — это короткое сегодня. И воспользоваться им надо по полной.

И дело вовсе не в сексе, дело в близости, по которой Сакура, оказывается, нечеловечески соскучился. В банальной возможности быть рядом с кем-то, кто важен и нужен.

Они так и проводят весь день: в обнимку. Таку, видимо, в конце концов понимает, что его сегодня не отпустят, и расслабляется, становится ласковым, чуть ли не урчит, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Сакуры.

Сакура таскает его из комнаты в комнату на руках, просто потому что хочется, целует куда придется, гладит — и, боги, как же это хорошо.

Сначала не совсем понятно, о чем им говорить, не об учебе же, но потом они все же находят общие темы. Таку не слишком интересует история сама по себе, но он с удовольствием слушает рассказы о земных мифических существах. Потом убегает на пару минут к себе, возвращается с планшетом — дорогущей профессиональной игрушкой — и пытается нарисовать русалку.

Выходит что-то непонятное, но однозначно голое. Сакура смеется, несет Таку в свой кабинет и показывает ему книги с рисунками. Не настоящие, древние, само собой: столько он не зарабатывает. Но и копии альбомов с Земли тоже хорошо.

В итоге русалка становится похожа на русалку — и Банни, — кентавр на кентавра, а манаиа* на манаиа, хотя Сакура и сам точно не знает, как они выглядели.

Ему хорошо. Просто хорошо и все. И он счастлив.

День пролетает мимо, словно ему придали дополнительное ускорение. Только что было утро, а теперь за окном ночь, густая темнота и дождь.

Сакура валяется в собственной постели на боку и не отрываясь смотрит на лежащего рядом Таку. Тот спит на спине, закинув ноги Сакуре на талию, прижавшись попой к его животу и разбросав в стороны руки. Каким-то непонятным образом он умудряется занимать сразу всю кровать, на которой можно было бы маршировать, возникни у кого-нибудь такое странное желание. Он тихо сопит, горестно вздыхает, причмокивает, облизывается и прикрывает лицо ладонью, пытаясь спрятаться от света ночника, но Сакура ему не дает. Если Таку ляжет на бок, то будет хуже видно, а не смотреть на него невозможно.

И смотреть хочется, бесконечно, не моргая, не прерываясь даже на секунду, забыв про сон, еду, остальную связку, трибунал, приговор и что там еще есть за пределами этой кровати.

Все есть, конечно же, вот только ничего из этого не нужно — сейчас, по крайней мере. Сакура осторожно гладит Таку, едва касается кончиками пальцев щиколоток и голени, трогает полоску белой кожи над сбившимся бельем, обводит пупок, кладет ладонь на мерно поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь, и Таку ловит его руку, прижимая к себе. Но не просыпается.

Он вымотался так, что отрубился на половине бессвязного рассказа о гонках, в которые играет по Сети. Просто зевнул, замолчал и уснул, заставив Сакуру тихо засмеяться. И теперь вот спит, и даже можно послушать, что ему снится.

Наверное, это будет слишком, так что Сакура держит себя в руках. Относительно, потому что перестать его трогать он все равно не в состоянии — да и зачем? Сегодня и сейчас Таку принадлежит ему одному, и с ним можно делать все, что хочется.

Например, осторожно приподняться, согнуться, потянуть к себе его ногу и поцеловать выпирающую косточку на щиколотке. На этих щиколотках Сакуру клинит, как будто в Таку больше нет ничего интересного.

Есть, конечно же, и не только внешне, но щиколотки обладают, похоже, какой-то особой притягательностью. Как для Таку волосы Сакуры, от которых его не оторвешь никакими силами. Не очень-то и хотелось.

Сакура даже перекидывает косу со спины вперед и осторожно ведет растрепанным кончиком по ладони Таку. Тот хмурится и резко сжимает пальцы, вздыхает, улыбается радостно и тянет косу к лицу. И Сакуру вместе с ней. Тот послушно наклоняется, обнимает Таку и укладывает его на себя.

Так удобнее и спокойнее, так он ближе, насколько возможно, так его можно держать и касаться губами макушки. Таку вздыхает и переворачивается, ложится щекой на плечо Сакуры и затихает. В одиночестве он всегда беспокойно спит — с Сакурой рядом, как выяснилось, его сон ничего не тревожит.

Дело, скорее всего, в тактильном контакте и ощущении чужого присутствия, но Сакуре очень хочется думать, что дело в нем самом. Хотя какая разница, главное, что Таку спит и ничего плохого ему не снится.

У них еще три недели — и потом все, хорошо, если не навсегда, а лишь на период рейса. От пяти до восьми месяцев разлуки, во время которой Сакура сможет только ждать и надеяться, что Таку к нему вернется, — не самая лучшая участь, но ждать намного лучше, чем знать, что некого.

Сакура закрывает глаза и изо всех сил просит неизвестно кого:

— Пожалуйста, пусть у нас ничего не закончится.


	24. Глава 23

Следующие дни сливаются в полосу сплошного щенячьего восторга, из которого Сакура не в силах вынырнуть. Он словно жил до этого в тумане или за прочным дымчатым стеклом, а теперь вдруг преграда исчезла, и можно наконец-то видеть мир таким, какой он есть.

Сакура и видит, смотрит во все глаза, пытаясь понять, как он раньше без этого всего обходился. Впрочем, ясно как. Он совершенно добровольно заживо похоронил себя после смерти своей связки и ни разу не позволил себе даже подумать о том, что жизнь — это что-то приятное. Что-то полное очаровательных мелочей вроде сна на чистом белье или прикосновения к коже шелковой рубашки.

Не позволял себе замечать, что еда бывает вкусной не только с голодухи после мигрени, а всегда. Не видел, как красиво то, что его окружает: полуденные лимонные бабочки, лучи света, текущие сквозь листву за домом, далекие пики гор на горизонте, закаты и рассветы. Как хороша его работа, в конце концов.

Нет, Сакура знал, что жить, в общем-то, неплохо, но понял и почувствовал это лишь сейчас. Прочувствовал, скорее. Осознал, дошло наконец-то.

Он не помнит, когда в последний раз был настолько счастлив. Никогда, пожалуй, или очень-очень давно, так давно, что уже и воспоминания стерлись, а еще Сакура иногда ловит себя на том, что зависает, разглядывая что-нибудь. Лучики света, скользящие по корешкам книг, струйки пара, поднимающиеся над кастрюлей, пальцы Таку, сжимающие электронную кисть, пружинистую прядку волос Марики, медленно выползающую из узла. Таких вещей много, и Сакура сто раз их видел, но сейчас они другие. Более яркие, и ощущения от них острее и тоже ярче — настолько, что они причиняют почти физическую боль. Сакура выстраивает между собой и остальными целую стену из блоков, чтобы не вываливать на детей собственные бурные эмоции.

Хотя они и так чувствуют. Не в деталях, но общее отличное настроение и восторг из-за сущих мелочей ощущают все равно.

Таку сияет, как начищенная мелкая монетка какой-нибудь колонии, каждый раз, когда видит Сакуру, — и тут же прячется, потому что они договорились не демонстрировать свои отношения на людях. Хотя связка, понятное дело, все знает, но ничего не говорит.

А хорошее настроение Таку отражается и на них тоже, даже на Банни, хотя ему должно быть плохо.

Ему и плохо, но видит это только Сакура, — и это первое “но”, которое основательно портит ему жизнь.

К его связке, к связке, которая у него могла бы быть, Банни не имеет никакого отношения. Нет, не так. Связка тянет Банни за собой, втаскивает его в сферу интересов Сакуры, ту, которая лежит за пределами обучения, так что его проблемы Сакура воспринимает как свои.

Помочь он не в силах — впрочем, Банни и не просит.

Зато начинает допускать мелкие, пока еще несущественные ошибки в работе.

Задумывается на секунду, прежде чем что-то сделать, там, где раньше были действия, доведенные до полного автоматизма. Подвисает там, где нужна мгновенная реакция, — это все вначале.

Потом он ошибки становятся настоящими.

Сакура гоняет детей в виртуальности каждый день, ставя все более сложные задачи, и дети справляются, но чем дальше, тем с большим трудом. Потому что Банни периодически просто выпадает. Ошибается, отключается — на доли секунды, но и этого хватает.

И, самое веселое, он отлично понимает, что ведет себя как-то не так, пытается исправиться — и делает все еще хуже. Иногда Сакуре хочется отвесить ему не мысленный подзатыльник, а физический, так, чтобы в ушах звенело добрых полдня.

Вместо этого они разговаривают, вдвоем и все вместе, разбирают ошибки — и ошибки остальных, потому что и другие дети решили, видимо, из солидарности с Банни, тоже начать творить фигню.

Сакура объясняет раз за разом, что так нельзя. Что от их работы, от слаженности их действий зависит жизнь всего экипажа, как будто дети этого не знают. Они кивают, соглашаются, стыдятся — и в следующий раз все начинается по-новой.

По-хорошему, подзатыльник Сакуре стоило бы отвесить себе, в конце концов, это он не удержался, расслабился, взял то, что Банни хотел больше всего на свете, — логично, что Банни плохо.

Но это не повод так себя вести.

И не повод угробить весь корабль, весь экипаж и, если не повезет, какую-нибудь планету.

И работа не должна иметь никакого отношения к личному. Никогда, ни при каких условиях, просто нельзя, а Банни этого не понимает.

Или, скорее, не хочет понимать. И ему гораздо больше нравится страдать, расковыривая ранки.

Невозможно сказать, что Сакура ему не сочувствует или не занимался десять лет подряд тем же самым. Вот только страдания Сакуры не грозили превратить корабль в братскую могилу, а страдания Банни вполне могут. Вопрос в том, как его вытащить.

Сакура пробует давать им такие задание, где все зависит от Банни. В трех из шести все заканчивается взрывом. А в четвертом у “Инны” вскипают мозги, и вытаскивать детей из виртуальности приходится Сакуре. Больше половины провалов, черт возьми.

Если так пойдет и дальше, если Банни не возьмет себя в руки, никакого корабля им не достанется, потому что Сакура не имеет права отпустить триста человек на верную смерть, и дело тут совсем не в связке.

Сакура должен ему помочь — но как? Разве что к Донне его отправить.

Пожалуй, вот это самый хороший вариант, но Сакура решает подождать немного, в конце концов, время еще есть.

И, возможно, Банни удастся справиться с собой и перестать зацикливаться на своей неразделенной любви — во всяком случае, Сакура очень хочет в это верить.

Вторым “но” оказывается Майки. Сакура скорее ждал неприятностей от Тариона, после приступа внезапной ревности тогда, во время лесного задания, но Тарион ограничивается двумя сообщениями.

В первом написано: “Завтра?”. Сакура отвечает отрицательно и извиняется. Во втором: “Удачи, с таким ребенком она тебе точно пригодится”. Сакура благодарит, и на этом их общение заканчивается.

А вот Майки словно сошла с ума или внезапно нашла у себя материнский инстинкт. Она разглядывает детей, особенно Таку, после каждого задания в виртуальности, задает им временами идиотские, временами провокационные вопросы и кидает на Сакуру такие взгляды, что впору пугаться и сгорать со стыда.

Ни того, ни другого Сакура не делает, не реагирует, да и просто не обращает на Майки внимания. А дети смотрят на нее недоуменно, все, даже Банни, и ничего не говорят.

Таку еще с первого раза уясняет, что нужно прятаться, Банни не хочет причинять Таку боль, а Джеймс и Марика заняты друг другом и робким зарождающимся романом. Видимо, все дело в плавающих в воздухе феромонах.

Майки приходит рано утром, до завтрака, и сразу после ужина, к очередной истории, не обнаруживает ничего подозрительного — и становится еще более подозрительной сама.

Зачем — хороший вопрос. Какая ей польза, если она что-то обнаружит, — вопрос второй. Как давно ее начали волновать школьные правила и приличия — вопрос третий, и ни на один из них Сакура не знает ответа.

Третье “но”, не менее проблемное, — это Хайе. Давно мертвый, но от этого не менее осязаемый и близкий. Сакура должен о нем рассказать, показать его фотографии, объяснить, что случилось, за что его осудили, что у них с Хайе было и чем закончилось, но он… боится.

Того, что Таку не поймет, — а кто на его месте понял бы? Того, что он уйдет навсегда и больше не вернется.

Сакура пробует и не раз, но всегда закрывает рот раньше, чем успевает что-нибудь произнести. Он просто не представляет, как это провернуть, чтобы никого не обидеть, — да и как можно не обидеть такой информацией? А еще он представляет глаза Таку, слушающего про то, как Сакура десять лет любил его брата и очень хотел умереть, когда тот умер.

Представляет — и не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука.

Он не хочет причинять Таку боль — и делает все намного хуже, отлично это понимает, но нет.

Таку приходит к нему каждую ночь и остается до утра, спит под боком, щекотно дыша в шею, наматывает на кулак прядь волос Сакуры, чтобы не сбежал, как будто кто-то собирается сбегать.

— Куда я от тебя денусь, — шепчет Сакура, пытаясь отобрать у него свои волосы и лечь нормально, но Таку морщится, стскивает кулак крепче и не думает просыпаться.

Еще он ластится, как большой, подобранный на улице кот. Когда-то такой у Сакуры был, в интернате. Сакура таскал ему с кухни еду, гладил облезший бок и чесал драные уши, а потом кот пропал. То ли сам ушел, то ли воспитатели увидели и прогнали.

Таку жмется к нему, залезает на руки, прячется от всего мира за Сакурой, не потому что чего-то боится, а потому что может, а Сакура позволяет.

У Таку всегда очень горячая кожа, и он очень жадный. Если бы Сакура разрешил, то Таку запер бы его в спальне, заперся с ним вместе и рычал бы на каждого, кто просто решился бы пройти мимо двери.

Он с удовольствием рассказывает о себе и никогда не задает Сакуре вопросов о прошлом. И сильно расстраивается, потому что с Сакуры к утру всегда сходят следы укусов, засосов или слишком сильно сжавших кожу пальцев.

И он вдруг кидается в учебу. Нет, у Таку и до этого хорошо получалось, недаром в своем выпуске он был лучшим, но теперь он в ударе, и все, что связано с пилотированием — например, посадка на взлетном двигателе — проходит на отлично.

Просто для того, чтобы порадовать Сакуру, потому что ну как еще можно доставить удовольствие учителю, кроме как идеально выполненными заданиями?

Всем бы такое рвение.

Таку упорно старается научиться заплетать косу, но ничего не выходит, так что в итоге все ограничивается расчесыванием, зато оно достается Сакуре утром и вечером, обалдеть можно.

И еще секс, который с Таку получается совершенно безумным. Такого не было ни разу за все годы с Хайе, и потом, на той планете, где Сакуру учили учить и заодно отпускали в бордель, тоже не было. Тогда он перетрахал все, что попадалось на член, пытаясь хотя бы чуточку забыться и ощутить себя хоть немного живым, и это ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем, как сейчас с Таку.

Тот позволяет делать с собой что угодно, выгибается, кусается, кричит и почти плачет у Сакуры в руках, под его губами и на его члене — и после всегда выпрашивает еще один поцелуй, медленный и нежный. Именно выпрашивает, зачем-то ему это нужно.

С Таку… хорошо. И с ним Сакура счастлив и больше всего на свете боится его потерять.

 

* * *  
В кабинете Сакура бывает редко. Ему нравится работать в собственной спальне или общей гостиной, но теперь, когда в доме дети, это невозможно.

В спальне отлично думать о Таку, в гостиной постоянно кто-то есть, а работа не ждет. То есть ждет, но дети скоро уедут, и можно заняться ею прямо сейчас, пока они наслаждаются последним перед выпуском выходным.

На самом деле Сакуре хочется абсолютно не этого, но немножко дистанции тоже не помешает.

От разноцветных строчек быстро устают глаза и начинает ломить виски, но Сакура все равно продолжает всматриваться в официальный отчет и комментарии к нему.

Здесь что-то не так, понять бы еще что.

С одной стороны, все прекрасно и удивительно. Зеленый свет по всем системам и подсистемам, идеальное состояние абсолютно всего, и любоваться этим можно было бы вечность, если бы не одно "но". Это — последний автоматический отчет мертвого корабля с мертвым экипажем на борту.

Сакура задумчиво стучит ногтем по зубам и качает головой. Что-то он упускает из виду, но что?

Впрочем, он только начал, и найти ошибку за пару часов невозможно, особенно если учесть, что ее уже не нашли штатные флотские исследователи.

Но попытаться, пожалуй, стоит.

Что здесь не так?

Он сортирует отчет по подсистемам и вчитывается в параметры жизнеобеспечения. Проблема должна быть где-то там, экипаж умер от отравления какой-то неопознанной дрянью, которой просто неоткуда было взяться. Но она была, осталось выяснить, кто доставил ее на борт или каким образом ИИ ее сгенерировал.

Та еще радость.

Все строчки зеленые, все запасы в пределах нормы для только что начавшегося рейса, все в порядке. И тем не менее все умерли.

Сакура косится на камеры, показывающие детей, улыбается, когда Таку поднимает лицо к объективу и корчит ему рожу, высунув язык до подбородка, зажмурившись и сморщив нос. И снова возвращается к работе.

Или проблема в чем-то другом? Двигатели? Что-то затащенное на борт зондами? Последнее маловероятно, но двадцать лет работы на КВР научили Сакуру проверять даже самые маловероятные гипотезы. На всякий случай.

Он заканчивает просматривать отчет зондов, когда Банни вдруг подпрыгивает, мотает головой и решительно кидается в коридор. Сакура удивленно приподнимает бровь, прослеживая его путь до дверей собственного кабинета, и вздыхает. Не повезло.

Банни торчит у порога довольно долго, минут пять наверное. За это время Сакура успевает по новой отсортировать отчеты, отослать запрос на расшифровку химической формулы дряни — его почему-то нет в бумагах, а ведь должен быть.

И только тогда Банни отваживается постучать. Сакура вздыхает, разрешает ему войти и внимательно смотрит на то, как Банни закрывает за собой дверь и вжимается в нее спиной, всего на пару мгновений.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он и откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Не совсем. Я…

Выглядит Банни не очень хорошо, словно долго и быстро бежал и сильно устал, но вряд ли к Сакуре его привело что-то подобное.

— Ты?

Отвечает ему тишина. Банни судорожно сглатывает, облизывает сухие губы, жмурится чуть ли не до слез и весь вытягивается, застывая напряженной статуей.

Сакура недоуменно задирает брови:

— Банни, что такое?

Подходить к нему сейчас точно не стоит, он и без того выглядит так, словно сейчас убежит или провалится сквозь пол прямо к ядру планеты. А еще Сакура явно видит, что Банни пытается собраться с силами, чтобы что-то сказать. Интересно, Сакура правильно догадывается, что именно, или нет?

— Я… — Банни глубоко и медленно вдыхает и вдруг улыбается. — Я все про вас знаю.

Правильно, надо же. По голове себя что ли погладить?

— Что ты про меня знаешь, Банни?

Это немного смешно, на самом деле. И очень грустно.

— Все.

— Что — все?

Садизм, конечно, но Банни должен сказать все, что хотел, и помогать ему Сакура не собирается.

— Все. Про ваш корабль, про условный срок, про Хайе Хашимуру. Он же брат Таку, и Таку на него похож. Как две капли воды. Вы поэтому с ним… спите?

Начинает Банни ровно, но под конец срывается на крик, стискивает кулаки, шагает к Сакуре, но не замахивается.

Потому что сил не остались — последние ушли на то, чтобы бросить все это Сакуре в лицо и посмотреть на реакцию. Не на ту, которую Банни хотелось бы, само собой.

Сакура выдерживает длинную паузу и вздыхает, устало стянув с переносицы очки.

— Не поэтому, — тихо отвечает он и жестко приказывает: — Сядь!

Банни обалдело хлопает слезящимися глазами — опять не надел линзы! — и нахохливается, становясь окончательно несчастным и беззащитным. Интересно, чего он ждет? Лекций о том, что нельзя лезть в чужую личную жизнь, и пожеланий больше никогда и никуда не совать свой нос? Ну так зря, Сакура на Инане совсем не для этого.

Банни все же садится, не выдержав максимально тяжелого взгляда Сакуры. Падает в кресло, вжимается в него, втягивает голову в плечи и стискивает пальцы на подлокотниках.

Сакуре очень хочется его пожалеть, но он не имеет на это абсолютно никакого права. Он молчит, разглядывая нежно-розовую кожу, просвечивающую через почти прозрачные волосы, трет костяшками пальцев лоб и вздыхает. Как же все сложно.

— Банни, посмотри на меня, — просит он. Дожидается испуганного взгляда и продолжает: — Назови мне три главные причины гибели кораблей-изыскателей.

— Какое это и… — начинает Банни после долгой паузы, но договорить ему Сакура не дает:

— Назови мне три главные причины гибели кораблей-изыскателей, — жестко повторяет он и показательно хмурится. — С третьей и до первой.

— Ошибка пилотирования, разрушение из-за внешних факторов — например, прямого попадания боеголовки, — ошибка настройщика, — отвечает Банни и тут же снова кидает в атаку: — При чем здесь Таку?

О да, Таку здесь совершенно ни при чем.

— Сколько кораблей-изыскателей погибло из-за ошибок настройщика за последние пятнадцать лет? Я уверен, ты помнишь, потому что эти цифры нам вдалбливали в головы все два года обучения. Так сколько?

Теперь Банни злится и окончательно ничего не понимает, как и то, что Сакура видит его насквозь и отлично слышит. Щиты, которыми Банни старательно окружал себя последние пару дней, рухнули от его же собственных усилий, и теперь в его эмоциях можно захлебнуться, было бы желание.

— Сорок восемь.

— Из скольки?

— Из трехсот.

— В процентах?

— Почти шестнадцать.

— А из-за ошибки пилотирования?

— Пять. Чуть меньше двух процентов. Я понял, дальше можно не продолжать.

С каждым сказанным словом Банни словно уменьшается в размерах, сжимаясь все больше.

Сакура позволяет ему встать, дойти до двери и опять приказывает:

— Вернись на место, мы не закончили.

Банни вздрагивает, но возвращается, вцепляется в протянутый ему стакан воды, жадно пьет и сникает совсем.

Смотреть на него почти больно, и от жалости, на которую Сакура не имеет никакого права, внутри что-то мелко дрожит.

Если бы Сакура мог помочь ему наладить личную жизнь, он бы обязательно это сделал, просто потому что отлично помнит себя в такой же ситуации. Каким невыносимым и серым все тогда казалось, как это было больно, как ему было плохо и как некуда было деться от себя, от Хайе, от постоянного, непрекращающегося, выматывающего кошмара, в который тогда превратилась его жизнь.

Но он не может, а еще он и в девятнадцать лет умел держать себя в руках и не смешивать личное с… личным.

Алиша как-то сказала, это потому, что Сакура редкостный зануда и идиот.

— Банни, — тихо говорит он, дождавшись, пока тот немного успокоится. — Ты должен понять одну очень важную вещь: твоя работа — самая ответственная. Именно от тебя зависит, долетит ли корабль куда нужно, вернутся ли с ответом зонды, правильно ли пройдет прыжок и не сломается ли система жизнеобеспечения где-нибудь, где нет вообще никого, кроме вас. Именно ты, а не капитан и не пилот с механиком и канониром, головой отвечаешь за жизнь всего экипажа. Не потому что ты можешь больше других, а потому что ИИ корабля реагирует на твое эмоциональное состояние.

Сакура снова откидывается на спинку кресла, убирает с лица волосы и серьезно смотрит Банни в глаза:

— Если ты не научишься отвлекаться от проблем, которые, поверь мне, не такие уж и страшные, как тебе сейчас кажется, то однажды ты убьешь всех. Один лишний эмоциональный всплеск в прямом подключении — и ИИ перенастраивает системы так, чтобы все вокруг умерли, просто потому что ты этого очень хотел. Конечно, существует огромное количество блокирующих механизмов, но, как показывает практика, они срабатывают хорошо если в половине случаев. Тебе нельзя вести себя так, как ты себя ведешь. Это, во-первых, абсолютно непрофессионально, во-вторых, попросту опасно. Ты не имеешь права на ссоры со связкой, особенно начинать их, потому что здесь, на Инане, это закончилось банальным скандалом, а в космосе может закончиться взрывом двигателей. Тебе ведь говорили то же самое в школе?

— Говорили. — Банни опять опускает голову и тяжело грустно вздыхает.

— Видимо, мало говорили. Банни, твое эмоциональное состояние внушает мне серьезные опасения, и если ты не научишься не тонуть в своих эмоциях и не позволять им брать над собой верх, то я вынужден буду доложить об этом в Совет безопасности. Просто потому что я не могу отпустить триста человек с тобой на верную смерть. У тебя есть две недели. Сегодня — выходной, я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул, занялся чем-нибудь в компании с остальными, а завтра ты отправишься на дополнительные занятия с психологом и тренинг. Утром, а после обеда нам нужно сделать еще несколько общих упражнений. И через день то же самое, и так до конца недели. Если к тому моменту ты не успокоишься, никакого корабля вы все не получите.

Смотреть на Банни откровенно страшно, он выглядит раздавленным и чуть ли не убитым, но Сакура уверен, что он справится. Особенно если ему помочь.

— Банни? Все будет хорошо. У тебя все получится, особенно если ты захочешь, чтобы все получилось. Иди найди ребят и марш на полигон, там сейчас никого нет и до вечера не будет.

— Да, конечно. — В голосе Банни столько тоски, хоть ложись и умирай. Ничего подобного Сакура делать не собирается, конечно же.

Банни медленно и тяжело поднимается из кресла, тащится к двери, ссутулившись, и искренне, от всей души страдает. Сакура жмурится, сжимая пальцами переносицу. И поэтому — только поэтому — вопрос застает его врасплох.

— Почему погиб “Кимар”? — спрашивает замерший у приоткрытой двери Банни. — В отчете было написано, что он подставился, защищая вас. Ошибка настройщика. Это же неправда?

Сакура вздрагивает, отмахивается от рванувших на поверхность памяти воспоминаний, протяжно выдыхает — и срывается:

— Неправда. “Кимар” погиб потому, что оружие пиратов оказалось мощнее наших щитов. Мы совершали разворот для подготовки к прыжку, верхними палубами к планете. Ракета попала в рубку и первый жилой уровень, на котором в тот момент находился почти весь экипаж. Взрыв вызвал пожар, мгновенно распространившийся по коммуникациям по кораблю, а я выжил только потому, что был рядом со спасательными капсулами. И “Кимар”, имеющий, как и любой другой изыскатель, приказ спасать членов связки в первую очередь, запихал меня в капсулу и выкинул в космос. А остальные…

Он закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на спинку кресла. Сакура врет, конечно, но в мелочах. Приказ спасать его отдал Хайе, но теперь это неважно.

— Остальные погибли на месте, и, поверь мне, почувствовать смерть своей связки — это то, чего тебе совсем не хочется. Мне до сих пор снится, как они умирают. Шесть секунд в реальности, бесконечные часы по ощущениям, а потом изматывающая пустота там, где раньше всегда кто-то находился. Они-то не успели ничего понять, а я живу с этим больше десяти лет. И знаешь, лучше бы вместо этого я был в кого-нибудь безнадежно влюблен. Что угодно лучше одиночества, чувства вины и понимания, что нормальной жизни у меня больше никогда не будет. Не хочешь такого — учись держать себя в руках. Потому что тебя-то корабль, возможно, спасет. А куда-то деться от воспоминаний у тебя не получится. И умереть тебе не дадут.

Банни вздрагивает, сжимается и вылетает из кабинета, основательно хлопнув дверью, а Сакура кусает губы и медленно размеренно дышит, пытаясь успокоиться.

И дело не в том, что он не умеет держать себя в руках. Умеет, отлично причем. Просто смерть связки — это что-то вроде собственной смерти, переживаемой раз за разом, во сне, в воспоминаниях, во время сильной усталости. Спрятанная за целой стеной искусственных блоков, которые Сакуре ставила целая толпа психологов, она все равно вырывается наружу — в самый неподходящий момент.

Сакура может забыть себя, свое имя и свое прошлое, но никогда не забудет той боли, которая разливалась по всему телу, пока пятью палубами выше него умирали Хайе, Алиша и Йорген, а полыхнувший из воздуховода огонь сжигал его правый бок до костей.

Он хотел бы забыть.

Таку Сакура замечает, только когда тот усаживается ему на колени и тянет за волосы. Как он здесь оказался и когда он успел прийти, неизвестно, но хорошо, что он есть. Хоть на пару минут.

— Тебе плохо. — Таку не спрашивает, а утверждает, встревоженно заглядывая Сакуре в лицо. — Что случилось? Мимо меня промчался Банни, выглядящий так, словно над ним издевались. Что такое? Что он тебе наговорил?

Это так мило, что Сакура невольно улыбается, притягивая Таку ближе и прижимаясь щекой к его макушке. Макушка пахнет клубничным сиропом, как будто Таку им обливался. Кипящий внутри ужас начинает медленно успокаиваться, отступать от одного того, что Таку рядом.

— Скорее, я ему, и нет, ничего такого, чего он сам не понимал бы. Со мной все в порядке, просто я не всегда могу справиться с собственными воспоминаниями. Это нормально и совсем не страшно, а вот Банни нужна твоя помощь. И помощь остальных тоже.

— Все в порядке, и поэтому ты плачешь и ничего не видишь и не слышишь, да? Почему ты считаешь, что я должен в это поверить?

Оказывается, чужая забота — это приятно, до дрожи и странного тепла, наполняющего тело. О Сакуре уже десять лет никто не заботился, особенно так, но он не имеет на это права. На Таку, на его беспокойство, на его близость.

— Потому что это правда? Таку, со мной и в самом деле все в порядке. Пережить смерть связки и остаться в здравом уме — уже большая удача, а иногда возвращающиеся воспоминания — очень маленькая плата. И я умею с ними справляться, в конце концов, этому меня учили лучшие психологи флота полгода подряд. А вот Банни нужна твоя помощь, потому что ему плохо.

— Ты важнее, — бурчит Таку ему в шею. Сакура вздыхает, отодвигает его от себя, заставляет сесть ровно и держит, не давая прижаться снова.

— Нет.

— Да!

— Нет, Таку. Нет. Банни, Марика и Джеймс — самое важное, что есть в твоей жизни. Действительно самое важное. Ты можешь потерять корабль, друзей, меня, но они останутся теми, кто будет с тобой всегда. До самой смерти, а может, и после нее. В любой ситуации, в любой момент времени, в любом месте. Даже если ты уйдешь, они будут с тобой, на краю сознания, далеко, но ты будешь их чувствовать. На этом строится вся система связок, и никуда от этого не деться. Так что найди Джеймса и Марику, дайте Банни побыть в одиночестве еще минут двадцать, а потом вытаскивайте его из комнаты и марш на полигон. Поделитесь два на два, ты в паре с Джеймсом, и не возвращайтесь, пока не устанете до дрожащих ног.

— Я… — начинает Таку, и выглядит он оскорбленным и обиженным. Сакура заставляет его замолчать, положив на губы палец.

— Я не закончил. Вы ему нужны, все трое, и он нужен вам. И ваша задача — помочь ему справиться с собой, починить то, что сломалось, чтобы потом, в космосе, у вас не было никаких проблем, ну разве что кроме плохого повара и капризного капитана. И проследи, чтобы Банни надел линзы и намазался кремом. Ты понимаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать?

Таку вздыхает и отворачивается:

— Понимаю. Но лучше бы на его месте был ты.

Он сползает с колен Сакуры, хмурится, невольно прячется и медленно уходит, оглядываясь на каждом шаге.

Когда за Таку закрывается дверь, Сакура складывается пополам и утыкается лицом в ладони.

Он должен был отказаться от связки в тот момент, когда увидел Таку на поле. Не придумывать отговорки, не надеяться на то, что все пройдет нормально, не выторговывать себе у судьбы еще один шанс просто побыть немного рядом с Хайе, а отказаться. Пойти к директору, показать ему фотографию Хайе, вывалить на него всю историю их совместной жизни, начиная от первого поцелуя и заканчивая последним криком Хайе в огне, криком, которым было имя Сакуры.

И убраться подальше от Инаны.

Тогда все было бы хорошо и у него, и у связки Таку.

Все было бы отлично и правильно.

Вот только сейчас уже поздно. Окончательно и бесповоротно поздно.


	25. Глава 24

Следующее утро начинается максимально плохо. Сакура толком не спит, потому что отвык спать в одиночестве, а Таку отключился у себя, не успев раздеться. Сакуре то жарко, то холодно, то неудобно, то, наоборот, слишком удобно, он вертится, скидывает с кровати одеяло, снова накрывается, встает попить, умыться, расчесаться — и в итоге окончательно выбирается из постели, когда за окном занимается рассвет.

И день сегодняшний будет такой же хреновый, никаких древних предсказательниц не нужно, чтобы это понять. Сакура откровенно боится, не того, что Донна доложит или скажет ему что-то не то, а того, что Банни не справится. И шансов на это не так чтобы мало, даже, скорее, очень много.

Он должен был… Да какой смысл сейчас об этом думать? Сакура доползает до кухни и долго пялится сначала в стену, потом в окно, потом в меню, пока к нему не присоединяется бледный и несчастный Банни. Страдать в его обществе Сакура позволить себе не может, так что приходится брать себя в руки, улыбаться и делать вид, что все хорошо.

— Доброе утро, — здоровается Банни и тяжело опускается на стул.

— Доброе утро.

Банни слепо таращится в планшет и ничего в нем не видит, вздрагивает, тыкает пальцем куда-то наугад и замирает, так же слепо глядя в появившийся на столе стакан с соком.

Сакура накрывает ладонью сжатый до белых костяшек кулак Банни и тяжело вздыхает. Как же все плохо.

— Тайя Бьянко ждет нас через час, так что можно не торопиться, — тихо говорит он. — Тебе стоит позавтракать нормально.

— Я... Да, конечно.

На Сакуру Банни не смотрит, от прикосновения дергается, но руку не убирает, а еще от него тянет глухой тоскливой обреченностью.

Наверное, не стоило вчера говорить с ним так жестко, но по-другому он не понял бы.

Наверное, после этой связки нужно отказаться от учеников вообще, чтобы больше ничего не сломать.

И от этой тоже ст… Хватит.

— Банни, все будет хорошо.

— Но вы вчера сказали, что… — Он все еще смотрит куда-то перед собой.

— Я помню, что я вчера сказал, Банни. В том числе и то, что у тебя все получится. Почему ты этого не услышал?

— Я услышал, я просто… — Он с силой жмурится и закусывает губу. — Я боюсь. Это же плохо.

— Это нормально. И бояться, и сомневаться — все нормально. Слишком уверенные в себе люди допускают куда больше ошибок, потому что не задумываются над тем, что делают. Не всегда, конечно. Но очень часто. Завтракай, Банни, Донна тебя накормит, если что, но лучше съешь что-нибудь сейчас.

— Хорошо, я съем.

Он наконец-то смотрит на Сакуру, и тот вздрагивает. Что-то похожее он видел в зеркале, в глазах собственного отражения времен Бонноко, но у Банни не случилось ничего, чтобы вот так страдать. Ничего по-настоящему страшного и жуткого, и да, в его возрасте безответная любовь может и в самом деле казаться концом света, но, черт возьми, зачем над самим собой так издеваться?

Реакция Банни злит, даже бесит. Начиная с мелких ошибок во время заданий, которые привели к тому, что ему придется идти к Донне. И заканчивая вот этой безнадегой во взгляде. Еще ничего не потеряно и не упущено, хватит себя жрать… Но вслух Сакура этого не говорит.

Потому что считает себя не вправе давать такие советы. Он сам занимался — да и до сих пор занимается — тем же самым, и не сказать, что его повод чем-то весомее.

Банни вздыхает и решительно тычет в меню, кулак под ладонью Сакуры расслабляется, в своей комнате просыпается Таку.

— Давайте уйдем, пока они не встали. Пожалуйста. — В глазах Банни появляется настоящий страх, и Сакура кивает.

— Конечно. Допивай свой сок и пойдем. И, Банни, остальным нужно рассказать, что происходит. Ты сам или лучше я?

Банни очень долго молчит, а потом все же отвечает.

— Лучше вы.

 

* * *  
Измученные вчерашними игрищами дети просыпаются сегодня поздно.

То есть Таку уже сидит на кухне, когда Сакура возвращается, оставив Банни Донне, но остальных еще нет, да и Таку явно забыл проснуться. Сакура мягко улыбается, погладив его по уху, запускает пальцы в волосы и позволяет прижаться к своему бедру.

— Доброе утро, маленький. Как спалось?

Таку поднимает голову и сладко жмурится:

— Не очень. Снилась какая-то фигня, причем не моя, мне кажется. А где Банни? Я слышал, что он встал. Опять что-то не то… случилось?

— Не совсем. — Сакура отпускает его, обходит стол и садится на свое место. — Но давай я расскажу это вам всем сразу.

— Ну ладно.

Сакура подставляет ладонь, когда Таку тянется к нему. Он ложится в нее щекой, опять сладко жмурится, обхватив запястье пальцами.

— Я по тебе скучал. Почему ты не забрал меня к себе?

Сакура не отвечает — да и что сказать? Мне надо было побыть одному, извини, ты мог бы мне помешать? Таку обиделся бы и правильно сделал. Или не обиделся бы. В любом случает, Сакура предпочитает молча чесать его за ухом и слушать тихое довольное урчание.

Все бы проблемы решались так просто.

Ему предстоит объяснить остальным, что случилось, желательно не вываливая при этом все интимные подробности как есть.

И выдержать потом поток презрения — Сакура почему-то уверен, что оно будет. Не от Таку, конечно, а вот от Джеймса запросто. За что — вопрос другой.

— Ты нервничаешь, — бормочет Таку и трется щекой о его ладонь. — Что-то все-таки случилось. Не нервничай, все будет хорошо. Я с тобой и никогда никуда не денусь.

Маленький самоуверенный засранец, и ведь он верит в то, что говорит. Верит, что это успокоит, но как раз это не странно, это семейное.

Странно другое. То, что от его слов Сакуре и в самом деле становится легче.

 

* * *  
День тянется, как старая жвачка, липкий, безвкусный и омерзительно розовый.

После завтрака Сакура объясняет детям, что произошло.

Таку удивляется так, что это можно было бы принять за издевку, но он и в самом деле ничего не замечал и не понимал.

Марика грустно смотрит то на него, то на Сакуру и очень сильно расстраивается.

Джеймс довольно равнодушно пожимает плечами и спрашивает, что им нужно сделать, чтобы Банни стало лучше.

В общем, все проходит куда легче, чем Сакура ожидал.

В полдень Донна сообщает, что задержит Банни у себя до вечера, так что Сакура загоняет детей в виртуальность и заставляет отработать все возможные маневры без настройщика. Без остальных, по одному и по двое, они уже прошли, а вот исключать Банни из занятий Сакура опасался.

Зато теперь уже не страшно.

Дети справляются с заданиями с блеском, насколько это вообще возможно в неполной связке, и заканчивают на удивление рано, и чем заниматься теперь, решительно непонятно.

Сакура отпускает детей, а сам пытается работать, хоть отчеты заполнить, тем более что давно пора уже, но ничего не выходит. Он таращится на пустую форму, наверное, полчаса подряд и не пишет ни строчки.

Его грызет тревога и недовольство собой, и неизвестно, что больше. Он совершил такое количество ошибок, что пора опять под трибунал, на этот раз полностью заслуженно.

И он не в силах что-либо поправить, как и испуганный запутавшийся Таку.

Тот приходит к Сакуре перед ужином, забирается на стол и растерянно смотрит куда-то на шею.

— Что я… Как мне теперь себя вести? — тихо спрашивает он и почему-то оглядывается на дверь.

— Так же, как и раньше. Банни не поверит ни во внезапно вспыхнувшие чувства, ни в равнодушие, он все же эмпат, а любого эмпата очень сложно обмануть. И он твой друг, часть твоей связки, несмотря ни на что. Так что не делай никаких глупостей и просто будь собой. Это поможет ему больше, чем изображение неизвестно чего.

— Я и не собирался, — врет Таку, сползает со стола Сакуре на колени и обнимает его. — Просто ну так же неправильно. И ему плохо — из-за меня.

— Скорее, из-за меня, но ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать. Разве что влюбиться в него и быть с ним, но такие вещи не случаются по одному желанию, а происходят сами собой. Или не происходят. Пойдем ужинать, нас ждут.

Сакура встает и снимает его с себя раньше, чем Таку успевает сообщить, что никогда в жизни не влюбится в кого-то, кроме него, потому что совершенно не готов сказать то же самое вслух.

 

* * *  
“Зайди ко мне сейчас же”. Сообщение от Донны мигает оранжевым вместо привычного синего, и Сакура успевает попрощаться со свободой, работой и Таку, пока доходит до нее.

Банни, кстати, до сих пор не вернулся, только непонятно, хорошо это или плохо.

Если бы все было совсем безнадежно, Донна сказала бы сразу, но она молчала весь день, значит, шанс на улучшение все-таки есть. Или нет?

— Проходи. — Донна встречает его в дверях и манит за собой в гостиную. — Твоего ребенка я отправила домой другой дорогой, пусть немного пострадает, потом придешь и утешишь его со всех сторон, но не увлекайся.

— Это не тот ребенок, которым я мог бы увлечься.

— Да уж, я заметила.

Донна опускается в кресло, кивает Сакуре на соседнее и очень долго смотрит ему в лицо. Но уже понятно, что все не так плохо, как казалось, и Сакура невольно расслабляется, длинно выдыхает и пристраивает локоть на подлокотник.

Оказывается, он весь день провел в каком-то нереальном напряжении, таком, что оно отзывается физической болью в шее и плечах. А ведь незаметно было, надо же.

— Чай, — Донна кивает на столик, — печенье. Ешь и дай мне подумать.

Сакура послушно пьет и ест, вслушиваясь в детей. Дома творится что-то жуткое, Таку и Джеймс пытаются расшевелить Банни, явно злятся, а Банни вяло отбивается от них и почти сразу уходит к себе, оставляя остальных в растерянности. Сакура должен быть там, а не здесь, но Донне, наверное, виднее.

Вряд ли Банни что-то с собой сделает, но поддержать его необходимо, а как это сделать, находясь на расстоянии километра, Сакура не знает, и никакие переданные эмоции не помогут, для этого нужно быть рядом.

— Ты идиот, — вдруг говорит Донна. — Полный и абсолютный идиот. Хорошо, тебе надоело болтаться в этом болоте — но почему, черт возьми, очередной Хашимура? Тебе что, первого было мало?

Сакура давится чаем и припадочно кашляет, пока Донна с силой не хлопает его по спине.

— Ты же знаешь, какие проблемы на собственную задницу нашел, и нет, я не имею в виду постельные игрища. Но именно из-за Хайе ты сейчас находишься там, где… находишься. Не он это сделал, но он был причиной — так какого черта ты взялся за младшего? Проблем не хватало?

— Донна, что ты несешь, причем здесь Хайе? — слова даются почему-то с трудом, но Сакура и в самом деле не понимает, куда Донна клонит.

Она смотрит на него с удивленным презрением и отворачивается:

— Не говори, что ты не знал про его роман с этой сволочью Камилло.

— У меня были какие-то шансы этого не знать? Знал, конечно, но Хайе все еще ни при чем.

— Не говори, что ты не знал, что весь этот фарс с трибуналом Камилло устроил из-за Хайе.

— Не из-за Хайе, — качает головой Сакура и вдруг вызверяется так, что начинает болеть голова. — Хайе к тому моменту был мертв. И он не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что Камилло решил отомстить мне. Донна, не нужно. Я понимаю, почему он это сделал, и даже знаю, что он не хотел моей смерти. Он хотел дать мне надежду на нее и потом отобрать. Но Хайе все еще не имеет к этому никакого отношения!

— Не нужно так не нужно. — Она вздыхает и снова поворачивается к нему. — Ребенок твой справится. Мы хорошо позанимались, и к концу недели он придет в себя. Но ты все равно идиот. Зачем тебе очередной Хашимура? Они же невыносимые. Или тебе надо изображать рядом с кем-нибудь няньку?

Сакура шлепает себя по лицу ладонью и ничего не говорит.

— Ну хорошо, предположим, что надо. Но ты ему рассказал? Про Хайе? Ты хоть раз упомянул его, хоть когда-нибудь, или ты считаешь, что и так нормально?

— Я не… — Теперь очередь Сакуры отворачиваться, потому что следующим вопросом Донны будет “почему”, а что ответить, Сакура не знает.

Донна качает головой и сжимает губы в узкую полосу.

— Ты обязан ему все рассказать. Лучше ты, чем кто-нибудь другой, и хватит прятаться, — говорит она, и в ее голосе столько презрения, что Сакура невольно вздрагивает. — Как давно ты стал таким трусом, Сакура? Или на то, что ребенок чувствует, тебе наплевать?

— Нет, но я…

— Не оправдывайся. Не передо мной.

Они замолкают, Донна смотрит в стену, Сакура смотрит в окно и думает о том, что он и в самом деле трусливый идиот, но не потому что связался с Таку, а потому что до сих пор не сказал ни слова о Хайе.

Но и как сказать, он не знает. И разговор с Таку не самая большая его проблема на сегодняшний день.

— Я все равно не понимаю, почему опять Хашимура. Первый был маленьким бессердечным ублюдком, второй поприятнее, но тоже типичный сын Марии. Ты же явно не пытаешься заменить одного другим, настолько подонком ты никогда не был — так в чем дело?

— В… — Сакура начинает говорить, но обрывает сам себя. — Какая тебе разница, Донна?

— Я просто хочу разобраться. Меня удивлял уже первый, и еще больше удивляет то, что ты влип во все это во второй раз. Объясни, что тебя в них так притягивает, интересно же.

Сакура молчит, внимательно разглядывая стену, потому что объяснять очевидно-необъяснимые вещи не собирается. Это все — не дело Донны. Не отношения Сакуры с учеником, а именно отношения с Таку. Точка. И вслух это говорить он тоже не собирается.

Донна ждет ответа довольно долго, потом брезгливо морщится, отпив остывший чай, отставляет чашку и смотрит на Сакуру.

— Ладно, — говорит она. — Давай пообщаемся о чем-нибудь приятном. Твой ребенок, конечно, не образец сдержанности, но он справится. А тебе надо сделать вот что…

 

* * *  
От Донны Сакура выходит почти в полночь и немного панически прислушивается к происходящему в доме. Марика и Таку спят, Джеймс то ли читает, то ли что-то смотрит. Банни не спит, и от него тянет такой тоской, что она пугает.

Он боится, что Сакура сейчас вернется, а потом придется паковать чемодан и убираться куда подальше. Боится, что сегодня все, конец, последний день, и сил не хватит нормально попрощаться. Боится, что из-за него и связка останется без корабля, уйдет в отбраковку, а ведь нет ничего хуже и страшнее этого. Боится, что за ним уже прилетели, что он все испортил и ничего не сможет поправить.

Сакура невольно ускоряет шаг, чуть ли не бежит к дому, потому что боится тоже. Того, что Банни с собой что-нибудь сотворит. Не то чтобы самоубийство было среди эмпатов чем-то популярным, но с Банни ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

Как и со всеми остальными.

В гостиной между креслами печально белеет макушка. Банни спрятался, что логично. Зачем только так хорошо? Сакура молча садится рядом с ним на пол, вслушиваясь в чужие эмоции, и вздыхает. Банни боится, но больше всего ему хочется, чтобы его обняли и погладили по голове. Как в детстве, когда такая мелочь разрешала разом три четверти проблем.

— Все плохо, да? — тихо спрашивает он и сжимается в невнятный комок.

— С чего ты взял? — ровным голосом интересуется Сакура вместо ответа. Подходит, усаживается рядом, хотя места на двоих явно мало.

— Вас долго не было. — Банни жалко всхлипывает и сжимается еще сильнее. — Вчера вы сказали, что мое эмоциональное состояние внушает вам опасения, и если я не научусь держать себя в руках, то хрен нам всем, а не корабль. А тайя Бьянко ругалась, правда, я не понял, на кого.

— Главное, что не на тебя. — Сакура все же обнимает его за плечи, подтаскивает поближе и гладит по голове. — Банни. Ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе в самом начале? Ты прошел отбор в интернате и на специализации, получил связку и почти закончил обучение здесь. Одним этим ты сделал больше, чем девяносто девять процентов населения всего обитаемого космоса. Ты справился со всеми проблемами — справишься и с этой. Донна в это верит, я это знаю — теперь осталось поверить только тебе. Ты сможешь, у тебя все получится, а мы поможем.

Банни ощущается, как сгусток ледяных натянутых нервов, напряженным и очень хрупким. Дунь — и рассыпется. Сакуре не хочется, чтобы он рассыпался. Банни ничего этого не заслужил, как и никто другой не заслуживает оказаться в такой ситуации.

— Все всегда делаю не так, — вдруг шепчет Банни. — Еще с интерната. Неправильно отвечаю на простые вопросы, не то ем, не так себя веду, не туда хожу, не тем увлекаюсь. С детства. Я надеялся, что здесь все изменится, но оно продолжается. Я первый упал, я все порчу, из-за меня у всех могут быть проблемы. Почему всегда так?

Знать бы еще, что на это ответить, но Банни ответа и не ждет.

Он жалобно всхлипывает, с силой растирая глаза:

— И теперь вот Таку, я же с самого начала понимал, что ничего не выйдет, и все равно надеялся. А теперь вот… Он смотрит на меня так, как будто не знает, убегать или обнимать, но зачем?

— Банни, все невозможно контролировать, особенно с Таку. Чувства — вещь, возникающая независимо от наших желаний и шансов, они просто приходят, никого не спросив. И кто тебе сказал, что быть не таким, как остальные, — это плохо?

— Они всегда имели это в виду. — Он съеживается еще сильнее и обнимает свои колени.

— И какая разница, что кто-то там имел в виду? Ты хороший — такой, какой ты есть, независимо от того, каким тебя кому-то хотелось бы видеть. И это относится ко всем абсолютно, даже к твоей связке. Ты сможешь все, что захочешь смочь сам, особенно в тех ситуациях, на которые можешь повлиять. А кто что думает… Пусть думают.

Получается как-то скомкано и совсем не то, что Сакура собирался сказать, но Банни понимает. И Банни верит. Он глубоко вздыхает и утыкается лицом в сгиб локтя Сакуры, хватается за его предплечье и расслабляется.

— Если Таку сейчас проснется, то убьет меня, — он неожиданно смеется, глухо и гнусаво. — Очень глупо получится.

Сакура хмыкает и жмурится, вспомнив вдруг одну мелочь из самого первого разговора с Банни:

— Не убьет, не бойся. Скажи… — улыбается он, не сдержавшись. — Сколько времени у тебя ушло на то, чтобы найти название моего корабля, мое имя, потом досье, вскрыть его, сняв маркеры и маячки, м?

Банни поднимает голову и слабо улыбается, прижавшись виском к руке Сакуры.

— Не думал, что вы запомнили. Почти четыре месяца на все вместе. Самым сложным было найти, как назывался корабль, там такие защиты на базах данных, что я, когда туда залез, потом неделю спать не мог, все боялся, что меня засекли и что-нибудь теперь сделают.

— Не сделали?

— Неа, не сделали. Хотя иногда до сих пор страшно. И вам когда сказал, тоже боялся, но вы не обратили на мои слова внимания, даже не удивились.

— Я удивился, но скорее тому, что об Окинаве рассказывают. — Сакура дергает плечом и прикрывает глаза. — Было бы о чем, в общем-то. Иди спать, Банни. Завтра у тебя тяжелый день, с утра тайя Бьянко, после обеда занятия. И перестань считать, что ты плохой, это совсем не так.

— Я попытаюсь. И спасибо. За то, что вы со мной возитесь.

Это моя работа, мог бы ответить Сакура, но дело здесь далеко не в работе, поэтому он просто кивает и говорит:

— Пожалуйста. И спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

Посидев еще пару минут, Банни решительно поднимается и уходит, грустно улыбнувшись напоследок.

Сакура с силой ударяется затылком о подлокотник и закрывает глаза.

От Банни больше не тянет тоской, скорее, усталостью и робкой надеждой, и это неплохо. Но не отменяет того, что Сакура испортил все, что мог, и знал ведь, что так и будет. Идиот как есть, только не в том, что подразумевала Донна.

Он косится в окно и невольно улыбается. Погода идеально соответствует настроению: от поднявшегося наверняка холодного ветра, до летящих по небу туч, через которые иногда выглядывают луны. И на жизнь тоже похоже: сплошная холодная пустота с редкими проблесками света.

Сакура чуть было не сломал жизнь четверым ни в чем не виноватым людям, собственной связке, собственному любовнику, и хорошо, что все обошлось.

Он встает на ноги и идет в сторону спальни, на ходу расплетая косу. Сакура устал настолько, что нет сил нормально на себя разозлиться и принять нужные и важные решения. Или есть?

Таку спит в его постели, свернувшись в клубочек и приоткрыв рот. Сакура осторожно опускается рядом, обнимает, прячет его в руках и под волосами от всего мира сразу. Подсовывает под щеку ладонь, целует висок и уголок глаза, ведет губами по нижней челюсти и жмурится.

Таку спит, хоть и хватает Сакуру за запястье. И улыбается еле заметно. Ему хорошо, Банни похорошело, Сакура рядом — и больше ничего не нужно. Это можно почувствовать даже сквозь его сон.

Вот только на самом деле все плохо .

Сакуре хочется опуститься перед Таку на колени, обнять его, прижавшись щекой к бедру, и сказать: “Я люблю тебя. Ты — это все, что у меня есть. И меня самого у меня больше нет, потому что я принадлежу тебе. Я убью за тебя и умру за тебя, если нужно будет. Я никогда тебя не отпущу и никому не отдам, если ты вдруг захочешь уйти, потому что ты мой”.

Но он молчит. Потому что Таку придется отпустить через несчастные три недели, а потом останется лишь ждать и надеяться, что он вернется.

“Ты обязан ему все рассказать. Лучше ты, чем кто-нибудь другой, и хватит прятаться. Как давно ты стал таким трусом, Сакура?” — четко звучит в его голове голос Донны, и Сакура и сейчас не знает, что ответить.

С тех пор, как он понял, что не вынесет еще одной потери? Или с того момента, когда решил пожить немного для себя, украсть кусочек счастья, без объяснений, без долгих и выматывающих разговоров, без прошлого, все равно постоянно присутствующего рядом?

Сакура боится даже намекнуть о Хайе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вспомнить какие-то детали. Боится сказать правду, показать фотографии, вывалить на Таку какие-нибудь непошлые истории из тех времен, когда “Кимар” был жив. Боится произнести имя Хайе вслух, посмотреть Таку в глаза — и больше всего того, как он отреагирует.

Вряд ли лучше, чем Банни. И вряд ли он сделает другие выводы, но объяснить, что Хайе здесь ни при чем, Сакура не сможет, его никто не станет слушать. Никакие доводы и никакие аргументы не убедят Таку в том, что Сакура с ним, потому что хотел быть с ним, а Хайе не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

Он просто уйдет. Развернется и исчезнет, и в этом не было бы проблемы, если бы Сакура до сих пор существовал, как последние десять лет, где-то около нормальной жизни, полутрупом с кастрированными эмоциями. Таку вытащил его из этой полужизни, за косу буквально. Заставил поверить, что все может снова быть хорошо, — и своими руками уничтожить свое же счастье Сакура не в силах.

Слишком больно, и он для такого слишком трус.

Но лучше он, чем кто-нибудь другой. Чем, Мария или Айя, например, с которыми Таку обязательно познакомится когда-нибудь. У Марии он увидит фотографии — в том, что они есть, Сакура не сомневается, — и вот тогда всему точно придет конец.

А так, если он сознается сам, останется капелька надежды. На то, что Таку простит, поймет и когда-нибудь все же вернется.

После экзамена.

Сакура дает себе три недели с Таку и обещает рассказать все после экзамена. Перед полетом, перед расставанием, но лучше так, чем рассказать сейчас и видеть его потом все эти дни, не имея возможности прикоснуться.

Это жестоко и очень зло, и крайне эгоистично, но Сакура имеет право на эгоизм, единственный раз в жизни. Наверное.

— Я люблю тебя, маленький, — шепчет он, ткнувшись лицом в шею Таку. Тот не отвечает, только придвигается поближе, но и так тоже хорошо.

И еще три недели будет хорошо, а там…


	26. Глава 25

Завтрак, ожидание Банни, обед, занятие, ужин, вечерний рассказ, ночь с Таку — так выглядят следующие две недели, и только последнее Сакуру радует. Остальное слишком сложно, слишком напряженно, несмотря на то, что Банни чувствует себя явно лучше.

Все равно Сакуре кажется, что он стоит на краю пропасти, а из-под подошв осыпаются мелкие камни. Почему — он не знает, все выглядит далеко не так плохо, пожалуй, даже хорошо, но ощущение катастрофы не оставляет. Не уходит и ночью. Проблема не в близком расставании и не в предстоящем разговоре, не в Банни, не в Донне, которая с каждым разом смотрит на него все злее, но в чем, Сакура не видит, как ни пытается рассмотреть.

Не то предчувствие, не то усталость — Сакура может только ждать, когда это закончится.

И не желает, чтобы это заканчивалось, потому что тогда улетит и Таку, в любом случае улетит, даже если не разозлится из-за Хайе.

Меньше всего на свете Сакура хочет его отпускать, но выбора нет и не будет. А Таку не хочет уходить, и чем дальше, тем больше Сакуру пугает перспектива рассказать ему о Хайе.

Он должен, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Решение, принятое после разговора с Донной, давно уже не кажется хорошим, потому что Таку отправится в пробный рейс злым и обиженным. Не лучшие эмоции для первого настоящего полета, но и говорить сейчас — тоже плохая идея.

У Таку и связки теперь самые сложные задания и самое сложное время, создавать ему дополнительные проблемы — это очень плохая идея. Особенно теперь, когда Банни пришел в себя и остальные немного расслабились.

Как выход — можно не говорить вообще. Никогда, и надеяться, что Таку не узнает, — правда, шансов на это мало, никаких практически. Первый же семинар для пилотов, кто-нибудь назовет его Хайе, поймет, что ошибся, и вывалит все, что про того известно.

Если этого не случится, то есть еще Мария, которая обязательно захочет встретиться с сыном и которая тоже вспомнит Хайе, Сакуру и так далее.

Можно сказать после первого рейса или после второго.

Все эти мысли — трусость и низость, но Сакура просто боится. Впервые в жизни боится чего-то на самом деле.

Как и того, что Таку не вернется, вне зависимости от того, узнает он о Хайе или нет, как Хайе когда-то не вернулся к Камилло, и Сакура будет ждать, бесконечно долго, пока не поймет, что все прошло, не начавшись толком.

И это низость — сомневаться в человеке, искреннем настолько, что почти больно, но Сакура давно разучился получать от жизни подарки и верить в лучшее.

Нет, он верит в то, что Таку его любит, да и как не поверить, если он прекрасно это чувствует, но и Хайе любил Камилло, искренне и от всей души — и чем это закончилось?

И сравнивать их тоже низость, но не сравнивать невозможно.

Можно вообще не рассказывать, а тихо застрелиться, тем более что Сакура осознает вдруг, что, может, и блоки больше не работают.

Он представляет себе, как Таку возвращается на Инану, а ему сообщают, что Сакура героически вышиб себе мозги, и как Таку на это отреагирует, — и мозги хочет вышибить уже от мелькающих перед глазами картинок.

Сакура сам загнал себя угол, своими же решениями, и выбраться из него может через боль, свою и чужую, — и такого ему не хочется. Ни себе, ни — еще больше — Таку, вот только молчать означает причинить боль когда-нибудь в будущем.

Таку чувствует его состояние, но не понимает, в чем дело, и не задает вопросов. Почему-то он никогда ничего не спрашивает, словно считает, что не имеет на это права, а Сакура не торопится его разубеждать. Таку ластится к нему, встревоженно заглядывает в лицо, переживает, и Сакура настолько противен сам себе, что его вполне физически тошнит. И оправдания больше не помогают, да и никогда не помогали.

А мысли в духе “какая же я сволочь” не делают ничего проще. Сволочь, трусливая и подлая, но...

Зато в учебе все хорошо, что не может не радовать. Дети не взорвали ни одного корабля, почти не делают ошибок, а если и делают, то мелкие и не смертельные даже в космосе. Ими нужно гордиться — Сакура и гордится, хотя теперь понимает, что его заслуги в их успехах нет вообще. Короткие объяснения после занятий не считаются.

Это Донна постаралась, привела в чувство Банни, пару раз позанималась с остальными, а Сакура все это время сидел и грыз себя. Страдал с таким упоением, как будто ничего другого в его жизни нет.

Он думает по кругу об одном и том же: как поступить. Но в итоге откладывает рассказ на потом. На когда-нибудь потом…

 

* * *  
— Все. Закончили. — Сакура отключается от “Инны”, выдергивает из-за уха разъем и улыбается сразу всем.

— В смысле закончили? — очень сильно удивляется Джеймс. Остальные озадаченно таращатся, явно не понимая, что Сакура хочет им сказать.

— В прямом. Последнее задание выполнено, завтра и послезавтра выходной, а через три дня прилетит ваш корабль. Кстати, можете начинать думать над названием.

— Как... в прямом? Совсем все? Больше никаких занятий, и вот через три дня корабль?

Сакура кивает и хмыкает:

— Я понимаю, что вам страшно, но бояться не нужно. Корабль это… хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо, и страшно только первые минуты, а потом… — Он задумчиво перебирает воздух пальцами и пожимает плечами. — Это невозможно описать, нужно почувствовать.

Дети испуганно переглядываются, бледнеют и становятся какими-то совсем маленькими.

— Что такое? Предлагаю перенести обсуждение на кухню, уже давно пора обедать.

— Да, но…

— Никаких но.

Сакура решительно встает, за руки вытаскивает Джеймса из кресла и манит остальных за собой. Дети вздыхают, бурчат, но послушно плетутся следом.

Это очень забавно — пожалуй, день после последнего занятия всегда самый забавный за все обучение. Даже самые уверенные в себе дети пугались корабля и близкой ответственности, глупые. Глупые, потому что ничего лучше корабля с ними не случится, никогда, но объяснять такое бесполезно.

— Но… — снова начинает Таку, оказавшись на кухне и заказав себе сразу три разных торта. — А мы разве готовы? Разве уже пора? Не рано?..

Банни мелко-мелко кивает и вцепляется в Марику. Джеймс делает вид, что он тут ни при чем, но никто не обманывается.

— А разве нет? — Сакура привычно усаживается на свое место, выбирает в меню чай и откидывается на спинку стула. — Вы выполнили все задания из учебного плана и несколько сверх него, справились с ними с блеском, научились работать друг с другом, и здесь вам больше нечему учиться. Все остальное, что еще нужно освоить, придет со временем само — или не придет, но в любом случае не здесь. И да, насчет названия я не шутил, давать имя кораблю будете именно вы, так что стоит выбрать его заранее. Чтобы потом не получилось так, что вы будете летать на “Маленькой свиноферме Баррета”, например.

Таку давится своим тортом, Банни падает со стула и с пола смотрит на Сакуру, словно не верит услышанному.

— Я не шучу, — улыбается Сакура. — Есть такой корабль, летает в сопровождении флагмана военного флота, между прочим. Так что вперед, обед и серьезные размышления о названии, чтобы перед всем флотом изыскателей стыдно не было.

 

* * *  
Сакура сидит в изножье собственной кровати, прижавшись спиной к спинке, и делает вид, что читает. В книге Джон Ферье тоскует о встреченной девушке, но вот дальнейшее Сакура перечитывает уже раз в десятый и все равно не понимает ни слова, правда, и сказать, что он о чем-то думает, невозможно.

Скорее, он не думает вообще ни о чем, впервые за последние полгода в его голове царит восхитительная пустота, непонятно почему. Проблем-то меньше не стало, но именно сейчас совесть дала Сакуре небольшую передышку. Видимо, завтра ему будет совсем хреново, но виноват во всем по-прежнему он сам.

Послезавтра прилетит корабль, пока безымянный, потому что дети так и не придумали, какое имя ему дать, и чуть не подрались в процессе. Марике хочется чего-нибудь исторического, остальные не знают, чего хотят, но не согласны. Наблюдать за этим забавно, вспоминать о том, что скоро они его покинут, — больно.

Знать, что они по сути уже не здесь… странно. Дети по-прежнему боятся, но начинают немного радоваться. Собирают вещи, мотаются за чем-то на Сорру, просят какой-нибудь вкусной еды. Сакура послушно готовит, все равно заняться ему толком нечем.

Отчеты заполнены и отправлены, последний тест на коэффициент слаженности показывает восемьдесят семь пунктов, что очень и очень хорошо.

Потом, когда они улетят, стоит наведаться на Илиссе, к Хайе. Попрощаться с ним наконец-то, отпустить и… рассказать Таку. Если тот вернется. Или в любом случае рассказать, почту-то никто не отменял.

Или сейчас?...

Таку словно выпрыгивает из его мыслей, точнее, проскальзывает в комнату, забирается на кровать, отнимает книгу и скидывает куда-то на пол.

— Эй, я вообще-то читал, — пытается возмутиться Сакура, но Таку улыбается так хитро, что злиться на него совершенно невозможно.

— Ну и ладно, потом дочитаешь.

Он переползает по покрывалу, забирается Сакуре на колени и сразу целует, ухватив за волосы. Сакура отвечает, поймав его под затылок, валит на постель и заставляет себя отстраниться:

— Ты чего?

Таку тянется за поцелуем, виснет на Сакуре, обхватив его ногами за талию, утыкается носом в щеку и тихо урчит.

— Таку, я… — Сейчас не самый подходящий момент — самый неподходящий, точнее, — но потом он уже не решится, и…

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, — мотает головой Таку, обвалившись обратно на кровать, и закрывает Сакуре рот ладонью. — Не знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но я точно не хочу это слушать. Послезавтра корабль, у нас так мало времени. Давай лучше займемся чем-нибудь более приятным. Ладно?

Последнее жалобное и какое-то тоскливое “ладно” смывает неизвестно куда всю решимость рассказать о Хайе. Таку и без того плохо, не надо делать все еще хуже.

О том, что все может стать хуже и без участия Сакуры, тот старается не думать. Вместо этого он наклоняется, опираясь на локоть, и медленно лижет шею Таку от ключицы до уха. Таку тихо вздыхает, опять вцепившись Сакуре в волосы, гладит его пяткой по спине и сладко жмурится.

— Я тебя не заслужил, — шепчет Сакура прямо в сладкие, клубничные губы.

Таку весь на вкус, как клубника, а Сакура так и не спросил, как у него так получается. Впрочем, это не важно. Напряженное горло вздрагивает под его губами, тонкое тело жмется к его телу, чужая ступня пробирается под пояс мягких брюк — зачем сейчас какие-то мысли, когда можно заняться делом?

Сакура садится, поднимая Таку за собой, вытряхивает его из одежды, раздевается сам и снова валит его на кровать. Мягко целует, сегодня ему хочется медленно и нежно, потому что по-другому невозможно. Таку льнет к нему, тянет ближе, кусает за нижнюю губу, отстраняет и вдруг наливается ярким румянцем до самых ключиц.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Сакура и гладит его по щеке. — Что случилось, маленький?

Вместо ответа Таку краснеет еще сильнее, почти до слез, и почему-то прячет лицо. Сакура жмурится и тяжело вздыхает, даже не пытаясь представить, что именно нашло на Таку и почему сейчас. Сам все объяснит, когда перестанет смущаться.

Таку кусает губы — Сакура чувствует это плечом — и сжимает кулаки, очень удачно поймав в них пряди волос. И все-таки решается.

— Я… — Он поднимает голову и робко заглядывает Сакуре в лицо. — Ты только не ругайся, ладно?

— Когда я ругался на тебя в постели?

— Ну мало ли. Вдруг начнешь. Так вот. — Таку жмурится на секунду, набирает полные легкие воздуха и выпаливает на одном дыхании: — Яхочутебятрахнуть.

Сакура обалдело таращится на него несколько бесконечно долгих секунд и тихо фыркает:

— Так трахни, в чем проблема?

Он переворачивается на спину, затаскивает Таку на себя и приглашающе раздвигает ноги, как будто в этом нет ничего такого. Впрочем, для Сакуры и в самом деле нет, кроме разве что удивления. Его давно никто не хотел так.

Таку неверяще моргает и счастливо улыбается, словно выиграл главный приз в межпульной лотерее, целует Сакуру куда придется — приходится в кадык — и деловито сползает вниз.

Он волнуется и часто-часто облизывается, морщит нос и изо всех сил стискивает тюбик со смазкой, а еще почему-то дрожит и тяжело дышит. Смотреть на него невозможно, ждать, пока он сделает хоть что-нибудь, тоже невозможно, от предвкушения вдоль хребта прокатывается волна мурашек и поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

Сакура не был снизу очень давно, последний раз с Хайе и даже не в последнем рейсе, и сейчас ему кажется, что он кончит от одной мысли о члене Таку в собственной заднице.

— Ты только скажи, если я сделаю что-то не так, ладно? — почему-то жалобно просит Таку и трется щекой о бедро Сакуры.

— Обязательно.

Он перевернулся бы на живот, так было бы удобнее, но Таку хочется смотреть ему в лицо, следить за реакцией, как будто недостаточно эмоций. Впрочем, какая разница, лишь бы ему было хорошо.

Таку жмурится опять и ведет губами по животу Сакуры, коротко лижет пупок, все никак не решаясь сделать что-то большее, тихо урчит, прикусив кожу на боку, и смотрит Сакуре в глаза — явно в поисках одобрения.

Ему страшнее, чем во время падения или экзаменов, и он совсем не рад своей же просьбе, но отказаться тоже не может. Сакура слабо улыбается, тронув его за подбородок, и сгибает левую ногу, прижав ее к груди. Таку судорожно втягивает воздух и длинно-длинно выдыхает, прижавшись щекой к его щиколотке.

Щелкает крышка тюбика, в воздухе разливается запах клубники — наверное, Сакура больше никогда не сможет на нее спокойно смотреть и не думать о Таку. О том, что они делают сейчас и делали до этого.

— Я идиот, да? — очень тихо спрашивает Таку. — Сам попросил и сам… боюсь.

— Нет. Это нормально, бояться в первый раз. Я тоже боялся, но все закончилось отлично. И сейчас все будет отлично, давай уже, ты не представляешь, как я тебя хочу. В себе, внутри, и чтобы ты двигался, медленно или быстро, как тебе больше нравится, главное, что во мне.

Каким-то образом у Сакуры выходит сказать это ровно, почти безэмоционально, и это несмотря на то, что губы Таку подрагивают в паре сантиметров от его члена и дыхание гладит головку.

Хочу — это намного меньше того, что Сакура чувствует. Его почти выворачивает наизнанку от мыслей, что еще чуть-чуть — и его наконец-то трахнут. Трахнет Таку, которого трясет от собственного желания и от того, насколько хочется Сакуре.

Эмоции смешиваются так, что не разобраться, где чьи, свободно текут между телами, Таку переползает по нему вверх и медленно тягуче целует. Ему неудобно, но так даже лучше, это отвлекает хоть немного.

Тонкие пальцы неуверенно касаются левой ягодицы, Таку лежит на Сакуре, притершись к его левому боку, его запястье то и дело задевает яйца, а губы жадно прижимаются к губам.

— Я… Ты... — начинает Таку и обрывает сам себя, вцепившись зубами в подставленную шею, и решается все же зайти дальше.

Сакура тихо всхлипывает, когда первый палец осторожно проникает внутрь, а Таку мгновенно вскидывается, перестав вылизывать его плечо.

— Больно? Я…

— Не больно. Хорошо.

Непонятно, от чего его ведет больше: от медленно двигающегося в заднице пальца или от восторженного ужаса Таку, постепенно перетекающего в какое-то дикое возбуждение. Долго они оба, похоже, не продержатся, но и не нужно.

Таку снова целует его, повторяя языком движения уже двух пальцев и тихонько скулит, когда Сакура подается ему навстречу, насаживается сильнее и ведет бедрами.

Ему хочется быстрее закончить с этой идиотской прелюдией и заняться нормальным сексом, но где-то глубоко в Таку, оказывается, живет садист. Проснувшийся очень не вовремя.

Таку приподнимается на локте и смотрит Сакуре в лицо, внимательно и жадно, ловит каждый вздох и каждый стон, которые становятся все громче. Сакура вжимается затылком в подушку и кусает губы, цепляясь одной рукой за покрывало, а другой — за собственную ногу, и жалко скулит. Слышит себя, восторг Таку и всхлипывает, дышит через раз, чтобы продержаться еще немного. Ему слишком хорошо, больше от того, как все это воспринимает Таку, растерявший весь свой страх и стеснительность и искренне наслаждающийся происходящим. Реакцией Сакуры, его беспомощностью и полуоброчным состоянием в трех шагах от оргазма. Сакура даже не может попросить сделать уже что-нибудь кроме издевательски медленного движения пальцев, потому что у него не хватает времени нормально вдохнуть.

Внутрь — и по телу волной прокатывается раскаленная добела лава, от ступней до головы, жарко плеснув в паху.

Наружу — и хочется скулить, дернуться следом, насаживаясь снова, сильнее, глубже, кончить наконец-то, но лучше не так, лучше на члене.

Сакура мечется по кровати, выгибается, пытаясь хоть так уговорить Таку продолжить, распахивает глаза, ловит его дикий темный взгляд, жалко, просяще всхлипывает и получает то, чего хотелось.

Таку перетекает по нему вниз, кусает под ребрами и рывком проникает в раскрытую, растянутую задницу. Сакура застывает, слепо таращась в потолок, обнимает Таку за шею и подается ему навстречу.

Ощущение заполненности, правильной и почему-то нужной, на мгновение перекрывает все, даже восторг задохнувшегося от новых ощущений Таку, и тут же слабеет, смытое удовольствием от первого, опять неуверенного движения.

— Сакура, — выдыхает Таку, склоняется над ним, заполошно поцеловав в подбородок. — Сакура…

Он стонет, кусает губы, цепляется за плечи и продолжает смотреть Сакуре в лицо. Не закрывает глаза, не отводит взгляд, и Сакура невольно смотрит в ответ. Время сжимается и куда-то летит, ощущения и эмоции сплетаются, сливаются в одно, как и тела. Горячо, узко, хорошо, много, слишком медленно, быстрее, нет, медленнее, и хорошо, хорошо, отлично просто.

От каждого толчка внизу живота плещет кипятком, от каждого стона, своего и чужого, в голове взрывается маленький фейерверк, стиснутые на плечах пальцы приносят боль, но она делает все окончательно идеальным.

Таку придушенно всхлипывает, наклоняется ниже, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Сакуры, двигается быстро и рвано, и дышит так же, вцепившись зубами в кожу. Сакура держится за него, давно забыв, что сильно хватать нельзя, что останутся синяки, — сейчас на это плевать.

Сейчас важно только подаваться навстречу, даже не пробуя попасть в ритм, сжиматься на члене, доводя Таку и себя до исступления, и слушать чей-то хриплый крик. Не сразу понимая, что это кричит он сам.

Кончая, резко, без предупреждения, за одну секунду, так и не прикоснувшись к себе. Ярко и остро, до звезд из глаз, до горячей, прошившей все тело дрожи, и Таку на нем бьется в таком же точно оргазме. Почти теряя сознание, обвалившись на Сакуру, как будто его оставили силы.

Сакура пытается отдышаться, но выходит с трудом, словно вместо воздуха он вдыхает обжигающий пар. И ему хорошо, настолько, что не верится. Каждая мышца дрожит, как желе, — наверное, это как-то не так выглядит со стороны, иначе почему у Таку такое восторженно-встревоженное лицо и совершенно дикий взгляд?

— Ты чего, маленький? — хрипло спрашивает Сакура, прижав его к себе руками и ногами, целует влажный от пота лоб и сухие, почему-то потрескавшиеся губы.

Таку улыбается, ткнувшись лицом Сакуре куда-то в плечо, разжимает наконец-то пальцы и тяжело вздыхает.

— Ничего. Просто ты так… кричал.

— Ты тоже обычно не представляешь собой образец молчаливости.

Говорить Сакуре не хочется абсолютно, зато очень хочется спать, пить и чтобы Таку с него никогда не слезал, рвано дышал в шею и глупо счастливо улыбался.

— Ты такой умный, хоть ложись и умирай.

Сакура фыркает от неожиданности, кусает Таку за удачно подставленное ухо и смеется:

— А еще большой, старый и страшный. Лежать можно, умирать нет. Даже несмотря на весь мой ум.

— Будет сделано! — Таку приподнимается, упирается локтями Сакуре в плечи и смеется тоже. — Ничего ты не страшный. Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь.

— Было бы очень плохо, если бы тебя трясло от отвращения.

У него на лбу крупные капли пота, и Сакура стирает их кончиками пальцев. Таку сладко жмурится, подставляясь под ласку, улыбается, прижимаясь щекой к ладони, и не улыбнуться в ответ невозможно.

Спать хочется так, что глаза закрываются сами по себе, и Сакура громко, с подвыванием зевает, переворачиваясь вместе с Таку на бок.

— Ну вряд ли я бы тогда с тобой спал, правда?

— Правда, маленький.

Подушка под щекой мягкая, в комнате тепло, его греет почему-то всегда очень горячий Таку, и Сакура уплывает в легкую сладкую дрему.

А еще ему кажется, что за дверью кто-то есть, но никого там быть не может.


	27. Глава 26

Сакура вытаскивает из шкафа парадную форму, затянутую в пленку еще с прошлой стирки, и брезгливо морщится.

Если он и ненавидит что-то в этом мире от всей души, то это парадную флотскую форму, начиная от вышитых позолотой уголков рубашки, заканчивая стрелками на брюках. Ненавидит настолько, что с радостью сжег бы ее, но увы, нельзя. А даже если и сжечь, новую ему доставят в одно мгновение.

Вот такая пакость.

Хорошо, что надевать ее приходится всего два раза в год: на первую встречу подопечной связки с кораблем и на ее же выпускной.

У Таку и его связки сегодня праздник, а значит Сакура как наставник должен выглядеть отлично и по всем правилам школьного этикета. Какая феерическая глупость — кому и чем поможет форма, если у связки что-то пойдет не так? А бегать в ней, кстати, жутко неудобно, не рассчитана она на такое.

Деваться, впрочем, некуда, и мысленно нытье ничего не даст, разве что окончательно испортит и без того не радужное настроение.

Еще два дня — а потом неизвестность, и поводов злиться будет более чем достаточно. Не стоит начинать прямо сейчас.

И ладно форма, пару часов в ней можно было бы без проблем пережить, а вот снимать все награды и потом опять пристегивать их на место — это настоящая пытка, потому что нуднее этого никто и ничего не придумал.

Переодевается Сакура быстро, одергивает мундир, поправляет аксельбант, свисающий с правого плеча, и морщится опять, поворачиваясь к зеркалу.

Оно исправно демонстрирует самого Сакуру, затянутого в белое с головы до ног, местами расчерченного золотым и очень недовольного. Пафосно это все просто до неприличия, особенно погоны, мгновенно выдающие никуда не девшееся и после отставки звание — самое высокое в школе и третье на планете. Интересно, что ощущает директор, который всего лишь лейтенант, да еще и пассажирского флота, видя Сакуру в форме? Зависть или злость? Или сочувствие?

— Привет! — Таку появляется неожиданно, ныряет Сакуре под руку и подставляет щеку под поцелуй, а потом отходит на пару шагов и оглядывает от шеи до ботинок. И обратно. — Коммандер? Почему ты никогда об этом не говорил?

— К слову не пришлось.

А вот это — вранье. Приходилось, и не раз, но рассказывать о собственном бурном прошлом Сакура никогда не любил. Особенно о том, как все закончилось. Особенно своим ученикам. Тем более Таку. Слишком многое пришлось бы выложить, вывернуться наизнанку, и — нет. Не сейчас так точно.

Таку удивленно вздыхает, видимо тоже вспомнив пару подходящих ситуаций, но молчит, переключив внимание на лежащие в раскрытой коробке награды. Медали, серьги, браслет и ордена, и только один за выслугу лет — зато сразу за двадцать.

Еще бы это все на себя нацепить и не взбеситься окончательно.

На самом деле когда-то Сакура гордился каждой из них, потому что среди них нет ни одной незаслуженной, а некоторые достались неоправданно высокой ценой. Но это когда-то закончилось вместе с приговором, и теперь каждый кусок металла кажется насмешкой. Издевкой.

Потому что… если он не заслужил свободы и возможности летать, то зачем звание и награды?

Впрочем, какая разница?

— Тебе помочь? — тихо тянет Таку, про которого Сакура умудрился забыть. — Или нельзя же, прости.

Сакура косится на него и усмехается:

— За что ты извиняешься?

Вопрос риторический и ответа не требует, хотя свой Таку мог бы и не задавать. Если бы немного подумал, самому же было бы приятнее и отказ не получил бы.

— Ну-у-у… — Таку хмыкает и устраивается на столике, рядом с коробкой. — За то, что я забыл. Помогать с наградами может равный или выше, правда?

— Равный или выше по званию, да. То есть кто-то из корабельных офицеров или любой из твоей связки. Повышают всех вместе обычно. И это не правило, сам же знаешь. Скорее, флотские предрассудки и суеверия.

И это тоже вранье. Почти вранье. То есть нет, такой обычай и правда существует, и его строго соблюдают абсолютно все флотские, суеверные до ужаса. Но дело тут не столько в звании, сколько в отношении. Можно попросить о помощи хоть контрактного рядового — если ты на самом деле считаешь его равным себе.

Таку Сакура равным не считает. Не из-за возраста или ученичества, просто… нет. Но думать об этом сейчас не особо хочется, тем более что награды по-прежнему не на Сакуре, а времени остается все меньше.

Перво-наперво он меняет серьги с простых на вычурные солнца — три, за открытие пригодных для жизни миров.

Потом вставляет штифты в дырки на хряще — одиннадцать, за планеты с полезными ископаемыми, пригодными к разработке.

После — развешивает на правой стороне груди полтора десятка медалей и орденов, и под конец защелкивает на запястье браслет. За что его дали? Это было так давно, что Сакура не помнит точно, но вроде за Килиану. Или не за нее?

Во взгляде Таку появляется настолько искреннее восхищение, что Сакуре становится стыдно. Нашел чем восхищаться. Таку прикасается к браслету кончиками пальцев и почти не дышит от восторга, трогает простую серебряную звезду — ту самую, за двадцать лет во флоте — и улыбается.

— Ты расскажешь мне, как получил их?

— Не прямо сейчас, Таку. А после выпуска расскажу, будешь вспоминать и вдохновляться.

— А есть чем?

— Есть. Но это долгая история.

Сакура поворачивается к нему и усмехается. Форма Таку определенно идет, такая же белая и до зубовного скрежета торжественная, только без всяких металлических украшений, и на погонах простая белая полоска против сакуриных двух и кольца.

И смотреть на него приятно, и жаль, что им уже пора идти.

— Давай, у нас не так много времени. — Сакура разворачивает Таку за плечи к двери и подталкивает вперед.

Хотя лучше было бы остаться, медленно стянуть с Таку мундир, расстегнуть по пуговице рубашку, целуя открывающаяся кожу, но нельзя. И думать об этом нельзя тоже.

Зато можно шлепнуть по заднице и этим хоть как-то компенсировать все гадости сегодняшнего дня.

Таку забавно пищит и оглядывается, кидая на Сакуру гневные взгляды, но опять ничего не говорит.

Боится. Не Сакуры, конечно, а встречи с кораблем. Потому и пришел днем, несмотря на запрет.

Боятся и остальные трое — Сакура чувствует их нарастающую панику, как только снимает блокатор.

Дети. Какие же они все еще маленькие, глупые и наивные. И слушать так и не научились, а ведь Сакура им не раз говорил, что бояться нельзя: страх увеличивает вероятность проблем при первом контакте в десятки раз. Впрочем, он и сам боялся, и Хайе боялся, и Йорген с Алишей. Тряслись от ужаса, а Алиша даже плакала — и ничего, все прошло отлично. И шло отлично девять лет подряд.

Об этом думать тоже не стоит.

Сакура проходит следом за Таку по длинному коридору до гостиной, оглядывает мелко дрожащую связку, опускается в кресло и аккуратно открывает сознание, настраиваясь на них.

Еще минут двадцать, успокоить всех — и можно идти.

 

* * *  
— Речь, поклон, трап, лифты, рубка, — бормочет Банни себе под нос и жалобно заглядывает Таку в лицо.

Тот ободряюще улыбается, хотя и сам боится не меньше. Сакура качает головой и легко подталкивает их обоих в спину.

— Все именно так. Банни, успокойся, перепутать порядок при всем желании невозможно. Тем более что я буду рядом и подскажу, если что-то пойдет не так. Я буду рядом в любом случае. Давайте, чем раньше все начнется, тем раньше закончится.

Банни мелко-мелко кивает, хватает Таку за запястье, тут же отпускает и выпрямляет плечи.

До площади остается четыре шага, и Джеймс с Марикой уже ждут впереди.

Таку и Банни останавливаются между ними, Сакура замирает в метре за их спинами, улыбается в ответ на испуганный взгляд Марики и кивает:

— Все будет хорошо.

На площади полно народу — здесь вся школа, офицерская часть контрактного экипажа, капитан и штабные, так что ничего удивительного.

Каждый из них сурово и без улыбки смотрит на нервничающую четверку, бредущую к директору. Что логично, улыбаться нельзя по этикету, но иногда — собственно, каждый раз — Сакуре хочется убить того, кто этот этикет придумал.

Сакура стоит в трех шагах за связкой и рассматривает их затылки.

Банни пытается незаметно вытереть ладонь о штанину и краснеет так, что это видно со спины.

Директор опускает руки на вычурную деревянную стойку и открывает тяжелую кожаную папку. Нужна она для антуража, потому что директорская речь из года в года не меняется и наизусть ее выучили все и давно.

Джеймс до дрожи напрягает пальцы.

Директор начинает говорить, Сакура привычно не слушает его, зато слушает связку. Вряд ли кто-то из них надумает упасть в обморок, как Иски пару лет назад, но перестраховаться лишним не будет.

Марика мысленно поскуливает, а внешне спокойна, как камень.

Речь заканчивается — как всегда десять минут рассказов о том, какая всем сегодня выпала великая честь, а потом с корабля наконец-то спадает маскировочное поле, и по площади прокатывается восторженный вздох.

Таку сжимает кулаки.

Корабль… красивый. Огромный, тяжелый, сияющий, несмотря на пасмурный день и низкие тучи, до которых он почти достает острым шпилем на носу.

Он чем-то похож на "Кимар", обводами, пожалуй, общим видом, формой. И совершенно не похож одновременно. Ну да, директор говорил что-то про новейшую модель, правда, речь шла скорее о начинке.

Сакура едва заметно улыбается, вспоминая, как они впервые увидели "Кимар" и как тот чувствовался: горой мертвого металла и пластика, абсолютной пустотой — и вместе с тем чем-то живым и ждущим. И руки у Сакуры дрожали, когда он впервые в жизни вставлял в порт кабель прямого подключения, зато потом, когда "Кимар" отозвался, все стало прекрасно. И чем-то напомнило оргазм, но как раз это — ощущения индивидуальные.

Связка замирает перед приглашающе открытым люком и нервничает так явно, что Сакура мысленно рявкает им: “Успокойтесь!” Таку вздрагивает, Банни втягивает голову в плечи, Джеймс собирается обернуться, но передумывает, и только Марика всей спиной изображает равнодушие и покой. Дети…

Они разворачиваются к Сакуре — это тоже часть этикета и церемонии, — кланяются, дожидаются кивка и мчатся к кораблю, старательно делая вид, что не торопятся.

Сакура остается один, но слышит каждую их мысль и всем телом чувствует их страх.

Дети. Сказать бы им что-нибудь, просто чтобы они не уходили вот так, но уже поздно.

Кто придумал, что на знакомство с кораблем связка должна идти в одиночестве? Кто сказал, что дети, полгода назад в первый раз попробовавшие подключиться к полностью автономному ИИ, справятся?

И почему, черт возьми, Сакура нервничает сейчас так, словно с ним это все впервые, хотя эта связка — девятая, которую он выучил?

Он смотрит в полумрак коридора за трапом и вслушивается в бурю чужих мыслей.

Почему так темно, слишком быстро, кажется, у меня инфаркт, страшно, как же страшно, а что потом, как себя вести, а если он не отзовется, ладони мокрые, шнур же выскочит, кресло настройщика — последнее от входа.

Дети.

Сакура стоит посреди площади, один, обдуваемый поднявшимся ветром, и думает о том, что скоро все закончится. Дети улетят, как улетали другие восемь раз до этого, вот только сейчас он хочет с ними вместе, в космос, к новым планетам и новым звездам.

И дело здесь не в Таку, хотя он играет главную роль. Просто с ним рядом Сакура снова научился жить и понял, насколько соскучился по сладковатому корабельному воздуху, по мандражу перед прыжком, по облегчению после — снова получилось, все живы, а впереди какая-то планета, незнакомая, но уже любимая, потому что новая.

По дежурствам, головоломной настройке ИИ после очередного локального безумия, ощущению собственной связки всегда где-то рядом, совместным ужинам в кают-компании… По корабельной жизни во всех ее проявлениях — но Сакуре она все равно не светит. И это грустно. Тоскливо. Больно.

А это точно тот шнур, как же неудобно, почему подголовник так высоко, крышка опускается, у меня теперь клаустрофобия, куда мы сейчас попадем, а вдруг там темно и страшно?

Крышка опускается.

А потом…

Восторг, такой огромный, что кажется, он больше неба, пустое помещение, вроде бы ангар, и в нем на столе детальки от механизма, идеально подходящие друг к другу, и пальцы не дрожат.

Льнущее к сознанию вооружение, управление вооружением, простое, и руки сами тянутся попробовать, но пока нельзя.

Огромная и сложная система, схема из двигателей, коммуникаций, обслуживания, как много всего, не понятно же ничего, хотя нет, понятно, пусть и не сразу.

Карты, ровные строчки координат, щекочущее под ребрами острое чувство чего-то бесконечного и гигантского, и хочется туда, вот прямо сейчас.

И восторг, восторг, восторг, такой, что им можно захлебнуться…

Корабль перемигивается огнями вокруг верхнего шлюза с толпой на площади, сыто вздрагивает, и в коридоре перед лифтами загорается свет.

Первая настройка завершена.

Сакуру чуть не сносит с ног волной дикой радости, выплескивающейся из безымянного корабля.

Получилось, с первого раза, идеально, словно по учебнику. Можно гордиться и связкой, и самим собой. Научил, показал — а они все поняли.

Это просто отлично, и Сакура поднимает лицо к небу, улыбаясь низким темным тучам.

Жаль, что обучение закончилось, — наконец-то оно закончилось, еще два дня, торжественная церемония — и нечего будет бояться. Слава всем богам каждой отдельной планеты. Почти нечего, но Сакура что-нибудь придумает, как-нибудь скажет все правильно, так, чтобы Таку понял.

Наконец-то.

Кто-то тихо пищит от восторга, Банни, скорее всего, он трясся больше всех — и лучше всех справился. Умница мальчик, просто умница. Если они так и продолжат, то окажутся самой слаженной связкой всего флота.

То, что что-то не так, он понимает, только когда на площади устанавливается оглушительная тишина. Вдруг, в одно мгновение, и Сакура вслушивается в ощущения из корабля, но там все в порядке — так в чем же дело? Оглянуться он догадывается, когда становится окончательно поздно.

Черный флаер военной полиции легко подрагивает на самом краю площади, а к Сакуре идут трое: пристав и военные, одетые по всей форме и суровые до такой степени, что сводит зубы.

Вот и все. Все.

Но кто доложил? Когда, кто заметил, они же так хорошо прятались… Или Сакуре только казалось, что хорошо?

Бежать смысла нет: некуда, да и он не успеет, военные близко, буквально в десятке шагов.

От Таку плещет паникой, он вылетает на трап и застывает. Сакура всем собой чувствует его страх и недоумение — и не может даже успокоить.

Он все же пробует.

— Все в порядке, маленький, — шепчет он одними губами и повторяет то же самое мысленно. — Все хорошо. Не бойся.

Таку не верит — Сакура тоже бы не поверил, но выбора у них все равно нет — и подпрыгивает от мыслей Сакуры в своей голове. Они никогда раньше так не общались.

— Стой где стоишь и не делай глупостей. Пожалуйста. Все будет хорошо.

Не будет, но Таку знать об этом не обязательно, не прямо сейчас, по крайней мере, не нужно.

Военные замирают за спиной Сакуры, щелкают каблуками и замирают.

Пристав останавливается в пяти шагах впереди, раскрывает тонкую черную папку и надувается, как жаба из кошмаров Марики. Он совсем еще молоденький, чуть старше Таку, и явно гордится собой, тем, что он делает, и тем, что произойдет дальше.

— Коммандер Сакура Ито, вы…

Сакура не слушает, ему не интересно, да и что пристав может сказать ему нового? Вы нарушили условия условного срока и теперь лишаетесь звания, работы, пенсии и отправляетесь на Мидану, которую сами же и открыли? Обо всем этом его предупреждали, когда выносили приговор, и вряд ли сейчас что-то изменилось.

"Это из-за меня?" — От мыслей Таку веет таким ужасом, что и Сакуре впору пугаться. Как бы он не сделал что-нибудь с собой.

"Нет, маленький, не из-за тебя. Спроси директора, он расскажет. Ты ни в чем не виноват, слышишь?"

Сорванные с погон золотые полоски падают на землю, одна ударяется о носок ботинка и откатывается куда-то в пыль. Туда же отправляются ордена, а среди них ведь есть и боевые награды. За Идалл, с которого они эвакуировали мирных жителей, пока рехнувшееся правительство превращало планету в пепелище. За Новую Калифорнию, которую "Кимар" практически в одиночку отбил от пиратской банды, втрое превосходящей его по мощи. За Окинаву в Японском пуле, на которой Сакура, рискуя головой, приводил в порядок рехнувшийся ИИ орбитальной станции.

"Из-за меня".

"Нет. Ты здесь ни при чем, все несколько сложнее. Спроси директора и, пожалуйста, не держи потом на меня зла".

Наручники закрываются на запястьях с оглушительным щелчком. От военного слева веет презрением, но не к Сакуре, а к приставу, обычной штабной крысе. Зачем? Он же просто выполняет свою работу. На трап выскакивает Марика и хватает Таку за талию, чтобы не кинулся бежать и делать глупости. Спасибо, девочка.

Плещет на ветру оторванный аксельбант.

"Почему я… должен?"

"Ты поймешь".

Чужие руки стискивают локти и дергают назад, подошедший пристав задирает голову Сакуры за подбородок вверх и поворачивает в сторону, продолжая что-то бубнить.

"Объясни сейчас".

"Я не успею, прости".

Взгляд выхватывает белое от ужаса лицо Майки, и все сразу становится понятно. Она же обещала доложить директору — и доложила, когда убедилась во всем сама, не зря Сакуре тогда показалось, что за дверью кто-то есть. Причем доложила по всей форме, отчет ушел в штаб — и все. Ее извиняет то, что она заботилась о Таку и связке, как и то, что она не знала об условном сроке — только кому от этого легче?

Ей же самой в первую очередь плохо.

"Прости меня, маленький", — это Сакура еще успевает подумать, а потом в порт врезается блокатор, и короткое “я люблю тебя” ударяется о созданную стену.

Вот и все.

Сакуру разворачивают за локти и ведут к флаеру, в тишине, под полными страха взглядами теперь уже бывших коллег. Многие из них спали со своими учениками, многим влетало, а у Перси даже два дисциплинарных взыскания, но никого и никогда не уводили под конвоем.

И ни у кого из них нет условного срока ни за что.

Вот и все.

Дверь входит в пазы с мягким шипением, флаер вздрагивает, почти беззвучно заводится мотор.

Сакура смотрит прямо перед собой, не позволяя себе повернуться и в последний раз взглянуть на Таку.

Не нужно.

Впереди тюрьма и пять лет на то, чтобы добиться пересмотра дела с гибелью "Кимара".

У него получится, а там…

Там будет видно.


	28. Эпилог

_11.05.7496_

— Сорок пять минут.

Дверь захлопывается, охранник уходит куда-то, весело насвистывая, Сакура переводит взгляд на всунутый ему в руки пакет и хмыкает.

Арестантская форма — банальный серый комбинезон — до боли похожа на рабочую форму Флота изыскателей, разве что планок для погон не предусмотрено, а там, где у флотской крепится планка с именем и званием, на арестанткой такая же, но с номером.

Ничего нового, в общем. Все то же, но в другом антураже, а если закрыть глаза и напрячь воображение, то можно представить, что Сакура на корабле и в составе экипажа. Было бы это еще кому-нибудь нужно.

Сакура плетется в душ и долго стоит, подставляя заросшее щетиной лицо еле теплым струям. На Мидане, скорее всего, есть возможность помыться, но когда она выпадет Сакуре, неизвестно. Так что надо насладиться последними благами цивилизации сейчас.

Было бы неплохо побриться и расчесаться, но нечем. Хотя какая разница, кто там будет на него смотреть?

Арестантское белье тоже стандартное, как во флоте, только качеством в разы хуже. Сакура натягивает его на себя почти с наслаждением, а свое, за десять дней превратившееся в обноски, закидывает в утилизатор. Он выбросил бы туда и форму, но ее становится жалко, парадная все-таки, пусть потрепанная и помятая. Пусть лежит и дожидается, пока у Сакуры закончится срок.

Зато потом получится смешно — бывший каторжник, лишенный всего, но одетый в парадную форму Флота изыскателей. Сдохнуть от смеха можно, прямо на корабле, который отвезет Сакуру в какую-нибудь мелкую колонию. Если он не добьется пересмотра дела, а он добьется. И форма пригодится — офицер он, в конце концов, или нет?

Форма отправляется в дополнительный пакет, украшенный номером, который на ближайшие пять лет заменит Сакуре имя. И он очень надеется, что ее постирают. Туда же, только аккуратно уложенные в плоскую металлическую коробку, отправляется и наградной браслет, не замеченный приставом, серьги и штифты. На все это Сакура права больше не имеет, но здесь такие мелочи никого не волнует.

Остается еще минут двадцать, и чем заняться, Сакура не знает.

В камере транспортника пусто, если не считать кровати, крошечной душевой и намертво приваренного к стене столика.

Сам транспортник, кстати, бывший корабль изыскателей, переделанный в летучую тюрьму. Очень иронично. Наверное.

Здесь нечеловечески скучно, особенно с блокатором в порте, и за десять дней пути Сакура успел до мелочей изучить потолок и стены, научился определять время суток по шагам охранников, во всех деталях вспомнил Таку, его тело, голос и запах эмоций, озверел от безделья и выработал план по подаче апелляции.

Так что да, заняться до прихода конвоя ему решительно нечем. Разве что стену еще порассматривать, потому что думать о Таку он просто больше не может. Как и тихо сходить с ума от неизвестности.

Как Таку воспринял информацию об условном сроке и его причинах, как отреагировал на Хайе, какие сделал выводы, как прошел первый полет — прошел ли, или связка распалась? Справился ли Банни с настройкой систем в действии, понравилось ли Джеймсу вооружение, поняла ли Марика, как работают новые двигатели? Не боится ли Таку космоса теперь, когда Сакуры нет рядом, чтобы поддержать его и вытащить, если вдруг что-то случится?

Вопросов миллион, а шансов получить ответы абсолютно никаких, ближайшие годы так точно.

Никто не прилетит на Мидану, чтобы рассказать Сакуре, как поживают его бывшие подопечные.

Он вытягивается на кровати и закрывает глаза, заставляя тело расслабиться, и вдруг чувствует, как в бок упирается что-то твердое. То, чего здесь определенно быть не должно.

Конверт, обычный коричневый конверт, в похожих по школе разносили распечатанную корреспонденцию. Нет, не в похожих, а в абсолютно таких же — Сакура убеждается в этом, нащупав фигурный штемпель в правом верхнем углу.

Сердце замирает и пускается вскачь, захлебнувшись безумной надеждой на то, что в конверте письмо от Таку, — но нет. Оно от Майки, и лучше бы его не было.

Сакура вытирает вспотевшую ладонь и все же разворачивает плотный кремовый лист.

“Прости. Я не знала об условном сроке и о гибели твоего корабля, иначе ничего не сказала бы. Я понимаю, ты имеешь полное право ненавидеть меня, но я боялась за Таку, а в итоге сделала все только хуже. Но, пожалуйста, прости меня, если сможешь. Не прямо сейчас, но когда-нибудь потом. пожалуйста.

Я не знаю, что еще тебе написать, а того, что уже написано, кажется недостаточно. Так что давай я расскажу тебе о связке. С ними все хорошо, хотя на Таку страшно смотреть. Но он справляется, связка не распалась, и послезавтра они отправляются в тренировочный полет. С ними Дориан Ллойд, его вызвали специально для них, потому что талл Ллойд учил когда-то тебя и твою связку. Так что все пройдет хорошо, по крайней мере, все в этом уверены.

Вряд ли они хотят тебя подвести.

Директор разрешил Таку забрать кое-что из твоих вещей. Понятия не имею, что именно, он не показал, но вытащил из твоей комнаты огромную коробку. Может, твои книги? Или ту жуткую статуэтку с Окинавы? Я не спрашивала, да он и не ответил бы. Мне так точно нет.

Я надеюсь, ты выберешься оттуда живым. Не знаю, где ты, но слухи ходят, что на Мидане. Наверное, там не очень плохо. Во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что там не очень плохо.

Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Или просто вернись, чтобы сказать мне, насколько ты меня ненавидишь, этого будет достаточно.

03.05.7494.

Майки Шелл”.

Простить… Сакура не уверен, что есть за что. Майки ведь и в самом деле не желала никому зла, не знала о приговоре — и куча других "не". И злиться на нее так же бесполезно, как на вынесшего тот приговор судью. Он тоже очень хотел как лучше и совсем не разбирался в реалиях флотской жизни и тем более жизни школьной.

А еще… Еще Майки подарила Сакуре надежду. Таку забрал себе какие-то его вещи, и вряд ли за тем, чтобы их торжественно сжечь.

Значит, не все потеряно. Значит, есть шанс на продолжение, хотя бы на один разговор, после того, как Сакуру выпустят.

Значит, и апелляция имеет смысл.

И жизнь опять имеет смысл, а ведь пару часов назад она казалась чем-то беспросветно унылым и тоскливым.

Сакура улыбается, уткнувшись лбом в костяшки пальцев, трясет головой и вынимает из конверта остальные бумаги.

Фотографии Таку, пятнадцать штук, распечатанные на плотной глянцевой бумаге. Таку щурится, смеется, хмурится, смотрит куда-то в сторону, убирает за уши растрепавшиеся на ветру волосы, улыбается.

И Сакура не может не улыбнуться тоже.

Пять лет — или меньше, если повезет.

Пять лет — но у него есть что вспомнить и на что посмотреть.

Пять лет — но после, возможно, случится что-нибудь хорошее.

Пять лет. Это не так уж и много, а Мидана — не так уж и страшно. Все же Сакура офицер, а не какая-нибудь нежная штабная крыска. Он справится, никуда не денется, а дальше… Дальше посмотрим, но все равно хуже уже не будет.

Только бы выдержало сердце.


End file.
